Give Her Back To Me
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Why did the Doctor seem more persistent than usual when it came to protecting and saving Rose? I'm BACK! Chapter 27, 28, 29 and 30 now added! ITS COMPLETE!
1. News

**Give Her Back To Me**

Title: Give Her Back To Me

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Doctor Who

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: New Earth

Characters: Doctor (tenth), Rose,

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, So pretty please don't sue!

Author's Note: Sorta an episode tag. Ps thanx for reminding me Theta is the nickname.

Summary: Why did the Doctor seem more persistent than usual when it came to protecting and saving Rose?

'Oh I love this, can I just say travelling with you, I just love it!' 'Me too.' 'I want that body safe Cassandra' – the Doctor, New Earth 

"What are you smiling at?" The Doctor asked as he finished the start up sequence, smiling himself.

"Nothing." Rose Tyler had that cheeky glint in her eye.

"Tell me." He ordered as she took off her rucksack and hat. Rose strolled up to the Doctor pulling off her jacket as she did so.

"Nope…" She could here his frustration. "So where are we going?"

"Further than we've ever gone before." He grinned at her grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently, the smile he received made his hearts flutter, he leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek when the TARDIS lurched suddenly and he found himself kissing her lips instead. He met no resistance, then again he never did; the kiss was gentle and loving. "I think we've arrived." He mumbled as they pulled apart, Rose simply nodded, "Come on."

Once he'd finished introducing her to New Earth he'd pulled her away from the TARDIS to a grassy clearing and lay down on his raincoat with her close to him.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was about?"

"What 'what' was about?" She tried not to giggle at his mock exasperation. "Oh you mean the smiling?"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Rose gently whacked him around the head, "So…"

"Before I said goodbye to mum and Mickey…"

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor's eyes always darkened to almost black when Mickey was mentioned now she knew first hand that it came from jealousy. Even so she felt his arm tighten round her waist. Rose slipped out of his grasp and straddled him; leaning down her hair fell in a curtain around their faces as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Don't interrupt!" She rolled her eyes at him. "Before I said goodbye I'd found something out." Rose took a deep breath and rushed out her words. "I'mpregnantDoctor."

"Sorry I didn't catch that," His coffee brown eyes looked at hers questioningly.

"I am pregnant." She slowly spelt out the words for him knowing full well that this would come as more of a shock to him than to her. When he let go of her after about a minute her eyes started to glisten with tears of rejection.

"You...you…you…mean in…there is…" Rose nodded.

"The last Time Lord." Her hands went up to her face to hide the tears that were falling.

"Fantastic, that's fantastic!" He cried placing his hand on her tummy where their child rested. He knew something was different in the universe, he could feel it know he knew what: there was another Time Lord or Lady. At his touch Rose looked at him again, his smile nearly made his face split in two, he looked at her and wiped away the tears that remained. "I think we should get a check up."

"Now?" Before she could add more he pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply.

"Yes now. I wanna see how the little one's doing and how far along you are." Rose sighed in defeat and rolled off him.

"Can't we visit New New York?"

"Not until we've been to Ward 26. Message on the physic paper." She glared at him. "Come on you know I had to bring you here for a reason." When he flashed puppy dog eyes at her she just melted and grinned at him.

"Okay then but not too fast. Don't want there to be any problems with the little one." She found herself squealing as he lifted her up and carried her towards the hospital. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, she took the opportunity to nibble on his ear.

"You know I get the feeling the little Time Lord was conceived the first time I carried you like this." He brushed his hand up and down her back as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"A few days after Christmas I remember you took me to Barcelona the planet. I never did get to see too much sight seeing. I so wanted to see those dogs with no noses." She giggled at him.

"Your mum and Mickey have no idea we went there do they?" Rose shook her head. "We were back before anyone noticed we were gone. I seem to remember going to a festival of the moons and someone drinking too much Jadastra Juice." He grinned at her.

"I wasn't the only one you know, you're the one who started it."

"You weren't in too much of a hurry to complain though were you?" The Doctor put her down as they neared the hospital.

"I was just curious that's all." Rose lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist. "The next thing I remember is waking up with you in my bed."

"Your bed? If I remember it was my bed." She laughed at his retaliation.

"I can't believe that once I'd gotten to know the new you I'd slept with you," he smiled at her, "Don't use your charm on me you know it won't work." He gently kissed her leaving her no doubt how he felt towards her, she licked her lips once they'd parted immediately she hugged him tightly. "I want you to know that I love you Theta."

"I love you too Rose." He hugged her back. "Hang on how do you know my nick name?" She grinned up at him.

"The TARDIS told me. She's really good at letting others know exactly what you don't want them to know." He frowned and blushed with embarrassment at the same time it looked quite funny to Rose and she couldn't help laughing at his expression. She managed to compose herself but only held it for a few seconds before bursting out laughing once more.

"Come on I don't want to be too long I hate hospitals." Rose gave him a funny luck.

"That's a bit rich coming form you."

"I can't help it I don't like hospitals they give me the creeps." He told her as they walked through the main doors and towards the lifts.

This wasn't his Rose, his Rose would never ever force herself on him like she'd just done, he wouldn't kiss her back because she knew for a fact it wasn't her especially when she knew exactly how to get into the sub systems of the hospital. Who ever had changed his Rose had better not have hurt the baby or there would be hell to pay.

At the moment he was having a debate with a cat. A cat of all things he knew Rose would side with him or she should've this one didn't, he took his opportunity to question the cat about it.

"What I can't understand is what you've done to Rose." Behind him he felt Rose tense up.

"We have done nothing to her."

"I'm being very, very calm," He told the feline nurse as he advanced on her gritting his teeth as he choked out the words. "You wanna be aware of that very, very clam and the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing; whatever you've done to Rose's head I want it reversed!" The next thing he knew was that he was in a stasis chamber talking to Lady Cassandra in Rose's body. "What have you done to Rose?" He started to panic not for himself but for Rose. "You've stolen her body, just let her go Cassandra." When the other nun's turned up he couldn't hear what was going on properly as soon as he was freed of the chamber he ran after Rose/Cassandra. Ahead he could hear her screaming he picked up his pace.

"What do we do?" She said in that posh hoity-toity accent.

"We go down and I want that body safe Cassandra!" The longer she didn't know about the baby the better he didn't want to take the risk she'd hurt it.

After a few arguments over Rose's body most of which involved 'Give her back to me' and 'I order you to leave her' as well as a few possessions of his own one he distinctly remembered as Rose admitting she was attracted to him; he had managed to get Cassandra to work with him. All he could hear was Cassandra's high-pitched scream as the descended along the lift cable. He was more than happy when they reached the bottom.

"I say…that's one way to lose weight!" Cassandra piped up. At that point he just snapped he couldn't handle it any more.

"That weight you're so eager to lose is my son or daughter, so would you please keep the comments to minimum?"

"She's pregnant?" Cassandra exclaimed, she went to rest her hand on Rose's tummy, Theta managed to grab her hand before she could.

"Don't you dare do that while you're in her body do you understand me?" He looked at her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She mumbled. He didn't know why it bothered him so much it just did. "What are you doing?" She asked changing the subject as he fiddled with all the vaccines.

"Creating a cocktail I do know a bit about medicine myself."

As they reached the TARDIS after leaving Cassandra Rose decided to repeat their earlier greetings without an audience.

"Hello," Rose said to him again.

"Hello!" He grinned, "Welcome back." He held her worried for both her and the baby. "Hoes the tot?"

"I think its fine. We were both supposed to find out how far along I was," She looked down.

"Oh yea." He pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at her scanning her stomach. "You're 2 months pregnant. It fits." Rose pulled back slightly,

"Why did I have to come to the hospital if you only had to do that? You said I needed a proper check up."

"I didn't want you to get into danger again."

"That really worked this time." She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "I think we're gonna have to pop home to explain this." She gestured to where their child lay.

"True." He once more slipped his arm around her and kissed her deeply letting his tongue meet hers, she moaned, and he was glad that he could kiss her properly again.

"Because…Mum'll…want to know…I think you'll…be murdered if…I…turned…up heavily pregnant…" She gasped out in-between kisses "I don't think she'll approve of not knowing Theta she'll hit you again." She spoke once they'd parted, he nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to explain that it was two months to us but a week to them?" Theta didn't like the way her face lit up with an evil grin, he gulped at the sight. With a parting kiss she left, her final advice on the subject echoing down the halls.

"You're the Doctor you can."

The End 


	2. Telling Mum

**A/N: I decided to continue this in the form of chapters instead of the sequel some of you wanted, it's easier to understand then.** Chapter Two: Telling Mum 

Rose Tyler stretched out languidly in the queen-sized bed that resided in the Doctor's room, it was unfair he got the comfiest bed, then again he did own the TARDIS.

Yesterday she told him she was pregnant and she couldn't believe how much more protective he'd become. Her suspicious that he's always deliberately made the TARDIS more bumpy were confirmed when they had a gentle flight through the vortex.

"Hello love." Came a voice from the doorway, Rose immediately sat up and grinned at him. The Doctor looked ridiculous in the spotty pyjamas he was wearing. Theta held a tray that looked like it had toast on it.

"Hello." Rose purred at him. The Doctor walked across to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Mmm, breakfast in bed." He nodded, putting the tray on his bedside table. "You wouldn't be trying to get out of telling my Mum would you?" Rose gave him the sweet smile that would make him spill his darkest secrets if he wasn't careful.

"No how could you think such a thing?" He dramatically clutched his chest in mock hurt. "I'm hurt."

"I mean you've battled Daleks, Cassandra," even he winced, "Reapers and Slitheen so how could you possibly be afraid of my Mum?" The Doctor blushed and she laughed at him. "You are such a baby!" She dissolved into a fit of giggles, the Doctor reached over and tickled her sides, and soon she was shrieking in delight.

"You are so loud!" He muttered brushing his nose against hers. Rose gently swatted him on the arm.

"Come on we have to see my mum." Rose tried to sit up but found herself pinned down securely.

"Can't it wait?" He pleaded pulling puppy dog eyes on her.

"The quicker we get this done the quicker it'll be over," She reasoned with him. The Doctor knew that trying to win an argument against Rose was tough so he conceded. He sat up and Rose made a move to throw back the covers and walk over to her set of drawers. He groaned as he too began to get dressed.

The Doctor hopped from leg to leg preparing to run away if things got too bad. Rose reached up and pressed the doorbell. It took Theta all of two seconds to turn as if to escape.

"She's not in, come on." To his utmost misery the door opened and Jackie stepped out. She immediately swept Rose up into a hug.

"Rose, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too mum." Jackie didn't look up from Rose she took everything about her baby girl in. Rose appeared to be glowing. She thought nothing of it.

"Hello Doctor." Jackie reluctantly said.

"Hello Jackie." Theta was just as reluctant to speak to Jackie. Jackie looked at the Doctor fully. Rose saw the daggers shooting from their eyes towards each other. Eventually she had enough of the tense atmosphere, the news they had was going to be awkward enough as it was.

"Lets get inside I'm a little cold." Rose suddenly realised what she said and wished she hadn't used that phrase.

"You're cold?" The Doctor asked her worried, immediately coming to her side.

"A little but not enough to worry yourself about."

"I'm allowed to be worried, after all…" She gave him a stern glare as if to say 'leave it', Theta took the hint and stepped back. "You're my responsibility." He finished lamely.

"Come on sweetheart lets get you inside." Jackie told Rose as she ushered her into the warm flat.

"Thanks mum." Rose happily accepted the cup of tea her mother offered her, smiling almost forcefully. While Jackie was washing up Theta and Rose shot each other glares that translated into warnings and begs.

"So what do I owe to this visit?" Jackie broke in suddenly once she was seated with her own cup of tea.

"Can't Rose visit her mum once in a while?" The Doctor asked irritated at Jackie's question.

"Once in a while is an appropriate assumption. You don't ever let her visit!" Jackie snapped and World War Three began.

"Is that a fact?" Theta practically yelled. "I'm sorry if I don't manage to bring Rose back at least every week but we have other things to sort out!" Rose really didn't want the yelling to start before it had to.

"I don't know why she goes with you, you obviously can't handle the fact she has family here!" Rose felt the blow the Doctor took, Jackie had no idea about the Time Lords.

"Well my family is very important to me too! I have to take care of Rose and…"

"THETA!" Rose interrupted sharply. "Shut up!" Her eyes widened in anger at him nearly blowing their news in his usual 'delicate manner'.

"Thank you Rose…"

"You too Mum!" Rose stood up and Jackie joined her. "I'm fed up of World War Three beginning every time we come home. YOU," She pointed to the Doctor, "Have to watch what you say, and YOU," Rose whirled round to face her mother, "Should know better than to set him off." Rose sighed at the looks on their faces. They looked shocked at her outbursts. "Whoa!" Rose swayed a little and in a flash Theta was by her side, holding her upright.

"You okay?" He asked gently,

"I just felt a little faint." She grabbed his hand.

"What did you expect?" His question was more like a 'well duh' statement.

"Excuse me? What are you two on about?" Jackie looked from Rose to the Doctor then back to Rose, she sat down shaking. "Rose…tell me…please tell me I'm wrong!" Rose sat down opposite Jackie.

"Mum there's no easy way to tell you this but, I'm pregnant." As soon as Rose had uttered the words Jackie's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed onto the sofa.

Theta looked at Rose with his deep brown eyes and shrugged, "Told you she couldn't handle it!"

TBC


	3. WHAT!

Chapter Three: WHAT! 

"Help her!" Rose commanded the Doctor as he just stood there looking at her mother.

"I like it this way!" He made no effort to move, forcing Rose to give him a glare that could turn a Dalek to stone. "What? I like her when she's quiet!" Rose walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of smelling salts from the cupboard.

"Take these." Rose shoved the smelling salts into his hand roughly. "Try and wake her up." Theta made a halfhearted attempt of wafting the smelling salts under Jackie's nose. "That would be really effective if you actually wafted them under her nose not in the air."

"And you, Miss Rose Tyler should be sitting down not criticising my medical skills in your condition."

"I'm not an invalid, Theta." She told him pointedly.

"While she's out for the count can't we just go? I mean then we won't be yelled at more or," He shuddered. "Slapped." He looked at Rose with pleading eyes, and she just raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, worth a try." A groan from the sofa alerted the Doctor to Jackie becoming conscious again so he dove behind Rose's chair to hide.

"You're just like a kid who hides behind the sofa after watching a sci-fi show with monsters." The Doctor shrugged at her, but stayed behind the chair. "Mum?" Rose sat next to her mother on the sofa. "Mum are you okay?" Jackie's eyes focused on her daughter, she tried to pull herself up to quickly and winced as her head hurt for the sudden movement.

"Rose?" She looked at her only daughter as her eyes glistened. "Rose!" Jackie pulled her into a hug, crushing Rose to her. "Sweetheart, it'll be okay, everything will be okay." Jackie rocked Rose back and forth.

"Mum? Mum?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you not rock me?" Jackie pulled back and looked at her daughter, Rose was as white as snow. "I think I'm gonna throw up!" With that Rose rushed out of the room, and proceeded to lose her breakfast.

Rose slowly staggered her way back into the room with a touch more pink in her cheeks. She was slightly annoyed to find the Doctor still hadn't moved from his place behind the chair.

"I think I need the TARDIS to check me over properly." She muttered as she looked round the room.

"Come here Rose." Jackie patted the sofa for Rose to sit next to her. "How far along are you?" Jackie spoke softly.

"Two months." A voice called over the chair.

"Doctor, get your butt out from behind there and to where I can see you!" Rose ordered. Looking like a little boy who just been sent to stand in the corner of the room the Doctor came out from behind the chair. "Thank you." Rose rolled her eyes before turning back to Jackie.

"Two months?" Jackie looked between them. "You've only been gone a few days. And he hasn't been like that," Jackie gestured to the Doctor meaning his appearance, "So he can't be the father!" She started to smile. "My baby, when are you going to tell Mickey?"

"Mum…"

"I mean you can get married now and raise your child with its father. Mickey'll be a wonderful dad." Jackie started to babble.

"JACKIE!" The Doctor commanded interrupting her, he looked at Rose nervously. "Mickey isn't the father, about a month ago 2006 time I took Rose to Barcelona. Great planet, they have dogs with no noses, you know, people are ever so friendly." He caught a look that said 'get on with it' from Rose. "Well for you no time passed, but we spent about a few weeks there, then came back on the same day we left…" The Doctor trailed off letting Jackie figure it out for herself.

"If you went a month ago, and you stayed there for a few weeks and came back the same day, then that means…" Rose nodded. "He's the father!" Jackie rose in pitch and began to sway,

"Here we go again!" The Doctor grabbed onto Jackie and wafted the smelling salts under her nose to prevent her fainting. "You know I thought it'd take her longer than that to figure it out, I mean with your silly little ape brains,"

"You're being rude again!" Rose told him.

"You love me though." He leaned over Jackie and gently kissed Rose on the lips.

"Always." She whispered as the pulled back. The Doctor's smile was wiped off his face when Jackie suddenly lashed out and slapped him.

"What did I do?" He gently rubbed his now bright, cherry red cheek.

"You got my only child pregnant how could you?" Theta stood up and backed away with Jackie following closely.

"Rose a little help here…" Theta asked as Rose settled herself down to watch the show.

"What are you going to do about Rose and the baby? Dump them somewhere?"

"Never!" He partly yelled at her, "I would never leave Rose!"

"You don't do domestic!" She accused him pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't do boyfriends, last incarnation; but I will have my family on board. Nothing is going to stop that not even you Jackie Tyler." The Doctor's voice grew suddenly darker. "I am not having my family taken from me again do you understand me?" Jackie stepped back. Rose knew better than to interfere when it came to the Doctor's previous family.

"Again?" Jackie couldn't help herself, the word just slipped out. The Doctor sighed in annoyance and hurt.

"I'm going back to the TARDIS, see you later?" He slipped past Jackie and moved towards Rose. He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You bet!" Rose watched at he left, his brown trench coat swaying as he walked.

"What did he mean Rose?" Rose gestured for her mother to come close to her.

"The Doctor lost his family in the time war, Mum. He was afraid that if he had another one the same thing would happen. Besides Theta didn't think that this," Rose lay a hand over her stomach. "Could happen, he thought I would have to be Galifreyan to have his child." Jackie gripped Rose's hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Rose I just want you safe." Jackie proceeded to pull Rose into another hug where they stayed for quite a while.

After another ½ hour Rose decided to leave before she collapsed from tiredness.

"I'd better be going. He's probably up to something he shouldn't." Rose stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Be careful sweetheart,"

"I will Mum. Besides it not me that has to watch out." She gave her Mum a final hug, "Love you."

"Love you too Rose." Rose turned and began to walk away. "Rose what are you gonna tell Mickey?"

"I dunno!" She called back. "Don't tell him I will. Bye!" With that Rose began to make her way towards the TARDIS ready for her next adventure.

TBC


	4. There’s Werewolf In My Time, Dear Doctor

**A/N: This has gotta be my quickest update on this fic.** Chapter Four: There's Werewolf In My Time, Dear Doctor, Dear Doctor 

"Its good to be a lunatic!" The Doctor sang while running round the consol.

"You're a punk!" Rose paused suddenly, a disgusted look appearing on her face, "I really hope this kid doesn't grow up to be a punk like its daddy." She looked down at her stomach, "You won't grow into a punk will you?"

"Hey!" Theta called across the control room. "I am not a punk!"

"Are too." Rose sung.

"Am not!" Theta finished playing with the cog he had in his hand and slotted it back into its rightful place on the controls.

"Are too!" They stepped closer together.

"Am not!"

"Idiot!"

"Ape." Rose couldn't hold it in, she just laughed. Rose stood full height and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope you realise that we're going to a concert, are you sure you wanna wear that?" He asked while nuzzling her nose with his. "I mean I don't want any men chatting up my girl."

"Your girl?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Does that make you my man?"

"I'll think about that one!" She quickly covered her mouth to try and stop the snigger that threatened to come out.

"I tell ya you'd look better in a bin bag!" He warned.

"Is that right?" She asked him. The Doctor went pale realising what Rose and clothes were like when mixed together. The TARDIS heard his plea by announcing their arrival in 1979 with a bump.

"Ready for that concert?" He asked quickly pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Yep!" Rose practically bounced her way out of the TARDIS.

"You were being rude again and you know it!" Rose harshly told him as they made their way from the observatory. The Torchwood Estate was huge but the house confusing and cold. Something about the house staff gave her the creeps.

"I could've sworn those controls said 1979 not 1879." He mumbled changing the topic. They were in the large hall.

"Its that not bad only a hundred years out Doctor!" Rose was beginning to become snappier recently; so much that Theta feared that her hormones were beginning to take effect. He winced when he saw her annoyed expression but when she shivered he quickly pulled off his coat and wrapped it around her.

"I don't want you suffering." He told her before she could protest. "You'd better get changed. Other wise you'll be in more trouble."

"I'm not the one who messed up the flight I won't be in trouble you will!" Rose turned on her heel and walked off following the directions of the household staff to where her room was.

"Love you!" He called hoping to win her over.

"Nice try!" Came her sudden yell back. Theta sighed and began to turn round; he barely made it a few steps before he heard another yell, "Love you too!" The Doctor smiled happily, shaking his head as he made his way towards the dining room.

The Doctor seated himself among the guests present at dinner. He couldn't wipe the silly smile of his face; then again he'd had the smile since she'd told him she was pregnant.

"So, Dr. McCrimmon," Queen Victoria began, "Tell me why the young lady was so naked? And the truth Doctor, not the tale you told my captain here." Theta hesitated for a minute to consider his story.

"Your highness, my wife and I,"

"You wife? I thought she called herself Rose Tyler?"

"She often forgets that she has taken my name. We have been married for 4 months." He lied; he tried to speak proper in terms they would understand.

"I know exactly what you mean Doctor," The Captain imputed.

"My wife still called herself by her maiden name 6 months into our marriage," The Doctor seemed relieved that they bought the story.

"As I was saying," He began again, "Rose is with child, just over two months, we were visiting her Doctor when we could smell smoke the hospital forced us to leave and Rose's clothes were inside, the Doctor couldn't check on the baby while she was wearing her favourite dress. It's purple with a thick bodice."

"How did you come to be in the countryside Doctor?" Sir Robert asked, they all seemed interested in his lie.

"We were trying to make it to this estate to see if you had any clothes my wife could borrow she felt so ashamed." The Queen nodded sympathetically.

"I understand it is a terrible ordeal for any young woman to go through especially if she's with child."

The Doctor sat back and listened to a tale Sir Robert began to tell, it was getting interesting.

"This is a man who becomes a wolf."

"A werewolf?" He asked leaning forward.

After a few more minutes he suddenly had the sick feeling that the 'household' staff had taken Rose.

He was in panic as he dashed to find Rose. The obvious place to look would be the cellars; he hoped it would be obvious anyway. He turned the handle on the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rose there.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She yelled at him. Yep, the hormones had begun.

"Out, everyone out!" He called to the people in the cellar, for a few moments he was captured by the wolf's transformation before he snapped out of it and ran out of the room. He looked the door and proceeded to remove Rose's hand cuffs. He gently rubbed the skin where the shackles had rubbed against her wrists leaving red marks in their wake.

"You took your time." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Rose." He looked into her eyes. "Her majesty wanted to know why you were dressed like that."

"What did you tell her?" Rose asked with the panic rising in her voice.

"That you're my wife, we were getting a check up for the baby and a fire broke out causing you to loose your clothes." She stood back, pulling her wrists out of his grasp and resting them on her hips.

"Good story." She nodded.

"Thank you," Theta laid a hand on her stomach, "Is he/she alright?"

"Its fine." She assured him.

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She shook her head slightly in annoyance. His over protectiveness could be annoying sometimes.

"You know what?" He smiled at her.

"What?" She found herself smiling back at him; Theta laced her fingers with his and turned to stand at her side.

"RUN!"

"Rose!" He called. She was standing outside the door watching the Captain of the Guard being ripped to pieces by the wolf. He ran towards her and dragged her into the room tenderly wrapping his arm around her stomach as he did so. As soon as she was inside they sealed the door shut. "Is this the only door?" He asked as he calmed down.

"Yes." Sir Robert sighed, then a look of panic crossed his face. "No!" They ran towards the other door and sealed it with whatever was big and heavy enough to do so.

They all stood in the room for a few minutes listening for the wolf, breathing sighs of relief when it appeared to be gone.

"You know what though?" Rose asked shaking with fear. "A werewolf!"

"I know!" He grinned at her and that always made her feel better. He managed to give her a quick hug remembering the Queen was in the room. "I'm sorry." He told her once again, "I should never have left you alone."

"I'm the one who started the argument."

"I'm the one who carried it on." He answered back.

"Do you want to make a big deal of this?" Rose laid her hands on her hips; she blushed when she saw his eyebrow rise. "Sorry." She covered her mouth with embarrassment.

"It's the hormones, believe it or not your hormones have begun." He gave her such a grin it made her blush even more, Theta grabbed her into a tight hug no longer caring that the Queen was in there. "And just think you can be like a dragon to me, you can rip me apart all by yourself." Rose playfully hit him on the back. As they pulled apart the Doctor saw Victoria's wide eyes, and he couldn't have cared less.

"I dub you Sir Doctor of the TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate." Rose mimicked walking further into the TARDIS. "Honestly what was with the whole 'I banish you'?" The Doctor shrugged.

"They'll forget about it in a decade or two. I helped them out a lot."

"It's one to tell my mum though, getting honoured then banished." She looked at Theta as she walked, "I wonder what she'd do?" She was pleased to notice his colour had paled significantly. "Should I really be doing this much walking and running?" She asked suddenly as the thought occurred. "Isn't there a chance that I could, you know…"

"Very, very minute chance,"

"But I'm pregnant normally there'd be a huge risk," She looked at him, "This whole thing bothers you doesn't it? Is it me? The baby? What?" He started to head in towards his room.

"Its nothing," She grabbed his arm to stop him walking further away from him.

"Tell me," He saw a few tears beginning to make their way down her cheeks.

"Galifreyan pregnancies are slightly different to earth pregnancies. There is hardly any chance of miscarriage because the Time Lords were athletic. How do you think I manage to always get away quickly?" She giggled at his small joke. "So you'll be fine, it's just something about the baby that'll allow you to run and jump continuously without consequence. I'm just worried I'll lose everything again that's all." She gently caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be stuck with me and this kid for quite a while, and don't you forget that!"

"Yes my dragon," He replied bowing down.

"Hey!" He quickly hugged her tightly, his worries finally leaving.

TBC

P.S Next Chappie Mickey.

**A/N: I'm trying to keep this in an order, so I hope this make sense.**


	5. The Return Of The Idiot

**A/N: Soz I'm slow at updating. You see my exams begin on Monday and for the last couple of weeks I've suffered mock exams and doing revision. Sorry. Don't worry I will keep writing chapters.**

**Luv**

**Liz**

Chapter Five – The Return Of The Idiot 

"You're stupid boyfriend always has to call at the wrong moment." The Doctor ranted as he walked out of their bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. "Can't he leave us be for five minutes? No, he must find a way to irritate me in some way." Rose just couldn't stop laughing at him. Theta certainly wasn't a morning person. "I mean is it too hard to ask that he doesn't bother us for once?" He finally emerged from the shower still mumbling and moaning. He plonked himself down on the end of the bed. Rose crawled over to him clutching the sheets to her.

"We could always ignore him…" Rose whispered seductively into his ear. She could see his brain working as he thought about the possibility.

"We could," He turned to face her, "But if its important , if, we'd better go." He gently kissed her, "Besides you need to tell him."

"I know, but you know how he's gonna react. Can't we leave it for a few more days I mean this is a time machine."

"Well," He wrapped his arms around her, deliberately making her believe he was going to give in. "Considering you made us tell your mum early on," He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "NO!" Rose turned slightly and bit her thumb nail nervously. "If I had to suffer you will suffer." Rose sighed and climbed out of the bed, as she walked towards the shower something caught her eye. Rose doubled back a few steps and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Look," she called to him, the Doctor groaned as he got off the bed.

"What?"

"I'm gonna need new clothes soon… it looks like I'm starting to show." That seemed to get his attention, he wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"So you are." He gently traced the small bump as he looked in the mirror. "Don't you wanna go clothes shopping with your mum? I hear she likes shopping."

"There'll be a bag of chips in it for you." Rose turned in his arms and gently kissed his jaw.

"But I'd love to go shopping with you." He could live through anything that involved chips.

"Good." Theta gently kissed her letting her know he would keep his promise, no matter how much he would regret shopping with her.

"How about this one?" He held up a dress for her too see.

"Too green!" He put it back and pulled out another one. Holding it up with a slightly annoyed expression. "Too flowery." He walked over to a t-shirt rack. "Too yellow!" He hated shopping she never liked anything.

"What do you want then?"

"Something that I will like." Came her short reply he threw his hands down in annoyance. Rose didn't see as she was too busy looking through the clothes on the rack.

"You don't like anything!" He moaned acting like a little child who wasn't allowed to watch TV.

"I might find something if you didn't keep bugging me!" She snapped suddenly. He found it a good idea not to say anything else for at least five minutes; he needed the hormones to wear off.

"Uh oh…" He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off into one of the changing rooms, nearly yanking her arm off in the process. "What's the matter?" He pushed her in further before poking his head around the curtain.

"Mickey."

"Oh." They remained where they were for a few moments, before Theta signalled the all clear. "He heard the TARDIS he always does." Rose whispered as they emerged.

"Unfortunately." He gripped her hand tightly. "Want to go for a walk in the park?" The Doctor didn't even wait for an answer before rushing her out of the shop.

It was a pleasant day, a little chilly, but pleasant. The sun was out but a few clouds hovered, the type that only let out rain when you eventually found that perfect spot for a picnic. They strolled hand in hand through the park while talking quietly. There weren't many people in the park, it wasn't really a day to take the kids to the park.

"You know the TARDIS should have a climbing frame and swings." Theta gave her an odd look. "The kid's gonna need them." He gently slipped an arm around her waist while she slipped her own round his, lying her head on his shoulder.

"You know what?"

"What?" She asked while pulling her head off his shoulder.

"This is nice." Rose smiled before lying her head back on his shoulder. The continued walking before Rose had a sudden urge.

"I want to play on the swings." She pulled away and tugged on his hand trying to lead him over to the play area.

"Awww," He began to sulk at her, "Do we have to?"

"Yes!" She dragged a reluctant Doctor over to the swings, "You can push me if you don't want to go on the swings." She told him coyly. He seemed to run over to a swing and sit down, Rose laughed as she strolled over to him and sitting on the swing next to him.

"The things I do for you!" He rolled her eyes for which he received a gentle clout round the head. "That hurt! I might have brain damage!" He sobbed theatrically, Rose simply clapped.

"Encore! Encore!" She cried, he replied by giving her a slight glare.

They sat in the park for at least an hour swinging back and forth peacefully. Unfortunately for them that peace wasn't going to last very much longer.

"Mickey." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"What?" He leaned forwards and grasped the rope holding the swing off the ground.

"Mickey!" Rose pointed to a figure emerging from a clearing of trees.

"If we're quick he might not see us!" Theta stood to run but it was too late.

"ROSE!" Came a sudden yell, both she and Theta cringed.

Rose began to plead looking towards the heavens. "Why? Why? Why?"

"Delilah!" Came Theta's sudden interruption, the fierce look he earned from Rose made him abandon that path of conversation. "Sorry bad pun!"

"Can we outrun him?" Rose suddenly asked.

"You want to run away from your 'boyfriend'?" An element of mock shock entered Theta's phrase. "Sure why not!" He grabbed her hand and began to pull her up Mickey appeared at the gate. "Damn."

"Hi Mickey!" Rose said with forced sweetness. The Doctor still looked horrified, Rose nudged him in the ribs.

"What's wrong with him?" Mickey asked.

"He had a lemon." She quickly lied. Mickey quickly leant in to kiss her but Rose managed to turn her head so he only kissed her cheek, she didn't miss the anger in Theta's eyes or Mickey's annoyance.

"Rose?" Mickey asked confused. Rose stepped back slightly, Mickey looked at her harshly.

"Things have changed Mickey." They started to walk slightly away from the swings to sit on the park bench inside the play area.

"What things?" This was one of the reasons the Doctor hated Mickey he was never supportive or understanding. In Mickey's opinion Rose should drop everything for him and go to him whenever he called. He treated Rose like dirt and that was something Theta could never forgive Mickey for. "Tell me what things have changed Rose?" Rose shifted slightly on the bench.

"For one I'm fed up of you getting furious at me whenever I want to do something for myself, secondly I have to ask when did you start ruling my life?" Rose sighed deeply, calming herself because she knew her anger had a short fuse due to her hormones. "You cheated on me and I consider that unforgivable. Lastly," She paused again before delivering the news. "I'm pregnant!"

"So that's it you're gonna take my kid away from me? In favour of travelling with him?" Mickey looked between them. "I won't let you…"

"Mickey shut up!" Rose cut in. "The baby isn't yours thankfully." She hated telling people that because she knew what would follow.

"Not mine? What do you mean thankfully?" Mickey looked at the Doctor and studied him. "Its his!" Without warning Mickey lunged for the Doctor. Theta was quicker and jumped up, he had to be after 900 years. Theta ran behind the large slide keeping it between him and Mickey. Mickey prepared himself to chase the Doctor round the slide. Rose walked over to them just and Mickey went left round the slide and the Doctor ran round to his left as well. Mickey stopped and turned right, Theta repeated this action.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" She yelled at the top of her voice. They immediately stopped but the daggers that were sent to each other didn't. She looked at them both. The Doctor actually looked scared. "Mickey I'm sorry." She apologised. "You act your age!" She told Theta, "And you, violence doesn't solve anything." She pointed a finger at Mickey. "This arguing doesn't change things at all. I'm pregnant with his child and there is nothing you can do about it Mickey." Mickey took a deep breath before lunging after the Doctor once more. Rose immediately stepped in between them.

"That's it hid behind her Doctor!" Mickey shouted as loud as he could. Resenting the fact that Rose was with Theta.

"MICKEY!" Mickey glared at Rose with pure hatred in his eyes.

"FINE!" He snapped pack. He pointed at the Doctor, "I'm watching you!" He threatened. With that Mickey turned on his heel and left them alone in the play area. Theta stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"That could've gone better…" He mumbled, stating the obvious.

"Ya think?"

TBC

Next Chapter – school reunion

A/N I read something in the Doctor Who sticker book that came free with the Radio Times, its exactly the same as the one you can buy in the shops, I just had to laugh 'Mickey is a car mechanic and a loyal friend to Rose, always there to give her a helping hand for his troubles' How much further from the truth can you get?


	6. Old Friends and New Squabbles

**A/N: I would like to apologise in advance for the length of this chapter!** Chapter Six: Old Friends and New Squabbles 

Jackie had been the one to calm Mickey down, she was happy as long as Rose was happy and Mickey had to face the fact Rose had the Doctor. Mickey had been, shall we say, less than amused to learn that Jackie had known about Rose's pregnancy longer than he had.

In fact once he was calm enough he had told them via a phone of what he had discovered and through that they had infiltrated a school and were now preparing to break into it.

"Work, come on don't fail me now." The Doctor was crouched down looking at a keyhole.

"What's wrong?" Rose turned to face him. She and Mickey had been keeping a look out for any signs of danger, besides the fact Rose was actually more concerned about Theta and Mickey picking up from where they left off with Mickey's hands round Theta's throat.

"It's not working!" He showed her the screwdriver. "It never fails well it does but not when I need it. Fantastic." He continued to fiddle with it pointing it at the keyhole.

"Give it here!" Rose was getting exasperated, with her significantly developing hormones she found it easier to get annoyed with him. She snatched it off him and pointed it at the lock. Within a few seconds she was pushing the door open.

"Beginner's luck!" The Doctor grunted as he walked into the school.

"Right team, that's not right comrades, gang…never mind, Rose you get a sample of that oil from the kitchen, Mickey, the new staff are all maths teachers so check out the maths department, I'm going to have a look round Finch's office." With that he walked off towards the headmaster's office praying that Rose and the tot would be all right.

The Doctor picked up his pace as he saw where Sarah Jane Smith was heading. If she saw the TARDIS things would become complicated but if she had to be told about…He missed Sarah Jane but he didn't want to have to explain himself.

Sarah Jane rounded the last corner – too late. He heard something smash from the basement, and then she came out.

"Hello Sarah Jane." He knew that the next five minutes wouldn't be the only awkward ones he would experience for the next few days.

When he heard a scream he thought he was saved but how wrong could he get when he skidded into Rose with Sarah Jane holding his hand.

"Who is she?" Rose was angry, beyond angry although Theta could tell she kept it securely hidden.

"Rose, Sarah Jane; Sarah Jane, Rose" He mumbled the introductions while looking at the floor he didn't need to see Rose's eyes to know she was shooting daggers at him.

"As you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant!" Rose wanted to finish the sentence, however looking at the Doctor she could see it wasn't the right time. She was too busy looking at him to catch what Sarah Jane had said. Theta nervously scratched the back of his ear before walking off towards the only person the scream could've come from. He wanted to run knowing full well that he would soon face interrogation. Interrogation under Rose would become almost unbearable. Sarah Jane's he could handle, when it came to Rose whose head was 'hormone city', as Cassandra had put it, she could range from a slap to tears.

He felt like a sandwich with Sarah Jane on his right while Rose was on his left. The silence was ultimately uncomfortable; he brightened up at the thought of having a minor verbal battle with Mickey. He always was good at verbal battles. Mickey had upset Rose when he'd yelled at her in the park, and no apology was going to be accepted any time soon whether he was apologising of that day or anything else.

"And you decided to scream?" He questioned immediately rounding on Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" The Doctor was enjoying his revenge. "Nine maybe ten years old, I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt…" He decided to let it hang; he couldn't disobey a pregnant Rose when she wanted to get something over and done with.

"Vacuum packed rats, what does a school need with vacuum packed rats?" She asked.

"They obviously use them in biology or haven't you reached that far yet? How old are you?"

"They don't use rats in schools any more, where are you from? The dark ages?"

"Anyway…" He suddenly cut in. They conversed for a few more minutes before heading off once again.

"Exactly who are you?" Rose asked with a heap of venom in her voice.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Funny he's never mentioned you."

"Oh I must have. Sarah Jane, talk about her all the time." He lied knowing full well that Rose would prove he was lying.

"Wait no…"

"He never mentioned me not even once?" They sped up at that point ahead of him, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and it had to be Mickey about to gloat.

"The missus and the ex, welcome to every man's worst nightmare!" He sighed at Mickey's comment. How on Earth was he going to broach the subject of the mini Time Lord or Lady to Sarah Jane?

They were in the café and Rose was now eating the rest of her chips, she held back her tears at seeing the Doctor with Sarah Jane. He was hers; she shuddered at all possessive thoughts that tumbled through her head. She loved Theta and he loved her it was just a little reunion or she hoped. She didn't miss the Doctor sad appearance after Sarah Jane had had a minor yelling at him. He began to walk out of the shop; Rose managed to get him to tell her what was wrong before it was too late.

"I don't age, I regenerate but humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you…"

"What Doctor?" She knew he couldn't bring himself to say it when it came to her morality, but she sensed there was more to it.

"You can spend the rest of you life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on – alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"What if there was another way?" She asked suddenly. "What if the TARDIS could change my DNA? I mean she's powerful isn't she? She can do just about anything she wants."

"It might be possible." She could see him brightening up. "I'm not sure how yet. TARDISes could originally change DNA to remove illnesses such as cancer or genetic diseases; it might be possible to alter DNA to match a Time Lord's. She might not be as powerful anymore but we could try." He smiled at her. "How did you know this?"

"The TARDIS gave me a bit of light reading to do, she does that often." He held out his hand, which she immediately took.

"The old girl really likes you Rose." He pulled her into a short hug while Mickey and Sarah Jane weren't watching. "She's never liked any of my other companions as much. You should be honoured."

"I am. Although I think she likes the idea of a new Time Lord to look after."

"Me too." He kissed the tip of her nose; he then waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Ready?"

"Yep!" The couple started to walk back over to Sarah Jane's car, finally happy at voicing what they had kept hidden for the last few hours.

The Krillitane flew over them they immediately crouched down in protection, Theta came up first then Mickey and Sarah Jane; Rose stayed crouched however.

"Rose are you alright?" The Doctor kneeled down next in front of her. "Look me in the eyes." He gently lifted her chin and saw the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked panicking.

"My stomach. It hurts. It really hurts." Theta laid her down gently onto the pavement then made her lie flat once he'd taken his coat off for her.

"I'll call an ambulance." Sarah Jane reached into her pocket and brought out her mobile phone.

"No don't!" The Doctor quickly told her. "Under no circumstances must an ambulance be involved." Sarah Jane offered him a puzzled look. Theta reached into his suite pocket and pulled out a mini scanner. "Lets have a look shall we?" He unzipped her coat and gently pulled it off her stomach.

"Where did you get that?" Rose gasped out.

"The TARDIS' med bay, I've been carrying it around ever since…New Earth" He altered what he was going to say in favour of a code in this case where she told him she was pregnant.

"Can I have a panadol?" She managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"Nope, anything with paracetamol could kill both of you, the only type of painkillers that would be suitable are in the TARDIS." He gently lifted up her t-shirt.

"And where the hell is the TARDIS Theta?" She snapped at him.

"In the school basement." He mumbled back.

"Wait. You mean no paracetamol what so ever?" He nodded. "For God's sake." She cursed under her breath. "I just bought some!"

"This might take a minute." The Doctor passed the scanner over her stomach a few times. "Oh." He looked surprised at the readings on the scanner. He showed her the readings on the scanner.

"Is that a good 'oh' or a bad 'oh'?" She was clearly confused.

"It's a good 'oh'." Theta had forgotten that Rose couldn't read Galifreyan.

"And why's that?"

"It looks like it was just getting more comfortable, but to be sure I'll check you over properly when we get back to the TARDIS."

"All that pain was because the little one just wanted to move?" Rose looked furious again. "It's barely three months." Theta placed an arm around the back of her neck and helped her sit up. She rubbed her stomach, "Don't do that ever again to mommy, and don't you ever scare me like that. Got it? Good." She looked him in the eyes once she'd finished talking to the tot. "You Time Lords!"

"Don't forget you love this Time Lord." He shrugged, pulling her up into a standing position. "Don't you ever scare us like that little one. Mummy might have a heart attack and Daddy might just regenerate again, which would earn him a slap from your mother." He looked at Rose, "Hopefully it's a good toddler."

"If its father's anything to go by I wouldn't count on it." Rose's comment earned her a poke in the ribs from Theta. The Doctor stuffed his hands back into his pockets.

"Cong…Congratulations." Sarah Jane forced out, obviously shocked and jealous. Shocked at the Doctor being a father, jealous at Rose for being the mother to his child.

"Thanks." Rose decided to be short with Sarah Jane. "I'm going to sit down over there. See you in a few minutes." The Doctor gently bent his head and gave her a small kiss. Sarah Jane began to walk away towards her car.

"Be safe and don't wander off." He watched for a few moments as Rose walked away before turning to Mickey. "Why don't you sit with her for a few minutes? Just in case you know…"

"Sure." Mickey could see why Rose loved the Doctor; he was protective and loved her back dearly. Over the last few seconds he finally understood the Doctor and quickly built up his trust in him but not enough to forgive him for taking Rose away from him.

"Be safe." Theta called to him as well. Normally he wouldn't have said that but somehow he needed to.

Sarah Jane watched the Doctor with anger; she felt it boil as he walked over to her.

"When were you going to tell me?" she demanded pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't want to." That shrugged and buried his hands in his pockets.

"You weren't going to tell me?" She sounded hurt.

"I knew you'd take it like this."

"How else do you think I'd take it?" She was yelling again. He deserved it; he was a coward when it came to telling people about the baby. "She's barely twenty! She's got the rest of her life! Do you really think she'll stay with you and the baby when she wants to leave?" Sarah Jane clamped her hand over her mouth as her last phrase left.

"You don't know Rose at all." Theta's tone dropped into dangerous levels. "She may leave but she won't abandon our child, she's not like that at all. I'm sorry about you finding out about us like this but no one can or will ever change the fact that me and Rose are having a family." Theta looked over his shoulder and saw Rose and Mickey coming back, he walked over to Rose and gave her a hug. "You okay?"

"Yep." They pulled back; Rose quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. While Rose climbed into the car he mouthed 'thanks' to Mickey.

"I don't feel threatened by you."

"Good!"

"Look Rose I have no intention of picking up where we left off with the Doctor, I'm sorry..."

"It certainly looked like it with those sad eyes and the tin dog. What else were you doing?"

"I was just telling the Doctor how hard it was adjusting to life back on earth…" Rose tuned out, focusing on trying to get the computers working.

"Look you're going through the same phase as I went through." Rose told her. "You see his…what self did you travel with?"

"Fourth."

"His fourth self whenever you look at him not his tenth. I had that problem with his ninth. When he regenerated I wanted him to be his ninth, back to the man I loved, the man who I thought I'd never get over. Yet I fell in love with him again even more after getting to know him again and look what I have to show for it." She gestured to her stomach. "You loved his fourth, you're stuck in the past, you don't even know this new him, he might be in there somewhere but you don't love him now you love him then. I love him now. You can't imagine the pain he goes through every time someone looks into his eyes searching for a past self."

"And you do?" Sarah Jane finally understood what Rose was telling her and she couldn't believe that this girl had the right to judge her like that.

"No, I never will fully, the TARDIS does and she shows me. I am the Bad Wolf." Sarah Jane looked confused.

"I saw things you couldn't imagine."

"Try me!" Rose was up for the challenge. If Sarah Jane was still after her Doctor she wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"Mummies."

"I've met Ghosts."

"Daleks."

"Met the emperor."

"Robots lots and lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Zombies

"Real life werewolf."

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane suddenly realised she was acting like a small child fighting for who was the best. Rose suddenly felt childish too, so she told Sarah Jane about her and her best mate falling out over a bloke. Within a few minutes they were actually bonding for the first time since they'd met.

"Theta? Theta where are you?" Rose's call echoed around the TARDIS. He wasn't in their room, the kitchen, the wardrobe or any of his usual hide-a-ways. At the moment she was rechecking the control room.

"Up here!" She looked up toward the upper level of the control room and saw him fiddling with something that looked like an upgraded K9.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Making Sarah Jane a leaving present. A K9 mark 4." Rose laughed at him. "What's wrong with you Miss Tyler?"

"You and your toys that all." He grinned at her. "You know I've been thinking."

"Oh dangerous!" She narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm.

"Cheeky. I was thinking that maybe Sarah Jane could travel with us. I mean it feels kinda strange without a third person now, we had Jack for almost 3 months travelling with us." She pleaded with him.

"Okay. I'll do domestic just this once." His gaze flitted to her nearly invisible bump. "Not counting the new addition."

"Thank you!" She squealed and flung her arms around him knocking him backwards. "I was wondering also, could Sarah Jane also be a sort of godmother to him/her?"

"I'd like that." Rose grinned showing her teeth.

"Me too." He leaned forward and gently captured her lips, their tongues met as the kiss deepened. Rose pulled back slightly. "I'd better let you get back to that and get down there before junior decides to torture me more." He offered her a sympathetic smile. "Couldn't you have told me that from three months baby Time Lords like to shift, inflict pain and suffering on their mothers?"

"I didn't want you to worry. Besides I thought that it wouldn't happen as you're not Galifreyan. Sorry." He kissed her again slowly.

"Apology accepted." Theta would get around to finishing K9 later, much later.

"You could come with us?" The Doctor invited Sarah Jane, while fiddling with some of the TARDIS' controls.

"No, I'm not cut out for this life any more. It's about time I stopped waiting for you and got on with my life."

"Can I come?" Mickey suddenly asked. Rose pulled faces at the Doctor to say no. She couldn't handle it if they were going to fight all of the time, besides she knew for a fact that Mickey hadn't got over her and the Doctor's news just yet.

"Sure why not. I need a good laugh." Rose's face fell, she would have words with Theta later, and not very kind ones.

"Is that okay with you Rose?"

"Sure, yea, why not!" Theta took one look at Rose's face and saw he was in trouble, deep, deep trouble. Trouble that could result in a fire breathing Rose for days. Sarah Jane gathered Rose in a hug as he told Mickey what to do. Soon the two women were mumbling together. Theta took one last look at Rose as he stepped out of the TARDIS with Sarah Jane to say goodbye.

"Rose I hope I'm not gonna get in the way." Mickey told Rose quietly.

"No you're not!" She snapped, Rose sighed seeing Mickey's scared face. "Sorry, hormones you'll get used to them." Suddenly it dawned on Rose how much she could have a go at Mickey and Theta and blame it on hormones.

"This is gonna take a while to get used to Rose, I'm not gonna get over the fact that you're carrying his child overnight you know." Mickey said it as he was expecting him and Rose to still be a couple.

"Is this why you want to come along?" Rose suddenly felt a few things click into place, the comments Mickey had been saying 'he's just like everyone else', and the way he was acting towards her, protective all of a sudden. "You think I'll come running back to you once I've had the baby?" Her suspicions were confirmed slightly when he blushed. "Here's news for you Mickey Smith I will not let anything separate me, Theta and the mini Lord, do you understand me?" Mickey just looked at her. "Do you understand me Mickey Smith?" Her voice dropped as low as the Doctor's when she was angry at something, it was a habit she'd picked up from him.

"Yes Rose." Mickey mumbled.

"Good." Rose leaned against the consol, "I'll get Theta to show you your room." As if he heard them the Doctor walked back in at that moment. "Hello." Rose smiled.

"Hello." He sighed loudly, resting his hands on the consol to support him as he leaned in. He quickly set the coordinates to travel through the vortex then he started the TARDIS up.

"You okay?" She asked him gently, she rubbed his arm in comfort.

"I'm always okay." He grinned at her, "How about you?"

"I need a cuppa." Rose pulled him in suddenly and gave him a passionate kiss. It had the desired affect of leaving him stunned, "By the way, you're showing Mickey his room." With that Rose left the control room before the Doctor couldn't reply. Picturing his horrified face when he finally realised what she had said.

Life was good.

TBC

Next chappie: The Girl in the Fireplace

**A/N: Oh yea I nearly forgot, do you want it to be twins or just one baby?**


	7. There’s always one!

**A/N: Soz it took so long, this is the best I could do for this episode! **

**I couldn't write it quickly as I wasn't that enthusiastic for the episode. I didn't like this episode when it was on because all of their personalities seemed to change; besides it grew predictable.**

Chapter Seven: There's always one!

Life had always taught Rose a valuable lesson: there would always be one woman who tried to steal her man away from her. But its one of those things you don't think of until it actually happens – to you.

"Great I got a spaceship on my first go!" Mickey was starting to annoy the hell out of Rose, the Doctor kept it more hidden but Rose barely managed to maintain her forced smile whenever he started up.

He'd been with them for a week now, Theta had trained him in a way to be prepared for whatever could happen to them. Then Mickey had started whining about how Rose had never had to go through this training. Theta's reply was he either learnt or left. That shut up Mickey's whining for a while, but not long enough in Rose's opinion.

Rose hadn't noticed Theta walk over to a fireplace on the ship. Although she did catch the terms 18th Century and French. Mickey was looking at the Doctor as if he was mad or a geek; to Mickey everyone who knew more than him was a geek.

"Hello!" The Doctor asked a young girl that appeared on the other side of the fireplace. Out of curiosity Rose looked out of a window and discovered that they were against the hull of the ship. Obviously the Doctor would explain it and use big words, some of which she was sure he made up to make him look impressive.

"Monsieur what are you doing in my fireplace?" The girl asked him back, Rose bent down to crouch next to him and watched him talk to the young girl.

"A…fire check." He lied; Rose tried not to giggle at his face. The young girl looked at her for a second before focussing her attention back to Theta. "Could you tell me where you are?"

"Paris of course,"

"Of course." After a few more questions the Doctor stepped back. "Obviously it's a…" Rose didn't catch the rest of his sentence because he spoke too quickly.

"A what?" She asked, clearly annoyed at his use of big words.

"What? To big for your little brain?" He teased.

"A what?" She asked again grinning at him; she loved the look on Mickey's face when the Doctor insulted humans. It was a classic.

"No idea." He admitted in defeat. "I made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." Rose stepped up to him and pecked him on the cheek, while Mickey looked on them with anger and jealousy just like he had at Christmas when Rose had cared for the Doctor.

"You don't have to act so impressive all the time Theta." He hugged her closely. "I think I'll have more than my fair share when the little one is born."

"It is my solemn duty as a Galifreyan father to show off for my little boy." He said trying to be serious.

"Girl."

"It's a boy Rose."

"It's a girl." She put her hands on her hips. "Don't fight with me on this, you know I'll win Doctor."

"Fine you win." He away from her and back towards the fireplace. "Ape!" He mumbled, not expecting her to hear him.

"Know-it-all!" She replied loudly over her shoulder as she walked back to Mickey, the cheeky grin he gave her made everything so much brighter for her. Not that it would last long.

Theta had just travelled back through the fireplace to check that Reinette was okay after being frightened by the droids. Instead of a small blond girl he came face to face with a blonde woman about the same age as Rose.

"Sorry, I was looking for Reinette. You haven't seen her have you?"

"I believe it is customary to knock before entering one's room." The woman stepped closer to him.

"Reinette!" Came a call down the hallway.

"I will be there shortly mother." The woman in front of him spoke wistfully. At this point he began to get a little worried. He started to get very uncomfortable with their closeness. Before he knew what was happening Reinette slammed her lips into his and all thought left his mind in shock. He started to kiss back before he remembered that this wasn't Rose he was kissing, he was grateful when she pulled back.

"Reinette…" He began trying to tell her of Rose. Before he could finish she fled the room.

"What are you doing in Madam Poisson's room?"

"Reinette Poisson? The future Madam de Pompadour?" He was amazed she'd kissed him but worried. He quickly ran back to the fireplace.

"Who the hell are you!" The servant yelled at him.

"I'm the Doctor, and I just snogged Madam de Pompadour!" The fireplace spun back round to show the ship. He breathed a sigh of relief that Rose wasn't there to see what'd happened. He felt ashamed and guilty. He needed to solve the problem but he didn't know how.

This horse that he'd happen to find was following the Doctor. What the hell was a horse doing on a space ship? The horse continued to follow him as he walked down the corridors looking for Rose. No one ever obeyed the golden rule of DON'T WANDER OFF, he would've thought Rose would be more careful for the sake of their child, but no.

"I'm not your mother!" The Doctor suddenly told the horse. "Although I am gonna be a dad." He turned back to start walking again, "If she lives after I ring her neck." He mumbled under his breath. "Rose!" He finally found her looking through a window with Mickey. "Doesn't anyone obey the rule don't wander off anymore!" He turned to Mickey, "You I forgive, but you," He turned back to Rose, "You should know better Rose, Especially if you are going to go running round without me to protect you."

"Are you telling me I can't do anything now?"

"You are pregnant and whether you like it or not that gives me the right to order you to stay put. You, Mickey and the tot are my responsibility." He pulled Rose into a quick hug. "I thought something had happened to you three."

"I'm sorry." Rose's bottom lip began to quiver slightly. "I didn't think about the baby, I just went."

"Come here." He gave her a long hug to calm her down. "I shouldn't have brought you here," He looked back through the window at Madam de Pompadour standing in front of the king. "Besides I have something to tell you…" He was about to tell her when he saw a droid turn round to face Reinette. "It'll have to wait." He gently kissed Rose. "I love you remember that." Rose looked at him puzzled she knew he loved her she didn't need to remember it.

"Come on." She grinned and grabbed both his hand and Mickey's as they stepped through the glass, and into France.

"Rose, Mickey go back to the ship and search for that drone. Oh and take Arthur with you!" He held the window for them.

"Arthur?"

"Good name for a horse."

"No. You're not keeping the horse. We're gonna have enough troubles with the tot." Reinette looked at her confused.

"I let you keep Mickey, now GO! GO! GO!" He gently helped her though the window.

"Love you too." She whispered back to him gently as she remembered earlier. He smiled warmly at her making her heart melt; she nodded to him before closing the window leaving him there. Theta walked up to Reinette.

"I need to know what they were after and there's only one way I can do that." He grasped the side of her face and closed his eyes.

"You are in my mind." She waited a few minutes for the Doctor to discover what he was looking for before telling him what she'd found. "Such a lonely boy, lonely then, lonely now." He let go of her face quickly taking a step back to create a gap between them, a gap she filled easily.

"I am not lonely." He told her firmly.

"You are." She gave him big eyes, the kind that would've worked if he wasn't aware of who she was and what she could do.

"I am lonely in the sense I lost my home planet. But not in the way of friends."

"There is no one close to you?" She sounded hopeful.

"There is." He told her quickly.

"Who?" She was coming closer to him.

"Rose." She looked puzzled. "The girl who was in here a few minutes ago."

"But you are not married to her?" He didn't like the tone her voice carried.

"No, but she is carrying my child. And I LOVE HER!" He emphasised the love he had for Rose. "I will always love her." His anger rose carefully.

"I will dance with you tonight." She told him suddenly.

"You're supposed to dance with the King."

"First I will dance with you and make him jealous." Reinette grabbed his hand.

"I will not forget Rose, Reinette. I just won't." He knew exactly what she was trying to do. If it took cunning to be the mistress to the King, it wouldn't be hard for her to try and get between him and Rose.

He really should've thought more carefully about his entrance to save Mickey and Rose. He had to admit she did looked pretty pissed with him. He could hear Mickey still mumbling at him saving Rose first. The drones had transported off the ship through the right time window.

"Mickey would it hurt to stop moaning for once?" He asked while checking Rose over carefully. Through the reflection out of the corner of his glasses he could see Mickey's shocked face.

"He can hear when he wants to." Rose told Mickey.

"Pardon?" The Doctor teased, Rose smiled at him. It didn't take long for that smile to be replaced with a frown. Theta's was wiped of his face when Rose hit him on the arm.

"What took you so long?" She demanded.

"French party." He mumbled under his breath. "And do they know how to party…"

"I was nearly killed along with your daughter Doctor."

"Son."

"Daughter. Don't fight me on this."

"Rose it's my son." He quickly shut up before he received one of the infamous Tyler slaps. "Which is neither here nor there."

"Right what do we do?"

"Find the right time window." He told her. "And that means talking to Reinette, Rose." He didn't hear her mumblings as she left down the corridor; he breathed a sigh of relief, as this whole drama would be over soon.

'You and I both know the Doctor is worth the monsters.' What the hell had Reinette meant? The way she worded it, it was almost as if he was cheating on her and the baby. He would never to that to them. Then again he wasn't here anymore. She was destined to die on a spaceship. Alone, except for Mickey.

All Rose Tyler could do is hope and pray that the Doctor could find a way back to her.

The TARDIS was now in the time vortex, the Doctor was now shaking. He'd just read Madam de Pompadour's letter to him. The letter was written in such a way that it was a love letter. He'd never ever given her any reason to believe he was in love with her. He loved the mother of his child.

Madam de Pompadour was obviously used to getting her own way, whatever she rang for she received; however this was one thing she had never received.

He was upset at her death, but as he held nothing more for her than friendship he wasn't as emotional as he would've been if it had been Rose.

The thing was to get on with whatever he would do next, with Rose, the baby, and he supposed the Idiot. Time waits for no man, or Gallifreyan for that matter.

TBC

Chapter Eight – Mickey finds the 'love' letter.

**A/N: I didn't want this to be too angsty cos I wanted the next chappie to carry the story on.**


	8. The Idiot Strikes Back!

Chapter Eight: The Idiot Strikes Back!

The atmosphere in the TARDIS was almost back to normal, at four months pregnant Rose was beginning to get food cravings, everything occurred at different points during this pregnancy with it being Gallifreyan. At the moment they were all seated in the Library.

"Doctor, is there some cucumber in the kitchen, oh and some pickled onions?" Rose slowly stood, using the table for support.

"Yes." He looked back at his book, "Why?"

"I fancy a cucumber and pickled onion sandwich." The Doctor's immediate reply was to pull an extremely disgusted look.

"As they're on the top shelf I'll have to help you reach them." He closed his book and stood up. Rose grinned at him. "Come on!" He called, Rose shrieked in glee as he pulled her from the library quickly.

Mickey was getting fed up of their lovey-dovey ness he didn't mind when it was him and Rose. The Doctor and Rose? The Doctor, well lets face it, was old enough to be dust in a grave. Way, way too old for Rose.

Mickey looked around the library checking to see if they were about to come back in a hurry. When he detected nothing he moved over to the Doctor's trench coat and rummaged through his pockets. He found a few useless things, and a few spare parts for the sonic screwdriver. Suddenly his hand brushed against paper and he immediately became even more curious.

Mickey couldn't help the smirk that formed as he read the letter addressed to the Doctor.

"Well I never." He mumbled. Mickey heard the Doctor down the corridor coming back so he quickly pocketed the letter. Possibilities formed in his head as ideas suddenly came to him over what he could do to the Doctor. Each idea was worse than the last. One thing was for certain – he would make the Doctor sorry he had taken Rose away from him.

"Rose can I talk to you for a minute?" Mickey asked poking his head around the kitchen door after checking the Doctor wasn't around.

"Sure." Rose was too absorbed in reading 'The Looking Glass Wars', to notice when Mickey actually sat down. "What's wrong?" She asked after a few minutes. Rose marked her page and closed the book; she leaned forward on her elbows and blowing on her tea.

"I wanted to ask if you think the Doctor's been acting weird lately." Mickey asked casually.

"No more than usual why?" The trap was set and laid,

"I just think he's been acting strange since that incident with Madam de Pompadour." He enjoyed seeing Rose tense for a moment.

"I think he's just been his usual self." Rose sighed and leant back in her chair. She winced as she took a sip of the scolding tea. "Running round cursing whenever the old girl blows a fuse."

"He has been fixing the TARDIS more though."

"I suppose." Rose seemed to consider Theta's behaviour more. "I mean its not as if Reinette's death affected him as more than anyone else's." Mickey nodded in mock agreement. "You don't think him and her…He wouldn't do that to me and the baby…would he…"

"He does get bored easily." Mickey told her, Rose's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "But it's not my place to say." He lied. Mickey pushed himself up, "I'd better get back to whatever I was doing." As he slipped past Rose he deliberately dropped the letter on the floor, leaving it waiting for her to pick up and read.

Rose finished off her tea slowly, pondering what Mickey had said. As she stood up to go she noticed the letter on the floor, carefully bending down she picked it up and placed it on the table. As she brought her hand away she noticed that it was addressed to the Doctor. Curiosity overpowered her and she opened up the letter. Tears began to form in her eyes as she read it.

Theta and Mickey slowly began to walk towards the kitchen when Rose ran out of the room; she shoved past Theta harshly before disappearing down another corridor and slamming the door of her bedroom shut a few moments later. Theta looked in the direction she had run for a few minutes completely dumbfounded. Mickey managed to stop the smug grin that appeared on his face but the grin still tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What's wrong with Rose?" Theta demanded.

"Dunno!" Mickey shrugged and began to walk off. Theta grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"You were the last one to see her!" He nearly shouted at Mickey. "What have you done to her now?" The Doctor just sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for Mickey now.

"Me? I haven't done anything Doctor." Mickey sneered at him; Theta would've given anything to wipe that smug look off his face. "It's what you did. You and that little slut – Pompy."

"What have you been saying?" He stepped up to Mickey.

"Nothing, why don't you go and find out why you've hurt her so much?" Theta glared at Mickey before making his way down the corridor towards Rose's room.

"Rose?" His call echoed throughout the TARDIS bouncing off the walls.

"Go away!" He could hear her tearful reply from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong love?"

"Leave me alone!" Her cries were muffled, which obviously meant she was crying into her pillow. Theta slowly opened the door to her room. He only just managed to duck as a pillow whizzed past his head. "I said GO AWAY!" Rose yelled at him. She stood up and began pushing him away in the chest; he quickly managed to grab her wrists and hold her still.

"What is wrong?" He demanded.

"You!" She cried, "You and her!" Theta was confused. He gently touched her cheek only to have her shrug him off. He looked onto the bed and saw the open letter.

"Where did you get that?" He demanded coldly. "Where you going through my pockets?" Rose shook her head, tears going everywhere.

"It was on the…kitchen…floor…I was curious…so I picked…it…up." She sniffled.

"What was it doing in the kitchen?" He asked partly for his own benefit.

"Now I know why you left me for her, she was your lover." Rose's tears continued to fall.

"Where did you get that idea?" He asked her gently.

"You're bored with me…that's why you went to her…you prefer her." Rose repeated herself slightly.

"Rose, she wasn't my lover, I'd only known her for a day remember."

"Where did you get the letter from then? Why was it written that way?"

"It was given to me after she died." He bent down slightly to her height so she could see the truth in his eyes. "There was never anything between us, I swear. She wanted there to be but I didn't."

"I don't believe you!"

"She kissed me Rose, that's all, she tried to force herself on me, I told her about you."

"All about Rose the burden?" She snapped. "Also about the extra baggage?" If Rose wasn't angry before she certainly was angry now.

"You're not a burden and there's no extra baggage."

"Yea right!"

"THAT DOES IT!" He yelled at her. Tears started to form in his eyes as it began to look like she'd never forgive him, he just snapped. "I've had it. Is this how much you trust me? Do you really think I'd throw away the chance to have another family Rose?" He let go of her and began to pace round the room.

"Theta…"

"You and the tot are the universe to me! I wouldn't blow my chance with you in a million years! I don't care what you believe or what you've been told by your mother or Mickey I would never, never hurt you!" Tears began to creep down his face as well. "I already lost one family and I'm not going to lose another one!" Theta slid down the wall and buried is face in his hands. Rose watched him shocked; he'd never been so blunt with her about being domestic before. "You still don't believe me or trust me do you?" He mumbled.

"It's just hard to take in, she called you 'her love', I can't…" Theta sighed again. Slowly he lifted his head and Rose saw his eyes had turned puffy. "I don't know what is the truth." Rose decided to be blunt and not to dance around the subject.

"There is a way I can show you…" He began.

"Show me." Rose interrupted him. The Doctor gently placed his hands on her face, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Showing you the truth." He closed his eyes and Rose followed suit. Theta opened his mind to her, showing Rose his life.

As Rose entered his mind she felt different emotions and memories fly past her. She concentrated, carefully calling up single memories from his mind.

_A lonely little boy who had no friends and was afraid to speak out against his parents. _

_The schoolboy who was too bright for his age, who had to suffer for his smarts at no fault of his own._

_One of the last few to be forced into an arranged marriage to someone he didn't even know._

_The young man who chose his own path only to be rejected by his family._

_His joy at 'borrowing' the TARDIS – his first true friend._

_The man who had lost his home world and bore the full extent of that grief._

_The day he met Rose in the basement of where she worked only to blow it up a few hours later._

_The sting of the, now universe –wide, Jackie Tyler slap._

Rose was shocked by the sudden surge of jealously that came toward her for having a home and a family that cared for her. Slowly she felt the jealousy fade as he now had a family of his own again. As she dug deeper she felt the love he held for her and their child surround her.

He willingly showed her the truth of what had happened while in France and suddenly she understood everything. He wanted to protect her and the baby although it only served to cause misunderstanding between them.

Rose slowly opened her eyes; she gently lifted her hand to his cheek and stroked it. She smiled as his eyes snapped open, he grinned one of his heartfelt grins at her.

"I'm so, so sorry!" She apologised before flying at him and hugging him fiercely. Theta hugged her back just as tightly.

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I have." Rose told him quietly,

"No you haven't. How many times have I done the same thing to you? Adam, Jack…"

"I doubted you. Mickey said something that made me jump to conclusions." The Doctor pulled back slightly from her.

"Mickey? What did he say?" His voice became stern.

"He asked if I thought you'd been acting weird…"

"Rose," He bent down to her level; he gently kissed her showing his forgiveness and understanding. "I have to ask. Where did you find the letter?"

"On the kitchen floor."

"The last time I saw the letter it was in my coat, and I haven't been in the kitchen with it on. I mean what idiot would walk around with their coat on inside the TARDIS?" He looked at Rose seeing her glare because she'd walked round with her coat on often enough.

"Point taken." He looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "I bet Mickey was going through my pockets. Damn him." The Doctor cursed some more in Gallifreyan.

"Theta!" She scolded, "Don't call Mickey the 'B' word infront of the baby!" Theta blushed as he realised that Rose now knew what his curses meant in English.

"I'll have a very, very 'polite' word with him later." Rose groaned as the Doctor just shrugged; he pulled off his suit jacket and dropped it on the back of her chair. She stepped back into his embrace.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." All doubt was fully healed when he said those words to her. He bent down once more and kissed her deeply.

"I'm tired." She moaned sleepily and slightly breathless.

"Lets get you to bed then." Theta gently lifted Rose and placed her on the bed. He quickly took off his tie and lay down next to her. Rose immediately moulded herself to him and within moments they were sleeping peacefully, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

In the control room Mickey was humming to himself happily; he'd enjoyed the screaming match between Rose and the Doctor. He revelled in the thought of offering Rose a shoulder to cry on. He could picture the Doctor sulking in his room and Rose crying into her pillow.

Mickey began to walk down towards Rose's room, after all she needed comfort. He stopped infront of her door.

"Rose?" He asked as he knocked. "Rose are you alright?" Receiving no reply he pushed open the door. He tensed when he saw Rose lying in the Doctor's arms, a content smile on her face. A deep frown appeared on his face, anger threatening to boil over. Mickey turned on his heel and stormed out of Rose's room.

Obviously no matter what he tried he couldn't split them up. The Doctor still had his Rose and he hated every single minute of it.

TBC

Next Chappie: Cybermen! And the Doctor's little chat with Mickey.

**A/N: The next chapter will take a little longer to write as I am going on holiday in the next few days. But I will try to type as much as I can before then!**


	9. Be Grateful For Your Problems

**A/N: I do exist! I came back off holiday this afternoon! I got near a computer for an hour during it, which is why I was able to review some fics! I quickly finished typing this chapter for all of you! Enjoy!** Chapter Nine: Be grateful for your problems… 

Since Rose and he had their little talk that cleared the air, the Doctor took a) every opportunity to remind Mickey that Rose was now his and b) to humiliate Mickey as much as he could after all 'It was his sacred duty to upset Rose's ex-boyfriend as much as possible', especially after the incident with the letter; and as Rose often reminded him he still needed his 'polite' talk with the Idiot.

"And when did I tell you to do that?" The Doctor asked looking at Mickey holding down a button with his index finger, while he had his arm around the back of the sofa he and Rose were currently sharing.

"About half an hour ago."

"Well you can let go now," He had a grin tugging at his lips, he did his best to hide it. Out of the corner of his eye Theta could see Rose laughing.

"How long has it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey looked angry and the Doctor couldn't care at all.

"10 minutes, 20, 29…"

"You just forgot about me!" Now, this wasn't exactly true, Theta made him hold the button down and left him there simply because he didn't trust Mickey being left on his own again.

"No, no, not at all. I was just calibrating, I know exactly what I'm doing…" Pretty much as soon as he finished his sentence the consol exploded, he quickly shoved Rose off the sofa and onto the floor. As soon as he could he looked at the monitors, "The vortex is gone!" He couldn't believe it. "Brace yourselves we're gonna crash!" He yelled over the noise that filled the room.

The landing wasn't as bad as he'd imagined he just hoped Rose was all right, but he couldn't see through the smoke that clouded the room.

"Is everyone alright?" No reply came to him. Then a figure began to emerge through the smoke, "Rose?" He quickly scrambled over to her; he let out a sigh of relief when he discovered that she was breathing. Theta gently cupped a cheek and spoke softly to her trying to wake her, "You okay?" He asked when she was fully awake.

"Yea you?"

"I'm fine." Suddenly he remembered someone else was with them. "Mickey?" The room was silent for a few moments.

"Yea, sorry. I'm fine!" Only one word could sum up the Doctor's thoughts 'Damn.'

"Oh so there's nothing out there to tempt me then." Mickey knew the Doctor was angry then, and he was right. Theta didn't like the idea that Mickey had left Rose to wander freely on a parallel Earth and the fact that he was still furious over him going through his trench coat.

"I don't know I can't worry about everything! If I could just get this damn thing to work." Then he kicked the TARDIS; something he'd never dream of doing under any other circumstance.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked meekly.

"Yes." Theta moved over to the seat.

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes! Ow!" The Doctor lifted up his foot and cradled it gently. Mickey began to move over to the TARDIS doors once more. "I want a word with you Mickey Smith!" Mickey immediately turned back to the Doctor with a look of innocence on his face.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're the one who made Rose so upset." Theta let it hang in the air enjoying the guilty look on Mickey's face.

"How?" Mickey asked.

"By making sure she found a certain letter." Theta crossed his arms over his chest.

"The one from Madam de Pompadour?" Mickey asked.

"Well there's a clever boy, how on Earth did you know who the letter was from unless you read it?" Mickey suddenly realised that he should've kept his mouth shut. "I'll tell you how, you went through my pockets, found the letter and read it?"

"Why would I do that Doctor? Don't you trust me at all?"

"For you information Rickey I don't bloody well trust you. As for why, I think you thought it would be just the thing to get Rose back." The Doctor had such a filthy tongue when he wanted to use it.

"You did take her from me!" the Doctor sighed and stood up.

"It's up to her. You've never let her choose her own path!" The Doctor's tone became venomous. "Now if you want to fight me feel free to do so after all nothing would please me more than to see you picking your ass up off the floor." The Doctor advanced slightly.

"Rose should've come back to me, instead she acted like a little whore and went for you!" Theta began to throw curses at Mickey using each and every language he knew.

"Don't you ever call Rose that in my presence do you understand me?" Mickey didn't answer. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Theta yelled at him.

"NO!" Mickey replied not caring anymore. "I WILL CALL HER WHAT EVER I WANT TO CALL HER!"

"YOU TALK AS IF YOU OWN ROSE! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

"OH AND YOU DO!" Theta calmed down a little.

"No, I never will, but its up to her. I can only try to do my best to love her and protect my family."

"She'll come running back to me, she always does."

"How can you be so sure this time?" Theta raised an eyebrow at him, it unnerved Mickey.

"You're an alien, that thing inside of her is an alien. She can't possibly be happy with that idea."

"Why don't you ask her?" Mickey didn't answer. "Afraid of the answer Mickey?" The Doctor had managed to back Mickey into a corner. He had achieved satisfaction when Mickey stalked off towards the other side of the TARDIS and began to sulk.

The Doctor ran chasing after Rose, this alternate Earth was the biggest gingerbread house he'd ever seen, which obviously meant it was more dangerous than any other parallel world he'd visited.

"Rose!" He yelled, she jumped at her name obviously Rose had been lost in thought. Slowly she turned around to face him, it was then he saw guilt in her eyes. "What's wrong love?" He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he reached her.

"It's nothing really."

"I know when you're lying." Theta bent down to her level, "Come on I won't bite. Tell me."

"I'm not here."

"I know you told me."

"No, I mean I'm not here but this universe's you is all alone. Something I promised would never happen again to you."

"I'm not alone…" He began.

"You are, you're probably off in the TARDIS journeying around the universe. I just can't imagine a universe without an 'us'."

"Oh Rose." He drew her to him hugging her. "My silly little ape, I never really explained the Time Lords did I?" He felt her shaking her head into his shoulder. "The Time Lords existed outside of time, so this universe's me is actually me, because even parallel universes fall under the definition of time and of what my people watched over. If there were more Time Lords, I'd know even if it was me. When I say I'm the last I truly am the last, no matter how many alternate universes there are I am the last."

"Really?" She asked him slowly pulling back slightly.

"Really, really." He smiled at her, he was relieved to see her return his smile. He began to walk off slowly; suddenly a tug on his arm brought him back to face Rose.

"You're not just assaying that to make me feel better are you?"

"Cross my hearts and hope to…live!"

"To live?"

"I don't want to die. Who would rescue you when you get captured?" Rose poked him in the ribs. He pulled her beside him and gently lowered his head to hers to give her a soft kiss. When they broke he took her hand and laced their fingers.

"By the way I had a talk with Mickey and it was politer than I expected it to be."

"How many curses did you throw at him?" Rose sighed; anything below 175 was polite by his standards.

"Not many, 134." Rose laughed and squeezed his hand. "So, tell me more about our resident idiot…"

"The kitchens? We're going to work as staff?" Rose could hardly believe what he was telling her.

"Yup." Theta was struggling with his bow tie; every time he succeeded in tying it one side would come undone.

"Why?" Rose slapped his hands away, doing it up for him.

"Because. Turn round." Rose turned to let him tie the short apron She had to wear. He'd noticed that what she wore highlighted the fact that she was pregnant, something that concerned him slightly if she were to be captured.

"Because doesn't help." He passed the tray with the snacks to Rose to carry, favouring the one with the champagne on.

"You can't drink." He told her lamely. He gracefully exited the kitchen and set off towards one of the main rooms.

"No, really?" She bit at him sarcastically. "I'm pregnant not stupid."

"Well you are a blonde ape…" The glare he received was full of ice. "Too far."

"We could be anyone. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose remember?" He offered his tray to the first person he saw. Rose forced a smile at the guests.

"If you want information, work in the kitchens." Rose barely managed to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He wouldn't get away with this little escapade that easily.

The Cybermen had just assassinated the president of Great Britain in front of Jackie Tyler's guests. As soon as they'd entered Theta had pushed Rose back behind him in an effort to protect her and the tot. It may sound awful but he was glad the Cybermen had gone after the other guests first instead of them.

"Come on!" He quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her from the centre of the room. He saw a means of escape being the window and didn't hesitate in climbing out of it. He panicked when he felt a force pulling him back, turning round he saw Rose was still there.

"My mum's in there." By the way she nearly choked up when she talked about her mum he knew something had happened, he didn't know what but he'd find out soon.

"She's not your mother!" He accidentally snapped at her, loudly. He didn't mean to. "Come one Rose!" He pleaded softer. She nodded and they ran. Rose turned back towards the window as something caught her eye.

"Pete! This way!" Rose knew that the Doctor had groaned without looking at him. They all skidded round the corner of the building.

"Is there a way out?" The Doctor asked Pete.

"The side gates!" They began to run again, stopping suddenly when more Cybermen appeared in front of them. Rose's hear jumped to her throat when Theta skidded to a halt only a few feet away from them.

"Get out of the way!" A familiar voice called. The pair shared a small concerned look and ran towards the voice.

"I'm so glad this tot's biology lets me run. Honestly can't you not get into trouble for once?" She asked him grinning. The gunfire that sounded made her jump. The Cybermen came to a halt and the figure and his friend stood.

"Mickey. Look at you. I thought I'd never see you again." Rose gave him a hug only to have him pull back, Theta and Rose both thought it was because he was still mad at them.

"No offence sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Rose stepped back shocked.

"Rose!" A voice yelled, "That's not me, that's the other one!" Rose looked at the two Mickey Smiths on both sides of her.

"And if things weren't bad enough there's two Mickeys!" The Doctor wasn't amused. He could barely handle having one around but two?

"Its Rickey!" The double snapped. Rose immediately stepped back coming to a halt as she collided with the Doctor. She looked into his eyes and saw the annoyance that clouded them. She knew immediately that she hadn't caused it; it was a mixture of things.

After a few more minutes the Cybermen had them surrounded.

"We give ourselves up. We're good stock. Take us to be processed." They all copied the Doctor, lifting their hands in surrender as well.

"You are rogue elements." They were having difficulty understanding the Cybermen. The voices weren't all that clear.

"We surrender!"

"You are not compatible. You cannot be reborn as Cybermen."

"Why not?"

"You are not compatible, she is with child." The Doctor wiped his head round to Rose. He was worried something like this would happen. "You will be deleted!"

"Listen to me we surrender!"

"You will be deleted." The monotone voice droned on and on.

"This is a surrender! We surrender!"

"You will be deleted under maximum setting." The Cyberman in front of the Doctor extended his arm and the others followed soon after. "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" Theta only had one thing left to say; something that came to his mind, which he directed at Rose.

"MARRY ME!"

TBC

Next Chappie: Rose's answer and the age of steel. (There's no way to add an in between episodes chapter, obviously)


	10. …For They Stimulate An ‘ICANSOLVEIT’

**A/N: Okay I will come clean about why I am calling the Doctor 'Theta'. It was an accident. You see I'm slowly writing this other fic where it is essential that he has a proper name in the story for it to make sense. I began that one before this one and I'm afraid when I began I was on autopilot. So I didn't actually realised what I'd typed until it was posted! If I stop now it'll look weird.**

**SORRY! FORGIVE ME!**

Chapter Ten: …For They Stimulate An 'I-CAN-SOLVE-IT' Attitude 

In the midst of 'DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!', even though they all were to die at any second, they all faced the Doctor.

"WHAT!" Five voices rang out together. The Doctor began to turn a revolting shade of pink.

"I asked Rose!" He yelled back. Rose looked at him scared out of her wits.

"Could you repeat the question? I'm sure I misheard. After all over this DIN I could've heard anything." Theta sighed and pulled out the little circuit crystal that was in his pocket, aiming it at the Cybermen. They glowed briefly before disintegrating.

"I said; marry me."

"I thought that's what you said." Rose studied him trying to work out whether he was being serious or not. "Are you being serious or playing a joke on me?" Rose's fingers curled up to form a fist, a sign that she was annoyed.

"I'm serious."

"Rose…" Mickey began.

"Shush!" She snapped. Theta stepped towards her and gently took her hands in his. "Ask me properly."

"Rose Tyler…" The moment was suddenly broken when the Preacher's blue van drove up to them with Mrs Moore at the wheel. Everyone ran towards the van, the bright lights around the estate still partly blinding them.

"Come on get in!" Pete ran towards the house and the Doctor stopped him, grabbing him by the collar.

"Everyone inside is dead!" He spoke forcefully. "The only thing you can do is make sure Jackie didn't die in vain." When he released him he was relieved that Pete ran towards the van. He began to run that way before realising Rose wasn't in there. "She's not your mother!" He told her.

"I know. I know." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the van.

"This is the slowest get away I've seen in my entire life!" Mrs Moore yelled at them loudly and clearly the joys of Cybermen hadn't ended just yet.

The van was seriously cramped; Rickey, Jake and Mrs Moore were all in the front, while Mickey, The Doctor, Rose and Pete were in the back.

After introductions which were positively boring for Mickey which made the Doctor happy at finding another way of torture for him. Rose looked like she could burst into tears at any minute; her dad wasn't treating her with the respect she deserved.

"Come here love." Theta told her gently, Rose walked over to him and sat closely to him. He soothingly rubbed her back. "You didn't answer me you know." The Doctor whispered into her ear, his breath tickled the hair on her neck.

"You didn't ask me properly."

"Why should that be any reason not to answer me…am I being rude again?"

"No but you were about to." She giggled as she said it; she hugged him even tighter, listening to his hearts beating. "I sometimes forget you're not like us."

"Is that a bad thing?" He mumbled.

"Nope, not at all. It's a good thing."

"What do you mean 'not like us'?" Pete asked suddenly, the Doctor opened his mouth to answer but Mickey beat him to it.

"He's an alien." Rose snapped her head round to face Mickey.

"He's a joker that one." She quickly told them all as they watched the Doctor intently. They seemed to accept her answer and turned back to what they were all thinking. "A right joker." She gritted her teeth as she forced the words out.

"As soon as this mess is sorted out I'm going to see what I can do to hide the fact you're pregnant."

"Why?" She mumbled, once again making herself comfortable on his shoulder.

"Safer for you two that way."

"Great, pregnant staff. Should she even be working like this?" They all ignored Pete's comment.

"Rose don't marry him?" Mickey suddenly asked, he turned on puppy dog eyes that looked more like a vulture coming in for a kill.

"Its up to her don't you think, Mickey?" He snorted.

"Was it up to her when you got her pregnant?" Underneath her Rose felt the Doctor tense up.

"Mickey!" Rose half shouted. "Just drop it. I've explained every thing and there is no way you're changing my mind. Have you got that?" Rose, out of the corner of her eye, saw Mickey nod slowly.

"We're here!" Mrs Moore suddenly shouted at them. Theta gently eased Rose back and stood. He held his hand out to Rose; she took it and pulled herself up.

"Trying to be a gentleman?" She teased, he grinned at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Come on!" He quickly pulled her from the van and into the midst of a very complex and brilliant plan - the common name for which is running as fast as possible away from the enemy.

"Jake you go to the left and I'll go to the right!" Rickey ordered. "Mrs Moore you look after this lot!" With that Rickey ran.

"I'm going with him!" Mickey suddenly interrupted; he reached over and kissed Rose forcefully. Rose looked outraged and shocked at what he did. Theta just added it to his constantly growing list of things to torture the Idiot over more.

When Mickey met up with them again a few minutes after Jake, Rose wasted no moments in having a word with Mickey. She yanked him to one side while the Doctor watched on pretending to listen to the others.

Mrs Moore was in the midst of comforting Jake over the loss of his best friend.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was saving your life Rose."

"Yeah…well…don't expect any 'well done's from me. I mean what the hell was that in the van?"

"What do you mean Rose?"

"You spouted off that Theta was an alien. They could've killed him or summat."

"They wouldn't do that Rose." Mickey shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure? Alternate reality and everything. They could've." Rose sighed and tried to control her hormones. She stepped back slightly.

"Yeah, right sorry." Rose knew that Mickey wasn't truly sorry but it was the nearest she'd get to an apology. She turned on her heel and walked back to the Doctor. Mickey simply stuffed his hands in his pockets and hung his head.

"Oh and Mickey?" She turned round slightly wearing a sugar coated smile, Mickey looked up sharply. "If you ever think about kissing me again you won't like the results." After all her time with the Doctor and watching him work, Rose knew exactly how intimidated people and she used what she'd learned to her advantage. "That's all." She forced a smile again before walking up to the Doctor and slipping her hand in his.

"Hello.

"Hello to you to." She genuinely smiled this time. "And don't bother pretending that you weren't listening. I know you."

"You sure do Rose Tyler." With that he winked at her making her giggle.

Yep, that was certainly the way to deal with people, be sweet and cruel at exactly the same time. They won't stand a chance in hell.

They walked up towards the verge overlooking the Cybus Industries factory. They'd identified where exactly the transmission signal was coming from and how to get into the factory.

"Jake, you stop that signal."

"Consider it done." Jake smiled at the chance to find a way of making sure Rickey hadn't died in van.

"Right Rose and Pete you go in the front door. Mrs Moore will you do me the honour of accompanying me into the cooling tunnels?"

"An offer off cooling tunnels, how could I refuse?" The Doctor smiled, humour was the one think that was needed in situations like these.

"What about me?" Mickey suddenly cut in, as usual ruining the moment.

"Ah, Mickey, you can…um…" Rose looked at Theta and they shared a nervous glance.

"Stay put? Be the tin dog? Those days are over. I'm going with Jake."

"I don't need you idiot!" The Doctor held back a smirk at someone else calling Mickey an idiot, he obviously made good first impressions upon people.

"I'm not an idiot! I just want to help!"

"Fine!" Jake stormed off; obviously he wasn't happy at being lumbered with Mickey. Mickey tried to follow him.

"Rose I'll see you later?"

"Yea you'd better!"

"If we live through this I'll see you back at the TARDIS!" The Doctor called as Mickey began to walk away again, he may not like the Idiot that much but he didn't want him to die.

"That's a promise!" Mickey must've seen the truth in the Doctor's eyes from once without twisting it into something else.

"Does anyone object to what I am about to do for the third…no fourth time?" No one replied. He needed to do this he couldn't leave it hanging in the air incase anything happened to either of them. He stooped down slightly and looked into her eyes. "Rose Tyler will you marry me?" She pretended to consider it for a minute.

"Oh I suppose so!" She giggled. He gathered her up into a hug happily. It was a brief hug but it conveyed masses. They didn't notice Mickey turn back to watch them with anger flaring once more.

"Good luck!" He told her gently.

"You too!" She nodded. They pulled back slightly just before they parted he squeezed her hand gently to let her know everything would be alright.

He had to admit not everything had quite gone according to plan. Mrs Moore had been killed; they'd accidentally broken an emotional inhibitor and to top it off he'd been captured. They wanted to study him!

"I should've remembered the sensors!" He mumbled as the Cybermen led him towards a large room. "Oh look I've been captured but don't worry Rose and Pete are still out there they'll rescue me. Oh never mind!" He loved sarcasm; usually it came from Rose though. It was one way to lighten up a situation.

"Being rude again!" Rose sang to him gently. Pete looked uncomfortable not just at the situation but also with them in general.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. He knew Rose needed a hug, but he couldn't offer her one. He couldn't give the Cybermen the chance to hurt them at all.

"Yeah but they got Jackie." He nodded, and then winced at the thought of his future mother-in-law being turned into a Cyberman. She'd have more of a chance of causing permanent damage to his face if she slapped him. Even if she was just an alternate version.

"Why have you brought us here?" He suddenly asked the Cybermen.

"He is not under control." The nearest Cyberman to the Doctor pointed at Pete. "You and the girl will be studied."

"Why us?" Rose's voices wavered in fear.

"He has two hearts, you only have one but you carry a child with two hearts. His child. That is impossible."

"How do you know what I carry?" Rose was stunned at how they knew so much.

"We have sensors, we scanned you. The child you carry is a…"

"Stop right there!" The Cyberman amazingly obeyed. "Thank you but we don't want to know the gender just yet!" The Doctor rubbed his temples. "Honestly we don't what to know everything right away! We have another four and a half months to go!"

"Were you trying to spoil it?" Rose snapped at them.

"You will not live that long." The Doctor stepped back towards Rose and sat on the console next to her.

"Oh yes, sorry, back to business. So where is our lord and master the famous Mr Lumic?"

"He has been upgraded."

"You mean he's exactly like you!"

"The Lumic unit has been designated Cyber Controller." They watched in horror, as a Cyberman approached in what looked like a wheel chair.

Rose listened as the Doctor and Lumic had a debate over emotions. She clutched her stomach slightly as she felt a sharp pain.

"Oh no you don't." She mumbled. "Don't you dare move around at a time like this…" Pete looked over to her concern on his features.

"You alright?"

"Fine, this kid's like its father, can't stay still for more than two minutes."

"Is it really an alien?" Pete asked her.

"Half alien." Pete looked disgusted for a few moments. Luckily Rose didn't see. "It's a long story." She smirked slightly.

"Where does you're friend come from?"

"A planet that was destroyed. He's the last of his kind." Rose closed her eyes and winced. "He was the last of his kind." She forced her mind back onto Lumic and the Doctor's conversation.

"Tell me Doctor have you experiences, pain and grief and Suffering?"

"Oh yes!"

"And they hurt?"

"Oh yes."

"I can save you, remove those emotions which plague you."

"I'd rather die!"

"Then I take that option."

"It's not yours to take!" Theta was reaching the end of his patience, then an idea suddenly hit him, maybe he could convince Mickey to disrupt the emotional inhibitor. Looking behind him he saw security cameras and grinned as he saw his plan might just work.

Pete, Rose and the Doctor slowly made their way towards the TARDIS. Rose looked absolutely exhausted. Theta couldn't blame her after all of the running about she'd done in the last 24 hours, she did have slightly more weight to carry round now as well. The final race for survival had taken it out of her; she needed a break, something that Theta was quite willing to give her.

"I'm going to replace the crystal in the control panel." Theta was practically bouncing up and down in excitement at the thought of the TARDIS working again. He ran the last few meters towards the TARDIS, rushing in trough the doors. He carefully and ceremoniously placed the crystal onto the main controls and watched with joy as the whole of the TARDIS lit up.

He slowly and contently walked outside towards Rose and Pete.

"Dad!" Rose pleaded gently.

"Don't just don't." Pete walked away leaving Rose feeling rejected more rejected now that she'd ever felt in her entire life.

"Rose…" The Doctor sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders rubbing it up and down. "You've still got me and our tot."

"I know." She sniffed. She seemed to pick up at the thought of her own family. She laid her head on his shoulder as they waited for Mickey. They didn't have long to wait as they saw him approached with clothes in his arms.

"We found it without a single crease." Mickey handed over the clothes to the Doctor.

"My suit! Good man." He quickly filled in details about Mrs Moore and what to do about the Cybermen to Jake, handing over Rose's phone in the process. "Come on then."

"That's the thing I'm staying."

"You what?"

"You can't…" Rose began; she didn't want to lose someone else.

"I have to this world lost its Rickey, but there's me so it balances out. My gran's here Rose." She nodded.

"We can visit though, right Doctor?"

"We can't, we fell through a crack in time when we go I have to repair it." Theta told her ever so gently. Her hormones were still playing her up, making her even more sensitive than before. "Goodbye Mickey the Idiot." Theta smiled at him.

"Bye." Mickey replied, for the first time without venom or any other form of hate towards the Doctor. Theta slowly walked back to the TARDIS watching Mickey one last time.

"I'll miss you." Rose told him, giving him a hug.

"We did have something Rose, but not anymore. It's just you and him and of course your baby." Mickey finally understood that Rose now only viewed him as a close friend.

"Be careful." Rose walked slowly towards the TARDIS doors; the Doctor had left them open for her. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Rose!" Mickey called as the doors shut.

Inside Rose barely made it to the controls. Luckily Theta was there to catch her.

"Please don't tell me you're reaching that stage already…" He moaned. Rose quickly regained consciousness.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Gallifreyan fainting stage. Occurs later than in human pregnancies." Rose nodded as he gently carried her to their room.

"Where are we headed?" She asked softly.

"Home to your mother. Time we paid her a visit and told her everything." Rose looked away. "It'll help Rose I promise." They reached their room and he gently lowered her onto the bed. He sat next to her and brushed a few tears away.

"I love you." She told him suddenly.

"I love both of you very much." He kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart he gently stroked her stomach. "Get some rest, that's Doctor's orders."

"Yes sir!" She grumbled. Theta turned out the lights in the room. "Theta?" She called, as he was half way out of the door.

"Yea?"

"If we're getting married what's our last name gonna be?" She asked drowsily.

"Erm…" He hadn't quite thought about that one yet.

TBC

Next Chappie: A new phone for Rose, hiding the pregnancy and Jackie discovers she's going to have a son-in-law.

SENSIBLE QUESTION: Now I have announced Rose is only carrying one child, thanx for your response by the way I really appreciated it, it helped so much!

**Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?**


	11. And The Winner Is

**A/N: This was done in a bit of a hurry.**

P.S AT THE MOMENT THE BABY'S GOT A GOOD CHANCE OF BEING A GIRL! THANKS FOR REPLYING!

Chapter Eleven: And the winner is… 

Jackie Tyler was in the middle of making herself a good cup of tea when a familiar but strangely louder noise than usual filled the room. She immediately ran towards the living room and saw that the TARDIS was right in front of her. Taking up her entire living room.

"Mum you're alive!" Was the first thought on Rose Tyler's mind as she flew into her mother's arms. However all Jackie saw was the blur of her daughter then being pushed back a few feet. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked as Rose clung on for dear life, immediately her suspicions fell upon the Doctor. "Where have you been? Where's Mickey?"

"Far, far away. He's gone home." Theta leaned against the TARDIS not wanting to move closer, even though he wanted to. At least until the air had been cleared a little.

"Whatcha mean 'he's gone home'?"

"To a place where his family is." Jackie simply nodded knowing full well that her daughter would explain everything to her later. Rose slowly pulled away from Jackie, dry tears stained her face.

"Sit down, sweetheart." Jackie told her gently, Rose slowly sat down next to her mother and the Doctor. Cautiously watching both of them, not trusting an argument to not break out. "You are gaining a bump aren't you? You must be, what, nearly five months now?" Rose nodded slightly before wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know." The Doctor told Jackie. "We're going to wait and see."

"The traditional method, wouldn't have thought it possible coming from you."

"Mum!" Rose suddenly snapped startling the Doctor and Jackie. "Please no arguing today, I don't want it."

"I promise, love." Theta told her, kissing her temple lightly.

"I was just about to go out after having a cup of tea Rose. Do you want to come shopping?" Rose turned and looked at the Doctor, he shrugged, he really didn't mind.

"Well you do need a new phone…" Theta began.

"What happened to her phone now?" Jackie asked slightly annoyed, Rose had only had the new one for less than two months.

"Sure Mum. We'd love too." Rose quickly answered before Theta could reply to Jackie's question; Jackie smiled in reply. "Ready in about half an hour?" She asked the Doctor. He nodded. "Need to find my things." She giggled, standing up she grabbed the Doctor's hand yelling "Come on!" As she ran as fast as she could into the TARDIS. Jackie just watched the pair in mild amusement and joy at the Doctor's expression of 'help me!'.

"Are you ready yet?" Theta bellowed into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Nearly!"

"You said that 5 minutes ago!" He reached over to one of the support struts of the TARDIS and pulled on his old trench coat. When he turned round he saw Rose and smiled. She'd redone her makeup and changed her top from the crinkled and creased one she had been wearing to a purple zip up.

"Are we ready?" She asked him.

"Yup." They started to walk away from the controls; he suddenly stopped and patted his pockets looking fro something. "Wait. Nearly forgot," He walked back to the controls and picked up an item and tossed it to her. "Here!" Rose looked puzzled for a moment; she opened the box and gasped slightly. Inside was an engagement ring, with a deep cerulean jewel encrusted into it.

"It's beautiful." She told him gently. "And you were as romantic as ever as usual."

"Well, can't spoil my image can I?" Rose laughed at him, he made his way closer. "The precious stone was from my home, it was very rare, even rarer now." He gently took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. He then lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"Now I'm spoken for." She told him, he grinned and bent down slightly, giving her a quick kiss.

"Come on! Your mother's waiting!" With that he pulled Rose from the TARDIS, and into the flat once more. Only to bump into one of Rose's mates.

"Shireen!"

"Rose?" The young woman looked shocked at seeing an attractive man emerging from a blue box with Rose in tow. "Wow you're…"

"Pregnant?" Rose finished.

"Yea," Shireen turned her attention towards the Doctor, "Hi I'm Shireen." She held her hand out to him. "I was just returning something to Jackie."

"John Smith." He replied, shaking her hand.

"Where did you land this one Rose? While you were abroad?" Shireen gave Rose a wink at which she giggled nervously.

"Um...yeah…the Do…John worked in America for a while, before moving back to England. I actually met him at the airport on my way back." Shireen sat down on the sofa.

"So are you having just one?" She gestured to Rose's stomach.

"Yup, not sure if it's a boy or a girl yet, we're waiting to find out."

"That's sooo romantic!" Shireen squealed. The Doctor rubbed his ear to try and block out the screech. Shireen looked down at her watch and jumped up in a flash. "Oh my God I'm gonna be late!" Shireen began to make her way from the flat. "Catch up with you soon Rose! Take care!" She yelled back towards the flat. Rose winced slightly before slowly turning round to face the Doctor who had an amused look on his face.

"How on Earth do you pick them?"

The Doctor and Rose walked into Argos. Jackie had gone off to buy some food, which left them to wander freely around London.

"It's your fault I lost my last phone!" Rose grumbled as she turned the catalogue pages to the mobile phone section.

"Too small…too big…too fragile…" Theta began, pointing at each phone and turning the page before Rose even had a chance to look at the phones.

"I hate shopping for technology!" Rose grumbled.

"Well I hate shopping for clothes." They laughed at each other for a few minutes. "All of these phones are backward!"

"It would be for you Mr 'I-own-a-time-machine-so-I-can-slag-off-Earth's-technology'!"

"Its true and don't deny it!" He pointed a finger at her.

"Don't point its rude!" She mock-scolded. "I'll compromise then."

"How?"

"I'll have exactly the same make and model phone as before. How about that?" Theta weighed out the pros and cons of the phone.

"Fine. But don't come running back to me if something goes wrong!"

"Since when did it ever play up?" Rose asked him and he just sniggered. "Oh yes I forgot when you tried to link it into the TARDIS' systems thinking it was a spare part." The Doctor blushed at that. "I mean how does a 900 year old alien mistake a phone for a spare TARDIS part?" A few people turned round to face them hearing the words '900-year-old alien' and 'TARDIS' in the same sentence.

"Come on!" He quickly pulled her over to the till. After his experiences in his ninth form, he thought it wise to find his stash of Earth money that he'd stored in the TARDIS in a very safe place, so safe he'd forgotten where he it was until recently. He quickly paid for the phone before walking towards the collection desk.

"Wait. You just paid for my phone, but you still owe me a ten quid. Give it here!" Rose held her hand out expectantly.

"I just bought you a new phone! So it doesn't count. It's a Time Lord rule."

"And as you're the last you don't have to obey them. Give it here."

"I don't want to set a bad example to the tot Rose." Theta looked at her with big eyes, which made her giggle.

"You're let off…this time." They quickly received the phone after confirming the order and walked out hand in hand.

"How gracious."

"Well you know me, always kind." The Doctor grinned at her lovingly, deciding not to say anything. "Can we sit down?" She asked him suddenly.

"Yup, over there." He pointed before guiding her over to a bench. She sat down and immediately moulded herself to him. "Are you okay Rose?" He felt her forehead, it was a little hot.

"I just feel a little dizzy. You said the fainting stage had arrived a few days ago." He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Well, your collapsing was a dead give away." He whispered in her ear, Rose playfully tapped his chest.

"You know what, I love this, all of it," She told him. "And I love you the most. This is all worth it – the fainting, flushes, everything, because we get a mini Time Lord out of it."

"You're right." He agreed. "Its all worth it." She turned her head to face him. "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Disgraceful behaviour in public!" A passer-by said to the man next to her. "Pregnant out of wed lock and at their age. They should know better." Theta quickly pulled back and addressed the passer by.

"I do know better but I just ignore it!" He particularly enjoyed the blush that crept up the passer-by's cheeks. He leant back into kiss Rose again only to have her pull away.

"Did you say I was right?" The Doctor quickly swooped down and kissed her soundly.

"So what is your oh so great plan for hiding my pregnancy?" She asked him suddenly while drinking a cup of tea in her mother's flat.

"This…" He ran into the TARDIS and within a matter of moments came back out with a small device that looked like a copper bracelet.

"That's a bracelet."

"Actually it a molecular perception altering device." He handed it over to Rose. Who accepted it a little hesitantly.

"A what?"

"Just put it on." Rose did as she was told and looked down.

"I can still see the bump."

"You human women!" He mumbled under his breath. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards her bedroom where there was a full-length mirror. "Look in the mirror."

"It's gone!" She traced her bump gently while looking in the mirror, except it seemed she was tracing thin air. He stooped down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To everyone except me, you and your mother." He groaned at mentioning her mother. "What you see in the mirror is exactly what everyone else will see."

"This is like 'Quantum Leap'." She caught his blush in the mirror.

"I may have got the idea from that programme." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"Typical. So the baby will be safe?"

"Perfectly safe." Rose turned in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He hugged her briefly.

"What do you wanna do now?" She asked him. "I know you're bored!"

"How about the minute your mother gets back going on a little trip."

"To anywhere I know?"

"Maybe the 1950s to see…Elvis." He wiggled his eyebrows making her melt immediately.

"You're on Doctor." She kissed him once more before settling down in each other's arms to await Jackie's arrival home.

TBC

A/N: I was thinking, you know I try and keep to the episodes, now that Billie Piper is definitely leaving Doctor Who (screams in shock), what a way to ruin fan fics, that I have three options that come with this story/a sequel.

**If she dies I could have the Doctor trying to cope with being a single parent.**

**OR**

**If she lives and leaves I can write another section after each eppie where he visits Rose.**

**OR**

**Completely rewrite the ending to the last episode.**

**Whatcha think? These aren't set in stone.**


	12. What Day is it? And Month? Better Yet Wh

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thanx for letting me know about the dividers u c I use astrixes (those star things) for dividers I didn't realise they didn't show up on (I never really read the fic once I've posted them). I'm now gonna use summat that I know will work!

Chapter Twelve: What Day is it? And Month? Better Yet What Year?

"Bye mum!" Rose gave her mum a huge hug before pulling away and turning back towards the TARDIS. Suddenly Jackie reached out and grabbed her daughter's wrist, studying her hand closely.

"Is this what I think it is Rose?" Rose winced slightly at her mum's tone.

"It's a ring." She tried to say innocently but the worry in her eyes gave it away.

"An engagement ring!" Jackie looked at her daughter. "DOCTOR!" She yelled. Within a matter of moments The Doctor gingerly poked his head out of the TARDIS to see a red Jacqueline Tyler. "What's this?"

"I knew I'd forgotten something."

"How could you forget to tell me my baby girl's getting married?"

"It was quite easy actually…"

"Theta!" Rose scolded him, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry." He cautiously approached Jackie. "Jackie could I marry Rose?" He asked quickly. Jackie sighed in defeat. If she said know Rose would be furious and they'd just marry anyway.

"Yes," The Doctor grinned widely. "But! But! Please act normal around the neighbours." Jackie pleaded. "No alien talk."

"Done." Unexpectedly Jackie stepped forward and slapped him. "What was that for!"

"Don't you ever hurt my daughter," Jackie grinned at another chance she's got at hitting the Doctor. He grabbed his cheek and walked back into the TARDIS leaving the two Tyler women to say good-bye.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Why?"

"Because!" Rose told him sternly.

"Its not fair!" He sounded like a little child.

"Yes it is. Bend down." Rose's pink skirts gently swayed back and forth. "If I have to look the part so do you." She heard him curse under his breath. She gently shoved him. She found it funny trying to comb his hair back into a 50's style cut. She couldn't help nut let out a small giggle.

"Are you finding this funny?"

"No not at all." She gasped out quickly. "Yea a little." She quickly jumped back, as his hand reached for her sides in a tickling position. Suddenly his sly features softened and her gently stroked her stomach.

"I'll never get used to seeing my son…"

"Daughter…"

"Whatever, growing in here." He bent down even further and gently placed a kiss upon her swollen stomach. Theta looked into her eyes. "You'd better put the bracelet on." He whispered. Rose nodded, reaching behind him to grab the bracelet.

"Done." She told him gently.

"Now you go wait outside for me, I'll be there in a minute."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose cautiously stepped out of the TARDIS in her pink high heels., she brushed back the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era. You know the white flares and the chest hair." The Doctor suddenly poked his head out of the doors and pulled a disbelieving look at her.

"You are kidding aren't cha? If you want to see Elvis you go for the late 50's. The time before burgers and the pelvis when he still had a waist. What's more you see him in style." Rose was startled by the noise of an engine. She could hardly believe it when he came out of the TARDIS riding a blue vespa. "You going my way doll?" She smiled at his 'American' accent, putting on her pink sunglasses.

"Is there any other way to go Daddio?" She relied mimicking his accent.

"Ah you speak the lingo!" He seemed surprised at this new revelation, so she realised she'd better explain it to him.

"Well my mum and Cliff Richard movies every bank holiday."

"Arg Cliff. I knew your mother's be a cliff fan." They began to drive down the road.

"We're all going on a summer holiday, for a week or two…"

"Don't you start." He groaned at her. "Please don't sing anything from a Cliff movie."

"A shooting star will shoot you and Mars will go to war, the man in the moon will jump on you if you don't love me no more…" She started again.

"I thought I said no Cliff songs."

"You said from Cliff Richard movies." She stuck her tongue out at him not that he could really see. "Its from the that Thunderbird movie, 'Thunderbirds are Go!', you know the one with the puppets not the real people."

"I liked that movie." He told her, they reached bottom of the road when a red double decker bus passed them, something Rose knew for a fact America didn't have.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I would've thought the Union Flag would've given it away!" She told him as the raced down the alley after the men in the black car. "Honestly when has America ever flown a British flag? And the coronation how could you not know who was being crowned?"

"Rose Tyler you will pay for your attitude one day."

"I'll believe it when I see it." In reply Theta slammed his brakes on harder than he should've just to teach her a lesson.

"They've gone." He told her.

"I'm surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving! Have you actually passed your test?" She asked him; he ignored her for a few moments prattling on about police cars and Stalin. She gave his waist a squeeze. "Were you actually listening to me?"

"Yea. And I did pass for your information."

"Bet you just scraped a pass, when?" She leaned forwards and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"When what?"

"When did you pass?"

"Ah, I passed in…" He mumbled the date deliberately. He reached back to scratch his ear he suddenly stopped when he realised that he couldn't do that due to his helmet.

"You're lying!" She shrieked. "You tried to scratch your ear!" She laughed at him, she caught sight of his red face in one of the scooter's mirrors.

"Fine I didn't pass." He grumbled when she'd finally composed herself, he crossed his arms and sulked like a little boy.

"Oh my god, were you trying to kill us?" She asked him, suddenly she realised that she shouldn't have said that, Rose knew all about the Delta Wave and what it caused. "Theta I'm sorry I shouldn't've…"

"Why are they taking them in there?" He asked changing the subject; Rose knew he was hurt by her innocent comment.

"That boy said they were turning into monsters maybe we should ask around." She told him.

"That what I like about you, the domestic approach." She grinned at his comment and was please to see he joined her.

"Thank you!" Suddenly her grin faded. "Hold on was that an insult?" Rose never received a reply instead she was sped off towards the street where the problems were occurring.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Its nearly dark, how many are there left to do?" She asked him suddenly.

"Not many." He wrapped his arm around her tightly. "You're cold. After this house I promise we'll head back." She gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"How come we can't ever spent a quite day at home?"

"Because my Rose Tyler, the TARDIS doesn't like a quiet life." She giggled wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I wonder who she gets that from."

"Oi don't be so cheeky!" He pointed at her. His hair was falling around his eyes, slowly going back to its usual style.

"I wonder who I get that off." She reached up and with her fingers restyled his hair into the 50's style cut once more. He slowly lowered his lips to hers giving her a soft kiss. "Just this one house?" She asked, as they pulled apart.

"Yep. Here we go." He leaned forwards and knocked on the door.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"It's alright Gran I've brought help." Tommy switched on the light to his Gran's room, Rose jumped back at the sight. After a few moments she slowly edged forwards behind the Doctor who'd pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was scanning Tommy's Gran's face.

"Her face is completely gone. Scarcely any electrical impulse left, a complete neural shutdown, its just ticking over. It's like her brain's been wiped clean!" He switched ff the screwdriver and stepped back.

"What are we gonna do Doctor?" Tommy began. "We can't even feed her." Suddenly a loud banging at the door interrupted them, someone was breaking the door down.

"We've got company!" Rose actually looked panicked, if these men were after 'monsters' would they be after a Gallifreyan man and a half Gallifreyan child if they found out about Theta and the tot.

"Its them they've come for her!" Tommy shouted as the men began to climb the stairs.

"What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me, quickly think." Tommy and his mother seemed flustered.

"She was just…." Tommy began to tell him as a rather large man walked into the room, the Doctor stood in front of him not afraid unlike Rose behind him.

"Hold on there are three important, brilliant and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…" Before he could say anymore the man punched him knocking him out. Rose immediately crouched down next to him as he hit the floor.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" She slapped him trying to wake Theta up, "Come on Theta! You can't do this to your fiancée!" Rose bent down to his ear. "I'll fetch my mum!" Within an instant he shot up, narrowly missing her.

"A hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that!" With that he ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the street to chase the men once more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"So Doctor what do you know?" DI Bishop asked the Doctor while they were studying the case. He was actually surprised at how quickly the police had trusted him.

"Besides the elbow thing?" He asked with a grin, pushing his glasses further onto his face. DI Bishop nodded. "Erm, I know a lot actually, I love my unborn child, my 'wife'." If he said fiancée they'd be disgusted at the fact an unmarried woman was pregnant. "They're the things I know the most." Bishop smiled.

"Found another one sir." A head that poked around the door told them.

"Good man Crabtree. Here Doctor take a good look see what you can deduce." As soon as they walked the victim in, the Doctor felt his hearts fall to the pit of his stomach. There was no mistaking the victim with the bright pink dress. They uncovered her.

"Rose!" He gasped. He gently lifted her wrist and took off the bracelet, the bump appeared in the window's reflection,

"You know her?" Bishop immediately knew this was the Doctor's 'wife'. "They found her in the street apparently down by Damascus Road." Everything turned muffled to Theta. He laid a hand gently on her stomach and was relieved to find the baby's hearts beating normally. Whatever had taken her face hadn't hurt the baby luckily.

"They did what?" The Doctor asked when the realisation of what they did to her sunk in,

"I'm sorry?"

"They left her where?" The Doctor's tone slipped into dangerous realms, he slipped the bracelet back around Rose's wrist watching her reflection in the window.

"Just in the street."

"The street, they left her in the street. They took her face then chucked her out in the street, and as a result that makes things simple. Very, very simple. You know why?"

"No." He turned round to face them anger evident on his face.

"Because now DI Bishop there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. COME ON!" with that he stormed out the room, clearly willing to do anything to get Rose back."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Be alright, be alright." He chanted as he and Tommy walked back towards the factory. "Rose be alright." As they reached the factory he barely acknowledged Tommy running off towards his grandmother. The Doctor's eyes were only looking for one thing – and he found it.

He quickly walked towards Rose and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go ever again.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again."

"You were the one who ran off." She told him quietly.

"I know I'm so, so sorry." He hugged her even tighter if it was even possible. Rose slowly disentangled herself from his grasp. Reaching up she brought his head down to hers so she could kiss him, not caring who was watching. Their kiss was frantic, expressing their worry and panic for the other, slowly the kiss turned more loving. She pulled away slowly.

"You ready to go and join the celebrations?" He nodded.

"If I have to. You know I don't do domestic right?" He teased gently. They hugged once more. "By the way it'll be Sigma."

"What?" She asked gently as they pulled away. He loved seeing the confusion that crossed her features.

"You'll be Rose Sigma." She grinned at him. "It's my last name." He smiled back. "Come on!" With that he dragged her off.

TBC

Next Chappie – A proper visit to America to see Elvis, and a challenge for the Doctor, as someone wants his gal.

**A/N: I'm not sure if Sigma's his last name but I've used it, I needed to.**

**Ur not gonna believe this but I've written the last chapter all ready! I can't believe it! And its in accordance wiv one of those three options I told ya about.**

**I'LL GIVE A CLUE – THE DOCTOR AIN'T GONNA BE A SINGLE FATHER!**


	13. My Fault!

**A/N: For a break from all the doom and gloom! **

**I have to admit I'm a bit pissed off (excuse my language) at being led on over the Billie Piper situation, which was wrong for them to lead us on when it was predetermined that she was leaving last October!**

**P.S Look page breakers!**

Chapter Thirteen: My Fault!

Maybe it was her fault. She should never have suggest going to see Elvis, in America, in the late 1950's, knowing full well that the Doctor was going to get into some form of trouble or other.

Was it monsters? Nope.

This time it was just a small, tiny, minor, minute misunderstanding with some of the decent, sociable people of the late 1950's.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Positive, as in?"

"Rose I know exactly where we are!" The Doctor looked at her, she grinned nervously. "Have I ever been wrong? Not counting the times when I occasionally went…wrong." Rose simply burst out laughing at him.

"Oh you mean like _Eighteen _seventy nine? Nineteen _Fifty two_?"

"Look I do my best to try and be right! If I sometimes have a momentary lapse it can't be helped!" Rose gently placed her hands on his cheeks; lowering his head she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course it can't!"

"Was that sarcasm Miss Rose Tyler?"

"I think I prefer soon to be Mrs Rose Sigma." She grinned at him, and his smile grew wider almost splitting his face in two. Theta gently wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. "You can be such a baby!" She told him suddenly.

"I am not a baby." He protested pulling a face at her.

"Then why won't you let me style your hair again to fit in?"

"Because it makes me look older!" He gently rubbed his thumbs back and forth, lightly stroking her waist. This time Rose was clothed in a powder blue version of the 1950's pink dress she'd worn. He had to admit she did look better in the blue version.

"Well you are 900 years old."

"Beauty before age!"

"Isn't it age before beauty?" He didn't reply verbally, he simply lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss. "Just think we have to walk. No scooter now." She teased. "Amazing how much safer I feel."

"You're just being mean." He chewed on the bottom of his lip, trying to appear hurt.

"I invented that look Theta, don't even try it." He grabbed her hand and opened the TARDIS doors.

"Fine. Come on!" With that he yanked her out of the TARDIS, giving Rose barely enough time to close the doors behind them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"See I told you it was the late 1950's. Once again I was right." He grinned at her; Rose was overcome by the sudden urge to slap him across the face, stopping herself just in time.

"Shouldn't you just check?" She asked him as they approached a newspaper holder, with the daily edition presented on the side.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You can go a little off track sometimes." He gave her a glare that clearly meant 'you've asked for it'. The Doctor bent down to read the paper's date, slipping on his glasses.. Looking at the Doctor's backside, she gave an evil little smirk. Rose lifted her foot up and positioned it just right; she drew her foot back ready to give the kick.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly. Turning round and grabbing her foot. She quickly lost her balance and would've fallen if he hadn't grabbed her in his strong arms.

"Nothing!" She protested a little too quickly for his liking.

"Then why were you going to leave me with an ass print that looked like you're shoes?"

"I was stretching my leg?" Rose tried, making it sound more like a question than an excuse.

"Likely story." He was about to say something else, when Rose reached up and pulled off his glasses, cutting him off. "What are you doing?"

"This." She pulled him down to her level giving him a chaste kiss. "I win!" She yelled.

"That's not fair." He protested, "It wasn't even a contest."

"Who said it was?" She asked him, he smiled at her, "I know you'll have some revenge planned, and I can't wait."

"We'd better move, people are watching."

"Let them watch."

"Rose Tyler do you want to see Elvis or not?" Rose paused thinking about his question for a few minutes, as well as taking in his cute little frown.

"When you put it like that I think I'd prefer to wander round with you all day than seeing Elvis."

"You know Rose Tyler, I don't think anyone has ever given me a compliment like that." He swept her up into a hug, spinning her around and making her laugh.

"What are we waiting for then?" When the Doctor eventually let go of her she grabbed his hand and dragged him off behind her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Do you want a drink?" He asked her as they passed a diner.

"Sure." The Doctor led her to an outdoor seat away from the cars that crowded the diner. "Strawberry milkshake."

"Not a chocolate one?" Theta actually looked very shocked.

"Nope, I like strawberry better." She gave him a thoughtful look, "And knowing you as I do you'll have a banana one."

"I might not be having a banana one!" He told her defensively, Rose looked at him give in a 'you're so predictable' look. "And I am not that predictable."

"You are. I think you love banana's more than me."

"You know me so well." She gently hit him on the chest for not denying the banana comment.

"Yes I do." Rose gave him a decisive nod. "You'll never get away with anything."

"How long will you be travelling with me for?" He teased. The last time he asked her was just after the Krilitane incident; he'd taken her to a rocky planet, they'd stood for hours in front of the TARDIS watching what looked like giant bats fly around in front of them. When Rose answered she hadn't seen him smiling more than he did then.

"Forever." She answered smiling at him. He was slightly afraid she'd leave him. "I love you."

"I couldn't lose you if I tried. Love you too." He started to walk away towards the front doors of the diner. "That was a chocolate milkshake right?" He gave her a smirk that meant he was just winding her up.

And that was when the trouble began.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose sat gently stroking her stomach and the child underneath, she was so absorbed in what she was doing she barely noticed the bench bend slightly under the weight of another person. She smiled and began to look up.

"I was wondering when…" Rose trailed off when she realised she wasn't speaking to Theta. "Who are you?" Rose didn't mean to ask as sharply as she did. The guy had sleek black hair (styled), blue eyes and light skin; she supposed he was handsome but couldn't compare anywhere near to her fiancé on a scale of one to a million. Out of his leather jacked poked a comb.

"Name's Jim, doll." He shuffled closer to Rose. A sudden load of wolf whistles alerted Rose to the fact that there were more people around her. Probably his gang.

"She's a cookie Jim."

"I'd have to agree with that Stu." Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rose immediately shrugged it off and stood you. "What's the matter doll?"

"For one the name is Rose. And two go and shove your face…" A load of 'ooo's came her way. "Theta where are you?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Alright Rose, don't go doll." Jim grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down next to him. "We need to get to know each other better, but there's plenty of time to do that tonight!" Rose looked sickened at his suggestion. She stood up quickly and began to walk away. She made it to the wall of the diner before Jim and his mates caught up with her.

"Leave me alone!" She warned. Jim only stepped closer to her backing her up against the wall. He leaned in to kiss her forcefully but was stopped by a blow across the face from Rose.

"Woah! I do like the feisty chicks!" She managed to turn to run but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her.

"Not now, please not now!" She begged.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She shrunk down and clutched her stomach.

"Please don't start, please stay put." Rose looked around Jim and saw the Doctor looking for her. She slowly straightened up, as if the baby had heard her it stopped moving around.

"THETA!" She yelled as loud as she could, Rose watched him spin round and immediately focus on her. The Doctor shoved their milkshakes into young lads hands before striding up to them.

"What the hell's a Theta?" Jim looked confused. Rose took advantage of Jim's confusion and ran towards the Doctor. As soon as she was within arms length he pulled her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Yea, I think so." He pulled back but still kept his arms securely around her waist. A few teens gathered round to watch them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He looked angry.

"I was just talking to Rose, we hadn't finished talking." Rose felt the Doctor's arm tighten even more around her waist.

"I think you have."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jim yelled, and took off his leather jacket trying to scare the Doctor.

"He actually tried to chat up you? He's got no chance." He only meant his comment for Rose's ears but obviously Jim had heard him.

"Excuse me!" Jim punched Theta in the eye.

"I'm being very, very calm. You wanna be aware of that very, very calm and the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the woman you've tried to get is my fiancée!" The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "And I will defend Rose until the end of time."

"Yea right!" Jim stepped forward. "I can beat you." He challenged.

"Doctor, don't you dare." Rose pointed a finger at him in warning.

"I've been challenged Rose." Rose sighed looking at him.

"I'll never talk you out of it, I can't talk you out of anything." She kissed him slowly, he gladly accepted her kiss. "Good luck." The Doctor stepped forward, accepting the challenge; Jim looked nervous glancing back at his mates worriedly. Obviously he'd never believed the Doctor would accept the challenge.

Jim threw the first punch making sure it landed in the Doctor's stomach, Theta winced and doubled over, he'd forgotten how to fight the human way. The next blow struck him in the jaw. Having enough the Doctor lifted his knee and hit Jim right where it hurt he smirked as he watched the pain fill Jim's face. Before Jim could recover the Doctor hit him in the face making him fall flat on his arse.

"You hit him!" Theta whispered in Rose's ear as he stepped back.

"How could you tell?" She asked him suddenly ignoring the blindingly obvious.

"A, the red patch, b, it showed signs of the classic Tyler slap, must be genetic. I'm actually appreciating your mum now." Rose laughed.

"Don't tell her that, she might just kiss you."

"YUK!" Theta immediately rubbed his lips trying to get an invisible Jackie Tyler off them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

And that's how Rose came to think it was her fault. After all she was now stuck with a whining Time Lord.

Rose reached into the TARDIS freezer and pulled out two bags of peas as well as reaching for a damp towel and walked back towards their bedroom.

On the bed the Doctor was stripped down to his waist, bruises forming on his abdomen, as well as his jaw and he was rapidly developing a black eye. Rose sighed as he moaned in exaggerated pain. She stepped up beside him.

"For your stomach." With precision she dropped a bag of peas onto his stomach, making him jump and shriek at the coldness. "Sorry it just slipped."

"Of course it did." He told her sarcastically.

"For your jaw." She handed him the other bag.

"I can't believe the TARDIS won't heal me!" He moaned.

"She says it's your own fault, and if you're willing to resort to that again to 'defend' our honour. You're an idiot."

"Is it galactic 'gang up on Theta Sigma' day?" Rose looked at him shocked for a moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked fearing he'd accidentally upset her.

"Its nothing, it just that you've never called yourself 'Theta Sigma' openly before."

"I haven't?" Rose shook her head at him. Rose sat down on the edge of the bed; she folded up the towel and draped it gently across his eye. He moved over on the bed and gestured for her to lie down with him. Resting her head on his chest she took in the comfort that came with hearing his hearts beating.

"Your eye should be feeling better soon." She changed the topic before it became uncomfortable dragging up old memories that could hurt them both.

"What about my lips?" He asked her, as she began to trace patterns on his chest. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. Within an instant of touching his lips the kiss deepened, she moaned as his tongue brushed the bottom of her lip before entering her mouth to entangle with hers. When they pulled back, Rose saw he still had his eyes closed, "Mmm." He opened his eyes, as Rose eagerly drank up the love that radiated from them. "That's the best medicine in the world."

"When do you want your next dose?" Her voice had become slightly husky; he softly pulled her back to him and kissed her once more. Once they'd parted once more Rose shifted back into her previous position but not before he'd pulled the bracelet off her wrist and wrapped his arms around her. "You know Mickey never fought for me." He began to stroke her stomach.

"I'd do anything to protect you and the tot, you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"So then, love, where do you want to got next?"

"Make it a surprise." She told him, "For now I just want to sleep." She snuggled herself deeper into the Doctor's chest.

"Night Doctor, love you." She told him, as was their ritual.

"Night Rose, I love you too." With that the couple fell asleep entwined in each other's arms unaware what faced them.

And blissfully unaware of the tests of faith they would endure.

TBC

Next Chappie: The Impossible Planet

A/N: I had to do this quickly, and I mean no offence towards the people who write them, to get a break from the Rose Death fics that have been pouring in. I mean we have another 5 months till the xmas special can't they be spread out a bit more evenly?


	14. Far Away For Far Too Long

**LOOK 2 CHAPTERS UP WITHIN 24 HOURS! IT'S A MIRACLE!** Chapter 14: Far Away For Far Too Long 

Inside a brightly lit supply closet the TARDIS began to materialise. Once the blue police box had fully materialised the Doctor stepped out with Rose following close behind.

"I dunno what's wrong with her, she's so queasy, indigestion," The Doctor reached up and began stroking the door of the TARDIS; Rose gave him an amused look, at which he stopped stroking the TARDIS.

"If you think that's gonna be a problem we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Rose tried to maintain a straight face but she eventually failed, laughing as hard as she could. Theta soon joined her but his laugher wasn't as free as hers. Rose was now six and a half months pregnant they had to be extremely careful, and whether or not Rose wanted to admit it she would have to take a break from travelling soon.

"Rose after this trip we are taking a break." He told her suddenly, Rose immediately sobered up.

"Why?" The Doctor gently cupped her cheek,

"Because you are six and a half months pregnant, I don't want to do any more travelling until after the baby's born. We're taking a big risk. I don't want anything to happen to either of you, not now, not ever." Rose looked down at the floor; he could tell she was hurt. "I'll be with you all the time, I swear I won't run off and have trips without you."

"Promise?" She looked at him once more.

"I promise." She smiled at him. He gently kissed her forehead. "You know what?" He asked her.

"Nope."

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard!" He opened the door and stepped out of the room, Rose following him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Grab onto something whoever you are!" The Doctor and Rose fell back as a shockwave hit them. As soon as it subsided Theta stood up.

"That wasn't too bad." Rose winced internally, those famous last words. She was proved right when he was thrown back against her.

"Trust you to open you're gob!" She yelled at him over the din. Rose was pleased to see that he looked sheepish. Once she was absolutely sure that the earthquake had subsided she stood up, even after the Captain, or whom she supposed was the Captain said it was over she just wanted to be sure. Rose gingerly stood, immediately the Doctor came to her aid. He grinned at her. In her mind Rose knew something was wrong she just couldn't work out what just yet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Looking round she memorised the crew, the young woman was Scooti, the slightly older one Ida, the Captain was called Zack, the archaeologist was Toby, security was Jefferson and the Ethics person was…was…Rose tried to bring the memory forth in her mind…it was…Danny. Danny was his name. They'd all looked at them like they were made when the Doctor had introduced them.

"_I'm the Doctor, by the way, and this is my companion."_

"_Fiancée, actually." _She'd taken the moment to look at him silently urging him to continue.

"_What?"_ He'd mouthed at her. _"Oh yes, right, this is Rose Tyler, that's her name."_ After that she pictured herself wringing his neck, it was understandable to keep their unborn child secret, but the fact she was right next to him? It wasn't something he was going to get away with lightly.

Rose had now gone into her own little world, she did that often now, Rose knew full well she'd never understand completely what her fiancé was on about. She toyed with the bracelet on her right wrist for a few minutes before looking back up and pretending to hang onto his every word.

"_He can't resist showing off."_ She thought as he reached for the calculator. As if he'd heard her thought he turned round to face her, something in his eyes made Rose believe he knew exactly what he was thinking. Rose looked down embarrassed, something caught her eye. When she looked at her hand again, it seemed fine, before it seemed to glow gold, just for an instant though. Rose immediately put it down to the light that was in the room.

"You said…you said storage 5 to 8." The Doctor's panicked voice broke Rose out of her thoughts.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She chased him down the corridors quickly.

"Open he door, come on," As soon as the door opened he ran towards her. "It can't be it can't be!"

"What's wrong? Doctor what's wrong?" Suddenly an image popped into her mind, she tried to shake it away, it was almost as if the image wasn't from her perspective. "The TARDIS where is it? What happened?" She watched as Theta looked out of the view hole in the door.

"The TARDIS is gone!" He sounded heartbroken; she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean it's gone?" He moved out of the way for her.

"Look down." Rose did as she was told; below them there was a giant hole where part of the sanctuary base had been. That was the last thing she saw before darkness over took her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When Rose eventually came around she was in the control area of the base.

"I have to find my ship." The Doctor's voice was the first one to grace her ears. The loudness made her wince. "It's literally the only thing I've got left." She heard muffled replies, then the Doctor sit down next to her. "It's the only thing of Gallifrey I have left."

"At least the Gallifreyan blood line lives on." He jumped at her voice and she sniggered slightly.

"What was that for?" He demanded, trying to prevent a grin from breaking out.

"I didn't do a thing!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her sit up. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." Rose leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"I did what?"

"You fainted. Like a damsel in distress." He teased. "Suppose you had to at some point, I've been waiting for it." He immediately tightened his arms to prevent her moving her arms to hit him.

"The baby made me do it!" She whined at him.

"That's right blame to tot." Rose pulled herself out of his arms.

"I passed out, fainting is for drama queens!" She braced herself on the consol. After a few moments of quiet he stood next to her.

"I've trapped you here."

"No don't worry bout me…us." Rose turned to face him slightly. "Ok we're on a planet that shouldn't exist underneath a black hole, and no way out." She tried to change her tone slightly to more of a lighthearted one. "Yea changed my mind start worrying about me." She gave him a quick smile. Theta's only reply was to open his arms for her to fall in to; Rose stepped into the hug without hesitation, it was a slightly awkward angle but they managed. They stood there taking comfort from each other, before they were moved to a different location.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Can you leave it open, just for a while longer."

"How do you know you won't go mad?"

"I won't." He gave Ida a small smile. Theta knew he wouldn't go mad, if he'd seen the destruction of his people, and everything he loved he wouldn't go insane at all.

The two of them sat there looking at the black hole for a while.

"I've seen films and things, yeah. They say black holes are gateways to other universes." Rose scratched her ear, she quickly pulled her hand away realising what she'd done. Obviously she was picking up some of his habits.

"Not that one." He didn't deny it so was it possible that some black holes were actual gateways? "It just eats and eats."

"I'm away from home." She whispered quietly as the tough of never seeing her mum began to settle in, believe it or not the Doctor actually began to miss Jackie a bit – just a little smidgen though.

"Go that way." He pointed towards the stars and Rose followed his finger. "Turn right and keep going for…erm…about 500 years and you'll reach the Earth." Rose picked up her phone and looked at it.

"No signal, that's the first time we've gone out of range." Theta watched her and he saw the guilt that crossed her features only to lie in her voice. "Even if I could what would I tell her? Can you build another TARDIS?" She joked.

"They were grown not built. With my home planet gone we're kinda stuck." Rose had to admit the new tenth Doctor opened up more to her than his ninth self. It was all part of the reason that made her love him even more than ever before.

"Well it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift."

"Then what?" He had to ask. She might leave him for the treasures of the time they were now in, and that scared him more than anything. Rose was scared by the actual fear that suddenly washed over her; fear that she knew wasn't her own.

"I dunno, find a planet, get a job, raise our child, same as the rest of the universe." She smiled as she looked up towards the black hole, she wouldn't meet his eyes even though she could feel his boring into her cheek.

"I'd have to settle down, get a house or something." Rose now turned to face him, but his eyes turned down towards the table. "A proper house with doors and things, carpets," He actually looked at her now. "Me living in a house now that's…that…that is terrifying."

"You'd haveta get a mortgage!" She sang,

"NO!" He protested loudly.

"Oh yes!"

"No I'm dying, that's it I'm dying, it's all over." Rose grinned at him, before looking back towards the black hole.

"I'll haveta get one to, unless we're married right away, you never know what the people of the planet are going to be like. Whether they'll accept us living together unmarried or not. I dunno it could be that same one, we could both, I dunno, share or not, dunno…whatever…allsorts."

"Anyway…"

"We'll see." The conversation became suddenly more complicated and awkward for them. Never before had they discussed living together in a house. With the TARDIS it was a different matter, they had talked and come up with an answer – even though they'd be married nothing would change, except for the fact that the TARDIS would now side with Rose more often.

"I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home…"

"Everyone leaves home in the end."

"Not to end up stuck here."

"Yea but stuck with you that's not so bad."

"Yea?"

"Yea." Theta leaned across the table and gently brushed her lips with his.

"Do you know we've been dubbed the mysterious couple?"

"That's not as bad as it could be." Rose was cut off when her phone rang. "Hello."

"HE IS AWAKE!" Rose threw her phone down onto the floor.

"If that's broken you're not getting another one." He looked at her scared face. "What's wrong?" Rose didn't answer. "Rose what's wrong?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose I want to do this." In his hands he held a red space suit.

"Please don't."

"Rose…" He sighed. "You've never been like this before, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared, more than ever before." He gently grasped her shoulders and rubbed them.

"There's nothing to be scared of." He looked into her eyes and saw the fear there. "Rose, I wouldn't leave you unless I knew you could handle it." She nodded, still scared.

"I don't want to lose the last Time Lord in existence."

"And I don't want to lose the first human/Gallifreyan child…oh and I don't want to lose its mother either." He grinned at her. Rose smiled back at him. "I suppose I'd better get ready."

"Want some help?" She gave him a suggestive wink.

"As much as I'd love some 'help' I somehow doubt I'd be ready in time." Rose nodded and began to walk out of the room. The Doctor pulled off his suit jacket before running out into the corridor to grab Rose. He spun her round and kissed her roughly. Rose ran her hand through his hair allowing a few tears to fall. He slowly pulled away pressing a tender kiss onto the end of her nose. "Be safe." He whispered.

"I will. Stay out of trouble." She hugged him.

"What are you insinuating Rose Tyler? I never get into trouble." Rose snorted. "I'll see you in the drilling room." Rose pulled away, before she'd completely let go of him Theta gently squeezed her hand. Letting her know everything would be okay.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I want that space suit back." Rose told him as he entered the drilling room. He smiled at her; Rose knew that behind the smile he was worried. She didn't object when he reached down and gently took off her bracelet to reveal the baby properly for all to see. Not that anyone was paying them any attention.

"I love you tot." He pressed a feather light kiss to her rounded stomach. "Behave for your mother okay? Good boy…girl." He conceded when he received a halfhearted thump on the head.

"What about me?" Rose teased as he stood up and placed the bracelet back onto her wrist.

"What about you?" He taunted back.

"You're asking for it Theta Sigma." She warned.

"Alright I love you as well. You already know that."

"I know. I love you too." He leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.

"Ready to go?" A call came. The Doctor nodded. He slipped his helmet on. Rose pulled his head down and kissed the glass, approximately where his forehead was.

"Be safe. Good luck." The Doctor climbed into the pod. Ida suddenly turned to him.

"Did she just have a pregnancy bump?" She asked him. Ida had hardly recovered from what she'd seen.

"No, not at all." He grinned back. The pod started to descend towards the middle of the planet. He saw Rose waving at him and he waved back.

He hope everyone would be all right, especially Rose. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt.

TBC

Next Chappie: The end of this ep, the Satan's planet and why Rose is seeing gold.

A/N: I know this isn't the end of 'The Impossible Planet' but I thought I'd make much more sense if this chapter ended here.

Oh yea any suggestions for girl's names I've gone blank (Don't worry not on chappie ideas).

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AGAIN!


	15. One For Love, One For Truth, One For Me

**A/N: This is longer than the others have been.**

**Three chapters up in one week! Am I ill?**

Chapter 15: One For Love, One For Truth, One For Me and One For You 

Everything was going perfectly fine down the pit, no earthquakes, nothing wanted to eat them, destroy the universe etc. But someone had to jinx it they had to say those words.

"There's no turning back now."

"Oh did you have to? 'No turning back?' That's almost as bad as 'Nothing can possibly go wrong' or 'This is the best Christmas Walford's ever had'!" Over the comm. The Doctor could hear Rose laugh. "Don't laugh Rose Tyler. Its famous last words."

"You mean like 'go to your room'?"

"I knew you wouldn't be on my side. Why do I bother?" He paused for a few moments. "Anyway I said they 'would've' been famous last words if the gas mask things had got to us."

"Yea, right." In his mind he could picture Rose clearly. "Ida if he goes on just tell him to shut up."

"At least its not 'My Doctor'!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Have you finished?" Obviously Ida had heard him clearly. The Doctor walked past Ida quickly.

"Yea finished."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Over the comm. Theta could hear the worried chatter of the crew on the sanctuary base. The only thing that could mean was danger. The first thing that came to his mind was Rose. He should still be up there.

"Everything alright up there?" He asked casually.

"Yea, Yea."

"It's fine." Zach inputted.

"Great." Two positive comments would've been enough to reassure him but one things for certain, if there's three people are lying through their teeth.

"We've found something. Looks like metal, some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word trapdoor. We've got a trapdoor alright." Then and there his thoughts were to go back up there and protect Rose.

"The edges are covered with those symbols."

"Do you think it opens?" Zach asked. 'Does it open?' famous words, usually said before Pandora's box opens of course.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do!" He couldn't help the sarcasm from entering his voice. In his mind he was sure he heard a familiar young woman saying 'Manners'. He shrugged it off.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. Its massive Zach. About 30 feet in diameter."

"Can you open it?"

"I don't know I can't see any sort of mechanism."

"I suppose the writing tells us what to do. The letters that defy translation." Over the radio chatter he heard Rose asking Toby something. He took the time to scan round and look for the TARDIS. It should be there somewhere. It shouldn't be hard to find a blue box that has a huge lights, should it?

That's when the rumbling began.

"THESE ARE THE WORDS OF THE BEAST AND HE HAS WOKEN." The Doctor realised that Rose must have been still holding the radio and activated it. "HE IS THE HEART THAT BEATS IN THE DARKNESS. HE IS THE BLOOD THAT WILL NEVER CEASE AND NOW HE WILL RISE."

"Rose what's going on? Rose can you hear me?" He started to panic, he'd never been this far away from her before, and so helpless. He needed to help her as a father and a fiancé. "Rose, what is it Rose? I'm going back up."

"It's the Ood Doctor, I don't know what it is, its like they're possessed." Rose's panicked voice made him speed up back towards the capsule.

"Doctor it's opening!" He hesitated in his step, either go back for Rose, or go back for Ida. If he saw this 'beast' he would have a better chance of what he was facing, with his decision made he started back towards Ida. He could see the giant seal opening causing rocks to fall down on top of them. Immediately the chilling voice followed.

"THE PIT IS OPENED AND I AM FREE."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

On the sanctuary base Rose clutched the radio with all of her might.

"Doctor can you hear me? Doctor are you there? Theta where are you?" She looked over towards the door to see Danny enter the room; she quickly turned back to the radio not listening to their conversation. Only concentrating on one person that mattered to her.

"Sir I recommend strategy 9."

"Strategy 9 agreed. Right we need to get everyone together. Rose what about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?" Rose was close to tears.

"I can't get any reply, just nothing, I keep trying but its…"

"No, sorry, I'm fine, still here." Jefferson, Danny and Toby watched Rose's face quickly fill with anger.

"You coulda said you stupid…" Unfortunately the screech of the radio stopped Rose's swearing meeting the Doctor's ears. In her mind Rose knew that wherever the TARDIS was it had something to do with it.

"Whoa! Careful!" His reply came, slightly sarcastic.

"Next time let us know yea?" Rose pulled the radio even closer. "I mean the shock could've sent me into labour! You never really think anything through do you? Don't even answer that." Rose ranted at him; she hoped he was hearing this.

"Anyway…" She was pleased to note his tone had regret in it. "It's both of us here, me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up, it's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Rose winced; she knew that whatever the Captain was about to say would convince Theta to do something that was completely idiotic.

The group continued to talk about the pit for a while longer. Rose stood there playing with her top.

"Baby, you're not going to grow up and be as reckless as your father." She smiled as she remembered watching his previous-self talking to her as a baby, 'Now Rose you're not going to grow up and destroy the world are you?' She'd noticed how good he was with children then; if they'd actually made a move back then this could've been the second child they were expecting. Yet deep down Rose was glad this was the first, she doubted she could've coped his regeneration with a baby. It was difficult enough at the time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What do you think?" Ida asked the Doctor. She turned round to face him.

"You just cut our connection to Rose." He whispered. "What if that was they last time we could speak to them?"

"I'm sorry Doctor…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I have a go at Rose for ending our phone calls when she shouldn't and now someone else has to end an important link between me and her, us and them." He mainly talked to himself not Ida.

"But there's something in there, Why's it still hiding?"

"Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell."

"We should go down. I'd go what about you?"

"In a second but…Rose I'd go down if Rose was with me." He trailed off coming to a realisation. "That is so human, where angels fear to tread. Even now standing on the edge, that feeling you get, right at the back of your head. That strange impulse, that little voice saying go on, go on, go on, go over, go on. Maybe it's relying on that." He thought about what Rose had said to him, about not thinking things through. "For once in my life Officer Scott I'm going to say…retreat, oh, now I know I'm getting old. Rose I'm coming back."

"Best news I've heard all day."

"I bet it is." He grumbled. "Honestly Lord of Time and a small human ape is in charge of me."

"Woman's prerogative."

"God I hope our child won't be like that side of you."

"And I hope it won't be an overconfident idiot." Rose countered.

"You love me really." He teased.

"You know I do."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He'd had Ida clearly explain Strategy 9 to him; it sounded barbaric, yet if it would save Rose…

"THIS IS THE DARKNESS, THIS IS MY DOMAIN. YOU LITTLE THINGS THAT LIVE IN THE LIGHT CLINGING TO YOUR FEEBLE SUNS WHICH DIE IN THE PIT."

"Not again." He mumbled.

"This is Zachary Crossflame of Sanctuary base 6. Representing the Torchwood archive you will identify yourself."

"Doctor, Torchwood, I've heard of that before." Rose whispered to him, she'd switched the radio over to only him so they could talk.

"Same here, Rose same here."

"It isn't going to be like Bad Wolf is it?" She was still scared of those two words, as it had made him regenerate.

"No Rose, it won't be like that."

"YOU KNOW MY NAME." The voice of the Beast roared through his earphone making him wince.

"What do you want?" Theta demanded.

"YOU WILL DIE HERE, ALL OF YOU, THIS PLANET IS YOUR GRAVE."

"If you are the Beast answer me this which one?" Theta believed instantly that he'd challenged the Beast to something it couldn't answer; unfortunately this relief was short lived.

"ALL OF THEM."

"What then you're the truth behind the myth?" The Doctor was sure that question didn't come from him as such. It seemed more of a question Rose would ask to an enemy.

"THIS ONE KNOWS ME AS I KNOW HIM. THE KILLER OF HIS OWN KIND."

"Theta!" Rose suddenly kicked in. "Don't listen to him, it wasn't your fault, it was the Daleks remember!" Rose wanted to be there comforting him, she closed her eyes for an instant and found herself next to him, she quickly opened them. The image looked so real to her, but it was impossible to be down there with him at that moment.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ALL OF YOU SO SMALL. THE CAPTAIN SO SCARED OF COMMAND. THE SOLDIER HAUNTED BY THE EYES OF HIS WIFE, THE SCIENTIST STILL RUNNING FROM DADDY. THE LITTLE BOY WHO LIED. THE VIRGIN. AND THE LOST GIRL SO FAR FROM HOME, THE VALIANT CHILD WHO WILL DIE IN BATTLE SO VERY SOON."

"Doctor what does that mean?"

"Rose don't listen, please don't listen to him." It was his turn to plead to her.

"What does it mean?" Rose wouldn't let it drop and she didn't want to reluctantly.

"YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL LIVE."

"Doctor what did it mean?" He wouldn't answer her, to be honest he didn't know himself, he couldn't bare the thought of losing Rose. He needed to find a way to make her into a Time Lady quicker. "Doctor how did it know all of that? What did it mean?"

"It didn't mean anything Rose."

"Theta…"

"Rose I won't let anything ever happen to you I swear." Theta would've given anything to gently brush her cheek and pull her into a fierce hug; he knew she needed it as so did he. Now all he had to do was sort out the rest of them. He thought about a way to get their attention, realising a very loud noise should do the trick perfectly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose wandered round the small room they were now 'extremely lucky' enough to be stuck in, someone needed to be the Doctor, and the closest thing to him was her. With him stuck down there she needed to be strong and do something that would take her mind of him. Only if people would stop reminding her he was down there still. She'd seen enough to copy him and hopefully get it right.

"Right, so we need to stop 'em, or get out or both yea."

"I'll take both but how?"

"None of you have got any brains have you?" She rolled her eyes as she realised that she had taken on some of the Doctor's people skills.

"That was harsh." Danny whined.

"Sorry, hormones." She turned away. "That's what you get when you're pregnant with a Gallifreyan child."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked. "You're pregnant?"

"No I didn't say that," She began, "I said that what you get when you're paired with a Gallifreyan bloke." Rose knew her covering wasn't perfect but Danny seemed to buy it.

"I'll get back Rose is up there." Rose spun round trying to work out where the voice had come from.

"What's wrong?" Jefferson asked her.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, never mind." To her it sounded like the Doctor, but he was miles below them.

A few minutes went past and she found herself wanting to pull her hair out at the doom and gloom attitudes of the crew.

"All sorts of virus' could stop the Ood but we haven't got them on board."

"That's handy listing the things we haven't got. We haven't got a swimming pool either, or a Tescos." She would've laughed at the faces they were pulling, that was if the situation hadn't been so dire.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"That's it that's all we've got. You getting any sort of readout?" Ida peered over the pit trying to spot the Doctor.

"Nothing could be miles to go or could be 30 feet. No way of telling." The Doctor looked up and down, considering something. "I could survive 20 feet."

"No you don't I'm pulling you back up." Theta felt himself being pulled upwards again he quickly slapped the button on his uniform halting the mechanism.

"You bring me back, we're just going to sit there and run out of air. I've got to go down."

"But you can't, Doctor you can't."

"Call it an act of faith." He sighed. "Ida I need to for Rose and…our child."

"She **is** pregnant?"

"Yes, six and a half months. You saw the bump." Theta grinned to himself. "Not sure if it's a boy or a girl yet, I think it's a boy, she thinks it's a girl." He gave a short laugh. "Rose should know I'm never wrong. I know it's a boy." A few minutes of quiet followed.

"I don't want to die on my own."

"I know. If that thing said it came from beyond the universe I'd believe it but before the universe? Impossible. It doesn't fit my rule. Still that's why I keep travelling to be proved wrong. Like with Rose and the baby. Thank you Ida."

"Don't go!"

"If they get back in touch. If you talk to Rose." He hesitated for a few moments looking up and down. "Just tell her…tell her I…oh she knows…" With that he let go and fell.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It was the worst possible moment, why did it have to happen to her.

"Doctor you there? Doctor? Ida? Can you hear me? Are you there Doctor?"

"He's gone." Rose's throat immediately seized up.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He fell into the pit and I don't know how deep it is, miles and miles and miles."

"What do you mean he fell?" Rose in her heart knew that he wouldn't've have fallen and left her, he must have gone willingly to see what was down there.

"I couldn't stop him. He said your name Rose." Rose let the radio slip from her grasp. "I'm sorry." Rose concentrated for a few minutes remembering their time together, when as clear as day something popped to the front of her mind. "He's not gone."

"What?"

"He's not dead. I'm not leaving him."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Rose." Toby and Danny grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me. Theta's not gone. He can…" Rose didn't finish her sentence as a syringe entered her arm sending her into a deep sleep.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"If you're escaping then I've gotta stop you." The Doctor was standing facing the Beast. The Beast was an enormous monster with huge horns, the perfect representation of the devil. "If I destroy your prison your body is destroyed and your mind with it." Theta lifted the rock he was holding to smash the jars, but dropped it at the last second. "But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy the planet then I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses its protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose." Theta couldn't believe what he had to do, to save the universe he had to lose Rose, but this time he would be with her. "If I believe in one thing, just one thing I believe in her!" He smashed the jars and ran as the Beast exploded into flames and the planet began to break apart.

He ran as fast as he could only for something to throw him again something hard and heaving. He grunted turning round he came face to face with a big blue box. After that he just laughed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose was crying and hugging her stomach as they were about to be wiped out of the universe. The trembling of the ship made things worse. She suddenly sat up as the shaking stopped.

"Sorry about the hijack Captain." Rose grinned at the voice that filled her ears. This is the good ship TARDIS. Now first things first have you got a Rose Tyler on board?"

"I'm here! It's me! OMG! Where are you?" She laughed at the sound of his voice even though her cheeks were tight from tears.

"Oh just towing you home. Gravity shmavity, my people practically invented black holes, well, in fact they did. In a couple of minutes we'll be nice and safe. Oh and Captain, can we do a swap? Say if you give me Rose Tyler I'll give you Ida Scott?"

"She's alive!" They all started giggling. Rose looked down at her stomach and noticed that her hand was actually glowing once again, bright gold. She looked away then back, it was still glowing.

"Theta," She called over the comm. "I need you're help with something."

"What?" He sounded worried.

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"Okay." Came the puzzled reply. Rose started to tap her feet impatiently. The next few minutes were the longest of her life.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor looked up as the door creaked open, he smiled as he saw Rose enter. She beamed back at him, a proper toothy smile. He quickly walked round the consol as she ran to him. He pulled her into a hug, lifting her up fully. He legs swung found and hit a few times, not that he cared at all. Rose sighed and he sniggered, he was unbelievably happy to be holding her in his arms again.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too."

"I never thought…" Rose screamed as he dropped her, she landed, unceremoniously, on the grating with a thump. "What was that for?" She looked back up at him, watching as he stepped back.

"You're glowing!" Rose looked down and saw that her body was covered in gold.

"How…I mean…I haven't looked into the vortex…my hand was glowing earlier…"

"It was glowing before?" He asked her, Theta walked up to her again and took her hand gently examining it as the glowing faded.

"Yea I've noticed it a few times, but I always thought it was the light." Theta gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"You seem alright." He leaned into kiss her; just as their lips were about to touch a beeping alerted them to a monitor next to them. The Doctor turned to look at it. His eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"At least we know what **was** wrong now."

"Doctor what is it?"

"The TARDIS it…Rose, love…you're now pureblood Gallifreyan…"

TBC

Next Chappie: A visit to Jackie, the Doctor has to explain the situation properly to both Rose and Jackie and wedding arrangements.

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chappie got boring, I had to fit a lot in.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME GIRL'S NAMES! U'VE BEEN A BIG HELP!**

**AND I MUSTN'T FORGET THANX FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


	16. Where We Once Were Divided Now We Stand

**A/N: My mum won the bet I had with her . She said all along Rose would end up in the alternate reality, I said her memory would be wiped. It's really not fair she hasn't stopped rubbing it in yet!**

**I think that means no more death fics! Yay! Or very few! I swear I honestly don't mean to offend but nearly every DR WHO fanfic site has them.**

I will not say 'I told you so' about Rose not dieing! I luv to be positive.

Chapter 16: Where We Once Were Divided; Now We Stand United 

"I AM A WHAT?"

"Rose calm down…" He began. The Doctor had managed to guide her into the medical bay, once they'd said goodbye to Ida, Zach and Danny. He gently removed the bracelet from her wrist.

"This morning I was human, a silly ape, from Earth. And now you say I'm Gallifreyan! You try calming down!"

"Rose…" He began.

"I mean the baby is now pure Gallifreyan too…my mum…what will my mum say?"

"Your mum?"

"Yes my mum."

"Rose maybe that's not such a good idea…"

"How do you know I'm Gallifreyan? It could be some glitch."

"Rose you have two hearts. Anyway you weren't so upset about it when we talked about it at the school."

"That was then, I would've had time to prepare, to adjust. The TARDIS just sprang this on me."

"Actually love, it's been going once since the Game station." He pointed over to a monitor. "And don't you dare think that I don't know that the TARDIS told you everything that happened! What's 144 times 954?"

"137376." Rose stepped back. "OMG."

"When did the first antigravity Olympics occur?"

"How should I know?" Rose looked at him still angry.

"Well you haven't got Time Lord knowledge."

"Thank god!" Theta was shocked that Rose seemed quite pleased at this. "I don't want know everything." She told him sharply.

"At least it explains why I've been hearing you in my mind for the last few days." Rose gave him a puzzled look. "Time Lords, when they want to, can communicate telepathically." Rose nodded at him.

"Are you going to scan the baby?" She asked sharply.

"Of course." He pulled a scanner off the side and ran it over her stomach. "Its fine. At least we now know how come you became pregnant when it should've been impossible." He stopped seeing Rose yawn. "You are going to get some rest." He helped her lie down and softly kissed her forehead. "I'm off for a little talk with the TARDIS."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"TARDIS." Theta acknowledged as he touched the consol. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?" A message pooped up on the screen. "You wanted it to be a surprise? It was a surprise all right. Her mother is going to kill me TARDIS! I have three regenerations left and I would like to keep them, thank you very much." Another message popped up on the screen. "Thank you so much for your sympathy TARDIS!" He paced round for a few more minutes. "Why the hell did you do it before the baby's born?" The TARDIS groaned, "For what is to come? She needs the power?" He paused and stared at the screen. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Theta?" Rose called sleepily from the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." He covered up quickly, he reached up to scratch his ear but stopped quickly. Rose was suddenly thrown to one side as the TARDIS started up.

"What are you doing?" She screeched at him, trying to make her way towards him.

"It isn't me." He rushed around the consol pressing random buttons trying to stop the vortex.

"What's she doing?" Rose slipped her arm around his waist to hold herself upright.

"Getting revenge." He turned white and faced her. "She taking us 'home' so you mother can kill me."

"What the hell did you say to her?" The TARDIS landed nearly knocking him, but not Rose over. He knew for the fact the TARDIS did it on purpose.

"Nothing…nasty…well not much. Can we go?" He pleaded with her, resting his forehead against hers.

"ROSE!"

"Too late." The Doctor stepped slightly away from Rose as Jackie hugged her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Sit down the pair of you!" Jackie walked into the kitchen, as she walked in the Doctor made a run for it only to be stopped by Rose grabbing onto the end of his trench coat, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Don't you dare." She threatened quietly. The Doctor sat down next to her reluctantly. Rose angled herself then leaned back against his chest. Theta's arms wrapped themselves around her and gently traced patterns on her stomach.

"Rose, honey, can you fetch this cup of tea for the Doctor?"

"Coming mum." She pushed herself off him, waddling over to the kitchen. "You stay put." He grinned at her. "Now I can get inside your head easily. I know what your thinking." She partly sang at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Rose reached the kitchen and grabbed the cup of tea that was offered to her to take back to him. She passed it to him quickly, she gave him a quick kiss as she did so.

"Are you still chasing after monster and things Rose?" Jackie asked as she walked back into the room and took a seat.

"Yeah, I…" Rose sat back down next to the Doctor, unconsciously moulding herself to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Nope," The Doctor cut in. "She is not chasing monsters anymore. Not after the last trip." Rose glared at him. "I said no more monsters until **after** the baby is born. Do you understand Rose?"

"I don't see why not, I mean now I'm…" Rose trailed off seeing panic spread across her lover's face. "You're right no more monsters." She grumbled.

"Rose its not you." He took her face into his hands. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Rose nodded. He'd explained this to her before.

"That's the first sensible thing he's ever said." Jackie pointed out. Theta moved back and took Rose back into his arms.

"Mum, can you help us with wedding arrangements." Rose began, "We want to be married soon." Jackie simply nodded, unable to speak. "Mum? Mum you okay?"

"I'm fine, my little girl's all grown up." Jackie looked across at the Doctor. "Even if you're marrying him."

"Him has a name you know." Jackie giggled at the Doctor's protest.

"One he doesn't like to use." Jackie had the Doctor there. "How did you find out about his name Rose?" It was strange that Jackie hadn't asked that question before.

"The TARDIS told me."

"My ship and Rose Tyler here like to gang up on me." Theta explained to her.

"Back to business. When do you want to get married?"

"Before the baby's born. About three weeks?" Theta told her, he looked across to Rose who nodded in agreement.

"You'll want a church wedding. Is he even allowed in a church?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jackie's comment.

"Yes Jackie I can go into a church without bursting into flame."

"Being a smart-aleck again."

"How are you going to cope with both him and a baby Rose?"

"I'll manage. I've done well since he regenerated."

"I'm a pretty boy now." Jackie simply shook her head at the Doctor's statement. She had to hand it to him though, he was much, much better looking that his ninth self.

"So you want a church wedding…"

"And a Gallifreyan one too. A proper Gallifreyan wedding."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Both the Doctor and Jackie whipped their heads round to face Rose.

"Why Rose? Why do you want one?" Theta couldn't dare to hope why she wanted one.

"Because I don't want to ever leave or lose you."

"What's this 'proper' Gallifreyan wedding?" Jackie cut in, watching at the Doctor and Rose wouldn't tear their eyes away from each other.

"A proper Gallifreyan wedding is a pledge never to separate, to be together for all of eternity. There is no annulment or divorce it's permanent. It was rare on Gallifrey only a few people used this form of wedding. Only people with deep love can have such a union." Rose gently stroked his cheek. "I nearly had one before, it was denied because I didn't love the woman I was marrying. We hated each other."

"Why did you ask her to marry you then?" Jackie asked him, she regretted it when the Doctor turned his face to her and he saw the pain in his eyes.

"Because it was arranged when I was born. I had to go through with it when I turned the minimum age of marriage." Theta looked down. "The wedding gave my family a high status. If I refused I'd be exiled with my family. As much as we never got along I couldn't do that to them." Jackie nodded in understanding.

"How does the permanent part work?" Jackie dared to ask, she hoped that if one died the other didn't.

"A ceremony is performed and at the very end the two Time Lords share a moment where their life energy is connected, usually a harmless cut is made on the right hand, then our palms are pressed together.." He mimed the action with Rose, "Then a prayer is said and we are announced inseparable." Jackie looked confused but if her daughter wanted one she could have one.

"Wait a minute, can this only be performed between Time Lords?"

"Yes mum," Rose told her. "If it wasn't we could be killed. Time Lord energy is very powerful."

"Why do you want one Rose if it'll kill you?" Rose's lips shaped into a perfect 'o'. She looked at Theta.

"Maybe we should've told her when we arrived." He shrugged looking at her and Jackie. Rose couldn't speak, she'd forgotten to mention the most important thing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose moved from beside the Doctor and Jackie stood up with her.

"Mum I'm slightly different now," Rose took her mum's hand and placed it upon her chest. "Do you feel that? It's a double beat, I have two hearts now." Jackie looked at Rose with a mixture of shock and anger on her face. "I'm a Time Lady, a pure Gallifreyan." Jackie immediately rounded on the Doctor.

"You did this to my baby girl?" Theta dived behind Rose. Jackie wouldn't dare strike her daughter – he hoped.

"It wasn't me the TARDIS did it." Jackie drew back her hand, Rose saw what was coming and ducked down suddenly and Jackie's palm connected with the Doctor's cheek.

"How come every time I visit since Rose became pregnant I've been slapped?" He rubbed his cheek again, it was getting a bit of a habit.

"Because of the way you take it upon yourself to do what you think is right with no consideration for my daughter…"

"MUM! It wasn't his fault." Jackie calmed at little. "When I had the time vortex inside me it changed me slightly, and ever since the TARDIS has been slowly changing my DNA to match the Doctor's. She didn't mean any harm she just wanted to see the Time Lords continue." Jackie sat down and pulled her daughter down next to her on the sofa. Theta sat across form them in the seat that Jackie had previously occupied.

"Did it hurt sweetie?"

"Not at all. Well…" Rose paused. "It didn't until someone dropped me on my ass during the final stage." Rose grinned at the Doctor. As he flung his hands up in front of his face

"Before you say anything or hit me again I didn't know what was happening it scared me!" He cautiously peeked out from behind his hands. "Why haven't you hit me?" He squeaked.

"I'm still thinking about it." Jackie warned and Rose laughed.

"He's scared of you." Rose whispered in her mum's ear. "He's faced countless monsters but he's scared of you. You should be honoured." Jackie smiled at her daughter bringing her into a hug.

"What does this mean for you now?"

"It means that I'll regenerate if anything ever happens to me, I'll always come back to you mum. Also there's more protection for your granddaughter with two Time Lords around now." Jackie gently stroked Rose's hair.

"As long as you're happy Rose."

"I am mum, I really am. I wouldn't have it any other way." Over Jackie's shoulder Rose smiled at Theta he walked over and wrapped his arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jackie sat in between Rose and the Doctor on the floor flipping through wedding brochures.

"I never thought the day would come when I'd be so domestic." He told them both.

"Rose has well and truly got you whipped." Jackie smiled at her daughter. "How long did it take you sweetie?"

"Actually only since he regenerated." She giggled. "He's more of a softie now." Jackie and Rose quickly proceeded to burst into laughter.

"That's it laugh at me." They only laughed harder when he began to pout. Once they'd composed themselves they found the Doctor reading one of the magazines.

"I like that one!" Rose pointed at one of the dresses, "How much is it?" She asked before remembering she was pregnant. "Never mind." Theta looked at her crest fallen face, "I won't have much of a selection will I?"

"You've forgotten one important thing Rose."

"What?"

"Where is it that has the best selection of clothes that are sized to fit whoever needs them, in this case you?"

"New Look?" She teased.

"The TARDIS! There's gotta be some wedding dresses in there somewhere. She'll resize them for you." Rose smiled fully at him, in her excitement she'd forgotten all about the TARDIS.

"So who will we invite?" She asked suddenly.

"Erm…er…" Jackie sighed, he didn't have many people he could rely on or knew for that matter.

"Jack, if you can find him." Rose told him gently. "He'll want to be there, Keisha, Shireen, Howard, relations…anyone else?" The Doctor shrugged. "If we think of anyone else we'll add them to the list. Now, the Gallifreyan wedding. How do we do that?"

"Rose, are you sure you want to marry me?" Theta suddenly asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you want to marry me?" She looked upset at his question.

"I love you and of course I want to marry you, I just want to be sure before we have a Gallifreyan one. I couldn't bear to see you unhappy if it turned out not to be what you wanted." Jackie simply watched at the Doctor crawled round to face Rose, she nodded looking at him understanding everything that he was saying.

"I want a Gallifreyan wedding." She told him firmly. She leapt up at a speed surprising for a woman 6 ½ months pregnant, knocking him over as she fell into his arms.

"It'll have to be done on the TARDIS, there's a programme in there that will allow the TARDIS to manifest itself in the form of a Priestess long enough to perform the ceremony." Rose nodded. "As it's the last thing of the Time Lords it's the only thing that can perform the ceremony." He told Jackie seeing her confused face.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

After a while of chatting and confirming a few more arrangements like holding a reception at the local pub, Rose began to get extremely antsy.

"Can we now?" She asked for what seemed like the millionth time to Jackie and the Doctor. The pair looked at each other before sighing in unison.

"I suppose so." Rose stood up with some help of Theta and Jackie then she grabbed both of their hands.

"Come on!" She dragged them from the flat, only stopping to let Jackie lock up.

As they approached the TARDIS Rose began to run with the others close behind her. The group stopped as they reached the door, the Doctor searched around in his pockets for a few minutes, paused, then searched again. He pulled his hands out of the pockets looking extremely embarrassed.

"I think I've left my key inside the TARDIS." He told them quietly.

"Men!" Rose grumbled, fishing around in her pockets for the key. "What would you do without me?" She asked him.

"I have no idea." He answered honestly.

"Sweetheart you well and truly have him wrapped around your little finger."

"I know." Rose grinned. "Isn't it great?" They all stepped inside the TARDIS.

"You are not going anywhere near the wardrobe, Doctor." Jackie told him, he scuffed the floor with the top of his converse all stars.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Jackie took Rose's arm and allowed herself to be led towards the wardrobe.

"You'll need two outfits!" Theta yelled as they walked away. "One for each wedding!"

"And you'll need your Tux and you're robes!" Rose yelled back.

"He has a tux?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, I think I have a picture of him in it…" The rest of Rose's sentence faded as she rounded the corner.

"Women!" He grumbled, reaching out to touch the consol. something he immediately regretted when his hand met sparks.

TBC

Next Chappie: Love and Monsters (were they in it? Oh yes for about 10 mins), the reason why they weren't in it. THE WEDDING of course!

A/N: TOLD U SO! (Soz couldn't help myself, I believe in no doom and gloom until it's actually happened)

Contrary to Sat's Ep that is not I repeat not how I'm gonna end this fic. I need a happy ending. I know exactly how to do that!

I've decided to ignore the whole 'Valiant child who will die soon in battle' till the end.


	17. We Stand As One, UNDIVIDED!

**I wasn't able to update or even write as for the last month my computer has been packed away at a friend's house. You see it had to be packed away so it didn't get damaged while our house was being rewired – a three day job! Yet it took a month to do!**

**As soon as I got this computer back (a few days ago) I have been typing continuously to get this chapter written.**

**CAN U FORGIVE ME FOR BEING AWAY FOR SO LONG?**

**P.S It's a long chapter.**

Chapter 17: We Stand As One, UNDIVIDED!

"Where is he going then?" Jackie asked as Rose and her walked back to the flat carrying boxes full of wedding dresses back with them.

"Something about a shadow demon or something like that."

"I thought he said no running off while you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, but this time its only to save lives on Earth."

"How do you know he won't go off sweetheart?"

"He wouldn't dare." Rose told her sternly. "The TARDIS would tell me straight away and he wouldn't stand a chance." Rose smiled happily at her mother.

"Rose who is Jack?"

"Jack? You mean the 'Jack'?" Rose scratched behind her ear, she grimaced when she realised what she was doing – the habit she always told him not to do she'd now developed. "Oh he's just a friend." Rose coughed slightly, not wanting to go into detail about Jack.

"What type of friend?" Jackie opened the flat and gestured Rose inside.

"A sort of con man, who's rigestural…" Rose muttered.

"What?"

"A bisexual conman." Rose winced as she saw her mother's face cloud over. She quickly tried to make her escape.

"Rose," Jackie told her in a warning tone, they placed the boxes down. "What do you mean bisexual? How do you know he was?"

"Because he sorta flirted with the Doctor." Rose shuddered for a second at the thought of her mother ripping Theta's arms off in a mad rage. "Theta's going to fetch him after seeing the shadow thing off."

"Rose Tyler, you are coming with me to try on these wedding dresses now before **he** gets back."

"You still don't like him do you?" Rose asked her gently.

"Actually he's not that bad, he's cuter than his last self, and nicer." Rose pulled a disgusted look.

"Too much info mum, to much."

"Just don't tell him that Rose, wouldn't want him to suddenly not be scared of me anymore." Jackie simply whispered in Rose's ear. Rose laughed and laughed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

He'd dealt with the 'shadow demon' as Rose had nicknamed the alien, he felt eternally sorry for the child whose mother had just been killed by it. He couldn't save everyone he knew that, but it didn't stop him feeling responsible for it.

The Doctor reached across the consol and set in the coordinates for Satellite Five. A place he swore to never visit again. Every time he thought about it he'd get the creeps. He preferred to face Jack alone, and confess to why he left him without Rose getting caught in the middle.

Theta fell to the floor extremely gracefully as the TARDIS landed.

"I see you've still got it in for me old girl." He reached out and gingerly patted the controls. The TARDIS hissed at him but made no move to attack him. He slowly and cautiously stepped out of the TARDIS and into what once was the main control area for the BAD WOLF Corporation.

Everything was still scattered around from when he tried to build the Delta Wave. Piles of dust that were once Daleks still lay on the floor. The Doctor grimaced as he stepped over them. He reached the lift doors and clapped his hands together.

"Right only 499 floors left to search." He looked back at the TARDIS. "I doubt you'd help!" He called to it; he winced as he received the reply – a sharp pain in his head. "Thought not. Where was I?" He stepped into the lift, as the doors closed looked at the TARDIS once more and stuck his tongue out at it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose what about this one?" Jackie held up a plain white bridal dress for Rose to see. She looked at it and shook her head. They'd sorted out her Gallifreyan ceremony dress – a strapless, soft lilac coloured dress, it was plain and also straight cut. Rose had wanted something to match Theta's simple robes that she has a feeling he hated beyond belief.

"I don't want anything too plain or too fancy." She shrugged and gave her mother an apologetic look.

"Rose do you want a cup of tea?" Rose nodded.

"I'm not really helping am I mum?"

"A woman who's nearly 7 months pregnant is allowed to be fussy!" Jackie smiled at her daughter widely. Rose smiled before something at the bottom of the one box caught her eye. She reached down and pulled out the dress. Looking at it she smiled, it was beautiful. The skirt of the dress puffed out a little, and from the skirt down were what looked like clear jewels that were sown in straight lines that glittered in the light. The bodice was plain and would be held in place by two small shoulder straps.

"This is the dress mum. It's perfect." Jackie looked into the box for the veil but didn't find one.

"There's no veil Rose." Jackie's smile turned slightly mischievous, "But I'm sure we could do something with you hair to make sure he's well and truly speechless." Rose began to smirk as well. She couldn't wait to see his face. Rose lay the dress on her bed and began to walk out of her room. "Young lady you are going to sort out your room and hide that dress before he comes back!" Rose groaned and walked back into the room. Just before she grabbed the first dress Jackie grabbed her right arm.

"What is it mum?" Rose began to get a little worried at Jackie's face.

"Nothing love; nothing at all." Rose looked down at her arm, and then shrugged off her mother's behaviour completely.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor was now searching the last level; apparently no one was on this station apart from Jack. The entire corridor he was searching was dark. The Doctor slowly poked his head round the last door on the level he was puzzled when he found no one in there. He sighed in defeat. He spun round to walk away only to find a gun nearly hitting him in the face, immediately he jumped back.

"Can't have her killing me for coming to the wedding with a black eye." He mumbled. Theta knew exactly who was holding the gun. "Jack!" He almost squealed. "How have you been?"

"Do I know you?" Jack's accent was a welcomed sound for the Doctor; he'd missed Captain Jack Harkness.

"I hope so, although I have changed a little since you last saw me." The Doctor grinned.

"Move!" Theta stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the corridor and into the brightly lit area, before turning round to face Jack once more.

"Hello," Jack began turning on his charming tone at seeing how attractive the Doctor was. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service." He held out his hand. The Doctor looked at it, he ran his hand across his eyes not believing what was happening - again.

"I know I'm a pretty boy this time but don't go too far."

"I'm sorry?" Jack looked confused.

"Rose for one…"

"Of course I know Rose, I'm engaged to her!" The Doctor didn't quite expect their first conversation to be like this.

"Mickey?"

"Do I look at all like the Idiot?"

"Doctor!" Jack yelled. Clearly knocked for six. "But…no big ears…nose…hair…sexy!"

"I think that's a compliment. I regenerated."

"Regeneration's a myth."

"So were Daleks, as for the Time Lords you can see I'm not a myth." Jack nodded mutely. "So...erm…well…how long have you been here like this…on your own?"

"About a week." The Doctor nodded. "How long…"

"Eight months…wait…yea about that." The pair looked down at the ground, the Doctor looked up again and scratched behind his ear. "Sorry about not coming sooner, well sorry about leaving, its just regeneration leaves me a little confused and fuzzy. Then I had to take Rose to Barcelona after what she'd been through with the regeneration and everything, and then she told me she was pregnant…"

"With Mickey's child?"

"NO!" Theta looked disgusted at the suggestion. "Mine. Now we're getting married."

"When's the happy occasion?"

"About three weeks." They lapsed into awkward silence again. "Do you want to come?" Jack nodded. "Come on." The Doctor bounded from the room followed by Jack. They reached the lift. "Any chance you could work your charm on the TARDIS?" He asked.

"Why?"

"We had a minor disagreement after she turned Rose into a Time Lady without telling either of us."

"I'll try." The Doctor grinned, Jack would be more like himself soon, at least once he got used to the tenth version of himself.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose stood up when the front door was thrown back with such a force it nearly fell off its hinges. The figure running to her was just a blur as it picked her up and spun her round. As she could see the hazy figure of the Doctor she guessed it was Jack.

"Jack you might want to put her down unless you want her to throw up all over you!" Rose glared at the Doctor the best she could.

"Welcome back Jack!" Rose told him once she'd lost her dizziness.

"Doctor." Jackie grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him into Rose's room leaving Rose and Jack to talk.

"Jackie what's wrong?" The Doctor could tell by Jackie's serious face that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Have you seen Rose's right arm?" He raised an eyebrow at the question. "On the inside of her arm, just below her elbow there's a mark."

"Jackie why are you telling me this? She probably cut herself, its not the first time…" Jackie grabbed the Doctor's lips and held them together preventing him from speaking.

"It looks like she's had an injection…" Jackie didn't finish as Theta bolted from the flat and down towards the TARDIS. Within a matter of moments he was back, he ran into the front room and grabbed Rose's arm, he gently lifted the sleeve above her elbow. He inspected the wound.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been injected?" Theta scanned the wound.

"I didn't think it'd matter."

"Didn't you think that if I told you that you couldn't have pain killers that you couldn't have injections either?"

"It wasn't like I let them inject me. They wanted me to leave the base."

"You wouldn't leave the base! Rose…" He warned. "Never mind." Rose looked at him. "Lets see what the injection did to you." He looked at the scanners. "Instead of two months to go we only have one."

"I don't understand."

"That injection whatever was in it has sped up your pregnancy by a month." Theta slammed the scanner down on the floor and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Excuse me…" Rose stood up and walked slowly to her room.

"Rose!" He called. "Rose!" He shouted. "Excuse me…" He stood and walked to Rose's bedroom door. "Rose can I come in?" When he received no answer he walked inside and saw Rose crying, it made his hearts wrench. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright." Rose hiccupped.

"No its not, I blamed you for the lost month, I bet you were kicking and screaming as they injected you." She nodded.

"I think I got Toby right where it hurts the most." Theta winced.

"Poor Toby." He looked down at Rose, gently kissing her hair. "Are you alright?" Rose lifted her head off his shoulder and smiled at him. Theta gently kissed her on the lips. "You know why don't we speed up this whole wedding thing, to I don't know…tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Rose looked at him wide eyed. "What's the rush?"

"Because I love you." He tried.

"Good try." Rose gently started kissing his jaw line. She knew he'd give in if she did so.

"Fine! I just don't want to wait any longer. Plus the TARDIS may talk to me again if we do." Rose giggled. "She loves you Rose, but hates me at the moment."

"If we get married tomorrow 'if', you have to promise to let me go on one more adventure."

"Oh no, no way, your mother will murder me, clone me, kill my clones and never speak to me again. Hang on, why does that sound familiar?"

"It's from Madagascar Doctor." Rose told him, slightly annoyed. "Theta we saw it a few months ago? You have a copy of the DVD? It has Penguins in!" Rose watched as it dawned on him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, it was the first time he'd copied anything like that since Christmas and by the looks of it, it was a rare occurrence.

"If you want to get married tomorrow you'll let me go on one more adventure." Rose looked at him. "Maybe to the 2012 Olympics." She watched his smile grow, "It doesn't have to be dangerous."

"Fine! Just one more!" He pointed a finger at her and raised an eyebrow. Rose leaned forward again and kissed him properly, he gladly responded.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"YOU ARE DOING WHAT TOMORROW!" Rose and Jack looked at each other as Jackie's scream filled the flat. They were standing on either side of the Doctor.

"Getting married."

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ARRANGE ALL THIS IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!"

"You're very resourceful Jackie…" Rose winced as she knew the Doctor had said the wrong thing, she looked away preparing herself for what was to come next 'SMACK', there was the slap the Doctor received. "See every time I visit I get slapped!" Jack laughed at the Doctor while Rose just grinned.

"I'll find a way." Jackie sighed in defeat. "Rose you ring your mates, you!" She pointed at the Doctor, "Are coming with me to arrange the wedding with the vicar. And Jack, please keep Rose company." Jack nodded as Jackie dragged an almost kicking and screaming Doctor with her.

"How can you deal with him changing?" Jack suddenly asked her.

"I don't know how I did, I just can deal with it. This Doctor you can learn so much more about him, things he'd never tell before. I just grew to know him better. At first it was strange but after a while I fell in love wit him again and this is how the tot happened."

"Its strange…"

"It happened right in front of me. Just throw in his face whatever he said about pretty boys if he ever annoys you better yet say you want to visit my mum."

"He's scared of her?"

"The one thing he fears throughout all of time is my mum." Rose laughed at Jack's face. "I'd better ring my mates for the wedding, they won't be too happy at the short notice but I don't care."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were becoming like him."

"Time Lords can talk to each other telepathically and now I can do that I can tell where he is, what he's doing and exactly what he's planning, he's always there so obviously I'll pick things up from him." Jack nodded. "It'll take a while to get used to."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

About 3 hours later Rose hung up the phone just as Theta and Jackie returned.

"They're all coming, except 2 family members and I quote 'They won't be part of a shot gun wedding'." She looked up at Jackie and her fiancé.

"Rose Sweetie, this isn't a shot gun wedding, even if you weren't pregnant you'd probably still be getting married." Rose hugged her mum.

"How did the meeting with the Vicar go?" Rose asked them once they'd all settled down with cups of tea in their hands.

"The Vicar can't marry us before 4 o'clock so that means we'll have to have the other wedding first at about 12 o'clock." Rose nodded.

"Sweetheart, I'll ring round again and tell them the time, and explain to Shireen that 'John Smith' isn't the Doctor's name she simply misheard him say…Theta Sigma. You need to get some rest." Both the Doctor and Rose agreed that they didn't want to live a lie so they would be formally known as Mr and Mrs Sigma, rather than the Doctor's alias Mr and Mrs Smith. The Doctor stood with Rose and began to leave the room. "You – Doctor – Aren't allowed to see the bride before the wedding so go into the TARDIS!"

"I don't want too…" Theta sulked sticking his hands in his pockets and scuffing the floor with the tow of his all-stars.

"Now." Jackie commanded. The Doctor nodded and allowed Jack to drag him away.

"Other wedding?" Rose heard Jack whisper.

"Gallifreyan."

"Oh…what?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose had been forced to wake up at 8 o'clock to prepare herself for the first wedding at 12.

"Rose honey, are you ready?"

"Coming!" Rose stepped out of her room and into the hallway. "What do you think?" Rose had left her hair the way it always was as Gallifreyan tradition dictated that the wedding be simple and last no more than 10 minutes.

"You look beautiful. My baby girl's all grown up! Getting married and having a child of her own. I bet you're having a girl."

"Theta go away!" Rose mumbled out loud.

"Rose?"

"Sorry he was listening in he said 'It's a boy'. He's been like this for months." Jackie quickly captured Rose laughing with her camera.

"I need some photos of today! It's a very important day!" Rose laughed again. She let herself be guided down to the TARDIS. Jackie knocked on the door, and Jack opened it.

"I think he's more nervous than you!" He guided them inside. The Doctor emerged in his robes grinning at Rose. Jackie quickly took a photo of the Doctor wearing his robes.

"Hey!"

"Just a photo to mark you not wearing your usual clothes!" The Doctor stopped just in front of the control consol and waited for Rose to join him, she quickly moved to stand beside him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. She blushed. "Do you want to press the button Jack?" Theta looked like he wouldn't touch the consol unless he had to on pain of death. Rose gave jack a puzzled glance.

"She kept shocking him last night."

"She gets easily offended!" Theta whined, Jack shook his head and pressed the button immediately a hologram appeared of a priestess.

"TARDIS will you marry us." The Doctor asked.

"If you apologise."

"Fine I am very sorry, will you marry us now?"

"Certainly." Rose heard Jackie and Jack laughing at the Doctor being forced to apologise to the TARDIS before it agreed to marry them. "The love these two Time Lords share can conquer anything and everything that steps in their path, this love will allow the Time Lords to live on through their children." Rose smiled as they both looked down at their unborn child. "Theta Sigma do you pledge to protect, honour and love this Time Lady through all of time?"

"I pledge to do so."

"Rose Marion Tyler do you pledge to protect, honour and love this Time Lord through all of time?"

"I pledge to do so." Theta reached out and grabbed Rose's hand. He gently squeezed it.

"Please cut your right palms." The Doctor took the knife first and pressed it to his palm making a small cut. Rose followed, the Doctor saw Rose wince from the sudden pain, he smiled at her. "Place your palms together." They followed the instruction.

"I love you." Theta whispered to her.

"I love you too." Just then wisps of gold light surrounded them for a few moments, Jackie took some photos of the moment. Once the light had diminished. The TARDIS carried on with the ceremony.

"Time has given its blessing, may their union be fruitful and last forever. Amen." The hologram started to fade. "They are inseparable." Theta and Rose pulled their hands away from their position with palms touching, Rose gasped when she saw the cut had been healed.

"Injuries heal quickly when you're a Time Lord." He settled his hands on her waist while hers looped round his neck, just as their lips were about to touch Jackie pulled her daughter away.

"Aw Jackie!" The Doctor whined.

"Don't 'aw Jackie' me. Rose has to get ready for the next wedding." Rose gave the Doctor a heartfelt and apology filled smile as she was dragged from the TARDIS and up to the flat.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose was starting to get fed up and wanted to see her new husband as soon as possible. Outside the church she was actually freezing she had one of Theta's suit jackets on, as it was big enough not to crease the dress in any way. Her mum had dressed up for this wedding wearing a dark blue suit. They had decided after a long debate to have Rose's hair in a bun high n her head with a few stray pieces hanging down. It was all held in place by a sliver clip that the Doctor had made months before from a piece of the TARDIS to remind her that she was a permanent part of his and the TARDIS' life.

Soon the music started up, she walked into the church, she could see from behind the pillar that the Doctor was nervous bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. She decided to put him out his misery and start down the aisle towards him. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face he looked like a fish, wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. Rose noted that Keisha and Shireen weren't happy, either because they wanted to be bridesmaids or because they didn't have a chance to steal another boyfriend from Rose.

"Hello." She told him smiling widely.

"Hello!" He answered once he'd gotten over the shock of her being even more beautiful than before. Rose looked back at Jackie and they shared a knowing smile.

"I know I said this earlier but I mean it even more now you look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look very handsome." He held his hand out for her, which she accepted; they then turned to face Reverend Simmons. Reverend Helen Simmons was a middle-aged woman with shoulder length ginger hair, and wore glasses; she had a reputation for no nonsense.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the union of this couple; Doctor Theta Sigma and Rose Marion Tyler. If anyone knows just cause why these may not be joined in holy matrimony they are to declare it now or forever hold their peace." Rose and the Doctor smiled at each other. No one would object – they hoped at least. However Rose did hear mumblings from Keisha and Shireen about how she didn't 'deserve' to marry a man as handsome as the Doctor. From the glint in Theta's eyes she knew he'd heard it as well but she wouldn't let anything spoil their big day. "Let us begin."

"Here we go." Rose whispered gently to him.

"Again." He gave her his typical cheeky wink and she blushed.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?"

"I do." Jack stepped up from besides the Doctor and moved back into his place. Jack had a busy job, he had to give Rose to Theta as well as be the best man. The Doctor had already made sure he had the rings 6 times in the ten minutes before the service began.

"Theta Sigma do you take Rose Marion Tyler as your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, through sadness and joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" He said a little more enthusiastically than he should've causing some of the guests to laugh at them. He coughed slightly, "I do." He said a little quieter, Rose simply giggled.

"Rose Marion Tyler do you take Theta Sigma as your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, through sadness and joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Theta, repeat after me…'I Theta, take you Rose, to be my wedded wife,'"

"I Theta take you Rose, to be my wedded wife…"

"'To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish till death us do part.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish till death us do part." The Doctor barely held back a snort at 'till death us do part'.

"Rose, repeat after me…'I Rose, take you Theta, to be my wedded husband,'"

"I Rose take you Theta, to be my wedded wife…"

"'To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish till death us do part.'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, to love and cherish till death us do part." Rose couldn't help it and unlike the Doctor she burst out laughing, everyone except Jack, Jackie and Theta looked at her like she was mad. The Doctor gently nudged her in the ribs but it made her laugh even more and soon he joined her. After a few moments they composed themselves, but only after the stern glare they received from Reverend Simmons.

"Sorry." The Doctor managed to snort.

"Would you like to share with us what is so funny? This is an important occasion." The Doctor thought about replying but he thought that 'Well we're both Time Lords and we should live on for another couple of centuries and even then we might live on forever if the TARDIS has something to do with it.' Wasn't quite the response the vicar would be after.

"Its nothing really, just a small joke between us." The vicar glared at him through her glasses.

"Who has the rings?" The pair both turned to face Jack. Who patted his pocket to make sure the rings were still there before pulling them out and handing one to Rose and one to the Doctor.

"Place the ring on Theta's left ring finger and repeat, 'with this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed." Rose slipped the platinum band onto his finger, Jackie had insisted that as they didn't want to spend much at all on the wedding they should at least have the wedding rings they wanted no matter the cost, Jack agreed and said that they'd be their wedding present from him.

"Theta, do the same as Rose and repeat 'With this ring I thee wed'."

"With this ring I thee wed." Once he slipped the ring on her finger, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I invite Jack Harkness and Jacqueline Tyler up to give a small talk on this joyous occasion." Jack stood up and walked up to the lectern. Rose and the Doctor sat down side by side, he wrapped and arm gently around her shoulders.

"When I first met the Doctor and Rose he was quite different, he was prone to bouts of temper if his technology failed him but most of all kept his past and feelings hidden. From what I can gather Rose was the first person to break down that tough wall he'd built around himself and it became obvious that she'd managed to find a way into his heart. We were first alerted to the fact that he'd fallen in love with Rose by the extremely 'rare', and 'almost non-existent' jealous outbursts to any guy that smiled at Rose or flirted with her."

"I wasn't that bad." Theta called out. Rose turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes you were." Jack told him completely certain, watching the Doctor mumble something in his own language, Rose must've known exactly what he said because she swatted him on the stomach. "Who could blame them though, she is a beautiful young woman who is so lucky as to have found her soul mate this early in her life. After a short time we went different ways, only to meet up once more and find out they were getting married with a child on the way. Since I left the couple the Doctor has become more light-hearted and not as 'doomy and gloomy' as he was and the biggest different is he doesn't mind being called his nickname any more. Well-done Rose! You've managed to turn him into a much better person! I wish you every happiness in your new life together." Jack left the lectern and Jackie stepped up to it.

"My baby girl has grown up so much in the last two years we've known Theta, all the troubles life had put her through were suddenly washed away when she found herself on the greatest adventure possible with the man she loved more than anything. There were a few false starts to this relationship, the first the fact Rose had a boyfriend, second my incredible dislike for the Doctor and thirdly his dislike for me, two things that both of us have worked through, especially since his change. Which I have Rose to thank for. The Doctor and I now share a friendship that has progressed to the point that I will gladly call him my son." The Doctor grinned at Jackie and Jackie did her best to maintain a straight face knowing full well that he was about 860 years older than her. "My daughter has at last found the love she deserves, she never managed to grow attached to anyone before as they were ripped from her all to easily by some of the people she believed to be friends." Rose snapped her head round to Keisha and Shireen who had the decency to blush. "At last she has found someone who loves her so much he would protect her from anything even if it meant hurting or even killing himself. He is everything my daughter needs. Besides he knows that if he ever hurts my daughter he'll receive the treatment he received when we first met…good slap across the face." Jackie stepped down as Rose and the Doctor stood up to take their place once again.

"Thanks mum." Rose had tears glistening her eyes as she hugged her. Once she'd let go of Rose, Jackie brought the Doctor into a hug.

"You look after her."

"I promise Jackie." Jackie then sat down in her seat. Reverend Simmons took her place in front of the couple.

"Theta and Rose you have agreed to be joined together in holy matrimony and have promised your love through vows and giving of rings." Reverend Simmons began to make the sign of the cross. "May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord give you peace." The Reverend addressed them once more after saying the prayer. "Whom God has joined together may no one put asunder. I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Shall we try again wife?" He smirked pulling her closer.

"Of course husband." With that the Doctor kissed her properly, Rose gladly responded in kind allowing it to deepen, they enjoyed the fact that this was their first kiss as a married couple. They slowly broke away and turned to face the congregation enthusiastically cheering and clapping at the blessed event.

TBC

Next Chappie: The end of Love and Monsters, the TARDIS still isn't liking the Doctor even though he apologised and decorating a room in the TARDIS for the baby.


	18. It Was Red, and Yellow, and Green and Br

**A/N: An Imaginary cookie to anyone who can tell me where the title of this chapter comes from! (Probs one of the longest chapter titles ever!)**

**P.S Anyone else fed up about hearing about the new companion Martha Jones in any shape or form. They didn't make this much fuss about David Tennant, Billie Piper or Christopher Eccleson.**

**P.P.S. THANX TO ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS FIC AND THANX FOR REVIEWING**

Chapter 18: It Was Red, and Yellow, and Green and Brown, and Scarlet and Black and Ochre and Peach and Ruby and Olive and Violet and Fawn and Lilac and Gold and Chocolate and Mauve and Cream and Crimson and Silver and Rose and Azure and Lemon and Russet and Grey and Purple and White and Pink and Orange and Blue!

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Rose asked as she propped herself up on their bed. She reached across to their bedside table and picked up the handful of leaflets that rested on it.

"A) Because the TARDIS won't do anything I ask and B) its what normal married couples do when they're expecting a baby."

"Define 'normal'." Rose grinned at him. "'Normal' couples have a honeymoon." Theta reached down to her hand and played with her wedding ring.

"We'll have one, just maybe a family honeymoon with Uncle Jack babysitting…a little." The Doctor grinned at her with his big, cheeky grin that could once make Rose do anything, but not anymore. Rose sighed and opened up the leaflet.

"I really don't think the TARDIS is going to like being wallpapered."

"She'll have to get used to it. After all she's the one who started it." The Doctor and TARDIS were acting like spoiled brats now taking it upon themselves to play pranks on each other. The Doctor pulled out the TARDIS' TV chips so the TARDIS made sure he could only have cold showers, he refused to clean the TARDIS so she decided to only cook bangers and mash, also when the Doctor refused to repair her the TARDIS decided to rearrange the corridors and whenever he walked through any door to work out where he was a bucket of gloop would be waiting to fall on him.

Although the worst had to be the wardrobe incident, something that still made Rose – and Jack – laugh. A few days previous Theta was in the wardrobe room grabbing one of his suits that the TARDIS had strangely put at the top level after cleaning, as he turned to make his way down the TARDIS decided that it'd be fun to change the steps to a slide, at his cry of 'pain' Rose and Jack had run in to find the Doctor in a crumpled heap on the deck. She was just about to ask what happened when she noticed the TARDIS changing the slide back into steps; causing her and Jack to collapse in hysterics. What made it worse was the fact that her husband kept complaining about the pain although she couldn't find a single scratch or bruise on him so Jack began singing 'Ring a ring of clothies, a height of stairies, an ow, ow, a boo hoo, the Doctor fell down'. Rose knew it didn't fit bit it was just what the Doctor deserved. His tenth self could be such a wimp when it came to injuries.

"You yelled at her and kicked her! It's been building ever since you left me to save Pompy." The Doctor, Rose was pleased to note, looked awkward. "You should know that if she has some of your characteristics she's bound to have some of mine too."

"That's the thing she turned you into a Time Lady!" He began again.

"Its not a bad thing!"

"She didn't tell me." Rose shook her head, watching her husband sulk next to her.

"Wood chip on the walls?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Why?" The Doctor looked completely confused. Score One for Rose Tyl…Sigma.

"Because then if we need to change the colour of the room we can just paint over it. With any other wallpaper that'd be impossible." She watched the realisation dawn on him. "I'm glad one of us knows something about decorating." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

"You know its true." Rose leaned back against him, the Doctor rested his chin on her shoulder. "So what colour?" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak. "Nothing blue or pink!"

"I wasn't going to suggest it!" Rose shook her head at his comment. "I mean…well…as we don't know if it's a boy or a girl…but I still think it's a boy…" Rose elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! We should have something neutral, right?"

"Yup…so yellow?"

"Green?"

"Purple?" The Doctor pulled a face, imagining a deep purple room.

"Nope, erm…orange?"

"Tester pots?"

"What for?" Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor.

"So we can actually see if we like the colour."

"We could just leave it white…" He began trying the best he could to get out of decorating.

"Where's the fun in that? I thought you liked fun?"

"I do its just so…so…domestic!" Rose gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"I know this takes a lot of getting used to but you're not the only Time Lord now there's me and the tot." The Doctor nodded and leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

"When did you get so wise?"

"The TARDIS must be rubbing off on me, after all no one could be as wise around just you!" Rose screeched as the Doctor started to tickle her. After a few minutes Rose began to screech. "STOP! STOP IT! I CAN'T BREATHE!" The Doctor immediately stopped, but quickly wished he hadn't when Rose pounced on him instead. She reached to tickle him but winced instead.

"Moving again?" The Doctor gently rolled Rose off him to the side. Rose sat there gasping for breath. This was the most painful it had been so far. Theta softly stroked her stomach to settle the infant; soon the child had stopped moving. "Come on. Lets get dressed if we're going shopping for paint and stuff."

"Technical word?" The Doctor gave Rose a strange look. "Is stuff a technical word?"

"Yup!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Why are we here? And why isn't Jack?" Rose asked as they exited the TARDIS. She adjusted her bracelet to hide her bump.

"I have no idea something about an alien on the loose, and Jack is till sleeping. The TARDIS wants us to deal with it now. Impatient thing." Rose entered the massive butchers warehouse with her husband following. The next thing Rose knew is that she was being pulled behind some containers.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"I saw it. You okay?" He asked gently.

"Fine except for my arm being yanked out of its socket." She rolled her arm around trying to get movement back into it.

"Sorry." Theta leaned down and gave her a brief kiss. "Come on." The pair walked into the next room.

"The alien is from Hoix."

"Ok, what do we do about it?" The Doctor looked around the room. Rose seemed to cotton on. "Make a cocktail?" He nodded.

Soon two buckets were made up, a blue one and a red one.

"I'll use some bait to lure it towards you."

"Why to me?"

"Because you'll have a bucket ready to throw over it." Theta walked out of the room.

"Which bucket?" He didn't reply straight away, when he did it was muffled.

"The blue one!" Rose grabbed the bucket and waited behind one of the walls. Rose watched as a man walked towards a door and pulled it open, from the roar that followed she knew he'd found the monster and tried not to laugh.

"Here boy? Eat the food come on, look at the lovely food. Doesn't it look nice? Isn't it? Yes it is. Get out of here quickly." She heard the Doctor's tone shift to address the man. "Handsome boy. Would you like a chocolate? I said RUN!" Rose ran towards the Doctor carrying the bucket trying not to laugh at him waving a pork chop in front of the monster. She threw the bucket over the monster getting the Doctor wet in the process "Wrong…ah you mad it worse."

"YOU SAID BLUE!" She shouted at him.

"I SAID NOT BLUE!" He yelled back. Rose watched as the monster began to turn back to her so she ran. "Hold on!" He quickly shut the door and ran to her, they ended up running away from the monster again and again. Doing a Benny Hill style chase until Rose managed to grab the red bucket when they were the ones doing the chasing. Suddenly something made him stop. "Hold on, don't I know you?" He asked the young man. The man just ran. Theta shrugged and ran after Rose.

When he reached her the alien was lying on the floor, slowly disappearing.

"Where were you?" She asked him not too gently.

"I think I know him." He gestured over his shoulder.

"From where?"

"No idea." He grinned at her. "Come on lets go and wake Jack."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You're worse than a woman!" The Doctor yelled through the TARDIS.

"Hurry up Jack!" Rose joined him in the yelling. Rose was standing outside Jack's bedroom door tapping her foot, clearly annoyed at Jack. "Theta come here!" Rose shouted. Soon she heard footsteps heading towards her. Rose didn't need to say anything she just pointed to the door.

"Jack if you're not out here in 10 seconds I will personally delete your entire collection of…" The Doctor trailed of as Jack's bedroom door flew open and Jack ran out. "Thank you."

"How can you stand him Rose? He's so…so…"

"Dashing? Charming? Clever? Sexy?" The Doctor supplied words for him.

"Rude and full of it." Rose tried to hide her snigger beneath her hand; only to attract the Doctor's sharp glare.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Do you two at least know what colour you're after?" Jack asked as they began to walk towards the TARDIS doors.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Something…erm…painty" Rose filled in. "If it helps we know what wallpaper we want."

"That's a great help." As Rose left she could tell that the TARDIS was up to something, something that would probably result in driving the Doctor mad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack was hating every minute of this trip, they had been into 10 different shops now; Woolworths, Focus, Asda, Homebase, B&Q, Sainburys, Wickes, Tesco, Carols and the current one Wilkinsons, a shop that Rose affectionately named Wilko, so far this one seemed to offer the best selection of paint. Getting the woodchip wallpaper had been the easy part.

"Cornflower? How does that resemble the colour of cornflower?" The Doctor looked down at the tin closely, pushing his glasses further onto his face. "Aubergine?"

"Why don't you go for Rose?" Jack began sarcastically, trying not to snigger at the looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Theta's confusion soon turned to a glare that said 'nice try'.

"Rose'll like it. No pun intended."

"Yea right. Nice try Jack." Rose shook her head and resumed looking at paint.

"I think your mum'd be more help." The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear.

"Powder blue?" Rose held a can up to show them.

"I thought you wanted something neutral."

"There was red and yellow and green and brown, and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and grey and purple and white and pink and orange and blue." Jack began to sing out of boredom.

"Ha, ha very funny Jack." Rose told him.

"There's a whole range of colours there! Just pick one!" Jack looked at them. Seeing their looks that read 'grow up' he decided to try and not delay them any longer. "Fine. How about this one?" Jack pointed to a random tin of paint.

"Perfect!" The couple said together.

"Really?" Jack was taken aback. Jack looked down at the tin. The colour was branded 'Gold' an orange which was not too soft or too bright. Rose bent down to pick up three tins.

"Oh no you don't." Theta and Jack quickly dived towards her grabbing the tins. "No heavy lifting." Rose walked down the aisle.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some paste unless you intend to use PVA glue to hold the paper to the wall?" Theta bit his tongue to keep a comment back. As soon as she lifted up a pack of wallpaper paste he was there instantly taking it off her.

"I'm not a china doll. I'm your wife!" She snapped at Theta. Jack and the Doctor took a step backwards. "I understand that I can't carry things that are very heavy, but putting them in a trolley I can do. **But **I have completely and utterly **had it** with you…" She poked him in the chest. "Not letting me lift anything that's heavier than a grain of salt. You even took a feather off me because it was 'too heavy' for me." She poked him again. "And if you don't stop it I will join the TARDIS in making life hard for you until we both agree on a time to forgive you. Understand?" Rose enjoyed watching her husband gulp and nod. "That goes for you too Jack!" His reaction was exactly the same as Theta's. Rose grabbed the trolley and began to push it towards the tills a satisfied smile on her face.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice was high in pitch, so he tried again. "Rose? Are we getting the crib next?" Rose nodded, Theta couldn't see but Rose had a huge grin on her face, one that wasn't going to die anytime soon.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

When the crew returned back to the TARDIS the group were acting like best of friends again. Jack carried the crib in a large box; the assembly was going to be fun, and the wallpaper. Theta carried paint and the things they would need to decorate the room. Rose carried some toys and mobile to add more colour to the room. Rose was a little angry but that seemed to fade quickly.

"Why does everyone I meet try to touch my stomach?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Is it a new tradition? Touch the pregnant lady's bump?" Tears began to glisten in her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She asked as Jack and the Doctor wrapped their arms around her.

"I think it's a second bout of hormones." Rose nodded and sniffed. "Want to decorate the room?" The Doctor asked her gently.

"Yep." He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and Jack repeated the action.

"Rose go and change into some old clothes, we'll make a start." Jack told her. Rose began to walk off towards her room.

"We'll start with the wallpaper." The Doctor rolled it out, and was about to mark when Jack suggested something.

"Do you thing we should just check that the TARDIS hasn't altered the dimensions of the room?"

"Good idea."

Measuring the room Theta was surprised to find that the dimensions were still exactly the same. So he walked back and began to cut the paper. In the middle of cutting the paper Rose walked back in wearing an old pair of jeans she'd found that looked like the ones he wore as his ninth self and one of his shirts.

"Nothing else fitted me." She told him before he had chance to speak. Theta nodded.

"I never really liked that shirt." He told her grinning, "Been trying to get rid of it for months. Why don't you and Jack build up the crib?"

"Better we do it. After all you might break it." The Doctor stuck his tongue out at Rose, so she copied him.

"I'll fit the wallpaper." The Doctor began to paste the first strip and Rose and Jack opened the box. Then Rose and Jack lay all the pieces out on the floor.

"Right the instructions say take piece A and attach it to piece B. Seems simple." Rose lay the instructions down, and looked at the pieces.

"Which are pieces A and B?"

"They should say." Jack lifted the pieces up and looked for a small label to say which they were.

"Is there a picture?" Rose flipped through the booklet.

"Nope." She looked at him and sighed

"We have a problem then. Give me the instructions." Rose handed Jack the instructions. "The TARDIS didn't translate them. These are in German."

"They are?" Rose seemed surprised. Jack nodded. "The Doctor can speak and read French without it being translated, must work with other languages, must be part of the genetic makeup." Something seemed to click in place for Rose. "Jack where exactly did you and Theta buy the crib from?" Jack looked upwards and clicked his tongue as he thought about it.

"Somewhere called…MFI." Rose's head dropped into her hands.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What's Rose doing?" Theta asked as Rose waddled past him towards their room.

"I have no idea."

"ROSE?" The Doctor screamed down the corridor. "What are you doing?" He asked as she walked past him. She waved her phone in his face. "Ringing mum!"

"Your mum?" She nodded at him. "Why?"

"Because two men went to the completely wrong place to buy a crib. MFI? What were you thinking?" The Doctor looked sheepish. "You weren't, thought not." Rose dialled the number.

"Mum…spinning through the time vortex…do you have any instructions on how to build a crib…no we bought a crib its just that the instructions are useless…the Doctor and Jack…MFI…I know I've just been through that with them…" Rose pulled the phone from her ear and gave it to Theta. "She wants a word with you."

"Jackie, I can explain…its not my fault…no I'm not full of it…how was I supposed to know…I've not done domestic for a long time…I've never had to built one before…the old girl's not talking to me…wait a minute…what do you mean good for her she's my ship she's supposed to do what I say…I am taking care of your daughter…" The Doctor sighed and passed the phone to Jack. "Guess what…"

"Jackie you beautiful girl…what do you mean 'don't try a line on me'…I'm from the future I don't know as much as the Doctor…he spends most of his time here…he should've known better…Rose was buying toys…" Rose snatched the phone off Jack.

"Mum…we'd better get back to work…I think you've told them off enough for today…bye…love you too…" Rose hung up the phone. She leaned over to touch the TARDIS. "Mum says keep up the good work girl. And for you," She turned to the Doctor. "Mum says…" The Doctor was surprised when Rose slapped him.

"Your mother's not here and I'm still getting a slap sent from her." Rose reached up and kissed his red cheek gently. "I've finished wallpapering the room."

"Really?" Rose was surprised. At this point she took in his appearance. His hair was sticking up with his shirtsleeves rolled up around his elbows; his tie was loosened to half way down his chest complete with top buttons undone, his other cheek was smeared with wallpaper paste as well as his arms – Rose could almost hear the screams of pain at pulling the paste off his arms. The Doctor had done something completely unlike him with his suit jacket, he'd actually tied it round his waist and by the looks of it was actually using it to wipe his hands one. "Lets have a look then?" Theta led Rose down to the room. She stepped inside. "Is this a joke Theta?"

"What?" He poked his head round the door, the wallpaper had bee stripped off the walls and lay in a pile in the centre of the room. "TARDIS!" He yelled and stalked back towards the control room, grabbing his screwdriver from the crib pile as he went. He walked up to the central consol with his screwdriver pointed at it.

"Theta, Theta!" Rose grabbed him before he actually managed to do anything to the TARDIS. Rose heard the TARDIS buzz and whine signalling that she was finding all this very funny. Rose kissed him in hopes of calming him down. Thankfully it worked. "You put the paper back on the walls and I'll talk to her. Please?" Theta nodded and turned away mumbling something about his only piece of home ganging up on him. "Jack will you go help him."

"Sure." Rose walked to the consol and gently rested a hand on it.

"TARDIS." She whispered gently. The TARDIS whirred and clicked showing its joy at being with Rose. "I know you and the Doctor aren't quite seeing eye to eye at the moment, but could you at least let us decorate the nursery?" The lights dimmed which seemed to show an apology. "I know you're sorry, and you don't mean to make things harder for us. But we need to decorate the room the baby's less than a month away." The TARDIS glowed brightly and the mention of a new Time Lord on the way. "If you let us decorate the baby's room…" Rose began to whisper, "I'll let you torment him again. That's just between us though." The TARDIS' lights flashed showing that she agreed. Rose stroked the consol thanking it. "Could you assemble the crib for me?" A bright light shot out from the consol and surrounded the crib parts. Once the light had subsided the cot was standing there complete.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"All it took was a little girl talk and she's willing to let us decorate the room." She walked right up to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rose sighed as he hugged her back. "I can't believe all this is over that argument over turning me Gallifreyan." Jack began to laugh.

"I think she's like her owner, likes to have things her way."

"Hang on I don't like to have things my way." The Doctor protested to them.

"Ok then, who decided where the TARDIS lands? You. Who is the one who picks where we go? You. Who throws a tantrum if I won't kiss him on the cheek goodnight? Sorry that's Jack. Besides…" Theta quickly cut her off.

"But its one of the things you love about me."

"Yep, I love you because you're you." He smiled at her.

"When are we going to paint?" Jack suddenly interrupted before the increasingly soppy scene before him got out of hand.

"When the paper's dry." Theta told him while not breaking eye contact with Rose.

"Its dry." Theta snapped his head round to Jack and gently felt the wall, Jack was right it was dry. "Looks like we're going to start painting." He clapped his hands together in glee, running off to change into something that he could paint in.

"I suppose I'd better do the same." Theta gently tilted her chin up and brushed Rose's nose with his. "I love you Mrs Sigma."

"I love you too Doctor Sigma." Theta laughed before pulling away and walking off to the wardrobe room to change.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor entered wearing his ninth self's clothes, he grinned at Rose as he entered again, Jack wore identical clothing as he emerged a few seconds after the Doctor, the pair strangely looked like twins.

"Rose you do that wall, and part of the one." The Doctor gestured to the wall that held the door. "Jack you do the rest of the wall next to Rose, and I'll do this one leading back to the door."

"What about the ceiling?" Jack asked him.

"We're leaving it. The TARDIS can do whatever she likes with it." Rose snorted knowing that the Doctor had no idea of what he was letting himself in for. Jack shook his head as he left the room to grab the 'gold' paint. "Honestly, the TARDIS…" The Doctor ran his hand up and down the walls checking there weren't any air bubbles.

"Theta…" Rose tried to interrupt to no avail.

"She really does need to grow up…"

"Theta!" Rose tried again,

"I mean for a space ship nearly old as me…"

"THETA!" Rose yelled.

"What?" He spun round to face her. She was grinning and holding her stomach.

"She's kicking again." Theta raced over to his wife and gently felt the area she was holding a smile lit up his face. The Doctor's previous attempts to feel his child's kicking had ended in disaster, usually flat on his face thanks to the TARDIS and once he'd managed to get back up on his feet the kicking had stopped.

"Here we are three tins of orange paint." Jack passed them both a brush as he entered the room. He opened the paint tins and gave them to them. "Lets get started."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and Jack had both managed to paint their walls and apply a second coat while the Doctor hadn't even managed to paint half the wall. The wall that he painted kept changing colour, first it began with orange then blue, back to orange as he repainted, then to bright pink, back to orange, to chocolate, orange, lemon, orange, grey, orange, lemon. At the moment he was trying to cover green from the TARDIS' last attempt to drive him insane. He'd already used up both his paint tin and Jack's on the wall.

"Cup of tea?" Rose gestured from the door with Jack right behind her, both afraid to enter the room where Theta was waging a war on the TARDIS wall. Rose knew exactly what was going on even though whenever she entered the wall was orange.

"I thought you said she wouldn't interrupt our decorating?"

"She did." Rose stepped into the room the wall immediately changed to orange. "TARDIS, please behave." Rose warned, instantly the lights dimmed as the TARDIS appeared to sigh in resignation. "Thank you." Theta wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, gently pressing a kiss to her neck.

"My hero." He whispered.

"Where would you be without me?" She giggled. Her phone suddenly rang to interrupt them. When she answered she paled immediately. "Mum slow down…" Theta noted that it must have been the shorted phone call in her mother's history when Rose put it away.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Mum wants to see us, someone's after us, all of us…" The Doctor bolted out of the room and put in the coordinates for the Powell Estate.

The moment the trio stepped out of the TARDIS Jackie gathered them all into a hug.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Someone's after you. The Doctor, Jack, you and the baby, he's after you."

"Jackie, tell us more slowly."

"There's this guy called Elton who's been coming round doing some odd jobs for me, well he went off to get a pizza and I went to slip a tenner in his pocket. I found this instead." Jackie handed Theta a photograph of them all.

"I don't think they know we're married yet, that's a help."

"Or that Rose is a Time Lady," Jack added. Rose hugged her mother again; she knew this'd upset her more than anything.

"Mum we're gonna sort this out, then go on that adventure the Doctor promised me before the wedding and after that we'll be back, is that ok mum?" Jackie nodded, relieved.

"Sweetheart, be careful." Jackie told her.

"Love you mum."

"Love you too Rose, Jack and I suppose you too Doctor." Theta grinned.

"I'm flattered Jackie." He bent down and hugged his mother-in-law. "I'll keep her safe."

"You'd better."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and the Doctor were actually surprised to see Rose piloting the TARDIS she'd never attempted to do that before. The trio still were in their painting clothes.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to get changed just to sort out some nosy guy." Jack told them. The TARDIS landed without a bump or a shudder. "I think Doc that Rose'll have to pilot more she's a lot better at it than you."

"Beginners luck." Theta grumbled as he stepped out of the TARDIS, he leaned back on it and crossed his arms. In front of him stood a great green thing with the person he guessed was Elton on his knees. He looked at Elton pointedly. "Someone wants to talk to you!"

"You upset my mother." Rose cried as she stormed out of the TARDIS. "How dare you!"

"Erm great big green monster…" Elton pointed up.0

"I want you Doctor, your knowledge." The thing began sounding like a Goa'uld. "And your ship. With it I…" The thing trailed off.

"A TIME CHILD!" The monster looked at Rose's stomach. "What a good feast."

"Rose get in the TARDIS now!" She hurried in. "Jack!" he yelled, Jack ran out as she went in.

"What is it Doc?" Then Jack saw the thing. "Whoa!"

"Get on with it, I need to decorate my child's nursery." Rose heard her husband say as the door closed. She didn't like the idea of leaving him to deal with it, but she'd have to cope.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

While the pair were outside dealing with the monster Rose was finishing off the tot's room. She gently hummed a few Disney songs that she'd picked up from their movies and the TARDIS hummed along as well. She raced, well waddled, as fast as she could into the consol room when she heard the doors shut. Immediately Theta hugged her, then she hugged Jack.

"That guy, Elton, he was the child whose mother you couldn't save, wasn't he?" The Doctor nodded at Rose's question.

"We brought his girlfriend back, sort of." Jack told her then finished the story of what happened. Rose noticed that Theta was unusually quiet throughout the story.

"Come on I want to show you something." She stood up and held her hands out to the lads who took them. She led them down the corridor to the tot's room. "Look." She showed them the completed room with carpet the TARDIS had laid for them, the walls, mobile and picture lining the orange walls in the centre was the cot with a small donkey in it. "He's called Rodney."

"That doesn't begin with a 'D'." Jack told her and she gave him a look that said 'don't mess with me'.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect." Theta lowered his head and kissed her leaving no doubt in her mind, he loved it.

TBC

Next Chappie: Fear her

**A/N: I'm going on my week's holiday ta Scotland tomorra god I need it after this rewiring, kitchen and bathroom fiasco, so I'm very, very, very, times a billion, sorry about further chapter delay. I'll probs be writing by hand while I'm there.**

**I know the end is a bit rushed but I wanted to get another chapter up before I went away.**

**The Donkey is named after my donkey 'Rodney' only problem is if I ask where Rodney is my parents direct me to my blue A3 Tech folder which is decorated with STARGATE SG1, STARGATE ATLANTIS and Doctor Who pictures, which got its name from my pride and joy photo of Dr Rodney McKay. Shudda called my donkey 'Carson'.**


	19. I’ve Got Faith To Believe, I Can Do Anyt

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: I would like to set the record straight I've had some personal emaily things from some people asking why I've posted a shorter version of this story under another title and I'm afraid you've got the wrong author. **

**There is a virtually identical one that someone's writing called 'Epic Love' and posted after 'Give Her Back To Me'. It's almost a condensed version of this one, almost. I'm sorry about the confusion. I only just discovered it after one of my friends pointed it out and asked why I'd made it shorter.**

**I wouldn't normally do something like this but you see I really don't want to be falsely accused of having two accounts. I hope you all understand.**

**A/N: Guess the song and Artist! Oh yea, everyone gets a cookie! It was Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat!**

**I've found a magazine that doesn't in any way, shape or from mention Martha Jones! That includes not a single picture! MY STARGATE SG1 DVD magazine! WOOT!**

Chapter 19: I've Got Faith To Believe, I Can Do Anything, I've Got strength Of The Soul, And No One's Gonna Bend Or Break Me, I Can Reach Any Star…

"You promised!" A voice whined through the TARDIS.

"You had your adventure!"

"When?" Rose Sigma stood with her hands on her hips facing her husband who was bent over the control consol replacing some of the wiring; amazingly the TARDIS actually let him do this willingly.

"The Hoix, chasing after it with buckets."

"That was only because Jack was asleep and you needed help."

"I need my beauty sleep!" Came the third member of their party from the springy couch. Rose and Theta spun round to face him, sighing together before turning back to their argument. Jack shook his head before going back to what he was reading.

"I agreed to move the wedding as you said I could go on an adventure." Rose batted her eyelashes but he didn't notice. "Please…"

"Rose I'm busy!" The Doctor snapped suddenly. He immediately regretted it the same moment as the TARDIS zapped him. If Jack looked at his book any closer he'd be sucked into it.

"You never keep your promises!" She ran, doing a good impression of a sprinting duck, from the room. The Doctor cursed loudly causing Jack to cover his ears.

"Jack can you go and check she's okay." Jack looked up at him.

"I'm not married to her."

"Don't tell me you're angry with me as well." Jack's answer was simply a glare. "Great, a Captain, a wife and a ship all against me." With that he stormed out to find Rose.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose?" After checking the kitchen and all of the bedrooms he eventually found her in the movie room. He walked into the room and sat down on the sofa he'd asked the TARDIS to put in there. He grabbed the remote and lowered the volume of what she was watching.

"Go away." He reached out and grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor pulled her into his arms. "I did promise to take you somewhere else before the baby's born."

"I'm sorry too." A sniffle followed, he could feel the tears seeping through his jacket. "These damn hormones."

"It'll be all over soon."

"Hope so, fed up of going to the loo every ten minutes."

"Is it better than the smoke alarm going off every twenty minutes?" Rose giggled into his shirt. The smoke alarm had been a genuine malfunction on the TARDIS, even though he had blamed the TARDIS itself at first. From 4p.m. the alarm had been going off every twenty minutes until Theta had actually ripped it off the wall with the help of Jack at 1a.m. Every time they reset it, it went off again Jack had even taken to holding an actually electric fan underneath it in hopes of shutting it up. At 9 they had an hour and a half of peace before it began again. The TARDIS had tried to disconnect it only to have it going off louder than before.

"I don't know. I'll think about that one." Rose snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed. "Love you." She whispered. The Doctor gently pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You too." He reached for the remote and increased the volume. "What's this?" He looked down at Rose who blushed. He groaned having an idea of what it was. He looked at her puzzled. "When did you buy this?" He reached around her for the box and waved it in front of her.

"When you and Jack went off to buy the cot." Rose found his shirt button strangely fascinating.

"Who needs my ship torturing me when we have 'Casanova'?" He absolutely hated it, it was bad enough he'd been forced to watch it with both Jackie and Rose when it had been repeated countless times on digital. "I mean someone prancing round in tights…"

"What's wrong with Casanova?" Rose asked him grinning. He shrugged. "Are you jealous of me liking the actor?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh my god! You are!" Rose burst out laughing at his cherry red face. She stood up and did a little dance. "The Doctor's jealous. The Doctor's jealous. Just because I like the actor lalala lala!" She sang and repeated over and over again.

"Rose Marian Sigma…" He began over Rose's singing, Rose suddenly stopped.

"I've gotta go pee." With that she ran from the room. Theta shook his head and walked back to the control room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

After really thinking hard he decided to go to somewhere close to home for Rose's last adventure before their son/daughter was born.

"Are you sure its safe?" Jack whispered in his ear as the Doctor reached the doors.

"Perfectly." He opened the doors and turned just in time to stop himself from walking into a huge blue steel lock up. "Ah!"

"I have so much confidence." Jack muttered dryly under his breath as the Doctor walked back towards the controls. Jack looked at Rose as she raised an eyebrow as they both heard a growl of what sounded like 'bloody ship'.

"TARDIS please," She refused to respond. "Just for me?" The TARDIS chose that moment to make an extremely rude noise. "TARDIS…"

"That does it!" Jack cried, making Rose and Theta jump about a foot in the air. "Both me and Rose have had enough of the little prank war you've been playing against each other." He looked at Rose for confirmation who shrugged and nodded. "It was funny at first but now it's just got out of hand. It's become childish. I want you BOTH to apologise to each other. RIGHT NOW!" The Doctor was shocked never had he seen Jack become so annoyed at something until now.

"Fine." The Doctor mumbled shoving his hands in his pockets. "TARDIS, I'm sorry for upsetting you, I was surprised I never expected you to turn Rose into a Time Lady without telling me and now I understand why you did it for me – out of love. You knew I was lonely and you came up with a solution, thank you. And I truly am sorry, old girl." The TARDIS lights dimmed in what he assumed was forgiveness. He gently reached out and stroked the consol lovingly which purred under his touch. Automatically the TARDIS' engines started up and he made his way to the doors again as it landed. He cautiously opened the doors. "AH!" he began again. Rose and Jack followed him.

"Thanks for that." Rose whispered as they let him prattle on.

"No problem. I just wish I had a video camera to capture the moment." She tried not to laugh at the Doctor running round. "How did you manage to turn him into such a softie?"

"It was easy." She began sarcastically. "Just regeneration, a few confessions and telling him I was pregnant. Oh and it helps to have the TARDIS on you're side. Not hard at all."

"Think it'll work for me?" Rose laughed before they made their way after him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor continued to walk as Jack and Rose stopped by the lamppost to look at something.****"Theta…" Rose began trying to get his attention.

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to." He continued to ignore her.

"Doctor…" Jack tried, seeing as Rose failed.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top..."

"You should really look." Jack continued. He bent down and whispered to Rose. "Is he deaf?"

"Nope its selective hearing."

"So…"

"Just say a certain word and he'll come running."

"Do you know those - those things?" They watched him stop and look round finally noticing they weren't behind him

"What is he on about?" Rose nudged Jack who was just staring at her husband as if he'd become Jake the Peg.

"Not a clue. Hang on why are you asking me?" She looked up at him.

"You're married to him. Thought you might know. Besides you have that psychic link."

"I don't like to use it though."

**  
**"Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius…" Rose knew he was going to continue prattling on.

"TEA!" Theta immediately stopped and looked at Jack who was pointing at the posters attached to the lamp post.

"Is that the word?" Jack asked her as the Doctor read the posters.

"That and 'marmalade'. Haven't got round to testing 'the baby's coming' yet " Jack sniggered.

"Can't wait to see his face with that one."

"What's taking them, do you think?" The Doctor took his time to look up and down the street.

"Welcome back to the land of the sane." Rose smirked at him.

"Cheeky." He pointed a finger at her, and looked around once more. He decided to continue with his thoughts, completely ignoring the shared looks of Rose and Jack, which clearly said 'here we go again'. "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold...? Is something reducing the temperature...?" Rose shivered. "You're feeling it too. You're Gallifreyan now so something's have changed you've become more sensitive." He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this? " Her question was slightly muffled by his coat.

"What makes you think it's a person?" This time it was Jack who answered her. Jack watched a woman quickly dumping her rubbish out side then running back in just as quick almost as quickly. "Well, whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what--?" Jack quickly jogged down the road, he hadn't notice them walk off without him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and Jack were talking to an old lady called Maeve. When they heard Theta's loud protests to what looked like and angry father about to beat him up.

"If he gets punched I'll kill him myself."

"Huh?" Jack looked at her completely confused.

"He's been knocked out before by a policeman then fought for my honour."

"That's not so bad." Jack told her as they made their way over to him.

"Wait until you hear the cries of 'pain'."

"I'm…I'm a police officer! I've got a badge…and…and a police car... you don't have to get…I can…I can prove it! Just hold on…" Rose watched him fish for the paper as she approached him. If he couldn't find his psychic paper she could borrow Jack's.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look - or sound - like any of them."

"See, look! I've got a colleague! Lewis." She groaned at his obvious 'disguise' for her. Why on earth did he have to regenerate with knowledge of popular culture was beyond her.

"Well, she looks less like a copper than you do."

"Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so..." Her husband eventually found the paper he was after, but the she watched him give it back to Jack. Knowing him he'd left it in his other jacket and put it in for the wash. "Voila!" Rose began to daydream about her child as the residents began to explain about what was going on. "Why don't we…"

"Why don't we start with him?" Rose was snapped back into reality as someone pointed at the coloured coulcil workman, who'd introduced himself as Kel earlier on. "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."

"Fixing things up for the Olympics!"

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it."

"I'm of the opinion that all we've gotta do is just…" The Doctor began, he shot a look at Rose and Jack obviously asking for help, they 'missed' the look. Opting for him to have a dose of his own medicine.

"You don't-- what you just said, that's slander!"

"I don't care what it is!"

"I think we need to just…" He tried again.

"I want an apology off her!"

"Stop picking on him." The old lady told them.

"Yeah, stop picking on me!"

"And stop pretending to be blind! It's evil!"

"I don't believe in evil."

"Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van…"

"Ay, ay, ay, that's not what she's saying."

"Would you stop ganging up on me!"

"Feeling guilty, are we?"

"Fingers on lips!" Theta yelled, this time Jack jumped not expecting the Doctor to yell. The Doctor put his finger on his lips and the glare he said was one that read 'I dare you not to do this!'. The entire groups followed suit and at the Doctor's look Rose and Jack did the same. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?"

"Er... can I...?" Maeve asked him, Theta nodded for her to continue. "Look around you... this was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers - maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?" Rose looked up and saw a young girl watching them all through her window.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor kept sniffing round the garden where one of the boys disappeared. Rose and Jack just watched him with amusement. Eventually Rose couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Want a hanky?" She expected to receive a glare but it became apparent his selective hearing had come into motion once more.

"Can you smell it?" Rose sniffed the air as did Jack.

"I can't smell anything!" Jack told him, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Rose you try, can you smell it?" He watched her eyes as they told him she understood what he was on about. "Must only work for Time Lords, sorry Jack."

"No offence taken."

"What does it remind you of?"

"Sort of... metal?" She clapped when the Doctor nodded and looked slightly smug.

"Mm-hm!"

"Oooh! I think I'm getting the hang of being a Time Lady."

"Its good for some." Jack sulked. Rose reached up and kissed his cheek. Immediately Jack cheered up.

"Right gang, group…"

"Just get one with it!" Rose told him. "I'm not going through this again."

"Lets take a look at the alley where the one boy disappeared."

"So much for a 'safe' trip." Jack muttered in Rose's earshot who smiled at him knowingly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Rose cooed.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back-combing." Jack tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and pointed at Rose. He looked down to see she was taking to a cat.

"Oh. Thought it was too much to hope for a compliment from my wife."

"I used to have one like you." The Doctor wouldn't go near it, pulling a disgusted look as Jack walked over to Rose and began to stroke the cat.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked clearly not understanding why the Doctor didn't like the cat.

"No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it." The cat walked over to a box and Rose followed.

"Rose told me about that."

"What did she say?" Theta demanded.

"Just that you were being chased around a hospital by cat nuns and people with deadly diseases." The Doctor nodded watching as Jack followed Rose.

"Oh baby I'm beating out a samba!" Jack suddenly sang and swayed.

"ROSE!" Theta wanted an explanation. He walked over to Rose as the metallic smell hit her. The cat had vanished. It went into the box but never came out. "Whoa! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Iron residue. Blimey! That takes some doing! Just to snatch a living organism out of space/time. This baby is just like, "I'm 'avin' some of that" - I'm impressed."

"So the cat's been transported?" Jack asked him, as the conversation once again switched to the more technical line that he was used to.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power.We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find... whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep 'em peeled, Lewis." He gently slapped her on the shoulder so she shoved him, which accidentally pushed him into Jack who landed sprawled on the floor. Rose laughed and made her escape quickly.

By the time Jack and Theta had caught up with Rose they noticed she was being attacked by something that looked like a large scribble.

"Stay still!" The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the thing attacking Rose which soon shrank to a small ball and landed in Rose's hands, the two men ran over to Rose. "Okey dokey?" They pulled her up.

"Yeah, cheers."

"No probs." Jack told her. Rose hugged Jack, then her husband, Theta gave her a gentle kiss.

"This is why I didn't want to come on another trip until after the baby was born." Rose nodded. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt." His gaze flitted from her eyes to the ball in her hands "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is. Cos I haven't got the foggiest." He poked at the ball with the screwdriver.

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it. "

"It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The Go-Anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket...makes friends, impresses the boss...breaks the ice at parties..." Rose laughed as Jack simply grinned.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The analysis of the scribble had revealed that it was made of graphite, while Rose and the Doctor had a conversation about it Jack had just watched them confused until they remembered that he couldn't read the Gallifreyan on the screen then had to go through it all over again.

At the moment Jack and Theta were downstairs in the young girl's house. Her mother, Trish, had just let her go to the bathroom. Although if either Theta or Jack had any idea that she was going to check out Chloe's room they'd murder her.

She managed to doge into a cupboard as she watched Chloe leave her room. She saw the pictures that covered the walls, some seemed to move, as she turned to leave she knocked a pencil pot on the floor, on her way down she saw a picture of a boy frowning. It was something strange for a child to draw. She picked the pencils up; Rose had never felt so awkward as she struggled to pick up the pencils. As she replace the pot on the table she noticed the same picture of the boy, only this time he was growling at her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Downstairs Jack and the Doctor were talking to Chloe in the kitchen when they heard Rose's scream. Both of them looked at each other and bolted up the stairs to see what had happened.

The door to Chloe's room slammed open narrowly missing Rose, who was being dragged into a closet. The Doctor shoved Rose aside and slammed the doors shut not bothering to look at what was inside.

"Look at it."

"No, ta." From his tone and Jack's glare she could tell they weren't amused with her.

"Rose, you have some explaining to do!" Jack told her, Rose looked down at her shoes.

"What the hell was that?" Trish broke in.

"A drawing. The face of a man." Rose told her grateful for the interruption.

"What face?" Trish moved to open the doors but Rose got in there first and pressed herself against the doors.

"Best not." Soon it was established that it was Chloe's 'dad' drawn inside. Rose couldn't look at any of them; she knew she was going to be grilled on the incident later. She followed the groups of them out of the room, down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She watched as her husband reached onto the counter and grabbed a jar of marmalade, he dipped his finger in the jar to the annoyance of Rose. He suddenly seemed to realise where he was and place the marmalade back on the counter.

"I now can see why the other word in marmalade."

"Yep."

"And I can now see why there isn't any in the TARDIS." She grinned at Jack.

"Do you blame me?"

"Not in the slightest."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What the hell were you playing at Rose?" Jack demanded playing the head figure.

"I was curious." She told him.

"Didn't it occur to you that we were going to get into that room one way or another?" She shrugged. "Did you even need the bathroom?"

"Sorta." Jack could see he was getting nowhere.

"You two are more alike that you want to admit, you know that." The pair in question glance up and sheepishly nodded to each other. "You know this whole mess feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way."

"It's scared! Come on, you were a kid once."

"Yes! And I know what kids can be like. Right little...terrors." Jack began, "And yours is gonna be the worst," Jack told Rose. "And that's because he's the father." Rose laughed. "And the selective hearings back! Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family."

"What about trying to understand them?" Rose told him.

"Easy for you to say. You aren't quite there yet!" He gestured to Rose's bump. "At least not for another month!"

"I was a dad once." Jack's jaw dropped, he looked at Rose who seemed fine with the information, signalling that she must've already known.

"What did you say?" The Doctor didn't let Jack's shock affect him.

"I think we're there! Fear. Loneliness. They're the big ones. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive...wormhole refractors..." Rose held out her hand "You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." He took Rose's hand and raised an eyebrow at the giggling that followed from her and Jack.

"No! Look, I'm pointing."

"It's the pod! It is in the street! Everything's coming up!" As they trio began to leave the TARDIS the Doctor began to explain. "Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gulls egg. Very light."

"So these pods - they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" A crash from behind Rose made her spin round; Theta had vanished as well as the TARDIS, which meant Jack too as he hadn't left the TARDIS yet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose had to admit she had enjoyed smashing up the concrete in the middle of the road. Now came the part she was least enjoying. Looking at the drawing of her husband pointing to the Olympic torch she knew exactly what she had to do.

She ran out of the house and into the street. She jogged down to the end of the street. She couldn't get close enough to the symbol of hope and love to drop it in.

"Sorry, you'll have to watch from here." A policeman told her, grabbing her not too gently to hold her back.

"No, I've gotta get closer..." She pleaded.

"No way!"

"I can stop this from happening!" Rose had an inkling the Policeman thought she wanted to stop the runner. She looked down at her hands as the runner came level with her watching the pod shake. "You felt it, didn't you?" She stepped back and gently whispered to the pod, "Feel the love." She then threw it and it landed in the torch. Never had her aim been so accurate. "Yes!" She turned back to the close and watched as everyone reappeared, everyone except the Doctor. She saw Jack though and ran to him. "Where is he?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Jack swept her into a hug as the tears began to fall.

"He should be here." Jack soothingly stroked her back. "All the drawings have come to life." They suddenly looked at each other. "That means…" The pair ran towards Trish's house.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose was shaking as she sat in Trish's living room; Jack had managed to convince Trish and Chloe to overcome their fears, as she was no use to them in the state she was. She watched as the crowd returned in the stadium.

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor...?" Rose looked around. "We needhim. I love him."

"The torch bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightening earlier which seemed to strike him...erm, maybe he's injured...he's definitely in trouble." The commentator announced just as the bearer collapsed "Does this mean that the Olympic Dream is dead?" Rose grinned as she saw a pair of familiar converse all stars appear on the screen and then an arm pick up the torch.

"Doctor..." She breathed as she watched him run.

"He always has to do something big doesn't he?" Jack told her.

"Yep, wouldn't change that though, would we?" Jack shook his head.

"There's a mystery man - he's picked up the flame... we've no idea who he is... erm... he's carrying the flame, yes! He's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope. And it's courage. And it's love."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose grinned as she watched the Doctor enter the close, she slowly creped up behind him.

"Cake?" She had taken care to pick the one with the silver balls, or as he said edible ball bearings. "I assume these were what you were babbling on about earlier." Rose picked one off and popped it in her mouth.

_  
_"Top banana!" The pair laughed, he took a big bite before handing the other half of the cake back to Rose who finished it off. "Mm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat - masterpiece!" Rose threw her arms around him, he hugged her back he stepped away slightly, he quickly leaned in and kissed her. Rose moaned as his tongue met hers.

"Ooh, I thought I'd lost you." She told him slightly breathless.

"Nah! Not on a night like this! This is a night for lost things being found. Besides you can't lose me. How many times have you tried, I always come back. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and walked down the road. "Where's Jack?"

"Talking to Trish and Chloe."

"As long as it's not another girlfriend." The Doctor and Rose both shuddered at the thought of Jack's last girlfriend, to cut a long story short she was just like the character Lena Lemont form Singing in the Rain.

"I kean't steend 'im." Rose mocked, reading his mind slightly. She suddenly sobered up. "What now? "

"I wanna go to the games! What we came for!"

"Go on - give us a clue - which events do we do well in?"

_  
_"Well, I will tell you this; Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put."

"...Really? You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?" She laughed, he still could tease her about time as she couldn't see it like he could – all in one go.

"Wait and see!"

"You know what; they keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Theta suddenly stopped.

_  
_"Never say never ever. I hate those phrases!"

"Superstitious!" Rose caught the concern in his eyes.

"Something in the air. Something's coming."

"What?"

"A storm's approaching."

"You're scaring me Theta!" She told him shivering. "OW!"

"Moving?" Rose shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's probably a false alarm!" Rose told him, "Yea I'm expecting them, just a false alarm." She assured him she was fine.

"Rose…" She looked at him. "There are no false alarms in Gallifreyan pregnancies." That's when she noticed he was looking down at the floor.

"What?" She followed his gaze. "My water's just broke, hasn't it?" He nodded.

"Oh boy!"

TBC

Next Chappie: The Blessed Event

**A/N: The smoke alarm part happened to me during the rewiring it was at 5 to 1 in the morning an electrician graced us with his presence to unhook it.**

**DON'T WORRY I'M NOT LOSING ROSE AT ALL!**


	20. There’ll Be Love And Laughter, And Peace

I have now turned to denying the existence of Martha Jones from any and all Doctor Who.

**Guess the song!**

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO GAVE ME BABY NAMES AND ESPECIALLY TO SHRINKINGVIOLETGIRL WHO GAVE ME A PERFECT NAME AND I THINK YOU'LL SEE WHY LATER ON IT WAS SO HARD TO CHOOSE!

Chapter 20: There'll Be Love And Laughter, And Peace Ever After Just You Wait And See

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a moment. Then the contractions began causing her to double up in pain.

"JACK!" They yelled together towards Trish's house. No movement came. "JACK!" They tried again. Still no movement. Rose managed to reach into her pocket and pull out her phone.

"Whatever…happened to…your phone?" She asked him, gasping as she did so.

"I had a phone?" He looked completely confused.

"You did…when we were catching…Margaret." His face was a picture as it dawned on him. "And you moan about me losing phones."

"Well…"

"Just…bloody well ring…Jack…alright?"

"Alright?" He repeated.

"Yes it is." He mentally slapped himself for not thinking before he spoke, he should've known she'd use that against him in some way.

"Women." He received a clout round the back of his head. He quickly dialled the phone. "Jack? Get out her now…no it can't wait…why? What do you mean why?…Do you really have to ask?…just get out here…fine work it out…how many months pregnant is Rose?…Well done nearly nine…" Rose held her hand out for the phone and Theta gave it to her.

"Jack if you don't get out here in five seconds flat I swear that I'll give you nappy duty for 2 years!" Rose practically screamed down the phone. "'Why?' You ask? Because I'm having your Godchild!" Before Rose had even managed to disconnect the phone Jack came running out of the house.

The people in the street were looking at them as if she was mad, they couldn't see she was pregnant.

"It'll be okay." Theta told her gently, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"I'm scared." She whispered, a few tears made their way down her cheeks. The Doctor tenderly took off the bracelet.

"You've got me and Jack." Jack reached them.

"Nice of you to join us!" Rose sniped.

"All you had to say was 'I'm in labour'. But someone never explains things clearly." Jack sent the Doctor such a look that actually made him blush.

"Right all we have to do is get to the TARDIS, and then to…" He gulped loudly, "Your mum. Can you make it?" He asked her gently. Rose moved over and clutched her husband's coat. She tried to take a step but nearly fell over; luckily Jack was there to catch her from behind. Rose shook her head.

"Are you sure it isn't a false alarm?" Jack asked.

"Well someone forgot to…tell me that I wouldn't…be getting false alarms. So I've been thinking…that today has just been false alarms." The Doctor turned a deeper shade of pink. Rose was constantly gasping from the pain.

"We'll have to get the TARDIS here." He looked at Jack, who gave him a blank look.

"Don't look at me, I can't get her here in one piece. You know what happened last time." How could the Doctor forget? He'd allowed Jack to pilot once, when he was in his ninth regeneration and ended up with the TARDIS landing on its side. Rose hadn't been amused as she was sleeping when Jack landed, she was thrown out of bed with such a force she'd ended up with a bruised jaw for a week.

"Are you going to be okay here while I fetch her?" He asked Rose gently. She nodded. "Love you." He whispered into her hair.

"What about me?" Jack called as the Doctor walked away. "OW!" Theta looked over his shoulder at Rose who had a weak grin; he looked at Jack who was rubbing his ribs. He simply laughed and continued towards the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Careful…easy does it…" Jack told her as Rose gingerly walked into the TARDIS. As soon as Rose stepped into the TARDIS the ship made a concerned whine.

As soon as the doors were closed the TARDIS set a course for the Powell Estate. Once they'd landed the Doctor sent Jack up to the flat to fetch Jackie.

"Rose…" Theta began, he was speechless, and he began pacing round the control room.

"Doctor," Rose called, he immediately stopped pacing and walked over to her. She gripped his hand in hers. "Don't leave me." She whispered to him.

"I won't, I promise you I won't." He gently pushed her hair back from her eyes; bending down to her crouched height he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I won't my red Rose."

"Please, don't ever call me your 'red Rose' again."

"Well you are red see…" He pointed to a mirror that Rose had left on the consol from that morning. "Fine how about…Rosie posie pudding pie?" Rose playfully pushed him as the baby was momentarily forgotten.

"I suppose it's better than being 'all pink and yellow'." Her smile slipped as another contraction hit. "Where are they?" As if on cue Jackie and Jack ran in. Jackie clutched some towels and a bag. Jack walked over to Rose to help steady her.

"Did you take her on another trip?" Jackie demanded stepping up to the Doctor.

"I couldn't break a promise…"

"You idiot!" Jackie screeched. "Have you any idea what could've happened?" Theta looked down at the floor and scuffed the grating with his shoe. "What if you'd been killed? Who would look after her? Especially in this condition!"

"I was with her…" He pointed at Jackie, "most of the time!" Theta added afterwards. "What am I supposed to do? Bundle her up in cotton wool? Lock her up in here while me and Jack have fun? Say sorry Rose but you can't do anything fun anymore?"

"If you have to!"

"And that sounds **so** fair doesn't it Jackie." This was probably the first time the Doctor had dared to challenge Jackie on the safety of her daughter. "Fine what would've happened if I wasn't with her when she went into labour? What then? Would I have to suffer the Spanish Inquisition on why I didn't take her with me?" The Doctor bit his tongue and raised his eyebrow as if challenging Jackie.

"Don't you dare think for a minute, Doctor, that by being my son-in-law will save you from a Tyler slap."

"Is that a threat Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler?" The Doctor stepped closer to his mother-in-law, stopping down to her height. His tongue rolled against his cheek in his anger. "Because I'll tell you this…"

"OI!" Rose yelled. Immediately the Doctor snapped to attention. "As much as I would 'love' to wait and see how this argument turns out I don't want to have my baby in the control room!" Immediately Jackie and Theta ran over to Rose.

"You don't touch her!" Jackie told the Doctor as he tried to take her elbow to guide her.

"I'm her husband."

"And I'm her mother which gives me priority."

"It's my child she's having." Rose leaned back onto Jack.

"You two stop it!" Jack told them. "You can both help Rose by not yelling and causing her more stress."

"See you're upsetting my daughter…"Jackie began.

"Theta," Rose weakly called. He ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Its agony," He made gentle shushing sounds to her.

"Take her to the medical bay." Theta nodded and gently untangled himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while Jackie wrapped an arm around her waist, Rose was oblivious to the daggers that were flying behind her back between her husband and her mother. "I'll carry the things and open the doors." Jack quickly picked up the towels and bag that Jackie had brought with her and ran in front of them to the first door to begin the trip to the med bay.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I found it easy enough Jackie!" The Doctor snapped as they helped Rose onto one of the beds carefully.

"After nearly five minutes!"

"If you hadn't insisted on trying to find your own way…"

"I was trying to get Rose here quicker."

"And if you'd listened I could've told you that the TARDIS was moving the med bay closer but no you had to ignore me 'again'." Jack and Rose were getting fed up of the snapping.

"You babble on and don't get to the point! I had no idea…"

"Exactly its my ship…"

"Get out!" Came a cry from the bed. "Both of you get out."

"Rose?" Jackie and Theta questioned.

"If you can't behave like civilised adults get out."

"Sweetheart, he…"

"Mum as much as I want you here, you're interfering. Theta's only doing what he thought was best for me and you can't stop criticizing his decisions." She groaned as another contraction hit. "And Theta will you please stop trying to make life harder for yourself by answering back to her and starting an argument." The both nodded. "Promise to stop arguing and I'll let you stay," They mumbled their promises and she smirked. "Now I think I might need some comfort from my husband." Rose grinned as the contractions ceased for a small while, happy at the sudden change of mood in the room.

"Not until you're out of those clothes missy." The Doctor shrugged, and made a motion to the door. He began to walk out as Jackie walked to a cupboard that Rose pointed at for a change of clothes. Jack just stood there.

"I'll…I think I might be able to help…" Jack told him as Jackie pulled Rose' denim jacket from her.

"Not a chance in hell Jack, only I'm allowed to see that." Theta told him as he quickly grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him from the room as Rose continued to change.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor was pacing around impatiently until Jackie poked her head round the door.

"I suppose you can come in." She told him so enthusiastically.

"Why thank you Jackie." A scream quickly made him realise where he was again.

"Pain's worse." Rose panted.

"I know, you don't look so good." Jack told her. Both Rose and the Doctor had identical glares; the looks were powerful enough to make a Dalek run away screaming in fear.

"You look beautiful to me." Theta whispered in her ear. She smiled gratefully at him before breathing deeply again.

"Remember slow and deep breaths."

"I know, I know!" Rose mumbled. "I do watch a lot more Casualty than you."

"Poor you." Rose looked at him; he knew he'd been caught. "I said 'good for you'" He quickly amended. She made him jump when she screamed again. Jackie handed Rose a cup of water and a couple of tablets. Rose was about to take them when the Doctor snatched them out of her hand. "I told you not to take Earth painkillers!" He reached over to a small pot. And handed them to Jackie. He couldn't risk a drip on her, as he had no idea of what it could do to her.

"How many is she supposed to take?" She held the bottle up for them to see, unable to read the Gallifreyan.

"Two!" They told her together. Jackie pulled them out and handed them to her. Rose took them and within a few minutes she could feel them working, the pain was numbed but it still hurt like hell.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"When can I push?" She asked, the contractions were less than a minute apart now.

"Not yet." Jackie told her. Rose heard a sniffle from behind her.

"What's wrong?" She asked the Doctor.

"I can't…its just that…basically…I can't stand to watch you in so much pain." He told her. "I know its all worth it but…"

"It is worth it." She gently assured him. "We get a daughter…"

"Son…" He cut in. She smiled at him even though another contraction hit,

"Besides I can just blame you." He gently kissed her, she pulled back slightly. "When did you change?"

"I didn't." He looked down. "Oh I had this on under my shirt." He picked at the t-shirt.

"I think I like you in t-shirts." He pressed a kiss to the end of her nose.

"Ok Rose you can now push." Jackie told her.

"You can do it." He told her gently. As the next contraction hit she pushed.

"I really don't think I've hated you as much as I do now!" She yelled as she gripped his hand, he looked across at Jackie who had a triumphant expression on her face.

"Don't be too happy Jackie she hasn't asked for a divorce." He watched the triumph leave his mother-in-law's face. Then he looked at his wife. "Yet." The triumph returned once more. "Even if you hate me I still love you."

"Creep!" She yelled as she pushed again. "Next time you can have the baby." She told him as she pushed once more. Theta and Jack shared an amused look before shaking their heads. "This isn't funny."

"Does it help to know that your child has a head?" Rose and Theta looked at each other for an instant.

"JACK!" They yelled together in annoyance. Rose began to pant again.

"Breathe Rose, just breathe."

"Oh shut up!" She yelled.

"Just trying to help." He mumbled, he brushed the hair from her forehead that was clinging there due to sweat.

"Well don't!" She pushed again.

"One more big push Rose."

"You can do this Rose." Theta assured her kissing her temple once more.

"ARGGGGGGG!" Both Jackie and Jack looked up at the dual scream.

"Get her off! Get her off!" Theta cried. Jack looked confused then saw what was wrong. Rose was squeezing the Doctor's hand very tightly. Theta had never been so relieved when she let go, he immediately cradled his hand.

His hand was soon forgotten as the baby's cries echoed round the med lab.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose and the Doctor couldn't understand why Jack and Jackie were laughing so hard as she delivered the after birth while Jackie and Jack were cleaning up their child.

"I love you." Theta told her, as he helped her onto the clean bed next to them.

"I love you too." The Doctor turned slightly and kissed her.

"TARDIS can we have an incubator?" They heard Jack ask the ship.

"What are they laughing at?" Theta whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No idea." Rose told him. She snuggled back into his arms, thoroughly exhausted.

"So when do you want to start baby number two." He asked her with a chuckle.

"Not for a long time!" She quickly replied. He laughed. Rose reached round and gently took the hand he was resting on his leg. "The TARDIS thinks you've broken your hand."

"I've broken my hand?" He asked her with an amused look on his face.

"That's what I said."

"If I remember **someone** nearly crushed it."

"I remember **someone** yelling like a little girl."

"Yea that was Mickey with the rats." Rose sniggered. She quickly sobered up as Jack and her mum walked back over to them carrying the little bundle. Rose reached up and Jackie placed the baby into her arms.

"It's a baby girl." Rose smiled up at her mother's excitement; Jack laughed at the Doctor's goldfish expression. He slowly recovered.

"A little girl." Theta cooed and moved closer to the child. "She's beautiful."

"Didn't someone say that it was a boy? And that they're never wrong?" Rose wanted to rub it in as much as possible.

"Wasn't me." He tried, too caught up looking at his daughter.

"Liar," Rose nudged him with her shoulder. He turned and grinned at her. "I think she has your hair." Rose reached up and ran her hand through her husband's dark brown locks. "You're hairs a lot darker than mine, when I leave it brown that is." The baby opened its eyes and looked at them. The proud parents smiled.

"Your nose, Rose. That rhymes!" Jack seemed pretty pleased with himself. He didn't catch the Doctor rolling his eyes at him.

"Well done Jack." Jackie muttered sarcastically. "Lets leave them alone."

"She's as beautiful as her mother." Theta whispered into her ear as Jackie and Jack left them alone in the med bay. "And that's all due to you."

"Don't forget you had a part in all of this as well."

"But you did all the hard work."

"You men do have it easy…" She agreed.

"You weren't supposed to agree."

"You should've said." She giggled. He reached down with his good hand and stroked their daughter's cheek.

"Hey little one, this is you mommy," He pointed at Rose; the baby seemed to follow his finger. "She's the most beautiful mommy in the world." He mumbled for Rose's ears only, "Your mother's not outside that door is she?" Rose shrugged. "If she is I'll just have to suffer a slap." He turned back to the baby. "You're going to grow up into the wisest and most stunning Time Lady of all time." Rose smiled as she watched her husband bond with their daughter. "And I'm your daddy, probably in the most handsome regeneration of them all." Rose sniggered,

"You're so full of it. Then again your probably right." Rose gently lowered her lips to her daughters had and gently kissed the infant, now fast asleep.

"You freely admitted I was right, Rose." He teased as she shook her head at him.

"Don't get used to it, remember if you're the most attractive how come I fell for the old you?" He stuck his tongue out at her for ruining his bragging moment.

"Thank you Rose."

"What for?" She turned to him smiling.

"Giving me a second chance…at being a father and a husband."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Theta bent down and pressed a kiss to her neck.

YEKODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

When their daughter woke up Rose gently nursed her, once she had finished she slipped back off to sleep. Theta took his daughter from Rose.

"You need to get some sleep." He helped Rose lie down.

"I don't really want to sleep." She finished the sentence with a yawn. Suddenly something dawned on her and she sat back up. "What are we going to call her? She needs a name, she can't be called 'her' all her life." He shrugged at her question. Theta gently rocked their daughter in his arms. Rose couldn't help but want to take a photo of them together for the first time.

"I was thinking Tala…" He let the sentence hang.

"Unusual." She nodded at him. "What does it mean?"

"Have no idea!" He grinned madly at her. She grinned back.

"I think it fits. Tala." She tried it out on her tongue and liked it.

"She needs a middle name." She looked at him, expecting him to have just left the naming at a first name. "What?"

"You're so, so…domestic." He stuck his tongue out at her. "When you want to be, but most of the time you act like a kid."

"Any suggestions?" He asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking…"

"If you say Jacqueline I swear I'll regenerate." He warned.

"I wasn't going to say that." Rose sighed at him and rolled her eyes. "I was going to say A…"

"Or Andrea or Suzette."

"Will you let me finish?" She asked him. He nodded. "I was thinking Alyssa."

"Tala Alyssa Sigma. I love it." He bent down and kissed his wife being careful not to squash their daughter as the passion increased. Once they broke the kiss Theta walked over to the incubator and placed little Tala in it. He slowly moved it across so that it was situated next to Rose's bed. He helped Rose sit up to look into the incubator before he spoke. "Hello Tala Alyssa Sigma…"

TBC

Next Chappie: The Baby gets blessed and, unfortunately for the Doctor, introducing her to Rose's relatives.

A/N: I think that those who know what the name of the child means will have a clue at what's to follow.

Did you know another Dr Who spin off was commissioned called 'Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth'? This was cancelled when Billie Piper left, could it have been part of why she left?


	21. You’re the tack inside my shoe! I can do

**Just think the day I actually finished a chapter I couldn't post it because was down wah!**

**The meaning of 'TALA' Will be revealed in good time.**

**SAVE ME FROM MARTHA BEING MENTIONED ON AND IN EVERTHING! PLEASE! I'm calm now, I'm calm.**

Chapter 21: You're the tack inside my shoe! I can do without you!

"Theta you have to leave her with Jack just for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Because you have to." Rose was at the moment trying to drag her husband away from their daughter.

"What if something happens to her?"

"Nothing will."

"She might need us…"

"For God's sake we're only going to get something to eat!" She was just as much attached to their daughter as the Doctor; she forcibly grabbed his collar and dragged him from their daughter's cot. This was the first week their daughter had been tin the cot, after a week in the incubator the TARDIS allowed them to put her in her own room. "That wasn't so hard was it?" They reached the kitchen quickly.

"Frosties, Froot Loops, fruit bars, cornflakes, shredded wheat, shredded wheat bite size, cheerios, honey nut cheerios, crunchy nut cornflakes, shreddies, rice crispies…"

"Theta…" Rose warned him. He was deliberately calling out every single breakfast cereal on Earth, and then he'd probably go onto others in the galaxy. "Cornflakes will be fine." He flashed her a grin, he pulled out two bowls and poured the cornflakes, he then handed her a bowl. Rose couldn't stand milk on her breakfast.

"I think she's the cutest time lady of them all. She must take after her mother." He kissed her temple.

"You know mum'll want to see her granddaughter again." Theta gave her a look of horror. He'd only just managed to get rid of her after a whole week of Jackie Tyler breathing down his neck.

"Oh fun!" He mumbled sarcastically. "More – 'this is how you change a nappy', 'this is how you burp her', 'you're feeding her wrong' or the worst 'this is how you hold a baby'. Did it look like I didn't know what I was doing?" Rose laughed at him.

"She can be very…overpowering." Theta squinted at him.

"That's not quite the word I would've used!" All Rose could imagine towards the end of her mother's stay was the Doctor and her mother singing 'I can do without you'.

"We'll have to see her, after all you say you would just to get her off the TARDIS." He grudgingly nodded. Rose turned away from him with a smirk on her face that proved she'd won.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I'm not going. No way do I want to be near your mother again!" Jack was clinging to one of the support struts in the TARDIS refusing to move.

"Jack…" Rose began.

"No I'm not going." He stamped his feet like a little child.

"Why don't either of you want to visit my mum?" Rose put her hands on her hips. The Doctor immediately absorbed himself in playing with their daughter. "Well?"

"She drove me up the wall!" Jack told her still not moving from the struts.

"And your excuse is?" She looked at her husband pointedly.

"Your mother has a damaging effect on people! I don't want my daughter exposed to it! See it proves it if Jack doesn't want to go." Rose sighed at the two overgrown babies in front of her. She pushed the hair that fell over her eyes out of the way. She walked over to the Doctor and lifted Tala out of his arms.

"Well we're going to see her aren't we Tala." Tala simply gurgled. Before Rose had turned around Theta was by her side.

"This can be classed as cruelty you know."

"Then why are you coming?"

"Someone has to protect our daughter from her."

"You're scared of her!" Rose tried not to laugh at the sheepish look that crossed his face. She wrapped an am around the back of his head and brought his lips down to meet hers, he rested his hands on her hips, not daring to move closer because of Tala safety, she softly moaned as his tongue met hers.

"You coming Jack?" Theta called back slightly breathless when they broke away.

"The day I'll come is the day hell needs central heatiiiiiiinnnnngggg!" Jack stumbled forward as the strut he held disappeared. Rose and the Doctor laughed at Jack who collided with the wall. "This is abuse you know that!" He grumbled to the TARDIS. He then followed the parents out of the door stopping to grab his coat on the way out. The trio slowly made their way up to the flat.

"How long are we staying for?" The Doctor asked Rose as they climbed up the steps.

"A few hours." She told him. "Did you pick up the baby things?" She asked suddenly.

"Yep." He patted the bag that was slung over one shoulder. Jack had to admit the Doctor did look weird as he 'never ever' did domestic. Well he still did protest but Jack was sure that was just for his appearance's sake. As they reached the last flight of steps Rose say Jack pulling his jacket higher.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to prevent further injury." While Jackie had been in the TARDIS Rose had told her on no uncertain terms was she allowed to slap her husband, so every time Theta said something that upset Jackie the nearest male got it which happened to be Jack. The Doctor had enjoyed upsetting his mother-in-law as much as possible during the first few days, much to Jack's distress.

"You know it is a little warm Rose." Theta told Rose slyly as they reached the door.

"Must be all that central heating down below." The pair burst out laughing at that point. Jack moved past them and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened Rose was swept into a hug by her mother, Rose had just in time managed to pass Tala to the Doctor, as soon as Jackie released Rose she took Tala from the Doctor. Theta immediately glared at Rose who shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh you're so beautiful aren't you?" Jackie cooed at her grandchild who looked at her as if she was mad, Jackie immediately forgot about the others as she turned on her heel and walked into the flat with Tala and Rose.

"I feel really sorry for my niece." Jack told the Doctor as he closed the door.

"So do I Jack. So do I."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"You know Jackie we'd love to stay; but places to go people, to save, you know, no hard feelings…" Theta started scratching the back of his ear.

"We'd love to stay for a cup of tea mum." Rose gave the Doctor an angry glare. Jack gently patted the Doctor's back.

"Good try." Theta hung his head low before moving to sit next to Rose. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her, he bent and kissed her neck softly before letting his daughter wrap her hand round his finger. Rose smiled at him as he played with Tala.

"It's a good job the TARDIS healed your hand." Rose told him softly and he smiled at her. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. Their moment was interrupted by Jackie walking back in and shoving a cups of tea in their hands. The Doctor scowled lightly before taking a sip of his tea. "I'll kill her Rose! I swear I will." He paused for a moment. "She can't regenerate can she?" Rose laughed and nudged him in the ribs.

"What's so funny?" Jack looked at the pair of them clearly confused.

"Tell you later." Theta told him, immediately Jack's eyes twinkled as he cottoned onto what the topic was, he sniggered and looked at Jackie evilly as a plan came into his mind involving his foot and the coffee table next to Jackie.

'Behave!' Rose whispered into the Doctor's mind.

'When have you ever known me not to?' He replied, still looking at Tala who had fallen asleep still clutching his finger.

"What have you three been up to lately?" Jackie asked them.

"Floating around in the Time Vortex." Jack told her quietly, not wanting to be noticed too much.

"See nothing dangerous." Theta gabbled out quickly, wincing as his mother-in-law narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mum, he won't do anything dangerous for the sake of our daughter."

"I'd never thought I'd see this day come, 'Mr Domestic'."

"Ouch!" Jack cried sympathetically, realising it was a low blow from Jackie.

"Hang on why didn't he ever do something safe for you?"

"Mum…" Rose began as Jackie walked over to him.

"You deliberately put my daughter's life at risk when she could've been safe all the time!" She yelled.

"You'll wake Tala!" Rose told her sternly. Theta tensed as he prepared himself for the inevitable Tyler slap. When it came the force made him jerk, causing Tala to wake at her arm being pulled. Truth be told Jackie's yelling had begun to rouse her. As soon as Tala began to scream, Rose stood and gently tried to send Tala back to sleep gently bouncing her as she did so. Rose began to sing gently a lullaby that she had picked up from Theta, it was an ancient Gallifreyan song but it was beautiful.

"Hush little one,

The day is done.

I'll hold you tight

And I'll make it right.

Go to your dreams

Full of bright sunbeams,

Complete with butterfly wings

Where a bright angel sings.

Sleep little one sleep,

And slip into a dream's keep." Rose repeated the song three times before Tala fell asleep in her mother's arms gently sucking her thumb. As she sat down she snuggled up to the Doctor. While Rose had been singing Jackie had calmed down but the Doctor and Jack didn't like the glint she had in her eye.

"So…" Jackie began gently, before dropping a bombshell on them. "When's Tala being christened?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Tea sprayed across the room, followed by choking noises from both the Doctor and Jack.

"What?" Rose asked, she hadn't been listening to her mother at all.

"She's not even a month old!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Rose tried again.

"She's old enough."

"What?" Rose was getting angry.

"That's not the issue, she's Gallifreyan!" Theta jumped in. Rose had had enough, she grabbed her husband's tie and yanked his head down to her level.

"If I have to say what once more…" The Doctor gulped before telling her.

"Your wonderfully compassionate and considerate mother has asked us when we're getting Tala christened."

"WHAT!" Tala began to stir once more, but a quick rocking from Rose sent her back to sleep. "Mum!" Rose hissed. "She's too young!"

"She needs to be officially presented to everyone!"

"She doesn't!" Jackie gave her daughter such a look that it made Rose shrink back. "Fine. If Tala's going to be christened it's going to be the Gallifreyan way."

"Rose please remember you're from Earth, she needs to be christened our way as well." Rose mumbled something in Gallifreyan. "And please speak our language as well!" She blushed as she realised what she'd done.

"I've been around you too much." Rose told her husband quietly.

"I'm not complaining." He grinned madly at her.

"Me neither." She smiled widely as he pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"Can we please get back to the christening?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"'Under no circumstance are you allowed to have an alien christening'." The Doctor mocked in a squeaky voice as they approached the TARDIS. "'You are from Earth and Tala was born on Earth that gives you priority'." He continued. "Who does your mother think she is?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rose asked as they snuck into the TARDIS, interrupting Theta.

"You were the one who originally wanted to do it." Jack told her sternly as the Doctor grinned.

"But she could come back at any minute, if she finds us all in here she won't be happy." Rose told them. Jackie had popped down to the shops so this gave them the perfect opportunity to bless Tala.

"The Doctor can make up some excuse." Theta paled at Jack's words.

"Oh no I won't."

"Yes you will." Jack started to walk towards the Doctor.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes." Jack and the Doctor were standing nose to nose. They parted when Rose walked between them, taking Tala from him.

"Lets get this over with, yeah?" The two men nodded at her. "So," Rose spun and clapped her hands together. "What do we do?" Theta groaned and dropped his head into his hands, shaking it as he did so.

'Save me now.' He asked the TARDIS mentally.

"Stand there!" Theta pointed to a spot. Rose and Tala moved to where he pointed. "No there." She moved again. "Right a little." She moved a little to the right. "Right a bit more." She moved further. "Left, left, right a touch! Back a bit." Rose suddenly stopped moving.

"Are you enjoying this?" If she could Rose would've put her hands on her hips.

"Nope." He gasped out before laughing at the look on her face, "You look just…like you did…with Rose the…dog!"

"Rose is named after a dog?" Jack asked confused. Theta shook his head, still laughing.

"No, there was a dog called Rose in the place of our Rose in another universe." Jack absorbed the information before laughing as well.

"Can we get on with this?" Rose was getting angry.

"Yeah, sure." He moved to stand beside Rose; she hit him on the shoulder. "Ready." Rose nodded. Theta opened his mouth to speak. "Jack come on, you're her godfather." Rose snorted. "What?"

"Sorry…but can you just imagine Tala saying 'Uncle Captain Jack' or 'Captain Uncle Jack'." Jack looked at Rose with a glare that said 'drop it'.

"Ready?" The pair nodded. "TARDIS, I give you the Tala Alyssa Sigma, daughter of Theta Sigma and Rose Marion Sigma, also the niece of Captain Jack Harkness," Theta changed to a mumble, "And granddaughter of Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler." He quickly began to speak clearly once more, "Guide her and protect for all of her days, be her constant companion and friend." A light shot out from the TARDIS and bathed Tala in a golden glow, Tala tried to reach up to play with the light. The light subsided after about a minute. Theta bent down and gently kissed his daughter's head. "See wasn't too bad was it?" He whispered softly.

"It's done?" Rose asked.

"Yep." He grinned wildly at her, before kissing her gently. "Come on, better get back before dear mother-in-law returns." He grabbed her hand and dragged her from the TARDIS. Rose stopped on the outside of the TARDIS to adjust Tala's blanket to make her warmer.

"Oh bugger." The familiar American accent screamed.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Jackie." Jack pointed to the end of the road, Jackie hadn't seen them yet.

"You know what?" The Doctor told them both."

"What?" Jack asked him.

"RUN!" With that they made a mad dash towards the flat before Jackie saw them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A week later a reluctant Rose Sigma and her husband were standing round the font of the local church. Reverend Helen Simmons and agreed to allow them to have the christening after the church service.

"What name have you given this child?" Theta stood there wearing a **black** pinstripe suit, while Rose next to him wore a navy blue trouser suit with a light blue strap top.

"Tala Alyssa Sigma." The Doctor told Reverend Simmons as she began to lower her hand into the water.

"Tala Alyssa Sigma, I baptise you in the name of the father," She splashed water on Tala's head. "the son," She wet her forehead once again. "And the holy ghost." The last splash of water was met with a raspberry sound coming from their daughter.

"Aw isn't it sweet! She takes after her dad!" Jack managed as Theta pulled a mock pout.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Later that evening Jackie had rented the local church hall were they were having a party to celebrate Tala's birth. Most of Rose's family were there, including the few who didn't want to be involved with the wedding. The Doctor stuck to Rose's side like glue, Rose could tell he was fed up of being quizzed by her family, he'd even started naming them ridiculously 'Aunt Annoyingly-Nosey' and 'Uncle Bossy-mouth'. Most people came and admired Tala, 'she so cute Rose', 'was the birth difficult?', 'she's adorable' and 'Tala is an absolute angel' were the responses that were common. Everything was going well until Rose's Aunt came across to them.

"You must be proud of her Rose." Her Aunt Jennifer asked.

"I am." Rose turned to her husband. "We both are."

"Understandable really," Jennifer leaned a bit closer to Rose so the Doctor wouldn't hear. "Now about this whole shot gun wedding ordeal, how long did you actually know him before he knocked you up?"

"A year." Rose answered. She felt Theta's arm tighten around her waist, "And he didn't knock me up."

"Anything you say, dear." Jennifer looked at the Doctor fully for the first time. "I must admit he is a good catch, but you have to admit to yourself it isn't enough. You really only did get married because of the baby." Theta stood up.

"Jennifer, am I right?" She nodded. "Would you mind keeping your perverse ideas to yourself?" Jennifer looked shocked that he'd actually heard what she was saying. "In no way did I just marry Rose to make her an honest woman. I love Rose and our daughter so much you wouldn't believe, if you want to challenge that feel free, but I'm sure you'll regret it." Theta's voice was menacing as well as threatening. To add effect he leaned down and kissed Rose, out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose's Aunt Jennifer making a hasty retreat. When they broke apart Rose grinned tearfully at him.

"Thanks." She sniffed slightly.

"Your welcome." He gently rubbed her back.

"I think I'm going to go powder my nose." She told him, handing him Tala.

"I'll go…mingle," As she walked off she heard him singing, obviously trying to calm himself down. "In the garden you're the gofer in the Levi you're the loafer, like an over turned canoe I can do without you!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose soon came back from the bathroom to find her husband desperately trying to get away from Keisha and Shireen.

"You two look so cute." Keisha began.

"Its rare to find a man who cares so much about his own child." Shireen told him. The pair had no idea Rose was behind them, she was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

'Help me Rose!" Theta partly begged into her mind.

'Why?'

"You're so gentle with her…" Keisha continued.

'Because I'm suffering here.'

'They're only trying to get in now because they didn't get a chance before the wedding.'

'How is that helping me?' He screamed in her mind.

'You should be honoured.' Rose winced as Shireen's flirtatious laugh echoed in her ears.

'Rose!' He whined.

'Alright, but you owe me mister,' She heard him sigh. Rose coughed loudly. Keisha and Shireen whirled round to face her.

"Excuse me, I need to steal my husband away from your flirting." Rose gently lifted Tala from his arms pleasantly aware she was asleep.

"Rose we weren't flirting." Shireen told her as Shireen's nose turned red and Keisha's faced went pink. A sure sign they were caught.

"I understand, I really do. I mean you didn't get a chance before the wedding so you have to make up for lost time." Rose felt Theta wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Rose…" Keisha began.

"**BUT** Theta is my husband," Rose's voice took on a warning tone, a tone that she had developed from being around Mr Flirt himself, Captain Jack Harkness. "And if you don't respect that or don't understand that, get out now," Keisha opened her mouth to speak. "Get out because how dare you try to take my husband away from me, don't think for an instant that I didn't hear everything."

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Jackie asked as she made her way over. Rose didn't realise she'd been shouting.

"I'm fine, just dealing with two girls who are trying to have Theta." Jackie's face turned to thunder; more than she'd ever expressed towards the Doctor.

"For ten years you have taken every boyfriend Rose has had, now she is married with a child of her own and you still try it! HOW DARE YOU!" Jackie began to yell. "Rose has never loved anyone as she does, and he would give his life for her, and you try to break their hearts. These two are perfect for each other, and unfortunately you two can't see past your lust clouded eyes. GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!" Keisha and Shireen looked at each other then Jackie. "DON'T EITHER OF YOU DARE COME NEAR ROSE EVER AGAIN." The room was silent as the rant went on, Keisha and Shireen left quickly in tears.

"Aw Jackie I never knew you cared." The Doctor told her before he actually hugged his mother-in-law. Jackie Tyler was like a kettle when the pressure got too much she let off steam, usually at the Doctor; while the pressure was low they got along. Unfortunately recently Theta had caught her once too often when she was ready to blow.

"Don't get used to it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Hello." A voice behind him made him jump a foot in the air.

"Don't do that." He scolded.

"Do what?" Rose grinned at him in the dark.

"Where's Tala?"

"With Uncle Jack and my mum. I know this isn't easy for you." She told him solemnly.

"Its just hard…domestic…"

"I know you don't like domestic…" Theta turned and silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Rose I've just never done domestic before, after 900 years I'm doing it for the first time, its strange."

"A challenge?" Rose supplied.

"Yea, I mean I've had a family before but I wasn't really 'there' if you understand."

"I know you were forced into marriage before but…" Rose paused.

"Rose, 'she' didn't want me around much and my children grew to resent me because of it, only Susan was a family to me before I met you and Jack, and as much as it pains me to say this…your mother." Rose smiled beautifully at him. "I just find the change hard to deal with."

"You were really rushed into this weren't you?" The Doctor nodded. "Well we couldn't have things to domestic, I mean we've already fought for our honour haven't we?" Theta laughed. "Remember the first's always the hardest."

"That's a myth!" He quickly pecked her on the cheek. "How about you and I…" He seductively pulled her closer to him. "Give your mum and Uncle Jack a bit of babysitting practice tonight."

"When you put it…" Rose stopped as a yawn took over her.

"You need sleep, I'll get up to her tonight." The Doctor told Rose. "Lets say our goodbyes and get the pair of you to bed." Rose nodded and let her self be led inside.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Do you have to go?" Jackie began whining as Rose tried to tear herself away from her mother.

"Yes, we'll be back before you know it." Jackie gave Rose a disbelieving look. "We won't be gone long, you know how restless he gets." Jackie nodded and smiled.

"Bring me back a present."

"Anything to get her to baby-sit," The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear. Jack scowled. "Oops." Theta smiled.

"Oh come here you!" Jackie gave him a hug, which he returned. She hugged Jack then her daughter. Jackie bent down to the bundle in Rose's arms and kissed Tala's forehead. "Be good." Rose gave Tala to the Doctor as he and Jack walked into the TARDIS.

"Bye mum, love you." She gave her mother a proper hug before turning back into the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as they landed.

"An asteroid." Theta winced slightly as he said it, fully realising where they were headed.

"And we are here because…" Jack gave him a questioning look.

"We need more baby supplies." Rose bounded into the control room having deposited her rucksack in her room.

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked as the Doctor began the sequence.

"Nope."

"Are we there yet?" She tried again.

"Not yet." Jack answered again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Jack watched the Doctor tense every time she asked.

"Are we there yet?"

"Will you stop asking that Rose?" Rose stopped. "Thank you." The TARDIS landed with a bump.

"Are we there yet?"

"ROSE!" Theta cried.

"Wasn't me!" Theta shook his head and turned to face Jack.

"JACK!" He tried again.

"Sorry couldn't stop myself." Jack chuckled. Theta walked to the doors and threw them back awkwardly as he was still holding Tala.

"Welcome to the biggest market in this galaxy!" He grinned; Jack and Rose chuckled and switched their phones one. Before Theta knew what happened they'd both vanished. He looked down at Tala. "At least there's still you and me," The only reply Tala gave him was a yawn. "Notes to self a) watch the two of them closely b) emphasize the golden rule – don't wander off." He stepped out of the TARDIS and locked the doors. He began to head off in the direction he might find Rose. "COMPANIONS!"

TBC

Next Chappie: Army of Ghosts

**A/N: I 'think' there are about 5 more chapters to go until its finished woot!**

**Anyone know where I can get the 'Army of Ghosts' and 'Doomsday' transcripts, I don't want to burst into tears again. Normally I watch the eps and copy them down but I can't watch the start of Army of 'Ghosts' or most of 'Doomsday' before I sob.**


	22. Things Are Getting Weird, Things Are Get

A/N: ITS NOT FAIR! Cos I want the Children in Need ep from last year I have to buy the box set! What am I going to do wiv the DVDs now? I'll have two copies of all the eps!

Also I can't watch Torchwood cos its on BBC and you can only buy the first ep in the DVD release of the first half of the season. I just want to see what its like!

AT THE MOMENT I STRONGLY DISLIKE RUSSELL T DAVIES! I'm calm now I've had my rant.

Chapter 22: Things Are Getting Weird, Things Are Getting Tough, Nothings Making Sense, Still You Keep On Looking Up

"We're back Rose!" A yell echoed down the TARDIS.

"Be out in a minute!"

"If you're changing your top again, so help me I'll…" At that moment the door opened.

"If your daughter didn't throw up all over me I wouldn't change my top as often."

"She's your daughter too!"

"Until after she's puked she's your daughter." Theta looked down at Tala in the small playpen in the control room, who happened to be using big eyes on him.

"How about we get Jack to feed her?"

"Here's something why don't we get you to feed her?" Rose was cranky after having been up with Tala, it was her turn as the Doctor had kindly pointed out at one in the morning. Rose watched him hide a letter hastily. "What was that?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Then let me read it." Rose glared at him, remembering the last letter he'd received.

"It something I've had since Barcelona."

"Another love letter?" Rose asked accusingly.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Jack Harkness asked carrying a cup of coffee into the control room; his entrance had made Rose forget her line of thought. Jack had also been woken up with Tala's screaming.

"I was just telling 'him'." Rose gestured to Theta. "That its about time he let Tala throw up all over him." Jack nodded then yawned.

"Can't you sound proof my room?" Jack asked them yawning.

"I thought it was."

"It isn't."

"It's supposed to be."

"Well I can safely say it isn't." Rose and The Doctor looked at each other, then their daughter.

"Looks like she's got another of her father's traits. Attention seeking." Theta scowled then gently kissed his wife.

"I'll sort it out once we've visited your mum." Jack yawned some more, "Yup, I'll sort it out." Jack managed to shoot him a grateful look before yawning again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

By the time they'd reached Jackie's flat Jack was fully awake and carrying Rose's laundry, even through they had a washing machine she liked to have some for her mum to show she still needed her.

"Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack!" Jack and the Doctor groaned at Rose's words, she pulled out the key and let them in.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone! You never use it! " Jackie looked happy to see them, even the Doctor, so he began to get suspicious.

"Shut up, come here! " Rose hugged her making sure not to crush Tala.

"Oh, I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you so much!" They seemed to be having a competition over who loved the other the most, Jack soon found himself swept into a hug. Theta began to sneak past but Jackie grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. Come here!" She gave him a kiss to the Doctor's terror, then hugged him. "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!"

"Just-- just-- just put me down!" He managed to gasp out still terrified.

"Yes, you are!" Jackie kissed him again and again to the amusement of Rose and Jack, she walked off. He wiped his mouth after the torture she'd given him. It was worse than a slap! He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Scarred for life!" Jack laughed as he handed the rucksack he held to Rose. "What has she been drinking Rose?" Rose shrugged.

"I've got loads of washing for ya! And - I got you this!" She pulled out a small, decorated bottle and grinned at Jackie. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of um... what's it called?" Rose turned to face her husband who was flicking through a pile of magazines, Jack sat on the chair flipping through a magazine doing an excellent impression of the first time the Doctor saw her flat.

"That marriage won't last, he's gay and she's an alien!"

"Bezoolium." He told her grinning.

"Bezoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain - when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather!" Rose shifted Tala slightly so she was more secure in her arms.

"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie was sill grinning.

"Oh, I get her bezoolum - she doesn't even say 'thanks'." Rose looked down at her daughter, "Grandma said she wanted a present so I brought her one back." She let Tala play with her finger. "Can't make her happy can we?" She grinned as Tala stuck her tongue out in response.

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time - he'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Rose wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"Oh go on, guess!"

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

"Get on with it Jackie!" Jack interrupted not looking up from his magazine.

"It's your grandad. Grandad Prentice. He's on his way. Any minute!" Rose looked at her mother as if she'd gone mad. "Right, cup of tea!" Theta approached Rose seeing her concerned look.

"She's gone mad."

"Tell me something new." He muttered into her ear.

"No she really has."

"It took you long enough to realise." Theta shook his head. "No one ever listens to me, then they say 'She's gone mad' like it's a new thing."

"Grandad Prentice - that's her dad. But he died like, ten years ago. Oh my God. She's lost it." Theta looked at her shocked.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You're telling me there are 'ghosts' running around out there in shifts and no one's panicking?" Jack didn't understand fully what they were saying.

"Exactly."

"Something's wrong."

"Hah!" Theta turned round to Jackie. "See three to one!" Jack shoved them along as he too sat down on the sofa next to them, once he'd switched on the TV. Theta quickly grabbed the remote off him.

"Hey!" He cried out protesting, before he said anything else he saw what was on. "Ghostwatch?"

"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge." The footage showed Ghosts around Westminster. "It's almost like a military display..."

"What the hell's going on?" Theta pressed the remote and a 'Ghost' weather report appeared on the screen.

"Your lot are mad!" Jack told Rose, Rose looked shocked.

"They're not fully my lot anymore are they? I'm Gallifreyan…sort of." Rose stuck her tongue out at him; Jackie slapped her daughter on the arm.

"As long as you're my daughter you're from this planet, so that makes you human." The Doctor rolled his eyes, which earned him a slap from Jackie.

"What happened to nice Jackie?" Jack asked as the Doctor feigned excruciating pain, Jack dodged the hand that came his way. "Not a chat show?" Jack groaned.

"So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost."

"He's my ghost and I love him, 24/7!"

"Does anyone actually think these type of situations actually happen?" Rose asked receiving a shushing glare from Jackie, who suddenly seemed very interested in the programme.

"If I wanted, romance, drama, heartbreak and God knows what I'd watch season 8 Stargate!" Jack mumbled. Rose heard him and grinned.

"My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered... Ectoshine!" The Doctor looked at the remote completely confused.

"I didn't change the channel." The channel changed again, for the French news.

"Are you sure you didn't think about changing the channel, legends say that Time Lords had some powers?" Jack told him, he knew from experience that any legends containing the Time Lords were now classed as true.

"I didn't do that, I haven't used them in hundreds of years. I don't think I can anymore." The channel changed to Japan once more. "It's all over the world." The channel changed to Eastenders. "Look that isn't me."

"I can't do that!" Rose told him.

"You could when you were Bad Wolf." Theta looked at her accusingly.

"I'd know if I had the Vortex in me wouldn't I?" He nodded at her, Jack looked at Tala and put two and two together.

"She might've done it." He pointed at Tala.

"She's too young." Rose told him.

"And children get bored, she might be able to do certain things, she did take away the soundproofing of my room didn't she?" Rose and The Doctor nodded.

"Tala don't do that again." Rose told her daughter as the channel changed once more to emphasise his point. "You're being very naughty, bad Tala." Rose put on a childish scolding voice talking to her daughter. She looked at her husband, who suddenly realised he needed to say something.

"Yes, right, sorry, bad Tala, you shouldn't do things like that." He mumbled. Still distracted.

"Maybe we ought to call Tala 'BAD TALA'. She's going to do things more often isn't she." They nodded.

"When did it start?" Theta changed the subject quickly.

"Well first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down—" Jack laughed at Jackie's misunderstanding.

"No, I mean worldwide." Rose smirked at her husband's frustrated expression.

"Oh! That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were - ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that, whole planet was panicking...no sign of you, thank you very much...then it sort of sank in. Took us time to realise that...we're lucky."

"What makes you think it's grandad?"

"Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"I don't want anything mum." She looked at her husband. "I've already got everything that I want." She smiled at him widely, "And I don't think I'll ever want anything as much, or that I'll ever lose it for that matter."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets?" Jack suddenly interjected disturbing Rose and the Doctor's moment.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Like a psychic link. Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it." The Doctor grinned as if he was enjoying shattering Jackie's illusion.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?"

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them - they look human!"

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." Theta stood up stretching. "Besides how many aliens have you met with two arms, two legs and a head?" They didn't answer him, the answer was obvious – thousands.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

Rose strode into the TARDIS holding a newspaper and shaking her head disbelievingly.

"According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds." She looked at him under the consol.

"Where's Tala?" A muffled voice asked.

"With mum and Jack."

"Jack said that he didn't want to leave Tala alone with mum." Rose glared towards the doors. "Doesn't he know the Tyler slap is genetic?"

"I personally know its true!"

"Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing." The Doctor popped up from underneath the grilling. He's held an odd looking device in one hand and wore a rucksack.

"Who're you gonna call?" Rose giggled.

"Ghostbusters!"

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." The left the TARDIS to meet Jackie and Jack on the other side. "When's the next shift?" Jackie shook her head slightly and looked at her watch.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?" The Doctor did his best not to look at his mother-in-law unless he had to.

"Triangulates their point of origin."

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose was partly hoping it was something she knew.

"Nah."

"Thought so nothing would ever be that simple though would it?"

"They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though...all the people we've lost - our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" The Doctor ignored her until she said the last part.

"I think it's horrific." He told her disgusted.

"Its not at all, you just don't want us to be happy." Jack could've sworn he heard a pin drop in Egypt.

"Now Jackie let's…" He tried to guide her away from the Doctor, but it was too late for that.

"Tell me Jackie if it is 'so' real and our 'families' are trying to be with us once more, where's my Children? Grandchildren?" Rose noticed he left out all mention of his former wife; he hated to talk about her unless he had to. "Don't you think I'd want them to be here? To see them? It shouldn't matter which planet they came from because they'd be here and they're not." He turned away from her and back to work. Rose bent down and gently kissed his temple, he visibly relaxed at her touch. "Rose, give us a hand." Theta unwound a cable, and then led it though into the TARDIS, Rose followed him. Jack stepped in after them followed by Jackie. "As soon as it becomes activated, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop..." He waved the sonic screwdriver under her nose. "Setting 15B, hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"15B, eight seconds." Rose was going slightly cross-eyed trying to focus on it.

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left."

"Hang on a minute, I know..." Rose leaned across and pointed at a button. "It's that one."

"Mm, close." He started flirting a little and Rose enjoyed it.

"That one?"

"Now you've just killed us." Rose laughed at the expression on his face, "Jack can you do this?" He called. Jack took Tala from Jackie and walked across to them.

"What did she do now?"

"Hang on I can do it. Eh... that one."

"Yeah! Now, what've we got? Two minutes to go?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Theta ran back in after detecting where the so-called ghost was coming from, he missed Jack's expression of pure horror when he started the TARDIS. Rose grinned, and it unnerved him.

"I like that. 'Allons-y'. I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Sigma! Allons-y! And _then_, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me." Rose's grin had finally got to him. Rose leaned up to him and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. As he pulled back confused she whispered something that was unthinkable.

"My mum's still on board." He turned to see Jackie sitting up on the upper platform with her legs dangling. The Doctor looked appalled.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you."

"You can't kill him Jackie." Jack began. "He's got a daughter."

"Rose managed just fine without a father!" Jackie replied. The Doctor hadn't turned away just yet. Jack walked over to him and whispered into his ear:

"What music do you want at your funeral?" The Doctor groaned and turned to the monitor watching as guards surrounded the TARDIS as it materialised.

"Stay in here, look after Jackie." Theta began to walk towards the doors with Jack following close behind._  
_

"I'm not looking after my mum!"

"Well, you brought her!"

"And whose fault is that?" Rose yelled, pointing at her mother.

"I was kidnapped!"

"Shut up Jackie!" Theta yelled. "I've only ever done that once." He told Jack grinning. "Pity she didn't remember it." He turned back to his wife as she moved towards the doors. "No you don't, you're looking after Tala."

"The TARDIS can do that."

"Rose you're not coming with me. Me and Jack can handle it."

"But…"

"Rose! I want you to stay in here, don't come out at all." He gripped her shoulders. "Please."_  
_

"Doctor, they've got guns."

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" He gently pushed Rose out of the way. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine." Rose kissed him desperately; he reluctantly broke the kiss. "I love you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." Rose was in tears as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose sneaked out of the TARDIS after telling it to look after Tala. Theta had pulled Jackie out instead of her, which she thought was strange; he had to have a reason behind it. The TARDIS hummed affectionately as she agreed to look after the new Time Lady. She soon found herself in a room that held a large sphere.

"Can I help you?" Rajesh asked her.

"I was just..."

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone. What do you want?"

"Sorry. Um...they sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just...checking the lines of communication, did they tell you anything?"

"Can I see your authorisation?"

"...Sure." She handed Rajesh the psychic paper that she'd palmed from her husband when she'd kissed him.

"That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank. And you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security." The doors closed and Rose groaned. The Doctor was going to kill her once he had found and rescued her. "Samuel? Can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." Rose watched as the man Rajesh called turned round to face her. She gasped when she saw it was Mickey.

"Doing it now, sir." Rose couldn't help but stare at him; he put a finger to his lips and gave her a thumbs up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

_  
_"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." The Doctor winced as he overheard the conversation between Yvonne and Rajesh. Yvonne turned the laptop round to face him, Rose looked extremely guilty.

"She one of yours?" She asked, Yvonne seemed to already know the answer.

_  
_"Never seen her before in my life."

"Good! Then we can have her shot." Jack smiled angrily at Yvonne's words. He couldn't believe that he'd actually defended TORCHWOOD when he was a Time Agent.

_  
"_Oh all right then, it'll be worth a try. That's... _that's _Rose Tyler."

"Now we actually know who your wife is." The Doctor and Jack looked shocked. "Don't think we didn't know you were married." Yvonne smile was crooked, the kind you would expect to see on the Devil.

"Sorry. Hello!" The Doctor and Jack waved back at her.

"You'd better have a good reason for leaving the TARDIS Rose!" Jack barely managed to keep a calm voice.

"What the hell are you doing out of the TARDIS?" Theta exclaimed at the top of his voice. "Hang on where's Tala?" His eyes narrowed at his wife.

"The TARDIS is looking after her!" Rose answered. The Doctor shook his head and looked at Jack who stepped in.

"I don't know about calling your daughter 'BAD TALA' I think we should call her mother 'BAD ROSE'." Yvonne interrupted them before they could continue to tell Rose off.

"Well, if that's your wife, who's _she_?" Yvonne looked at Jackie

"I'm her mother."

"Oh, you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me."

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, _don't _tell people I travelled through time and space with my mother-in-law..." He was fully prepared to get on his hands and knees and beg.

"Charming."

"I've got a reputation to uphold." He turned to Jackie and looked as if he was ready to stick his tongue out at her. Until the sounds of the Ghost Shift engines started up. Engines that shouldn't have started up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor stood looking at the Adeola's earpiece **(A/N: Does Russell T Davies think that we'll forget that 'Martha Jones' got killed off?)**

"It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before." He stood behind her with the screwdriver. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." He didn't want to take a life, he was a father, he couldn't do it, so Jack did it instead. Even though she wasn't 'alive' it still felt wrong.

"What happened? What did you just do?"

"They're dead." Theta managed to croak out.

"You killed them."

"Oh someone else did that long before I got here."

"But you killed them!" Theta's eyes flashed.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this. I need to save my wife? Do you agree or do you want a debate?"

"What're those ear-pieces?"

"Don't. "

"But they're standard comms. devices - how does it control them?"

"Trust me, leave them alone."

"But what are they?" Yvonne pulled the earpiece out of Adeola's head, pulling some nasty brain tissue with it. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!"

"What about the Ghost Shift?"

"Ninety percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system."

"Who's _they_?"The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and held it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly.

"This is all your fault. You just go blundering in! Because of you my wife and daughter at risk not to mention this entire planet! Defending the Earth? HAH! You've just destroyed it." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder. Theta calmed down, but not by much. "It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

This was worse than he could've imagined Cybermen! Not to mention they captured him.

"_Rose what's the number one rule of time travel?"_ He couldn't listen to Jackie any longer.

"_Don't wander off?" _She replied meekly.

"_Well done!"_ He was angry, angry with her, angry with himself, angry with that damn letter. _"Why did you have to go out of the TARDIS?"_

"_I wanted to help."_ She told him softly.

"_There's a reason I wanted you to stay in the TARDIS."_

"_Because I'm a china doll?"_ She asked him, he could feel the glare that she was shooting through their link.

"_You know I don't think that."_ He paused for a moment or two.

"_Theta…I love you."_ Rose was near tears he could feel it.

"_I love you too Rose."_ He looked at his hands a shadow suddenly came over him. _"Here comes trouble?"_

"_Mum?"_ Rose asked automatically. She felt the small laugh that he sent before he cut their link. Just as he cut the link he heard Rose's terrified thought. _"The sphere is opening!"_

_  
_"What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's _way_ beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" He told the shadow, looking it in the 'eye'.

"The sphere is not ours."

"... What?"

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it...?"

"Rose is down there."

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

_  
"_That's not Cybermen..." Mickey gasped as four familiar objects glided down to them.

"Oh my God." Rose screamed, Mickey had no idea what they were!"

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" Mickey aimed his gun at them. "Time Lady detected!" Rose stared in fear as the eyestalk all focused on her. "Exterminate! Exterminate! **EXTERMINATE!**"

TBC

Next Chappie: Sniff, sniff Doomsday.

**A/N: NOT LOSING ROSE IN DEATH OR ANOTHER UNIVERSE SO DON'T PANIC!**


	23. If We Can Say Goodbye, If We Can Say Goo

NOT LOSING ROSE 

**I've chosen to upload this chapter and the next so that you can see where I'm heading with this fic; I just hope that it's a different twist to other fics.**

**Unfortunately that means your still landed with me for another 5ish chapters.**

Special thanks to YamiKITG who made this chapter possible. 

Chapter 23: If We Can Say Goodbye, If We Can Say Goodbye, Is Nothing Sacred Anymore?

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The four Daleks screamed as they faced the group, eye stalks surveying the room.

"DALEKS!" Rose screamed, immediately they shut up and turned their eyestalks to face her once again. "YOU'RE CALLED DALEKS! I know your name; think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War."

"You are Gallifreyan." The Dalek told her, contradicting Rose's statement.

"But no where near as old as the others, I've only recently become Gallifreyan, check it." She challenged the Dalek.

"She speaks the truth." The bronze Dalek wobbled as it spoke. "She has only become a Time Lady recently." The Daleks paused for a moment.

"How is that possible?" The Black Dalek rasped out.

"If you wanna know how," Rose interrupted, "then keep us alive, that's all I'm asking me and my friends."

"Yea Daleks, Time War me too."

"And me." Rajesh inputted.

"You will be necessary. Report, what is the status of the Genesis Ark?" Rose winced as the next voice spoke; it was very high pitched.

"Status - hibernation."

"Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above everything else."

"The Daleks you said they were all dead."

"I must have missed some." Rose snapped. "Never mind that now, what the hell's the Genesis Ark?"

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere."

"Don't you think he knows that Jackie?" Jack hissed from behind her.

"What's happened to Rose?" Jackie pressed on.

"I don't know!" Theta turned as Jackie began to cry, Jack gathered Jackie up in his arms as the tears coursed through his t-shirt. "I'll find her, I brought you here, by accident may I add, I'll get you both out, you and your daughter." Theta looked round the room then back at Jackie, "Jackie, look at me, look at me." He commanded gently. "I promise you I give you my word."

"How do I know you'll keep it?" Jackie asked him meekly.

"Because that's my wife, and you know how much I love her, and for some God forsaken reason I care about you two."

"Charming." Jackie muttered.

"The same way I care about Jack. You're all a family to me." He sighed. "The safest person in all of this is Tala."

"She's alone in the TARDIS!" Jackie suddenly remembered.

"The TARDIS'll look after her. Nothing can get in that TARDIS apart from us." Jackie nodded. Jack moved closer to Theta so he could whisper into his ear.

"Can't you, I don't know, connect with Rose?"

"No, something's blocking me, the only things that could do that were Daleks, they managed to disrupt Time Lord brain waves and stop us from communicating with each other. I have to admit they were a welcomed help when it came to ignoring my former wife." Jack knew that for the Doctor to praise the Daleks over not being able to listen to his former wife he was full of hate once again. Jack had been instructed not to bring up the Doctor's former wife under any circumstances by Rose on countless occasions, that was, unless he wanted a cranky and an extremely grumpy Doctor on his hands.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Dalek spun round and faced Rose.

"Which of the humans is the least important."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Daleks valued her for some reason, she was the enemy, she should've been killed first.

"Which of you…"

"No we don't work like that, neither of them." Mickey watched as his former girlfriend became more like the Doctor, in her tone, in her stance, and in her expression.

"Designate the least important!"

"This is my responsibility," Rajesh told her and Mickey.

"No don't. You have no idea what they are, what they will do." Rajesh ignored her.

"I represent the Torchwood Institute anything you need you come through me, leave these two alone."

"You will kneel."

"What?"

"Kneel." Rajesh did as they instructed. "The Daleks need information about current Earth history." They moved their suckers closer to Rajesh's head, Rose turned away unable to watch, Mickey wrapped his arms around her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Identify yourselves." The Doctor looked up suddenly, instantly recognising the voice, or rather the creature.

"You will identify first."

"State your identity."

"You will identify first." The Cybermen looked pathetic next to one Dalek, who looked more advance than them.

"Identify." Jack shook violently remembering the Dalek and what they'd done. He looked across at the Doctor.

"I won't leave you Jack I promise, not this time, and I also promise not to regenerate." He was trying to lighten the mood to no avail. Jackie just snorted at the pair.

"…Illogical you will modify."

"Daleks do not take orders."

"Oh look a battle of retorts." The Doctor mumbled.

"You have identified as Daleks." If the Cybermen had emotions they would have sounded incredibly smug.

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen."

"Rose said about the Daleks, she was terrified of them." Theta remembered Rose often waking up with nightmares about the Daleks, that was one of the reasons he took her to Barcelona. "What have they done to her Doctor? Is she dead?"

"Phone," The Doctor spat."

"What?"

"Phone." Jackie rummaged through her bag trying to find it; Jack rolled his eyes and passed Theta his phone. Theta snatched it off him and began to dial his wife's number.

"Scan's confirm signs of crude cybernetic construction."

"She's answered." The Doctor sighed in relief. "Why haven't they killed her?" The Doctor sounded shocked but only Jack seemed to pick up on it. "They must need her for something."

"We must protect the Genesis Ark."

"Genesis Ark?" Theta was confused, as was Jack.

"Our species are similar, though your design is in element."

"Daleks have no concept of elegance "

"This is obvious, but consider our technologies are compatible, Cybermen plus Daleks together we could upgrade the universe."

"You propose an alliance."

"This is correct."

"Request denied." The Cybermen accessed their weapons. The Doctor felt like laughing at the Cybermen, they really didn't know what they were up against; hopefully one side would decimate the other and make his job a lot easier.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." The Cybermen began to fire at the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" With that the Cybermen collapsed easily. Theta was brought back to what was happening in the room when the screen suddenly switched and he could se his wife.

"You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"It is not war. It is pest control."

"I actually agree with a Dalek, me, agreeing with a Dalek!" Theta couldn't believe how his mind worked sometimes.

"We have five million Cybermen How may are you?"

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"No we would destroy the Cybermen with just one Dalek." The Dalek seemed to pause for a few moments. "You are superior in one respect?"

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying, raise communications barrier."

"Well they have a sense of humour." Jack muttered.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose smirked when she saw Theta was alive and well, unfortunately the Daleks had noticed him as well.

"Wait rewind the image by nine rells." One of the bronze Daleks screeched. The Black Dalek seemed to be the one that did all the talking. "Identify print 7 gamma flame. This male registers as the enemy."

"The female's heart beats have increased. He is your mate. Identify him."

"Alright then. If you really want to know. My husband is 'THE DOCTOR'." The Daleks moved back quickly. "Five million Cybermen easy, one Doctor now you're afraid." The Daleks moved towards the ark.

"Where is the third Time Lord?" They asked her.

"There are only two Time Lords." Rose tried. "Me and Theta."

"Where is your child? You have given birth."

"Somewhere you won't find her, ever."

"We will find her." The Daleks moved even closer to the ark.

"Why haven't they killed us?" Mickey asked her.

"I know what that is, or I should know what that is." Mickey looked at her questioningly. "When the vortex was in my head, I remember seeing it, seeing what it did. I can't remember."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jackie and Jack had just been hauled off to be processed into Cybermen, the Doctor was close to tears he was alone, it was strange after months of being around Rose or hearing her in his head he felt truly alone.

"You are proof."

"Of what?" The Cyberman saw that the Doctor looked broken.

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah I am. Ming you I quite like love, and hope, hope's a good emotion…" His attention was drawn elsewhere he could feel something was coming, "And here it comes." A groups of people emerged in the centre of the room knocking the Cybermen out quickly, one took off his mask and was revealed to be no other than Jake. "You just can't hop from one world to another, you just can't." He said quickly.

"We did with these." He handed the Doctor a medallion with a big yellow button in the centre.

"That's impossible."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mickey had just explained to Rose about the button, Rose didn't seem as shocked as the Doctor had been though.

"You'll follow me anywhere." She teased. "What did I do to you all those years ago?"

"Guess I'm just stupid."

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose told him almost truthfully.

"What about the Doctor?"

"Oh alright the bravest human," Rose thought about it for a minute. "Wait the bravest pure human, I forgot about Jack."

"Jack as in Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Yep. We sorta brought him back for the wedding and kept him."

"You're married?" Mickey looked slightly defeated. "Mrs Doctor?"

"Yea a few months ago, just before Tala was born. Well its not Mrs Doctor, its Mrs Sigma."

"Tala?" Mickey was confused he missed out of so much.

"Mine and Theta's daughter, she looks like a small angel." Rose smiled at the thought of her daughter. "Although she does take after her father, terrorising Jack and my mum." Rose laughed. "She's a pure blood Time Lord thanks to the TARDIS." Mickey nodded.

"How did you become like him?"

"The TARDIS did it without telling either of us, it'd been happening since the Game Station slowly changing me to become more like him." Rose laughed. "You should've seen the argument he and the TARDIS had, it resulted in a childish prank war."

"Are you happy Rose?" Mickey had to ask the question.

"More than I ever thought I could be."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Right, first of all I need to make a phone call, hope you don't mind." He told them as he dodged off towards the office as soon as he materialised into this universe.

"Oh my gold help me!" Came the voice on the other end.

"Jackie your alive, just listen sh, sh, sh…" She was trying to interrupt him. In the background he could hear someone else talking. "Tell me where are you?"

"I don't know a stair case." Theta rolled his eyes slightly.

"Which one? Any sort of sign, anything to identify it?" Nothing could've prepared him for what Jackie said next.

"Yes a fire extinguisher."

"Yeah that helps." He practically shouted down the phone. He heard a faint 'oi' as the phone was obviously taken from Jackie.

"It says N3."

"Jack?"

"Good to hear you Doc."

"Good to hear you too. Right north corner staircase three. Just keep low we're trying our best."

"Don't leave me with her!" He chuckled at Jack's pleading tone.

"I've gotta go I'm sorry."

"I bet you are." He heard Jack mumble before the phone disconnected.

"Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler." He told Pete smugly.

"She's not my wife." Theta remembered hearing those same words from Rose when she told him about her 'father's' rejection.

"I was at the wedding, you got her name wrong!" Theta left Pete to consider what he said for a moment, dashing out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Your hand print will open the ark."

"Well tough cos I'm not doing it." Rose told the Daleks defiantly.

"Obey or the male will die." Rose didn't want anyone to die so she stepped closer to the ark.

"Rose don't…" Mickey began.

"Open the casket." The black Dalek ordered pointing his gun at Mickey.

"Alright! Your gonna kill us anyway so what the hell?" Something came to Rose's mind suddenly, she could feel Theta up to something, their link had been growing stronger over the previous few hours, so strong it was overcoming the Daleks' jamming technology. She realised she needed to stall them for a few minutes at the least. "If you…erm…escaped the Time War don't you wanna know what happened?"

"Place your hand…" The Dalek began again.

"What happened to the emperor?"

"The emperor survived?"

"Till he met me. Cos if these are gonna be my last words then you're gonna listen. I met the emperor and took the time vortex and poured it into his head and turned him to dust." Rose's voice hardened as she spoke scaring Mickey. "Do you get that? The God of all Daleks and I destroyed him."

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Now hold on, wait a minute!" A new voice filled the room, everyone/thing turned to face the newcomer.

"ALERT! ALERT! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" The Daleks cried together. Theta pulled off his glasses, which amazingly looked identical to '3D glasses', (A/N: Low budget perhaps?), and walked towards them.

" Sensors report the Doctor is unarmed." The Bronze Dalek informed them.

"That's me always." Theta had such a goofy grin on his face. Rose smiled at him. He held out his hand for her, which she took quickly.

"You are powerless!"

"Not me, never." He turned and addressed his wife. "How are you?"

"Oh same old, you know." They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

"Good, and Mickey'd-e-Mick-Mickey. Nice to see ya!"

"And you too boss." Mickey told him genuinely.

"Social interaction will cease."

'Spoilsport.' The voice in her mind meant they'd managed to overcome the jamming.

"How did you survive the Time War?" The Dalek asked him.

"By fighting, in the front line, I was there at the Fall of Arcadia." Mickey looked shocked to know that the Doctor had actually been involved with a war and especially with fighting on the front line. "Some day I might even come to terms with that." Rose gently squeezed his and he squeezed hers back. He didn't dare take his eyes off the Daleks to look at her. "But you lot ran away!"

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence what's so special about you?\"

"Doctor they've got names. I mean Daleks don't have names do they? But one of them said…"

"I am Dalek They." The bronze Dalek informed them.

"Dalek Zek." The black Dalek introduced himself.

"Dalek Jast." Rose winced again as the high-pitched screech reached her ears.

"Dalek Kahn." Replied the last bronze Dalek.

"At last, the cult of Skaron! I though you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked him.

"A secret order, above and beyond the Emperor himself, their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks, even dared to have names or to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing, they said it was yours, Time Lords." Mickey corrected himself, bringing the conversation back on track. "They built it, what does it do?"

"I don't know, never seen it before."

"But it's Time Lord." Mickey told him again.

"Both sides had secrets." Rose nearly laughed as Theta used a baby tone on Mickey. "What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy."

"What does that mean, what sort of Time Lord science?" Rose had never seen her husband as confused as he looked now.

"They said one touch from a Time Traveller will wake it up." Rose supplied hoping it helped, clearly it didn't.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do – touch."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

"The Doctor will not!" Theta laughed at their orders.

"You have no way of resisting. We have your mate." The Dalek moved so its gun was pointing at Rose.

"Well you have got me there, although there is always this." Theta pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it in the tips of his fingers.

"A sonic probe."

"That's screwdriver."

"It is harmless."

"Oh yes, harmless is just the word. That's why I like it; doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. I tell you what it does do; it is very good at opening doors!" The whole scene then erupted into chaos.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and Jackie ran down the corridor as fast as they could, they skidded to a halt as a pair of Cybermen left a room and turned to face them.

"You will be upgraded."

"No but you can't please." Jackie screamed.

"Leave her alone." Jack shoved her behind him as the two Cybermen collapsed and smoke filled the air. The smoke began to clear and the figure holding the gun emerged. From the photos in Jackie's flat and in the TARDIS Jack knew that this was Rose's father. Jack ran towards the Doctor and hugged him before hugging Rose.

"Pete?" Jackie asked, not believing her eyes.

"Hello Jacks."

"I said there were ghosts but that's not fair. Why him?"

"I'm not a ghost." Pete dropped the gun to the floor.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago." The Doctor decided that he'd better intervene and clear the matter up.

"It's Pete from a parallel universe, there a re parallel worlds Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…"

"Oh you can shut up." The Doctor stepped back immediately towards Rose, he recognised the slapping tone that Jackie used. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a brief hug, a hug he happily reciprocated.

"Jack I need you to do something for me." Theta whispered, wrapping his arms more securely around his wife.

"Anything." Theta whispered something to him, Jack's eyes widened but he nodded. "If she kills you don't look to me for help regenerating."

"What are you two talking about?" Rose asked.

"Nothing!" they protested at the same time, Rose lifted her head off her partner's chest and narrowed her eyes at them.

"I know when you're lying!" She told them accusingly.

"Its okay, don't worry." He mumbled into her hair, before turning back to watch the reunion before them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"We've got to see what its doing, we've got to get back up, come on all of you the top floor."

"That's 45 floors up!" Jackie protested. "Believe me I've done them all."

"Then you can do them again can't you mum." Rose tossed over her shoulder.

"I swear your not going to be spending as much time with him once this is over sweetheart." Jackie panted. "He's a bad influence on you." Theta grinned at her.

"So says the woman who's a bad influence on my daughter!" Theta yelled back.

"Well anyway I've done them all." Jackie brought the topic back to the stairs.

"We can always used the lift," Jake told them stepping out of the lift, as they ran past it. The group immediately clambered into it. Jack however carried on.

"What's Jack doing?" Rose asked him

"You'll see Rose, you'll see."

They whizzed up to the top floor and Rose suddenly felt lost when Theta darted out of the lift.

"What is he up to?" Jackie asked her, Rose simply shrugged. They all followed him to the windows.

"Time Lord science," They watched the Ark open and Daleks pour out. "It's bigger on the inside."

"The Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?"

"It's a prison ship." He'd heard rumours of these but couldn't believe that the Time Lords would do anything as stupid to keep Daleks around.

"How many Daleks?" He looked to Rose,

"Millions."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose watched as the Doctor ran round accessing all the computers.

"Equipments right here, thank you TORCHWOOD, switch it off – close both universes."

"We can't just leave. What about the Daleks and the Cybermen."

"They're part of the problem and **that** makes them part of the solution." He smiled widely at her, but Rose noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Oh yes! Well isn't anyone gonna ask 'what's with the glasses'?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose decided to bite.

"I can see! That's what, because we've got two separate worlds. We've got the void that's where the Daleks were hiding, and the Cybermen travelled through the void to get here and you lot, one world to another via the void. Oh I like that via the void. Look!" He shoved the glasses onto Rose's face not too gently, making her laugh. "I've been through it, see?"

"What is it?" Through the glasses Rose could see little flecks of red and green flitting around him, she reached out a hand to touch him.

"Void stuff."

"Like background radiation?"

"That's it. Now look at the others, the only one who hasn't been through the void is your mother." He lowered his voice. "First time she's looked normal in her life." Rose laughed and obviously he'd misjudged Jackie's hearing.

"Oi!" Theta ran down towards the wall, Rose followed close behind.

"The Daleks, Cybermen, they're just bristling with it. I just open the void and it'll burst and they'll get sucked in." Rose noticed the use of the word 'I' instead of 'we'.

"Pulling them all in." Rose clarified, and he had to copy her.

"Pulling them all in."

"Sorry what is the void?"

"Is that a sensible question from Mickey?" Jack asked as he walked in carrying a small bundle. Theta nodded, Rose looked angry at Tala being brought in.

"The dead space, some people call it hell."

"You're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to hell? Man I told you he was good!" Mickey told Jake.

"But its like you said we've all got void stuff, me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated, we'll get pulled in." Theta walked up to Rose and stood close to her. He pulled her in for a frantic kiss; he'd never been so open and desperate before, Rose responded to him just as desperate. "What aren't you telling me?" She asked as he pulled back.

"You've got to go back to Pete's world with Tala. I'm opening the void but only on this side, you'll be safe on that side."

"WHAT?" Rose was beyond angry with her husband. "You'll stay on this side?"

"I have to Rose."

"I'm staying with you." Rose told him stubbornly.

"No your not. I need you to look after Tala, if anything goes wrong I need to know Tala will have you." Rose clenched her fists. Theta walked off to grab Tala before turning back to Rose he slipped the medallion between Tala's blanket. "I love you Tala, I love you as much as your mother remember that." He pressed a soft kiss to the infant's forehead.

"It'll be sealed off forever!" Rose told him.

"At least you'll be safe."

"AND YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE WITHOUT A FATHER!" She screamed at him.

"Look I'll come through if I can." He held up another medallion that was in his pocket. He'd snatched another one from Pete's world.

"**IF** you can." Rose challenged him.

"I love you Rose." He told her softly. "Please do this."

"I love you too, and no I won't." He kissed her lightly cupping her cheeks, he slipped the medallion he held round her neck and pulled away, as soon as they pulled away Pete pressed the button and Rose vanished.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack moved over to him.

"I shouldn't have done that." Theta told him.

"We'll find a way to get back to her, I swear." The Doctor nodded and bent down over the computer. A flash made him look up and stride over to the centre of the room.

"NICE TRY!" Rose yelled at him. Jack intervened and took Tala from her; he was amazed that his niece was still sleeping. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT?" Theta grabbed her shoulders.

"Take Tala back to the TARDIS she'll be safe there." Jack nodded and left quickly. Theta rounded again on Rose. "Once the breach collapses that's it you'll never be able to see her again, your own mother."

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm not going to leave you."

"Rose…" The Doctor began. "I can't split you up from your mother, your father, a better life."

"Where is all this coming from?" Rose asked him. "I have a better life and I'm not gonna give it up for anyone."

"I can't…" Theta screwed his eyes up; tears began to make their way down his cheeks. Rose pressed her lips to his; he clutched her tightly in his grip. Tongues met as the kiss deepened. The kiss was gentle but passionate.

"A promise that it's not the end." Theta nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He whispered gathering her into a hug.

"I know you are you do tend to act before you think." She grinned at him. "So what can I do to help?"

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six and hurry up!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose had just managed to set the coordinates when Jack ran back in carrying Tala.

"The Cybermen are on their way." He yelled.

"Right Jack you hold onto Tala as tight as you can, she's been through the void so she can be sucked back in." Jack nodded and dove behind the table in Yvonne's office. "When it starts hold on tight, it shouldn't be to bad for us, but the Cybermen and the Daleks are soaked with the stuff."

"Here they are!" Jack screamed as Daleks approached the building.

"Lets do it." Together they pulled the levers towards the open position, as soon as they clicked in place the pair ran to the clamps and held on for dear life. "The breach is open, into the void. HAH!" Suddenly one of the levers fell out of place. Rose reached forward to push it back into place. "HOLD ON!" Theta yelled as Rose pushed it back into place.

"Got to get it upright!" Rose succeeded but found nothing else to hold on to.

"Rose hold on! HOLD ON!" Theta saw Rose's grip slipping "ROSE!" He screamed as her grip slipped completely. "ROSE!" Rose flew towards the void; Pete materialised and caught her, Rose gave her husband one final glance before disappearing into another world.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You ready Jack?" The Doctor had been working for days non-stop trying to find a way to contact Rose, better yet bring her back.

"Yep almost." Jack played with a few systems for a few more minutes before crawling out from underneath the TARDIS. "Okay ready when you are Doc." Theta nodded and stood toward the consol. The TARDIS had gone into mourning, everything was in darkness.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Why don't you come through?"

"I can't two universes would shatter."

"So?"

"Where did I end up then?" He asked her, his brown eyes as close to tears as hers.

"Norway, a place called Daligaufstranden."

"Dalek?" Immediately he began to panic,

"Dalig, this place translates as Bad Wolf Bay." They laughed half-heartedly, "You look like a ghost."

"Hang on," He pointed his screwdriver at something but not before picking up a letter to get at the button he needed. His image became solid for her. "You've still got Mr Mickey then." He teased.

"Shut up, husband."

"A universe away and I'm still taking orders from my wife." She smiled but it vanished quickly.

"Yeah, there's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."

"You're not…" Rose wished she could take a picture of his face.

"No!" She laughed at the relief on his face, he wouldn't be able to bear not being with Rose in her time of need. "Tala is she?" Theta looked at her for an instant.

"Jack, can you pass…" Suddenly disembodied arms seemed to give Tala to the Doctor. "She misses you Rose, we all do. I'm going to find a way to get you back, I promise you that." Rose smiled at him.

"If you can't come through, I can't get back, you know that Theta," Rose tearfully studied Tala, Tala woke and seeing Rose tried to stretch out for her, only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"I can't lose you Rose." Theta whispered. "I can't go back to being the last Time Lord." He let Tala wriggle more in his arms. "I just can't."

"Theta I love you." Rose told him breaking into tears, his gut wrenched.

"Quite right too." He began to let a tear make its way down his face. "And I suppose…if its one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler…" A screech stopped him from saying anything; overhead a massive pterodactyl/bat appeared it swooped down on Mickey. "NO!" If the creature was there, there was a wound in time ad space. Rose turned back to Theta just in time to see him fade. As he faded she heard the whisper:

"Reapers."

This is the story of war on Earth, the story of how both worlds died.

Or is it?

TBC

A/N: NOT LOSING ROSE

DON'T KILL ME!

I know I changed the famous scene at the end of the ep but it seemed so much more negative. I just couldn't have it if I wanted this plotline to work.


	24. If A Great Wave Shall Fall, And Fall Upo

**A/N: Only a short chapter.**

**Can I thank ShrinkingVioletGirl once more for the name 'Tala' as well as 'Talia' it gave me such a huge help!**

**Also I'd like to thank all of you who read this fic!**

Chapter 24: If A Great Wave Shall Fall, And Fall Upon Us All Well Then I Hope There's Someone Out There Who Will Bring Me Back To You!

'_If a love as strong as ours _

_Couldn't make it all the way_

_Can anything make sense at all?_

_If a love so deep and true _

_Couldn't stand the test of time_

_Then Mount Everest could slide_

_And Jerusalem could fall'_

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_Is 'forever' just another word?_

_Is a promise something people used to keep_

_When love was worth the fighting for?_

_If we can say goodbye_

_If we can say goodbye _

_Is nothing sacred anymore?_

_If we can say goodbye_

If we can say goodbye 

_Is nothing sacred anymore?'_

Once Tala had been passed to Jack the Doctor did the first thing that came to mind - he kicked the consol. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, crying his hearts out. Jack couldn't bear to watch the Doctor cry; he pressed a kiss to Tala's head.

"Let's give your daddy, some privacy." Tala seemed to notice something was wrong and started screaming for her mother. Theta noticed this and stood up gingerly, he reached up and took Tala off Jack once again and held her comfortingly. She needed this as much as he did. Tala relaxed in her father's arms but not enough to stay calm.

"Your mommy loves you Tala, more than you can imagine." The Doctor's voice cracked as he mentioned Rose. Theta noticed that he held the letter in his hand, he crumpled it up into a ball and threw it on the floor. He began singing to his daughter crying heavily with her as he did so. Jack bent down and picked up the letter, it was folded and addressed to 'THETA'. He'd heard about a letter like this before, but it wasn't addressed to 'MY LONELY ANGEL' he opened it up as he turned and sat down on the chair.

Theta, this breaks all the laws of time travel but as they've already been broken there is no point in deciding not to write this letter. I've gone back in time in the hope that you can reverse what went wrong. After nearly a year with Rose travelling with the new you, you will come across a challenge that involves your/our 'name'. This challenge will end with your/our Rose being killed defending the planet, this shouldn't happen for numerous reasons, but the main one is this will cause a paradox. To prevent this paradox all you have to do is make sure Rose doesn't die.

_Please do this for us, her and Talia._

Theta Sigma.

Jack looked at the letter confused Rose didn't die, she was sent to another universe. He'd heard about paradoxes but never really knew what'd happen if one was created. He looked at the Doctor. Who'd notice him reading the letter and looked away.

"This is why you asked why they hadn't killed Rose wasn't it?" Theta nodded. "This letter told you she was going to die. But you saved her but something still went wrong didn't it? What happened there?" Jack asked him softly.

"The Reapers came just as I was to tell Rose that I…" His eyes clouded with tears once more. Jack walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. The Doctor started shaking again, as he slowly drew away Jack saw the Doctor's puffy, bright red eyes.

"What are Reapers?" Jack had to know, it was familiar somehow.

"They're giant bat like creatures. They sterilise wounds in time, by removing everything in the wound, people, history, everything." Jack nodded. "They only came because…" He couldn't say it.

"Rose shouldn't be there, she should always be with you and the TARDIS." Jack finished for him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose always said she'd be with me forever." The Doctor's voice broke. "Its just another word." The engines of the TARDIS started up, Jack and the Doctor looked at each other.

"I didn't touch anything!" Jack held his hands up trying to prove his innocence.

"Well it wasn't me!" Theta snapped, gesturing to the bundle in his arms, he saw Jack's hurt expression, "Sorry."

"Was that Tala?" Jack asked him.

"No a Time Lord doesn't have that power," Theta considered it, "No she can't do it, she's too young."

"She is the daughter of The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf…"

"How did you know Rose was the Bad Wolf?" Jack gave him a look that said 'oh please'.

"I didn't know until you named your daughter, well until I read that letter." He gestured to the letter.

"What has naming my daughter got to do with anything."

"She's called Talia in the letter."

"No its Tala." Theta shook his head, "Don't you think I would remember that? That's where I got her name from." Jack shook his head and showed him the letter.

"See it's Talia!" Theta couldn't believe the mistake he made, but a paradox hadn't been caused so he must've chose the right name.

"Okay I changed my daughter's name accidentally between time frames, what has that got to do with anything?"

"You changed what it means!" The Doctor looked at his daughter and bounced her gently, Tala giggled and stuck her hand into her mouth. "Do you understand?" The Doctor nodded his head but after a moment shook it. "Talia means 'Morning dew'…Think about what we've been calling your daughter." Realisation began to dawn on the Doctor's face

"BAD TALA!"

"And Tala means 'wolf'."

"BAD WOLF!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Theta stuck his head out of the door,

"Looks like London, Earth. No reapers."

"Must've gone back in time." Jack told him as they stepped out into the street. "Its cold." He whispered as he began to close the doors. Theta quickly ran back inside to collect his jacket and a few blankets to wrap Tala in. Jack followed him and grabbed his thick grey jacket from the nearest strut. The Doctor ran back out quickly, looking much warmer with a sleeping Tala in his arms. "Any idea of when we are?" The Doctor looked round after locking the TARDIS.

"Christmas I'd say." Suddenly a familiar whining filled their ears. Jack and Theta looked at each other before sprinting off towards the sound.

They reached the sound just as another TARDIS materialised in the air spinning out of control. The Doctor immediately ran out, only to be pulled back by Jack and round the corner of a building; just then 'Jackie' and 'Mickey' appeared.

"Not this again." Theta groaned wiping his face with his hand.

"Who was flying that TARDIS? They need a driving lesson." The Doctor sending a glare his way silenced him. "You?" He laughed. "I'm glad you left me on the game station."

"I was regenerating!" He protested weakly. The pair watched as the TARDIS doors flew open to see a 'lunatic' walking out.

"London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it!" Jack was holding back a giggle as 'the Doctor' grabbed Jackie and Mickey. "Jackie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on..." The other Doctor pressed down on Jackie and Mickey. "I know! Merry Christmas!" Jack snorted as 'Theta' fainted.

"Oh they actually caught me then?" Jack heard the Doctor mumble next to him. The Doctor looked up and made a move towards the 'TARDIS' as 'Rose' stepped out.

"You can't Doctor."

"I have to…" Theta looked at Jack's eyes and saw the truth in them. "You're right." He turned back to the scene before them.

"What happened? Is he alright?"

"He just sorta keeled over. Who is he Rose? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him. That's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Theta whirled round and started to make his way back to their TARDIS.

"I would've thought my own mother in law would know who 'the Doctor' was."

"She wasn't your mother in law then!" Jack told him.

"The good times." Jack smiled softly. "But I like having Rose as my wife its her mother that ruins it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack paced around the control room trying to come up with a plan while the Doctor watched Tala sleeping peacefully in the small playpen.

"You said 'Bad Wolf' brought you and Rose back together. It will again but you can't cross your own timeline there's got to be another way."

"There is, but its tricky." Jack gave him a questioning look. "It's simple. Another letter."

"What?"

"Another letter more specific, give myself a third chance at preventing a paradox. Third time lucky." Theta sighed.

"Won't the other version of you turn up?" Jack was confused.

"I've already turned up, I'm in that flat sleeping peacefully!" Theta told him.

"No the other you! The one who watched Rose die." The Doctor shook his head.

"No I changed history when Rose got trapped in the other world. A different paradox completely." Jack nodded still confused. "Basically the other me won't turn up because of the different factors involved." Jack nodded pretending he understood. "I don't understand it too well either." Jack blushed knowing Theta had seen right through him. "Paper, there's gotta be some paper around here."

"When was the last time you used paper?" Jack asked afraid to know the answer.

"Depends on your definition of paper." He answered cryptically leaving the room.

"The non psychic kind."

"Oooh, a year maybe two!" Jack slapped a hand to his forehead. "Look under 'P' it might be under paper? Then again it could be 'W' for writing'."

"Or 'm' for manuscript." Jack heard a nice rounded set of curses directed at him, this time in English so Jack could understand them. He laughed silently before rummaging around dint he control room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I'VE GOT SOME!" A yell sounded from what could've been a mile away inside the TARDIS. They'd been searching for an hour.

"Where was it?"

"In tu rsshhm." He mumbled, he caught Jack's raised eyebrow. "In my room." He spoke clearly before turning red.

"What are you going to write?"

"Ah!"

"You have no idea?"

"No not 'no idea', just not much of one yet." Theta quickly ducked down and began working on the letter, managing to write 'Theta' before turning to face Jack. "Any idea of what I could say?" Jack shook his head in disbelief before sitting down next to the Doctor on the sofa.

TBC

Next Chappie: The letter gets delivered,

**A/N: SEE I DO HAVE A PLAN!**

**I know Meatloaf sang a version of the song 'Nothing Sacred' but I've used the Russell Watson version, I like it more.**


	25. Though You Feel Lost Without Her, Soon T

**A/N: Sorry to everyone who didn't fully understand the last chapter but I wrote it before I wrote the Doomsday chapter, I got a little bored at school and you know what that can do to our brains!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Quick outline of the last chapter for those who didn't understand it: **

**Basically the Doctor has had a letter in his pocket telling him to prevent Rose's 'death' in Doomsday, however he managed to save her but instead she got stuck in an alternate universe. This causes a wound in time and the Reapers appear because Rose is supposed to be with him always.**

**Tala sent them back in time (for reasons I haven't decided yet) to the event just before Rose and the Doctor got together. The pair realise what they have to do and why they were sent back.**

**Theta and Jack have to produce another letter telling himself what to do to prevent his past self loosing Rose forever and deliver it without being seen.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 25: Though You Feel Lost Without Her, Soon The Night Time Will Be Over, And You'll Be Walking Hand In Hand, At A Christmas Time In Winter Wonderland With Your Best Friend

"What exactly do you want to write?" Theta shrugged at Jack, Jack looked at the progress they'd made in the last half an hour, so far it resulted in a comma after 'Theta'. "We need to try harder." The Doctor nodded, sheepishly.

"How about 'Dear Theta'?"

"Doctor…" Jack drawled warningly. Jack leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look at the old letter and adapt it." The Doctor reached across and picked up the letter that Jack had discarded earlier.

"This is hard."

"Something the Doctor can't do?" Jack teased.

"I never said that. It just has to be done correctly so we get Rose back." Theta went on the defensive.

"Well hurry up and do it. I'm getting bored and so is Tala." Jack laughed as the Doctor stuck his tongue out. Behind them Tala did a loud raspberry making them turn round. Jack reached for his niece. "There's my girl."

"Everyone's ganging up on me!" Theta mumbled, the TARDIS let out a variety of sounds that sounded like she was laughing at him and agreeing with him at the same time. Jack balanced his niece on his lap.

"You want your mummy don't you?" Tala nodded slightly. She understood him perfectly well.

"We'll have her back soon I promise," Theta reached out a hand and brushed his daughter's face gently. "We'll get your mummy back."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

An hour later the letter was done.

"Now we just have to deliver it."

"How easy!" Jack muttered sarcastically. Theta glared at him reaching for his jacket and a warmly wrapped up Tala. Just as they were about to step out of the door the TARDIS engines started up and then stopped again.

"Don't look at me, she's your ship." Jack told him as the Doctor did an impressive impression of a Goldfish at him.

"I swear I'll kill Rose if she's been telling you everything about me."

"Sure you will." Jack laughed and opened the door for him. They rounded a corner and watched Rose and Mickey carry 'the Doctor' up the stairs.

"That should've happened hours ago!" Theta told Jack as they slowly crept closer. "The TARDIS must've sent us back, have no idea why." Jack shook his head.

"She might know how useless you can be with trying to do things at the right time."

"I can do things at the right time." Jack looked at him.

"Okay, waking up? Realising Rose wasn't Rose? Werewolf? Abandoning Rose? Realising what the Cybus industries was too late? May I say how obvious was it? Cybus, cybermen."

"You don't need to rub it in. I knew Rose had told you everything." Jack tried not to laugh as the Doctor had, for once, lost an argument.

The pair reached the flat and peered through the window.

"Aw don't you look peaceful?" The look the Doctor gave Jack could make a Cyberman blow itself up. The Doctor turned his attention back to Rose and saw what she was doing.

"I'll kill her! I will!"

"Again is that twice now?" Obviously Theta decided to ignore what Jack had said.

"She told me that Mickey had undressed and dressed me! The little liar!"

"And that matters how?" Jack asked confused.

"I should've been awake for that!" Suddenly Tala let out a cry of glee at seeing her 'mother'. The Doctor and Jack chanced a quick looked at each other before ducking down as Rose approached the window curious at the noise. Theta held a hand over his daughter's mouth as she began to cry. "Hush little one, The day is done. I'll hold you tight And I'll make it right. Go to your dreams Full of bright sunbeams, Complete with butterfly wings Where a bright angel sings. Sleep little one sleep, And slip into a dream's keep." He began to sing the song that Rose often sang for their daughter, Tala soon slipped off to sleep. Suddenly Jack pulled at him and they found themselves hiding round the corner as Jackie walked into the flat. Cautiously they approached the window and listened in.

"Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." Jackie told Rose handing her a stethoscope to put on. "Though, I still say we should take him to hospital."

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race."

"No! Shush!"

"She'll shut up for Rose but not me." Theta told Jack disappointedly. They pair watched as Rose placed the stethoscope over his hearts.

"Both working."

"What d'you mean 'both'?"

"Well, he's got two hearts."

"Oh, don't be stupid."

"I should've known she'd argue back." Jack whispered from their hiding place.

"He has!"

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jack put his hand to his mouth at Jackie's comment as well as the repulsed look on his friends face.

"Leave him alone." They watched as Jackie and Rose left the room.

"We need to drop it off later when Rose and Mickey leave." Theta rolled his eyes as Jack opened his mouth to question him. "I woke up now and again."

"If we sneak in we can slip it into your coat." Jack told him as they crept towards the stairs.

"It won't work." Theta told him, Jack growled. "I don't wear that leather jacket again." He gestured to himself. "It'll either need to go into Rose's jacket or the dressing gown." Jack considered the options.

"It'll have to be the dressing gown. Rose's jacket's too risky." Theta nodded and followed Jack down the stairs.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack snuck into the flat and towards the sleeping Doctor as Jackie positioned the Christmas tree that had been delivered, he moving the tree from the door had given him the chance to slip inside. He walked into Rose's room and was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't disappointed with it, it was truly Rose. No age old Winnie the Pooh wallpaper or teddies on the floor, it was just…well…Rose.

He quickly stopped his train of thought and began looking round for the dressing gown discovering it was the first of his problems.

Jack had spent 15 minutes searching Rose's room for the dressing gown and coming up empty handed. He pulled out his phone.

"Where's the dressing gown?" He asked as he dialled the Doctor. "Ah? What do you mean 'ah'?…You forgot to mention that it was given to you _after_ you woke up?…Couldn't you have mentioned that before…No you couldn't have if you forgot…WHAT!" He practically yelled, suddenly realising that Jackie was in the flat still, he managed to dive into the wardrobe as Jackie opened the door. "That was close." He muttered down the phone. "Mickey and Rose are coming up?" He asked as the conversation continued, "I'm in the wardrobe…oh…" He leaped out of it in a flash as if it was contaminated and hid under the bed, "Thanks for that…I'll be down as soon as I can." He soon heard Rose and Mickey enter, as well as Jingle Bells begin to play. "Jingle Bells, monkey smells, Melman laid an egg, Marty thinks that Alex stinks and the Camels say Oy Vey!" He began to sing quietly as the tree grew closer to the room.

The door suddenly flew open as Rose ran into the room.

"We've got to save the Doctor!"

"What're you doing!"

"We can't just leave him!"

"Mickey!" Jack heard something being chopped up and with a small amount of regret found it was a chair not Mickey the Idiot. "Leave it! Get out! Get out! Mickey! Get out of there!" Jack watched as Jackie's legs ran into the room, well it was all he could see of her. "Just leave him!"

"Get in here!" Jack growled at Mickey slightly. He watched as the wardrobe slid across the door.

"Doctor, wake up! " Jack found himself agreeing with Rose's statement even tough he knew it would have a happy end, or so he hoped. He was eternally thankful that the Doctor had remembered the wardrobe getting chopped up as he imagined still being in there.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!"

'Pity it failed.' Jack thought. 'Better yet pity it didn't get Mickey.'

"Help me." The whisper was so soft that he barely heard it; he then heard the whirring of the sonic screwdriver. Then an explosion, pretty soon Jack found himself covered in what was the remains of the Christmas tree.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" Jack watched as Rose quickly ran out of the room and brought a dressing gown in, as the Doctor stood as Rose tried to slip it on him he reached for a pocket; trying to slip the letter in, just as he positioned the letter over the pocket the Doctor moved.

"Damn." Jack cursed quietly. He crawled out from under the bed, which proved to be agony for his large build. He ran out of the flat praying that the group were busy as he reached the other set of stairs where Tala's father was.

"Did you manage?"

"Would we be here if I did?" Jack snapped at Theta, Theta shook his head and the continued to watch the scene before them, just as the other Doctor threw himself back in pain.

"What's wrong!" The pair heard Rose ask.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." Gold vortex escaped 'the Doctor's' mouth.

"Pretty." Jack commented.

"Shush!" Came a harsh whisper from next to him.

"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year…"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"My head!" Jackie knelt in front of 'the Doctor'. "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?"

"I need…"

"Say it, tell me, tell me…"

"I need…"

"Painkillers?"

"I need…"

"Do you need aspirin? Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno…Pepto-Bismol? Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E? Is it food? Something simple? Uh…a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up."

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" Jack watched as 'the Doctor' threw himself against the wall.

"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then…" Jack watched with amusement as 'the Doctor' produced an apple from his dressing gown. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" He didn't sound in pain any longer.

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" 'The Doctor' looked so cute when he was confused. It was clear in Rose's eyes that she was thinking the same.

"Sometimes." He suddenly shouted with pain and collapsed hitting his head off the wall and grimacing.

"Brain…collapsing…" He grabbed Rose's arms and held them tightly. "P…the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something…something…Something's coming." Jack gave the Doctor a questioning look.

"My regeneration went a little off this time, what do you expect it was my tenth time?" They crept past the window once they'd carried the other Doctor inside. Jack chanced a look at the window and saw Rose mopping 'the Doctor's' brow. She was concerned, Mickey suddenly walked past carrying his laptop, obviously he'd brought it with them earlier, looking angry and jealous.

"Talk about falling in love with your nurse."

YEKNODELTTILYELNODELTTIL

"How do you suppose we deliver the letter now?" Jack asked. Theta stroked Tala's hair as she slept.

"I'll try." He looked at the clock in Tala's room, Rose had insisted on putting up an Earth clock, even though time didn't apply so much in the TARDIS. "They should be asleep now." He walked out of the TARDIS and towards the flat. Much to his dismay he found them all still awake. He quietly took out the nails from the cat flat and peeped through as he had done when he met Rose. He could see Mickey and Rose in the hallway talking quietly.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us." Theta felt his hearts tighten, he knew his regeneration had been hard on her but he truly had no idea it had been this heard. A few tears ran down his cheeks at the sight and thought of Rose not wanting the new him but the old him. He muffled a sob quickly as it escaped.

"You really love him, don't you?" He smiled slightly before remembering that she hadn't gotten used to the new him yet. Mickey hugged her and Theta was, for once, grateful that Mickey was there. He stood and turned on his heel making his way back to the TARDIS.

Jack heard the door bang open and watched a furious Doctor enter the ship.

"What's wrong?"

"She loves the old me, not me as I am now." Theta sat down on the seat, and Jack could see his eyes were puffy.

"You know that's not true!"

"Do I?" A few more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yes you do, she had a hard time adjusting but she loves you, you know that, you've seen into her mind." Theta paused for a minute before realising how stupid he'd been.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Yep." Jack smirked slightly, "Close enough to rival Mickey." Before he even finished his sentence Jack had to move swiftly to dodge the trench coat thrown his way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack and the Doctor heard the sudden smashing of glass,

"The spaceship's arrived." The Doctor told him, they walked out and watched the spaceship hover over London. They walked towards the Powell Estate.

"Did you pick up the letter?" Jack asked him quickly.

"Yup and I told the TARDIS to look after Tala." Jack looked at him for a moment. "This had better work."

As they neared the Powell Estate they saw the door to Jackie's flat swing open.

"Quick into the TARDIS!" They ran as fast as they could into the TARDIS. As they entered the TARDIS gave a questioning buzz. "Calm down old girl, its us." Theta patted the consol.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked him suddenly taking in their surroundings.

"Positive." Jack looked at the screen,

"Look out someone's coming." The pair climbed quickly to the next level, they didn't have time to bolt for the corridor as the door had already begun to open.

"No chance you could fly this thing?"

"Not anymore, no." Rose told Mickey clearly annoyed, Jack and Theta lay flat on the upper grating watching as quiet as possible.

"Well, you did it before..." Jack put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder at the growl that emerged from his friend's lips. He didn't like the accusatory tone that came from Mickey's lips, clearly Mickey thought Rose was lying.

"I know, but it's sort of been... wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden." They placed the other Doctor on the floor. "Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half."

"It's not the only way the universe could rip in half." Jack muttered.

"I always wondered how I'd gotten into the TARDIS." Theta told him gently. "And how I got the bruises around my angles." Jack had too noticed that Mickey had gripped the Doctor's angles unforgivingly the complete opposite to the Doctor's 'wife' who'd gently carried him.

"Ah, better not, then."

"Maybe not." Jack shivered at the tone Rose had now used with Mickey, she was angry with Mickey. Jack had only ever heard that tone once before – when she was in labour. It was reserved obviously, for certain occasions; in this case when Mickey harassed her.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Theta felt like saying 'No? Really?' to Mickey, except the thought of ripping the Time Space Continuum apart stopped him, they already had one paradox they didn't need another one.

"That's as good as it gets."

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie offered Rose and Mickey a tea, but the Doctor was confused about how he could've returned to normal if he hadn't been given any tea.

"Hmm, the solution to everything..."

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Rose looked down at the man who would become her husband, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British." Rose seemed to absorbed with tracing the Doctor's features with her eyes, it became clear to all but Theta, who was busy looking at the tea on the consol, that Rose was falling for the new, more attractive Doctor. "How does this thing work? It picks up TV; maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?" The Doctor took a chance and looked into Rose's mind briefly, the most prominent thought that came to the surface was 'Can't he do anything on his own?'

"I dunno; it sort of tunes itself."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Maybe it's a distress signal." The pair on the upper grating couldn't believe how dumb Mickey was, if it was a distress signal the whole TARDIS would be screeching, and clearly from Rose's expression she was getting fed up of the idiot.

"Fat lot of good that's gonna do." Rose was now resorting to sarcasm with Mickey.

"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?"

"Yes."

"You should look at it from my point of view - stuck in here with your mum's cooking." Both Jack and the Doctor shuddered at the thought of Jackie's cooking, while Rose had been recovering from giving birth they'd all been subjected to Jackie's cooking, something that had made both of them slightly ill.

"Where is she? I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave." Rose paused on the handle, a carefully masked smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, I don't know..." She wanted him to tell her mother simply so he would get a slap. Obviously he bought the act. Rose stepped out and screamed.

"Rose?" Mickey dropped the flask on the floor and the tea started to leak out of it.

"Get off! Get off me!" Mickey ran out as fast as he could.

"The door! Close the door!" Mickey slammed the door shut. Theta breathed a sigh of relief and jumped off the grating, he actually jumped off. He walked over to himself and tapped himself with the toe of his converse trainers.

"Is it a good idea to do that?" Jack asked.

"Yep, I'm out for the count," He looked at the tea pouring out, "Well at least for the next five minutes." He looked at himself once more. "Wait I have to thank the idiot and Jackie for this." He pulled a face. Theta took the letter out of his jacket, "Come on!"

Jack and Theta ran towards the wardrobe quickly. They began to search the racks looking for the Doctor's clothes he would eventually wear. The suits had been the first problem they couldn't find them at all, Theta hadn't realised that the wardrobe was completely designed for his ninth self's needs. The trench coats were found quickly after that; take note of the plural. There on the rail were six trench coats all the same colour.

"Which one did you pick?" Jack asked him angrily.

"The one on the end…no it was the one on the middle…or was it that one."

"You don't remember do you?" Theta shook his head slightly. Jack sank down to the floor. "This is the best plan ever you realise that? First of all we mess up and get Rose stranded in another universe causing a paradox, then we come up with a harebrained scheme to save her, but it goes wrong constantly. This is the typical 'perfect' plan." Suddenly the entire conversation outside was being pumped through the TARDIS.

"If I can hear English... then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means..."

"And here I appear." Theta told Jack suddenly, they stopped searching and headed towards the control room.

"Did you miss me?"

"Told you." Jack bolted for the doors to watch the scene outside unfold around them. They arrived just in time for the Doctor's rant at Rose.

"Now...first thing's first...be honest. How do I look?" Jack turned to look at the Doctor.

"I was still loopy! Anyway I wanted to check I didn't have those ears." Jack shook his head before peering out of the window once more.

"Um...different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just...different."

"Am I...ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown."

"Ah, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He turned back to Rose. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me - oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"I'm glad Rose has managed to cope with you since day one." Jack told him as the Doctor began to pout next to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Doctor told him.

"It wasn't meant to be."

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I - I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." They watched the other Doctor begin to walk round. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" Jack seemed to begin nodding at sarcastic. "Sexy?" Jack shrugged as he watched the Doctor's future wife blush as he winked at her. "Right old misery? Life and soul?" A nod came again. "Right-handed?" Another nod. "Left-handed?" "A gambler? A fighter?" Two nods. "A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." Jack nodded fervently at the last remark only to get an elbow in the ribs from the Doctor who looked quite annoyed with him.

"You asked!" He protested.

"It was rhetorical."

"You should've said. I thought it was obvious." Jack shook his head.

"I 'really' can't wait until Tala becomes like this." Jack moaned quietly, but the Doctor heard him, earning himself another jab in the ribs. "You know when we get Rose back, I'll kill her too. You're too much like her now."

"And how am I gonna react when I see this? A great big threatening button." They watched the newer Doctor run out of sight as he climbed a small set of stairs but they still heard him. "A Great Big Threatening Button. Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it? And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron. Ahh. But that means...blood control-- blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!" There was a slight pause. "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cause...I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed...then I just wanna do this."

"No!" Came a few screams.

"What did you do?" Jack asked him.

"Just hit the button. Human's worry too much." Jack nodded agreeing with him.

"What happens next?" He asked as the voices grew quieter.

"Oh the usual, I challenge them, nearly lose, get my hand cut off, it grows back, save the Earth."

"You lost your hand?" Jack looked at him slightly disturbed.

"It grew back, see." He waved it in front of Jack's face. "No harm done." Jack looked confused but didn't press the matter further.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack moved back as Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones and the other Doctor moved towards the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?" Theta asked him.

"They're about to come in."

"I never came in I stayed outside." Theta sighed and mumbled in Gallifreyan.

"I'm going to get Rose to tell me exactly what all of you mutterings mean," Jack was pleased to note that the Doctor paled significantly.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of it's riches - it's people - it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended."

"Whoa!" Jack inputted as he fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked him concerned.

"I just feel a little dizzy,"

"The beam will tend to do that." Theta helped him back up and Jack leaned his whole weight against the door.

"My Doctor."

"Another one fell for you?" Jack asked as Harriet Jones hugged the newer Doctor. Theta rolled his eyes.

"I really do give up with you three."

"Three?"

"You, Rose and the TARDIS." Jack nodded.

"Are there many more out there?" Harriet Jones asked.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed...more and more." The other Doctor looked at Harriet Jones. "You'd better get used to it."

"Rose!"

"Mum!"

"Oh! Talking of trouble...!" Rose ran and hugged Jackie

"May I say I absolutely love the pyjamas." Jack told him stifling a laugh.

"I know they're so me, aren't they?" Theta mock agreed. Putting on an accent. The pair's ears pricked up at a familiar word spoken by Harriet Jones' right hand man.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready."

"Tell them to fire."

"Fire at will." A loud noise erupted around them and five green lasers met in the middle before shooting upwards towards the sky.

"TORCHWOOD!" The Doctor's eyes flashed for an instant. "I should've realised back then."

"You'll figure it out, this time you will I know it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Jack get out of the TARDIS."

"Huh?" Jack didn't understand the sudden need for him to be out of the way. "Why?"

"So we can deliver this letter."

"I'll freeze!" Theta rolled his eyes, then paused mid roll. "Then again it'd make no difference if you were in or out."

"You're confusing me."

"I'm confusing myself." Theta grinned, "This is our last chance."

"Its beautiful out there." Jack told him, still watching out of the windows.

"It's ash, from the ship breaking up." Theta informed him.

"You had to go and spoil it."

"Yep."

"They're coming!" Jack squeaked, the Doctor stood up from the seat he had on the grating and moved towards the door. "Please let this work." Jack prayed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They watched as Jackie, Mickey Rose and the other Doctor emerged form the flats.

"Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?"

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new." As the pair came to a halt besides the TARDIS, Theta gently opened the door wincing at the sudden creak it gave, shutting it again before anyone looked their way.

"And what about you? What are you gonna do next?" Theta ran his screwdriver over the hinge on the TARDIS door, he carefully opened the door once more breathing a sigh of relief as no squeak came.

"Well...back to the…" Theta knew what was coming and closed the door again quickly as 'he' looked at the TARDIS. "TARDIS...same old life.

"Are having that door open or closed?" Jack asked.

"Well I quite like it closed obviously!" Theta spat, shaking his head in anger.

"On…on your own?"

"Why, don't you wanna come?"

"Well, yeah." Jack opened the door this time.

"Do you, though?"

"Yeah!"

"I just thought... 'cause I changed..."

"Yeah, I... I thought, 'cause you changed... you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love you to come!" The other Doctor told her happily.

"Okay!" The pair laughed and grinned at each other. Theta hurt inside to hear Rose laugh once more especially when it was directed at him specifically.

"She's falling for you again." Jack whispered into his ear.

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Mickey sounded as if he was giving Rose another ultimatum, from what Jack had seen and heard of Mickey he had a pretty low opinion of him. To him Mickey was the stereotypical male who dictated what his wife did, as well as who and what she saw.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see...I've got to." Theta's hands clenched, Rose shouldn't've had to explain herself to anyone.

"Yeah."

"Well, I reckon you're mad. The pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Just as Theta managed to find the other Doctor's pocket he ran off towards Jackie.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between!" The newer Doctor wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders looking up at the sky. It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me. All those planets...creatures and horizons...I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes..." They watched the other Doctor walk back to Rose. "And it is gonna be...fantastic." Theta managed to slip the letter in his other self's trench coat pocket; he grinned at Jack. They shut the door quickly and watched his other self hold his hand out to Rose.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Rose grabbed his hand and shuffled closer to him. "So, where're we gonna go first?"

"Um... that way." He pointed up at the sky. "No, hold on... that way." Rose followed his hand.

"That way?"

"Hmm?" Rose nodded.

"Yeah. That way." The pair smiled at each other for a small while, before looking up at the sky. Rose seemed to notice something and look back at the TARDIS, Theta gasped as she looked at him straight in the eyes through the window panes. Nothing happened, no reapers, no rip in time, just silence.

"She can't see you." Jack told him. "The glass is stopping her." They watched as Rose smiled at both of them, holding their gaze before turning away to look at the sky.

With that Jack and Theta faded away.

TBC

Next Chappie: Barcelona, the letter is found.

**After this chapter there are I think three more, two of them are to correct Army of Ghosts and Doomsday. There might be a fourth for an epilogue but I'm making no promises. **

**Don't worry I'm not gonna go through all the eps again!**

**More to do with the BAD WOLF theory later on in the fic.**


	26. We’re Going Where The Sun Shines Brightl

**A/N: I am so, so, so (times a squillion) sorry about not updating sooner I've been plagued by migraines caused by flat screen computers at school, with my migraines I can't see and get completely confused. The perils of A2 coursework.**

**What didn't I do in this chapter that I've done in every other one? See if you can work out why. (Its only this chapter not any other)**

Chapter 26: We're Going Where The Sun Shines Brightly, We're Going Where The Sea Is blue, We've Seen It In The Movies, Now Lets See If Its True 

Rose sat on her bed with a dustpan and brush in her hands, debating whether to clean up the mess that was once her wardrobe and bedroom wall.

"You need a holiday." The Doctor whispered as he stood next to Rose.

"Doctor?" Rose was clearly confused, not only was she puzzled about the whole regeneration process; she was puzzled over how much he'd changed. When Rose turned to look at him he saw her eyes were red, clearly she'd been crying again. His hearts tighten at the realisation he was the cause.

"I said 'you need a holiday', I mean with this." He gestured to himself. "It's only fair you should have a break."

"You mean no travelling?" Rose looked slightly downtrodden.

"Not if you're taking a break." Things between them were slightly awkward; they didn't have a clue how to behave around each other.

"If I get a holiday you get one too." Rose challenged. "Its only fair. I bet you've only had a handful in 900 years." The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it when he realised she was right

"Fine. I'll have a break too."

"Rose whatcha having for tea?" A voice shrieked through the flat.

"On second thoughts…" The Doctor began.

"I'm fine mum, me and the Doctor are going out for tea." Rose lied.

"You sure?" Came the surprised call, it was only Boxing Day so there was a very good chance that the shops would still be shut.

"Yes mum!" Rose yelled back. Rose turned to face the Doctor. "You've some explaining to do!" Rose poked him in the chest, he clutched where she poked in mock pain. "You're going to tell me everything about regeneration and the Time Lords – everything." He mumbled something that didn't sound very pleasant. "And don't you dare use Gallifreyan on me." His jaw dropped at being caught.

DING DONG

"Get that Rose, it'll be your boyfriend." Jackie yelled to them, Rose groaned. Rose looked at the Doctor who remained passive. Rose missed the jealousy that fleeted across his face when she turned and stood. She slowly walked to the door.

"I'm sure a saw a snail go whizzing past." The Doctor told her cheekily, giving her a big grin; she smiled back at him. Rose slowly drew the bolt back on the door and unhooked the chain. Her heart deflated when she saw it was definitely Mickey.** (A/N: No matter how many times Mickey's helped save the day I still don't like him.)**

"Hey babe." He pressed a kiss to her lips, Rose instantly pulled back. Mickey turned and saw the Doctor sitting on Rose's bed. "Doctor." Mickey wrapped an arm tightly around Rose's waist, she shrugged it off and stepped out of his grasp.

"Mickey." The Doctor acknowledged. Mickey seemed to be going over the top now the Doctor had become significantly kinda cute, more than kinda actually.** (A/N: Thanx Rex, aka Bec7012 for our fav line that we made up.) **Mickey was trying to make sure Rose stayed his and was no one else's. Honestly did Mickey really think the Doctor hadn't heard about when he yelled at Rose for wanting to save the world instead of staying with the biggest idiot in the universe?

"Mum's down there." Rose told Mickey, gesturing for him to go to her. Mickey looked a bit disgruntled by the brush off from Rose but he moved off towards the kitchen.

"I thought you two broke up." The Doctor whispered ever so gently in her ear. She jumped not expecting him to be there.

"So did I." She turned to him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, maybe you can afford to lose one but I can't." She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"I can creep." He looked incredibly innocent, so Rose nudged him gently. "So what do you want to do?"

"ROSE!" Simultaneous yells came from the kitchen.

"I hear Barcelona is nice this time of year." He grinned at her, surprised she'd remembered. Rose dashed into her room and grabbed her coat.

"We can be back before they know it." She laughed at him.

"I know your 'driving'." He held out his hand for her, which she hesitantly took; still not used to holding hands with him even though he was still the same Doctor.

"Come on!" With that he pulled her from the flat and off towards the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose was nervous entering the TARDIS with this 'stranger', last time she'd been with him they'd crash-landed. He grinned at her as he threw his trench coat over one of the struts, Rose smiled back at him gingerly; he seemed to sense her fear.

"I solemnly swear to do no TARDIS crashing." He placed a hand over his hearts as she laughed at him. "Cross my hearts and hope to..." He trailed off as he realised where the conversation would head and that the mood would dramatically change. He reached over the consol and flicked a switch.

"That isn't the switch you flicked last time is it?" Rose asked timidly.

"No!" He studied it a little, "Nope different switch." He reached over and pointed at another one. "That's the one I touched last time."

"Well don't touch it!" Rose rushed over. She batted his hand way when she reached him.

"Anyone would think it's your TARDIS."

"Us girls gotta stick together." Rose smiled ever so sweetly at him; he shook his head before setting the coordinates.

"Rose?" He asked without looking.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." He decided he'd ask her later. The TARDIS completed its usual bumpy ride, Rose collapsed onto him, as it seemed to shake with more force than usual. They pair locked eye contact briefly before standing up. "Are we ready for Barcelona, Miss Tyler?"

"You've mentioned it more than enough!" She told him. Rose began to walk over towards the doors; the Doctor just stood there, "What?" She twirled round facing him, "Do I have to change or something?"

"Hmm?" He asked being slowly brought out of a daydream.

"Was the Doctor just daydreaming?" Rose teased.

"No!" He scratched behind his ear, "Time Lord's don't daydream." He told her turning even redder.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to share what you were thinking about?" She asked him.

"Nope." He began to match a tomato, scratching behind his ear even harder.

"Was it about someone?" He shook his head, "Was it…" Before Rose could even finish, he'd grabbed her hand and ran from the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

In her mind Rose had pictured a planet the equivalent to Barcelona in Spain; she was ecstatic to realise she had been wrong. Barcelona was beautiful; lush countryside was spread as far as the eye could see. Trees, some grouped, some orchards, and some just spread hear and there covered the ground in from of them. The odd little house was spread about, according to the Doctor just past the snow-covered mountains was a huge sandy beach where there was no tide, the sea never moved it just stayed still, there was no limitation over how long people could stay on the beach or when they could visit. To her left rivers joined and separated continuously; Rose could see young children playing in them happily, the odd little boat on them. It was hot but not completely unbearable.

"Many people from many planets come here for a holiday."

"Did you ever…" The Doctor shook his head.

"The Time Lords were a stuck up people." Rose looked at him shocked, she'd never heard him criticise his own people. "Its true, they saw themselves as the rulers of time. They had no time for holidays, just to dictate laws and things." Rose sniggered at the face he pulled.

"Were you…"

"I sort of stuck by the rules, well the ones I like. Especially about the one about domestics." He muttered 'domestics'. Rose giggled at him. "Right," He changed the subject quickly; "You see that clump of trees over there?"

"'Clump' a technical term?"

"Very technical." Rose smiled at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes. She had to admit this newer version of the Doctor was more light-hearted, as if a great weight had finally been taken off him.

"Anyway," Rose began breaking the moment intentionally, she gestured to the trees,

"Behind them is a small city."

"It doesn't look like one should belong there."

"Its there, or the TARDIS said it was there." He grinned.

"I think I believe the TARDIS, you I'm not so sure about?"

"Why not?" He pulled a face of mock hurt and suffering.

"You can barely fly the TARDIS in a straight line, I have to say its improved with this form."

"Cheeky." He muttered softly, "Do you want to go or stand here all day?" His answer was Rose yanking on his arm pulling him towards the clump of trees.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"This place is huge." Rose gasped at the shops lining the streets. She didn't continuously hold the new Doctor's hand, holding it somehow felt so right that it was wrong. Looking into his eyes she could see he was a little hurt over the way she was dealing with the regeneration. She refused to touch him unless she had to, to tell the truth Rose never touched him because she found herself falling for him all over again. To her it felt like a betrayal of his 'memory' though.

Rose was too caught up in her thoughts that she only noticed the creature in front of her when she fell over it.

"What the…" Rose's eyes flashed as she heard the Doctor laughing. "That isn't funny." He laughed even harder as the creature pounced on her.

"It is funny!" He reached down and stroked the fur of the creature. Rose rolled over so she could finally look at the animal; she was slightly disappointed to see it wasn't a dog with no nose but rather something that resembled a bear.

"So much for supposedly being full of dogs with no noses."

"Do I ever joke about something like that?" He grinned and regretted his words when Rose fell silent. The Doctor pulled her up. "So what did you want to get?" Rose shrugged and stroked the bear's glossy brown fur, "What do you want to do?" She shrugged again.

"As much as I'm going to regret this…shopping?" He winced as he asked her.

"Sure." She told him before running off in the opposite direction he shook his head before setting off after her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWWWW!" Rose winced with every step she took into the kitchen of the TARDIS. She soon found the Doctor humming merrily. Rose should never have agreed to go drinking with him. He'd finally discovered her having her hair cut to shoulder length; she'd spent most of the day trying to forget all about him – something that wasn't easy to do on an alien planet.

"Morning!" He beamed; she flinched as his voice met her ears.

"How can you be so happy on a morning like this?" She gingerly sat down, cringing as the bright lights met her eyes. Rose buried her head in her hands, pushing the base of her palms into her eyes in an attempt to block out the light completely. "Did you land the TARDIS on me?"

"You okay?" He was concerned.

"Just nothing major brain surgery couldn't cure." Rose heard him place something down on the table in front of her. "What's that?" She muttered, refusing to move her head from her hands.

"Take a look." Rose shook her head, she heard him sigh. "Try some." Rose glared at him, before lifting the cup up to take a small sip.

"Its Iron Bru." Rose told him.

"Perfect for hangovers," he loosened his tie and gave her a sexy grin. "What did you drink last night?"

"Something called 'Kilanda', a hell of a lot more kick than Whiskey." He smirked at her.

"I'm glad this is a holiday."

"Why?"

"Cos I don't think I could cope with you and a hangover every morning!"

"This is the first…" He crossed his arms and chewed on his lip. "Fifth I've ever had with you in total."

"Tonight we're going to have the same, I'll declare whatever we drink safe."

"Don't you trust me?" Rose tried to look a bit sorry for herself but winced immediately.

"Not when it comes to drinks." He grinned at her. "Drink up, that hangover'll soon be gone."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What's this?" Rose cautiously sniffed the yellow and blue drink in front of her. Already she was beginning to regret agreeing to come out for another drink with him after only getting rid of a terrible hangover in that morning.

"Jadastra Juice." The Doctor took a sip. "You'll like it." Rose leaned over and tentatively picked the drink up, she took a very small sip. She was still slightly cautious but she knew the Doctor wouldn't poison her, or so she hoped. "Its reserved only for the Festival of the Moons'."

"It tastes fruity." She took another sip. "Like…" Another sip. "Apples and melons with…Is that…pear?" The Doctor shrugged at her.

"Don't drink it too quickly."

"I can handle my drink!" She told him sternly.

"Those are famous last words." He grumbled as she downed the drink and asked for another.

"What about you then?" She asked as he too polished off his glass of Jadastra Juice.

"Alcohol doesn't affect Time Lords." He told her with uncertainty in his voice.

"You don't sound too sure."

"When have I ever been wrong?" Even his keen hearing didn't pick up the unpleasant phrase that Rose directed at him. "Look we'll just have a few glasses of this, then go back to the TARDIS. What could go wrong Rose?" She couldn't seem to find a suitable answer for him.

"Fine but just a few." He nodded and took a long swig of his drink.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose rolled over, she groaned as she came into contact with something warm. Rose opened her eyes and pleasantly surprised to find she didn't have a hangover, what she found was much worse. She closed her eyes again and shook her head. She willed her eyes to stop playing tricks with her, Rose looked around and panicked as she realised that she didn't recognise the wall colours at all. She then turned at looked once more at the warm object.

Tentatively Rose lifted up the sheets and looked under briefly, what she saw made the situation even worse.

Rose shot up; this was a pure nightmare, that was what it was a dreadful, horrific nightmare. Making sure she only took one of the two sheets she clutched it tighter to her self and slowly stood up from the bed, trying to disturb it as little as possible.

Collecting her things from the floor she hastily left the Doctor's room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose stayed in her room for most of the day, conveniently only surfacing when the Doctor was in the control room.

She suddenly heard a string of curses issuing from the control room and a few minutes later the sound of his shower being switched on. Seeing her chance she grabbed her jacket and ran as fast as she could down the corridors, past the kitchen, through the control room and out of the doors, not daring to stop until she was at least several hundred yards away.

Rose collapsed on the ground and decided to look upwards at the sky. She then screamed. Above her was the one person she didn't want to see.

"Can't you leave me alone for a little while?" She snapped, he looked upset, "Sorry," She muttered. He sat down next to her keeping at least 2 foot between them.

"If you want to scream could you do it a bit quieter."

"_You_ have a hangover?" They couldn't look each other in the eye, but Rose guessed he was pulling a sheepish expression. "Well at long last, the invincible Time Lord isn't all that indestructible. I feel fine and me being a scrawny ape. What happened to 'alcohol doesn't affect Time Lords'?" The pair fell silent once more, suddenly remembering their night. The pair clearly remembered stumbling in blind drunk.

"You know…" He trailed off,

"What?" He knew Rose was frustrated.

"You forgot to pick this up." He tossed something to her, she lifted it up to take a proper look at it, it was one of her Haranal Prime earrings, it had a small rainbow jewel set into silver, it dangled but didn't catch. They were her favourite pair.

"Thanks."

"I mean if you wanted to completely forget and deny last night you shouldn't have left something so obvious behind…" He continued, quietly though.

"It was one earring!"

"That wasn't the obvious thing." Rose opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he handed over her mobile phone. "The earring was underneath your phone." He explained, "It must've come off after you rang your mum." Rose turned red as she remembered the conversation she had with her mother; it involved pigs and geese.

"Can I say I don't remember last night?" She pleaded. He shook his head apologetically.

"Jadastra doesn't make you forget." Rose slumped back down.

"Of course it doesn't."

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She rounded on him. "Sorry for last night? For regenerating? For ever meeting me? For never telling me the truth? YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST FORGET IT!" Rose stood up and stalked back towards the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose didn't even manage to get halfway to the TARDIS before he grabbed her wrist.

"Is this what its over? Me regenerating?" Rose tried to walk away. "Well I am sorry Rose if I just wanted to save your life, next time I won't bother then."

"Let go of me!" She told him through gritted teeth.

"I can't help it if I wanted to save your life and don't forget all the lives of those stupid apes on Earth!" She tried to pull away again but he yanked her closer. "I didn't choose to regenerate it just happened, I never want it to happen but it does." Rose laughed coldly.

"And the first thing you asked me 'Did you miss me?' so full of yourself, worse than before. AND! AND! You just had to ask me what you looked like. More worried about your pretty boy looks than the fact the world was about to be destroyed…"

"It wasn't about to be destroyed…" He cut in. Rose tugged her arm away from him.

"Just leave me alone!" Rose snarled, before he could react she was running off towards the TARDIS once more. He managed to catch her and pin her to the TARDIS wall. She tried to push him back but he was too strong.

"I don't choose the look Rose, it happens that way." Rose looked away from him. "I'm still the same person!" Rose watched as his eyes grew darker and darker.

"Yea, right." He pushed her back a little more. "I don't know anything about 'you'!"

"You certainly knew enough when we were talking last night! And certainly most of it was about 'me'." He pointed to himself and Rose blushed. "I really don't have time for this. You can either accept me for who I am or go home! I really don't care anymore."

"Now you've just proved you're not the same person, the PROPER Doctor wouldn't send me home." She heard him growl.

"Fine you want to know everything? What really happened in the Time War? I'll tell you. I PUSHED THE BUTTON!" He yelled. "I pushed the button that destroyed Gallifrey, happy now? I committed genocide against my own people. I murdered my children Rose! Do you have any idea what that was like? Trying to save them but killing them instead!"

"Doctor…" Rose began; she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Don't even start Rose." He barked but not hatefully. "You can't even imagine what happened."

"Maybe I'd understand though, you never tell me anything I just have to piece it all together. How many people have tried to split us up in the last year by referring to what you did?" Rose looked down.

"Do you think you could really understand? All the pain? All the grief? Everything?"

"No but I'd like to try." Rose slowly lifted her head and he could see the truth in her eyes. His expression softened suddenly. The Doctor released her hands from where he had them pinned against the TARDIS wall.

"Rose you won't like half of who I am." He whispered stepping back from her; he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"How do you know?"

"I just do Rose!" He was growing angry again.

"You always clamp up when it comes to yourself, what are you so afraid of?" Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Suddenly she was pushed once more against the TARDIS, the Doctor kissing her senseless. Rose moaned as his arms wrapped around her, gently tracing patterns up and down her back. He pulled back but Rose didn't let him get away, the kiss became gentler and eventually they parted.

"I'm afraid because…" He pressed a small kiss to her lips. "I love you." Rose smiled at him.

"Don't worry, cause I love you too."

"When you say you?" He looked confused.

"I mean 'you' you. This you." Rose reached to press another kiss to his lips but squealed as he picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"So…" Rose prompted cuddling up to him.

"So what?" Rose started to pick at the sheets.

"Tell me about them." She looked up into his eyes. "The Time Lords."

"Them. There's not much to tell really. Honestly, they were a bunch of stuck up snobs who, as I said earlier, preferred to sit there and dictate how everything should be in the universe rather than getting out there and seeing what the universe had to offer."

"You're nothing like them." Rose told him and he grinned at her.

"I was once." He wrapped and arms tighter around her shoulders, it hurt to talk about them but she needed to know.

"What changed?"

"I literally became more 'down to Earth', you silly apes became my favourite species." Rose snorted, "That was part of the reason I was exiled, actually I think they exiled me a few times can't remember."

"Its not funny." Rose told him as she heard the laughter in his voice.

"Those were the best times of my life when I was exiled!" He stroked her back. "I didn't have to be anywhere near my wife, it was fantastic." He saw the hurt and puzzled expression Rose wore. "I told you earlier I did have children so naturally they'd have a Gallifreyan…" A few words not native to English were entered, and judging from intensity to which the TARDIS flashed, judged that they weren't very pleasant words. "…Mother." He finished. Rose laughed a little.

"I'm guessing you didn't like her, why did you marry her."

"I had to," He told her softly, "Arranged marriage." Rose nodded, "Just think, the one Time Lord rule I actually obeyed was the one about domestics on a TARDIS." She giggled and lay her head down on his chest.

"How many time have you…"

"What?"

"You know…" She gestured to him.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Regeneration, how many times have you…"

"Oh this is my…" He considered it for a moment. "Tenth, yeah my tenth."

"How many do you…"

"Thirteen." He told her, "Unless the TARDIS might do something about it. Might get a few more."

"Can she do that?"

"I don't know; she should be able to." Rose snuggled down into him. She yawned. "I think someone needs some sleep."

"You're going to sleep as well." He grinned at her, silently asking the TARDIS to turn out the lights. "Love you, Ten." His hearts swelled.

"Love you too my silly little ape."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor felt slightly cold as he opened the TARDIS door to see what the weather was like outside, so he reached for his jacket. He stuffed his hands into it only to have his left hand collide with something. His brow furrowed as he pulled it out.

"What's that?" Rose asked as she entered the control room still drying her hair with a towel.

"I have no idea. It was in my pocket." In his hands he held the letter. "It's addressed to me." She walked up to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"What does my Rose want to do today?" Rose shrugged, "I have to admit I'm getting fed up of that shrug." She shrugged once more simply to annoy him.

"First of all I'm going to find my favourite earring."

"You've lost it again?" He grinned at her.

"Actually it's the other one." Rose smirked. "Its bound to be somewhere in your room." He nodded as she left to search for it.

He unfolded the letter and read it, shocked at its contents. He couldn't believe what would happen. He couldn't lose Rose; he wouldn't be able to cope if he did. He pinched the bridge of his nose before resting his hands on the consol and leaning forward.

"AHHHH!" Rose came running back in at his scream.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding." He grumbled sucking the side of his hand. Rose started laughing.

"How?" She managed to gasp out, holding her sides.

"I found your missing earring." His answer was muffled, as he still sucked his hand.

"Awww, you know for a Doctor you're a right wimp." He frowned at her, she walked up to him and looked at his hand. "Have you got a microscope?" She asked inspecting the cut. He stuck his tongue out at her. "What's your name?" Rose suddenly asked.

"The Doctor." His tone was 'well duh'.

"No your real name."

"I can't tell you Rose."

"Why? Aren't I important enough to know your name?" He gently grasped her chin and lifted her head so her eyes to met his.

"Its not that I don't want to tell you Rose, its because I can't. My name can't be pronounced." Rose looked confused. "Almost every Gallifreyan name can't be pronounced." The realisation dawned on her."

"Your lot weren't half awkward weren't they?" He leaned in to kiss her but at the last minute decided to tickle her, she shrieked as his hand reached her side.

"You know what?" He suddenly asked, stopping tickling her.

"What?"

"We need a pet."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I haven't done much sight seeing." Rose nagged; she was perched on his lap in the control room drinking his tea. Originally she didn't want a drink but after a while she was happily drinking the Doctor's tea – so much so that she slapped his hand away when he wanted to have some.

"You'd rather go out there than spend time with me?" Rose leaned down and placed the cup on the floor.

"Now you know that's not true." She told him, "We've spent nearly three weeks here and we haven't really done anything much."

The first week they'd spent entirely in the TARDIS talking their past over with each other, instead of out there exploring Barcelona. Then he'd actually dragged her down the corridors, 'exploring' he called it, the new rooms that had been created with his regeneration. So far they'd discovered another library, making five, more bedrooms, two more kitchens, a room filled with junk that he'd actually squealed (yep he squealed) with glee at, even though Rose didn't quite understand what the squealing was for, and last but not least yet another entertainment room.

For the last week and a half they'd been on a mini adventure, that involved: meeting a monster called Kevin, who hid behind the sofa when robot pirates attacked; Rose nearly being choked to death; the TARDIS being rendered inoperable by something called the zeg which was like a massive EM pulse; the Doctor nearly being hacked to death more than once by the Black Shadow being placed on him; and a nutter who'd killed his wife simply to prevent her running away, who believed the Resurrection Casket could bring her back to life.

It was no wonder the Doctor had brought her back to Barcelona for another break.

"I thought we'd done plenty." Rose giggled as he smirked suggestively at her.

"I just want to get out there, see dogs with no noses, watch you get chased, buy things…"

"I do not always get chased."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Smart arse."

"Blondie." Rose laughed.

"'Blondie'? The best you could do?" He harrumphed from next to her. Rose rested her head on his shoulder, "Can I point out you're more 'jeopardy friendly' than me?" He lightly tapped her on the shoulder causing her to laugh. Suddenly 'In The Mood' started playing. "I knew she'd remember when you said that to me."

"The TARDIS doesn't half have a warped sense of humour." The lights dimmed violently in reaction to his statement. "So what do you want to do?"

"Practise your dancing." Rose tried he simply stuck his tongue out at her, "You nearly broke my arm last time."

"I can dance." He protested lightly.

"Your ninth form – maybe, Tenth - I'm not sure." Rose turned round more to face him.

"You Rose Tyler are just cruel."

"I think we'd better go home."

"Why?"

"Because we've been away for long enough."

"Why?"

"The quicker we go back, the sooner I'll stop feeling guilty."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Wh…" Rose kissed him quickly effectively shutting him up. "Fine. The things I do for you."

"You love me really." She smiled widely at him. He motioned for her to stand up as he walked over to the controls.

"You know I do."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You've been gone hours!" Was the first thing Jackie said as they walked into the flat. She looked at Rose more closely. "You've had your hair cut and you've got a slight tan." Immediately Jackie unleashed a furious slap across the Doctor's cheek. "You took her in that ship of yours didn't you!"

"No he didn't mum!" Rose lied. "That's what took us so long I was having my hair cut." She looked at the Doctor clutching a bright red cheek. She had to admit his paler skin did make it seem a lot worse than it actually was.

"On boxing day?" Rose paused unsure how to answer.

"Yes I needed it cut so the TARDIS did it for me." She lied even more. "We went inside to grab some food."

"You said you were going out! I offered to make you something!" Rose looked at her lover as if to say 'help me'.

"You were right Jackie," The Doctor filled in, "Everywhere was closed. We just didn't want to disturb you and R…Mickey." He altered his train of thought at Rose's glare.

"What about her tan?" The Doctor made an effort at looking at Rose more closely. He then prodded her cheek.

"Nope she's still the same colour as she was yesterday." It wasn't a complete lie; she was the same colour to him the day before.

"Fine I'll believe you…this once." Jackie turned to go.

"Mum aren't you gonna apologise for slapping him."

"Nope. He deserved it." Jackie then walked back into the living room. Rose pulled him into her room but not before the Doctor had directed some choice words in a language the TARDIS decided it would be okay to translate.

"Great, she just had to find a way to slap me. I'm sure that's her hobby 'a million reasons to slap the Doctor'." Rose pressed a kiss to his cherry red cheek.

"She's only slapped you once before."

"It hurt!" She giggled and hugged him. "And don't you dare make a comment on me being so 'gay'." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Come on you'd better get some sleep." He told her as she yawned. He lifted her up and quietly lay her in her bed. "Sleep tight." He whispered. He turned to go when a hand grabbed his wrist. "I can't your mother will kill me." Rose nodded; he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Unfortunately for the Doctor he'd been forced to spend another 3 weeks on Earth, even Rose was itching to leave. Which they would've been able to do if the TARDIS hadn't locked them out after she'd grown tired of the Doctor 'repairing' her.

The only thing the pair had been able to do to keep out of Jackie's way was to go to the shops. Sadly Mickey had made sure to tag along after them, Mickey kept harassing his 'girlfriend' until Rose had finally snapped and sent Mickey away with his tail set firmly between his legs. While they were watching TV Mickey had plonked himself down between Rose and the Doctor countless times, also Mickey kept trying to tear Rose away from the Doctor. For Rose the last straw had been when Mickey separated hers and the Doctor's hands while walking down the street only to join her hand with Mickey's. Seeing Rose snap had scared the Doctor, she was even fiercer than her mum.

During the three weeks the Doctor had developed a hate for the programme 'Casanova' due to the countless repeats of it on BBC3. The first time it was funny, the second time mildly amusing, and the third okay; after that it was plain annoying.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The day finally came when they were leaving.

"So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye, I LOVE to go…" He started singing changing the words. Rose managed to silence him with a well-aimed purple sock to the head. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where the sock had hit. Rose simply raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. "Sorry." He told her not at all meaning it.

"No you're not." Rose walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down slightly and kissed her, Rose deepened the kiss, suddenly the front door slammed open and the pair jumped apart. Mickey walked into the room and looked at the slightly flustered pair suspiciously. The Doctor grinned innocently. "Right I'm done." She told him.

"Come on then…"

"But I need the loo first." He gave her a pleading look.

"There's a toilet in the TARDIS."

"Really?" Rose told him sarcastically. She went slightly cross-eyed on purpose. "I never knew that. I'm desperate."

"Fine I'll meet you down there." The Doctor left the room and headed outside. Seeing her chance, while Mickey was distracted, she bolted to the bathroom.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor pulled out the letter once more and read it carefully, slinging his trench coat over one of the struts.

He had absolutely no idea who 'Tala' was, but whoever she was she was obviously very important to him.

They needed to be careful, he couldn't bear for Rose to be ripped away from him in the future months, the Doctor had to find a way to prevent what was to come.

When the time came, he'd be ready, he had to be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose looked down at the small stick she held in her hands; there was a thin blue line on it. She smiled to herself; she tenderly reached down and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Hello." She whispered excitedly.

KNOCK KNOCK

The moment was suddenly ruined by Mickey the Idiot.

"Rose are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She called as she hastily stuffed the test and its box into her bag she then hoisted it onto her back.

Judging by the fact that Mickey nearly fell into the bathroom, she knew he'd been leaning on the door. Rose ran out of the flat towards the TARDIS in the street, Jackie had noticed its change of location from in front of the flats to the playground and was now under the impression they the Doctor had just moved it to warm up the TARDIS' engines.

"Rose wait." Mickey pulled Rose back to him as they neared the TARDIS.

"Don't go with him."

"We've had this conversation before." She crossed her arms.

"Will you marry me?" She stood there looking dumbfounded, so she said what she really felt.

"No!" With that she began walking back towards the TARDIS.

"Why not?" Rose sighed and stopped for a minute.

"Because a) I don't want to, b) Its only so I won't go travelling with the Doctor and 3) I don't love you." Mickey stood there completely shocked. Rose hugged Jackie.

"I love you Rose." Jackie told her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Mum." The engines started up. "He's hinting." Mickey still stood there shocked. Rose kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He told her in an effort to get her to reconsider.

"Bye." She was slightly cold. She opened the TARDIS door and stepped in, dropping her backpack on the floor.

Inside the Doctor smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I love you." The Doctor told her.

"I love you too." They continued smiling at each other; unconsciously Rose rested a hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell him.

He was just about to meet Tala.

TBC

Next Chappie: The 'proper' Army of Ghosts, or how it should be.

**A/N: Thanx Rex, again, I know I've used that line before in…erm…'Missed Him' but I love it, for those who don't know what the hell I'm on about; my best friend Rex and me, when we heard that David Tennant was becoming the new Doctor, she said he was 'kinda cute' and my response was 'more than kinda!' Its one of those things you say and it sticks, hehe.**


	27. Ripples

Chapter 27:

**A/N: I'm sorry for the huge delay in writing. I know I have no excuse but I am very, very, very sorry. **

**I had computer problems to start with, but when season 3 aired I just lost the will to continue this story I hated the characters (mainly Martha), their personalities changed and there was far too much moping and the storylines were just awful.**

**But this fourth season has inspired me to finish this fic.**

**Don't worry I haven't repeated a previous chapter, it just starts similar.**

Chapter 27: Ripples

_Months Later_

"We're back Rose!" A yell echoed down the TARDIS. Theta rested on the consol writing on the back of a letter, growing increasingly frustrated.

"Be out in a minute!"

"If you're changing your top again, so help me I'll…" At that moment the door opened.

"If your daughter didn't throw up all over me I wouldn't change my top as often."

"She's your daughter too!"

"Until after she's puked she's your daughter." Theta looked down at Tala in the small playpen in the control room, he smiled at her.

"Now all you have to do is throw up over your grandmother." He told his daughter sweetly. "How about we get Jack to feed her?"

"Here's something why don't we get you to feed her?" Theta suddenly remembered that he held the letter. Rose watched him hide it hastily. "What was that?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Then let me read it." Rose glared at him, remembering the last letter he'd received.

"It something I've had since Barcelona."

"Another love letter?" Rose asked accusingly.

"What's going on?" Jack asked only slightly awake. Rose took advantage of her husband's distraction at Jack entering and grabbed the letter from his pocket.

"Hey!" He protested loudly.

"If this turns out to be another letter Pompy had for you, so help me, mum will be the least of your worries." Rose looked at the back, it was covered in the Doctor's scrawl.

"I have to ask does he write in English?" Jack asked Rose. She grinned.

"He does but likes to cause problems." She grinned at Theta and was pleased to note his ears turning red. "My first week here he made sure that I wouldn't know where to go by making all the signs in the TARDIS Gallifreyan, or another language the TARDIS refused to translate." She looked at him again and noticed his whole face was now red. "He wouldn't write them in English for me." Rose grabbed his cheek and wiggled it. "Aww he's blushing."

"Stop it!" He told her grinning, Jack burst out laughing. Rose focussed back on the letter in her hands trying to read his native language scrawl.

"What's ROCTOD? ROTCOD? RODCOT? TETCHEDOOR?" Rose looked at him thoroughly confused. "What are you up to Theta?"

"If I tell you do you promise not to laugh?" Rose nodded still unsure.

"Look I know something's coming, and I know its got something to do with my name, so I'm just trying to find if I can rearrange the letters of my name to get a clue over who's coming after us." Behind him Theta heard a titter, before long Jack was laughing loudly. "You promised!" He wined like a two year old, Rose smirked but quickly wiped it off her face when Theta turned to speak to her.

"I didn't…promise…Rose did!" Jack gasped.

"You're basically trying to make an anagram from your name, is that it? And whatever this anagram is it's the name of the organisation?"

"That's about it." Rose looked at his writing, before handing him back the letter.

"Easy…TORCHWOOD." With that Rose began to walk out of the TARDIS, leaving a dumbfounded Doctor and Jack behind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Hang on! Hang on!" Theta ran out carrying a sleepy Tala. He caught up with his wife a hundred yards from the TARDIS. "How did you know what it was?"

"Worked it out ages ago." She shrugged grinning at beating him at something.

"How?"

"Well, remember last year when the words 'BAD WOLF' followed us around? And you were the only one to notice?" He nodded following her little tale. "Well I thought I'd listen out for anything like that, just in case, and the only thing that kept being mentioned was TORCHWOOD." She paused and looked thoughtful. "Talk about a repeated theme – wonder what's planned for next year?" (A/N: Anyone else fed up with that trick?) He grinned as he took in what she said.

"That still doesn't explain how you worked it out from my name." Rose smirked unnerving him slightly.

"Think about it – no one knows your nickname, except me, Mum, Mickey, Tala and Jack, no one can pronounce your real name, not even you. 'The Doctor' is just too common and boring to turn into something." She smiled. "But what is the constant question my mother asks when around you?"

"'Haven't you got rid of him yet?'" He replied without any hesitation.

"No!" Rose took Tala from him, careful not to disturb the now sleeping infant. "She constantly says 'Doctor Who?', whenever I ask after you." He grinned at her proudly.

"Rose Sigma you're a genius." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Time Lord superpowers of observance." She suddenly lashed out and swatted his shoulder with her free hand. "I have to ask do we have to visit your mum?"

"Yes" He shrugged. "But if she finds out we're in danger she'll want your guts for garters." Rose watched Theta wince before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking back towards the TARDIS.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Jackie! No! You can't come in here!" The protests were loud coming from inside the TARDIS. "They just left to visit you!"

"Really? I didn't pass them!" Theta froze in front of the TARDIS refusing to move.

"Maybe they went another way! There are other routes to your flat!" Rose braced herself for the slap that was headed in Jack's direction, surprisingly none came. The Doctor groaned from next to her. They waited until Jackie had walked back her flat before walking towards the TARDIS. "Thank you for the help!" Jack muttered. The Doctor ran to the controls and started to pull levers.

"No problem. So where do you want to go? Ancient Rome? Neptune? Or…"

"To my mothers."

"Arit? Or…What?" Rose looked at her husband.

"I have to give her the present!"

"I am **not** going in there, even if there was a horde of angry Sycorax I still wouldn't go in there!"

"Oh yes you are – think about poor Jack."

"Its 'poor Jack' now!" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "What about 'poor Doctor'?" He rolled his eyes. "Look in situations involving your mother I live by a simple motto – every man for himself." Theta did a quick about turn and would've succeeded in getting away if Rose hadn't grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the flat. "She's going to slap me!" Jack followed also dreading the visit.

"Alright…" Rose sighed obviously having had enough of his whining. Theta's face lit up with relief. "Hold Tala and she wouldn't dare hit you." He growled at Rose, but nevertheless took his daughter from Rose. He fixed a smile that was incredibly obvious as fake.

"Right lets get this over with." Rose opened the door and gestured him inside. "Jackie! How nice to see you!" He tried extremely politely upon seeing his mother-in-law. "But I suppose you have to be going…" Jackie seemed to ignore him and walked up to him, about to take Tala from him.

As if on cue Tala began to scream.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The smirk began to form slowly at first, growing into a full fledged smile on the Doctor's face, he hopelessly tried to stifle the laughter that came as his wife and mother-in-law tried to hush the screaming Tala.

'_There's my girl.'_ He whispered into Rose's mind, Rose simply whipped her head around in reply to his comment, the glare momentarily froze him before laughing even more. Jackie didn't seem to notice his laughter. A chuckling behind him got his attention, turning round he saw Jack wiping tears away from his eyes at the sight before them. Rose turned round to the still laughing Doctor and thumped his shoulder.

"What did I do?" He protested red faced, struggling from breath. Rose simply turned and pointed at Tala.

_'Theta…'_ She warned sternly. The Doctor turned and gingerly made a move towards Jackie. _'She won't bite.' _Rose told him sarcastically.

'_Please remember you're talking to her most hated person…'_ He twisted around to grab Tala from his mother-in-law. Jackie turned in the opposite direction catching the Doctor in the jaw with her elbow – HARD. Theta was pushed back with the blow, heading towards Jack and Rose. Rose simply stepped out of the way, graciously allowing the Doctor and Jack to land in heap.

"Aww look, the oncoming storm reduced to the bordering breeze." It was now Rose's turn to laugh out loud.

"Wives are supposed to be compassionate!" Jack moaned as he managed to pull himself out from underneath the Doctor.

"Remember you are talking about a former Tyler here." Theta told him stretching his arm slowly, wincing as it clicked.

"My husband isn't very sympathetic to me, or haven't you noticed?" Jack mumbled something and nodded. Theta cursed in a language that Rose had taken to ignoring recently.

"Are you going to get up or just sit there for at least another decade?"

"The big bad wolf can't make me do anything else!" Rose turned and shut the front door. Within seconds of her moving away the door opened and an annoyed looking oncoming storm entered. His expression softened as Jackie finally handed his daughter back to him. Immediately Tala settled down in his arms. Rose simply followed Jackie into the kitchen.

'Can we go now?' Jack mouthed to Theta.

'I wish'. He mouthed back. Rose silenced them both with a glare through the kitchen hatch. Jack tried to look incredibly innocent.

"I've got loads of washing for ya! And - I got you this!" She pulled out a small, decorated bottle and grinned at Jackie. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of um... what's it called?" Rose turned to face her husband who was flicking through a pile of magazines, Jack sat on the chair flipping through a magazine doing an excellent impression of the first time the Doctor saw her flat.

"That marriage won't last, he's gay and she's an alien!"

"Bezoolium." He told her grinning.

"Bezoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's gonna rain - when it's hot, it's gonna be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather!"

"Are we ready yet?" Jack called through the hatch. "You know a world to save and everything?" Rose and Theta both winced at Jack's comment. Rose cautiously looked at her mother, who looked as if she was going to burst.

"When are you going to come home?" Jackie asked, restrained.

"What?" Rose knew the storm was coming.

"I said when are you going to come home?"

"I am home now." She tried to act dumb.

"I mean for good. You act like him, sound like him, and you are one of 'him'. Not even human anymore."

"Mum…"

"No, listen. In twenty or thirty years nothing human of you will be left. You had wanted one of his lot's weddings, a christening…" Her eyes widened. "Don't think I don't know that you had one… You're off gallivanting around the universe and what's this about 'saving the world'?" Rose chose to ignore her comment.

"Are you asking me to give up my husband?"

"I've nearly lost you so many times. I just want you home…" Jackie tried to take Rose's hands, Rose steeped back out of her way.

"No you want me to get a job in a shop, leave my husband and most likely my baby girl just so I can be here to make you happy. All children leave home at some point and I admit I left sooner than I would've liked but I've done more than I could ever have managed, yes I took a big risk, if you saw what was out there you would too."

"Rose, I don't care what is out there, I'm not asking you to abandon Tala, I just want you and my granddaughter safe and…" Rose nodded angrily.

"Safe and bored, why can't you see that I'm happy?" Theta chose that moment to appear in the room. He took one look at Rose and saw unshed tears.

The Doctor uttered two simple words – "Come here." Rose immediately went into his comforting embrace, while Jackie passed him with a glare. "You okay?" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm fine." Rose gently leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "You're still wearing your coat." She changed the subject; the Doctor knew that Rose would tell him when she was ready. She pulled back and saw the wet patch where a few tears had leaked. "Hoping for a fast getaway?" He shrugged and grinned. "Let's go."

"You sure?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As they made their way towards the TARDIS that's when the ghosts decided to appear.

"Why do they look so familiar, as if I've seen them before…" Jack inputted as he watched them.

"What makes you say that?" The pair turned to face him.

"Its probably just déja vu…" He shrugged.

"Do you want him to explain the meaning of life too Theta?" Rose snapped.

"Are you okay you've been getting really moody recently?" He suddenly stepped back with the force of her fierce look.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" This time Jack stepped back as Rose walked into the TARDIS. "That time of the month?" He whispered in the Doctor's ear. Theta shrugged confused by his wife's behaviour.

"Don't think so…but you can always ask her?" Jack stepped back looking horrified. At that moment Tala decided to bring up a sick ball that narrowly missed Theta's ear. "Oh Tala, you've never done that to daddy…" He pulled his daughter away from his shoulder to look at her. She looked incredibly sick. "ROSE!! ROSE!!" He yelled.

"WHAT…" She yelled, trailing off when she saw her husband's panicked expression. "What's wrong?" Rose then looked at her daughter. "Oh god…" She said seeing Tala's green face.

"Lets get her inside…" Theta whispered gently. The trio walked briskly towards the med bay. Tala started screaming once more.

"Shh, Tala mummy and daddy's here now…" Rose gently brushed some damp hair from her daughter's eyes. Rose started whispering comforting words to her daughter, totally unaware she was using her husband's native language.

"I should've known something was wrong," Theta began, "She didn't want to eat this morning if…" Rose grabbed his hand.

"This is not your fault. It probably just something she ate." Rose placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Jack shoved past the couple and ran a scanner over Tala.

"She's fine." Rose and Theta breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just a stage according to the computer…"

"Hang on how come you can read Gallifreyan?" Theta wanted to know.

"I've been learning, when you're stuck on a ship with two Time Lords it helps to know as they won't translate."

"What do you mean a stage?" Rose cut in before Jack and the Doctor started an argument.

"According to this," He pointed to the screen, "She's teething and it can affect the stomach, it's normal." Theta nodded, the Doctor looked ashamed that he didn't know.

"I'm sorry…" Rose placed a finger on his lips.

"You didn't know Doctor, it isn't your fault." He nodded. "I know you didn't mean for us to panic." Rose saw a few tears in his eyes, one escaped. Rose wrapped her arms around him; Jack then wrapped his arms round the both of them. "Stay with Tala, I'll go and get some clean clothes for her." Rose left followed by Jack.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Why didn't he know Rose?" Jack asked as she went through her daughter's draws. "He's been a father before…"

"He never saw his children grow up Jack. He was exiled a few times and his wife didn't want him involved in their lives." Jack nodded silently.

"I've never seen him cry before…he…"

"I know Jack, he always has to act tough…" Suddenly the TARDIS' engines started up, Rose ran into the control room followed by Jack. "Doctor I told you to stay with…" Rose trailed off seeing no one there. The Doctor then ran in with Tala in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It started on its own…" They turned to face Jack who was staring across the room.

"Will you two just shut up and listen?" The two stopped and listened to the voices that filled the room.

"_I like that. 'Allons-y'. I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Sigma! Allons-y! And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo. Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me."_

"_My mum's still on board."_ The voices where echoed - almost ghostlike.

_  
"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you."_

"_You can't kill him Jackie. He's got a daughter."_

_  
"Rose managed just fine without a father!"_

"_What music do you want at your funeral?"_

"Who's there?" Jack yelled across the TARDIS. No reply came. Everything seemed to click into place for Theta.

"It's a time ripple." Theta told the pair of them, the pair looked at him both confused and expectantly. Although it was Rose that managed to pull off a good impression of a goldfish. "Imagine time is a ball, and the universe is a pond. You take that ball and drop it into the pond." The Doctor explained with actions. "Ripples begin to appear spreading further and further. Each ripple spreads out changing the calm of the pond." Rose was still confused. "Normally a ripple effect is a warning before…Reapers." The Doctor visibly winced. "Think of it this way: we have to put right what once when wrong." Jack began to cough.

"Quantum leap, quantum leap." He managed gasping, "In future please keep him away from the TV."

"You think you've had it bad, he regenerated like this and gave a long speech on 'the circle of life'." Jack started laughing; he stopped as Tala started screaming.

"Her teething must be painful." Rose reached for her daughter, and gently rocked her to no effect.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless her teething is making her more sensitive to time ripples. If teething can throw her system out of whack, what's to say her senses aren't affected to."

"'Whack' is that another one of his technical words?" Jack asked, the Doctor just ignored him.

"Look a time ripples exist in another dimension, perhaps her teething response is making her more susceptible to the effects of other dimensions." Rose looked around.

"Well whatever it is its taking us somewhere."

TBC


	28. You Know The World Can See Us, In A Way

Chapter 28: Chapter 28: You Know The World Can See Us, In A Way that Different Than Who We Are…

The TARDIS landed with a bump. The group watched the screen as men with guns gathered outside. The Doctor moved towards the doors. Rose ran and pressed herself against the doors.

"Doctor they've got guns."

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" He gently pushed Rose out of the way. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine." Rose sighed.

"I'm coming with you." She moved to grab the door, but her husband caught her pushing her back slightly, his hands on her shoulders.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth resisting the urge to scream in frustration.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Jack watched the scene before him with amusement.

"No you're not.

"Yes I am."

"No you're…"

"JUST TAKE HER WITH YOU!" Jack snapped making both of them jump. "Are we really going to stand here and argue all day?" The pair looked at each other, the Doctor opened his mouth to speak. "And don't tell me she started it!"

"What about Tala?"

"Take her with us. Do you really think they'll shoot at you with a baby in your arms?" The pair nodded feebly. "I swear if Tala becomes this stubborn don't even think about asking me where it comes from." Jack stepped in front of them.

"But…" Rose began.

"I have the training remember!" A smile began to tug at her lips as his bravado came into play. "Here we go."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"The Doctor I presume…" A female voice began as the Doctor exited the TARDIS. "With your wife and child obviously." The Doctor gripped Rose's hand.

"And you are?" He asked politely keeping a forced grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm Yvonne Hartman and welcome to TORCHWOOD." Theta looked at Rose.

"_Told ya."_ She whispered into his mind.

"_Lucky guess."_ When the Doctor didn't turn to face her she noticed his stance. His jaw was set firmly and his eyes had lost their sparkle.

"_You're just jealous."_

"Is it a girl?" Yvonne asked suddenly interested.

"'It' is none of your business." Rose snapped at the woman, stepping back slightly onto her husband's foot.

"I had no idea that a human could carry and alien child, let alone a child of the Doctor." The Doctor bristled at her comment. Jack stood behind them silently, he could feel that either the woman was going to get blown down by the Bad Wolf or visited by the Oncoming Storm.

"For your information…" The Doctor began. "My wife isn't human she's the same as me."

"A Time Lord…sorry Lady. Interesting." The woman met Rose's eyes and jumped back slightly, seeing gold emerge. Jack reached into his pocket.

"I hope you're not planning on using psychic paper to escape, Mr…"

"CAPTAIN, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack stressed the Captain.

"You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training." She continued.

"Oh credit me with something." Jack muttered. "Do you really think I would do that. If its an alien facility of course you would be trained to spot it." Yvonne looked taken aback. "I just wanted to see what you'd say." Theta snorted at Jack's comment.

"_I thought he was up to something when he didn't flirt." _ Rose told Theta.

"_You have to admit it was irresistible."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Why are we going down here?" Rose asked trying to restrain herself from screaming at the woman. Rose immediately went cold and clammy as she faced the white wall. The Doctor held onto her hand tighter. "You're opening the void." She blurted. Theta turned to face her, confusion written across his face.

"Rose?" He asked.

"I don't know why I said that." Rose looked at Tala, stopping in her tracks.

"The Void?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing, no matter…"

"I know what it is!" Jack watched the pair. "Is this another of those 'ripples'?"

"It might be." The Doctor looked slightly worried. He saw his wife was panicking more; he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno," She sniffed. "I just don't want to be anywhere near that wall."

"If you've finished, I've got something else to show you…" Yvonne broke in.

"Show Me." Jack commanded.

"I'd rather show the Doctor."

"Well you're going to show me."

"I'm sorry but I need the Doctor on his own…"

"I'm not going to leave my wife and daughter on their own. Either you show all of us or you show Jack." Yvonne seemed to consider the Doctor's offer.

"What if I refuse?" She challenged. The Doctor advanced on her, the ferocity of his gaze forcing her to step back almost hitting the glass.

"Then I will stop you and I don't care how I do it."

"Is that a threat Doctor?"

"No it was a warning – your only warning." Yvonne looked as if she wanted to gulp.

"Captain Harkness, if you will follow these men…" Jack tried to hold in the grin he felt forcing it way forward, but couldn't resist winking at them as he walked out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"That's a void ship. That's impossible…" Jack looked at them. "Why the hell did you get a void ship?"

"It just appeared. Came through." Jack shook his head at him. He pulled out his phone, a signal. He breathed a sigh of relief when the phone was answered. "How long does it take to answer a phone…Anyway…Can you pass me to the Doctor…thank you Rose…it's a void ship…………I know it's impossible…what type of test…a what test…I think they've done all of the tests they can possibly do…ok I'll do it…fine…ok…bye!" Jack rolled his eyes. Rajesh looked at him expectantly. "It's going to take too long to explain." He made a move for the equipment. Rajesh stood directly in front of the equipment.

"This is expensive equipment, what are you going to do?"

"Something you won't even understand."

"Even so…"

"The longer we debate what I'm about to do, the longer it'll take, and if the whole of the universe fractures and crashes around you it won't be my fault!" Jack shouted at him. Rajesh stepped to one side. "Thank you."

"Samuel? Can you check the door locks? We need to run some more tests." Jack glanced at the assistant. He paused and double-checked; he knew that face anywhere. Mickey Smith

"Doing it now, sir." Jack couldn't help but stare at him; he put a finger to his lips and gave him thumbs up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"You have a void ship down there," The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "That alone is not a very good thing." The Doctor leaned on Yvonne's desk, allowing Rose to sit in the chair with Tala.

"Is it me or can you hear humming?"

"That sounds like the…" He looked at Rose,

"Ghost Shift!" The pair declared together. They turned to see that Yvonne was as startled as they were.

"Who gave you authorisation to continue with the Ghost Shift?" Yvonne looked angry as no one responded. The Doctor stood simply looking at the Adeola's earpiece.

"It's the ear-piece controlling them. I've seen this before." He stood behind her with the screwdriver. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." He didn't want to take a life, he was a father, but he knew he had to do it to save the lives of others. Even though she wasn't 'alive' it still felt wrong.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Rose asked him, softly.

"They're dead." Theta managed to croak out.

"You didn't have a choice, you had to do it. Someone else killed them long before we got here." Tala gurgled slightly making Theta look at her.

"You killed them!" Theta's eyes flashed at Yvonne.

"I haven't got time for this." He walked away from the woman that was becoming high on his enemy list.

"What're those ear-pieces?"

"Don't. " He warned.

"But they're standard comms. devices - how does it control them?"

"Trust me, leave them alone."

"But what are they?" Yvonne pulled the earpiece out of Adeola's head, pulling some nasty brain tissue with it. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain!"

"What about the Ghost Shift?"

"Ninety percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system."

"Who's _they_?"The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and held it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly.

"This is all your fault. You just go blundering in! Defending the Earth? HAH! You've just destroyed it. It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by. I can trace it." Rose rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down, it worked – slightly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

This was worse than he could've imagined Cybermen! Not to mention they captured him, but Rose was safe – for the moment.

"This is the woman who carried a child with two hearts." The cyber leader stated.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The information was shared with us. All information was shared."

"You will be studied."

"She most certainly will not!" Theta cut in.

"You all have two hearts, record show she used to have one. What was the purpose of this unauthorised upgrade?"

"It wasn't an upgrade!!" Rose yelled.

"You have been modified. What for?!"

"TO LIVE LONGER!" She yelled.

"Cybermen do not die. You will become like us. "

"I will not."

"Arguing is futile." With that the leader turned away from her.

"What are they doing?" She whispered.

"I have no ideas. The invasion has already begun but something is wrong."

"What?"

"I need you to get back to the TARDIS I can't lose you." He was angry, angry with her, angry with himself, angry with that damn letter.

"I'm not going to leave you. I said forever and I meant it." He kissed her desperately. She responded. The kiss was awkward as she tried to protect their daughter from being squashed. When they parted she looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rose Sigma." He laid a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. "I love you too Tala." Tala smiled up at him, and he couldn't resist the tearful grin that covered his face.

"Something's wrong…" Rose whispered. "Something's happening…"

"The Void Ship is opening." He suddenly rounded on the cyber leader. "What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's _way_ beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" He told the shadow, looking it in the 'eye'.

"The sphere is not ours."

"... What?"

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

"Then what's inside it...?" He asked only to receive no reply.

"Jack is down there." Rose whispered to him.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

_  
"_That's not Cybermen..." Mickey gasped as four familiar objects glided down to them.

"Oh my God." Jack shouted, Mickey had no idea what they were! "Not again!"

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" Mickey aimed his gun at them. "Time agent detected!" Jack stared at the creatures as the eyestalks all focused on him. "Exterminate! Exterminate! **EXTERMINATE!**"

**TBC**


	29. Here We Go Again…

Chapter 29: Here We Go Again…

Chapter 29: Here We Go Again…

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The four Daleks screamed as they faced the group, eye stalks surveying the room.

"DALEKS!" Jack yelled at them, trying to become the Doctor. "YOU'RE DALEKS! Think about it a human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War." He trod lightly knowing that what happened last time he challenged them. Jack had no desire to die again.

"How is that possible?" The Black Dalek (A/N: I nicknamed it Steve) rasped out.

"If you wanna know how, then keep us alive."

"Yea Daleks, Time War me too." Mickey joined in; he vaguely remembered Rose talking about the Time War and Daleks.

"And me." Rajesh inputted.

"You will be necessary. Report, what is the status of the Genesis Ark?" Jack stared at them.

"Status - hibernation."

"Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above everything else."

"The Daleks, Rose said they were all dead." Mickey whispered.

"She said they were. Some must have escaped. No matter what you do some always survive.

"What the hell's the Genesis Ark?" Mickey asked.

"I have no idea."

"You're supposed to be time traveller."

"And that immediately makes me know everything?"

"The Doctor does."

"He's a Time Lord. He's supposed to know everything." Jack turned away, and then muttered, "Well he says he does."

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Jack's down there Theta!" Rose panicked.

"I know; I will get him out." Theta turned as Rose began to sob, the Doctor gathered Rose up in his arms, Jack was the closest thing Rose had top a brother. "I'll find him, I promise." Theta looked round the room then back at Rose, "I promise you I give you my word." His own eyes became watery. "He's not getting off babysitting that easily." His words had the desired effect as Rose laughed slightly. "He's family to me to, as much as you, Tala, and unfortunately, your mother are." He sighed

"Can't you connect with Jack like you did with 'her'?" He smirked. 'Her' had become a codename for Madam De Pompadour. Last time he had mentioned it she almost made him wash his mouth out with soap last time. What actually made him worry was the day after she had stocked up on bars of soap.

"No, I have to actually touch him to do that, he's not Time Lord, love." The Doctor wished he could communicate with Jack to find out what was going on, but he had a feeling he knew. Deep down he felt coldness within him, a coldness that only ever occurred when he face one of his old enemies. A cold, dark pit that only surfaced when dealing with Daleks.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Dalek spun round and faced Jack.

"Which of the humans is the least important."

"No human is of least importance!" The Daleks valued him for some reason.

"Which of you…" The Dalek repeated the question.

"No we don't work like that." Mickey watched as he former time agent became more like the Doctor.

"Designate the least important!"

"This is my responsibility," Rajesh told him and Mickey.

"You have no idea what they are, what they will do." Rajesh ignored him. "I've dealt with them before I know what they're like!"

"I represent the Torchwood Institute anything you need you come through me, leave these two alone."

"You will kneel."

"What?"

"Kneel." Rajesh did as they instructed. "The Daleks need information about current Earth history." They moved their suckers closer to Rajesh's head, Jack winced.

"When this is over." He told them in a controlled turn. "I will ask which one of you is of least importance and you better have an answer."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Identify yourselves." The Doctor looked up suddenly, instantly recognising the voice, or rather the creature.

"You will identify first."

"State your identity."

"You will identify first." The Cybermen looked pathetic next to one Dalek, who looked more advance than them.

"Identify." Rose looked at the screen, transfixed.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Rose whispered.

"It's in their nature to survive." Rose shook her head.

"I just didn't think she'd have to face them as she grew up. I thought she'd be safe from them."

"I promise you I will try to do what I can…" He trailed off as he looked back at the screen.

"…Illogical you will modify."

"Daleks do not take orders."

"Oh look a battle of retorts." The Doctor mumbled.

"You have identified as Daleks." If the Cybermen had emotions they would have sounded incredibly smug.

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen." Rose suddenly had an idea.

"Have you got my phone?"

"What?"

"My phone? The one you won't let me break?" He nodded; he went through his pockets pulling out random items. "Why do you have to have pockets that are bigger on the inside?" She groaned, he wisely chose not to comment; she handed him Tala, as she took it off him.

"Scan's confirm signs of crude cybernetic construction." Rose began to dial Jack's number.

"He's answered. Theta he's alive!" The Doctor sighed in relief. "Why haven't they killed him?" Rose sounded shocked.

"They must need her for something."

"We must protect the Genesis Ark."

"Genesis Ark?" Theta was confused.

"Our species are similar, though your design is in element."

"Daleks have no concept of elegance."

"This is obvious, but consider our technologies are compatible, Cybermen plus Daleks together we could upgrade the universe."

"You propose an alliance."

"This is correct."

"Request denied." The Cybermen accessed their weapons. The Doctor felt like laughing at the Cybermen, they really didn't know what they were up against; hopefully one side would decimate the other and make his job a lot easier.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." The Cybermen began to fire at the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" With that the Cybermen collapsed easily. Theta was brought back to what was happening in the room when the screen suddenly switched and he could se his wife.

"You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"It is not war. It is pest control."

"I actually agree with a Dalek, me, agreeing with a Dalek!" Theta couldn't believe how his mind worked sometimes, Rose grabbed his one hand.

"Me too, if that helps."

"We have five million Cybermen How may are you?"

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"No we would destroy the Cybermen with just one Dalek." The Dalek seemed to pause for a few moments. "You are superior in one respect?"

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying, raise communications barrier."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jack smiled when he realised that they were alive and well, unfortunately the Daleks had noticed them as well.

"Wait rewind the image by nine rells." One of the bronze Daleks screeched. The Black Dalek seemed to be the one that did all the talking. "Identify print 7 gamma flame." The picture rewound to show Rose on the phone." This female registers as the enemy."

"You know her. Identify her."

"If you really want to know. That woman is the wife of 'THE DOCTOR'." The Daleks moved back quickly. "Five million Cybermen? Easy. One mention of the Doctor? Now you're afraid." The Daleks moved towards the ark.

"Where is the third Time Lord?" They asked her.

"There are only two Time Lords." Jack tried. "The Doctor and the Bad Wolf."

"Sensors indicate the Bad Wolf has given birth. Where is the child?"

"I have no idea!"

"We will find her." The Daleks moved even closer to the ark.

"Why haven't they killed us?" Mickey asked him.

"Count your blessings." Mickey looked at him. Jack simply nodded. "They haven't finished with us yet, not by a long shot."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor was close to tears when he realised what he had to do. The job became so much worse as he realised that he needed to protect his family more so than ever. He passed his daughter back to Rose as the Cyber leader approached him.

"You are proof."

"Of what?" The Cyberman saw that the Doctor looked broken.

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah I am. Ming you I quite like love, and hope, hope's a good emotion…" His attention was drawn elsewhere he could feel something was coming, "And here it comes." A groups of people emerged in the centre of the room knocking the Cybermen out quickly, one took off his mask and was revealed to be no other than Jake. "You just can't hop from one world to another, you just can't." He said quickly.

"We did with these." He handed the Doctor a medallion with a big yellow button in the centre.

"That's impossible." The group moved to put one over Rose and Tala. "Don't! Tala's too young to go through the Void!" They stopped approaching Rose and Tala but that didn't stop them transporting the Doctor through the Void.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mickey had just explained to Jack about the button, he didn't seem to be that bothered there were bigger problems to deal with.

"You'll follow her anywhere." He groaned. "What did she do to you all those years ago?"

"Guess I'm just stupid."

"No comment." Jack turned back to face the Daleks, before remembering something. "You do know she's married now."

"Married?!" Mickey looked slightly defeated. "Mrs Doctor. I didn't think he had it in him."

"Neither did we. It happened a few months ago, just before Tala was born. Well its not Mrs Doctor, its Mrs Sigma."

"Tala?" Mickey was confused he missed out of so much.

"Their daughter, she's already taking after her father." Rose smiled at the thought of his goddaughter. "She's a pure blood Time Lord thanks to the TARDIS." Mickey nodded.

"Is Rose happy Jack?" Mickey had to ask the question, he felt the disappointment at learning that Rose was married with a daughter, he always thought she would somehow come back to him.

"I have never known her to be more happy."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Hope you don't mind, but I've got something to do first." He told them as he dodged off towards the office as soon as he materialised into this universe and kissed his wife hello, she eagerly responded meeting his tongue, allowing him entry.

"Rose Marian Tyler Sigma." He told Pete smugly.

"She's not my daughter."

"I'm glad I didn't bring your mother." He told Rose. "He'd have a hell of a slap on his hands." Theta left Pete to consider what he said for a moment, dashing out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Your hand print will open the ark."

"I'm not doing it." Jack told the Daleks defiantly.

"Obey or the he will die."

"Jack don't…" Mickey began.

"Open the casket." The black Dalek ordered pointing his gun at Mickey.

"You're going to kill us anyway." Jack realised that he needed to stall the Daleks for a few minutes. "If you…erm…escaped the Time War don't you wanna know what happened?"

"Place your hand…" The Dalek began again.

"What happened to the emperor?"

"The emperor survived?"

"Till he met the Bad Wolf. She met the emperor and took the time vortex and poured it into his head and turned him to dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks and she destroyed him. Better yet I was a part of it."

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Now hold on, wait a minute!" A new voice filled the room, everyone/thing turned to face the newcomer.

"ALERT! ALERT! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" The Daleks cried together. Theta pulled off his 3D glasses.

" Sensors report the Doctor is unarmed." The Bronze Dalek informed them.

"That's me always."

"You are powerless!"

"Not me, never. How are you Jack?"

"Fine, what took so long?"

"Next time I'll let you come up with a plan."

"Mickey'd-e-Mick-Mickey. Nice to see ya!"

"And you too boss." Mickey told him genuinely.

"Social interaction will cease. How did you survive the Time War?" The Dalek asked him.

"By fighting, in the front line, I was there at the Fall of Arcadia." Mickey looked shocked, but Jack only saw the revelation as a confirmation of what he already suspected, the Doctor had been a soldier. "Some day I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!"

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence what's so special about you?"

"Doctor, Daleks don't have names do they? But one of them said…"

"I am Dalek They." The bronze Dalek informed them.

"Dalek Sec." The black Dalek introduced himself.

"Dalek Jast." Rose winced again as the high-pitched screech reached her ears.

"Dalek Caan." Replied the last bronze Dalek.

"At last, the cult of Skaro! I though you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Jack asked him.

"A secret order, above and beyond the Emperor himself, their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks, even dared to have names or to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing, they said it was yours, Time Lords." Mickey corrected himself, bringing the conversation back on track. "They built it, what does it do?"

"I don't know, never seen it before."

"But it's Time Lord." Mickey told him again.

"Both sides have secrets in a normal war what makes you think a Time War would be any different?" Jack told Mickey in a baby tone.

"What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy."

"What does that mean, what sort of Time Lord science?"

"They said one touch from a Time Traveller will wake it up." Jack told him.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do – touch."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!"

"The Doctor will not!" Theta laughed at their orders.

"You have no way of resisting."

"Well you have got me there, although there is always this." Theta pulled out his sonic screwdriver and held it in the tips of his fingers.

"A sonic probe."

"That's screwdriver."

"It is harmless."

"Oh yes, harmless is just the word. That's why I like it; doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. I tell you what it does do; it is very good at opening doors!" The whole scene then erupted into chaos.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"We've got to see what its doing, we've got to get back up, come on all of you the top floor."

"Stairs?" Jack groaned. "I hate stairs." He protested as they ran.

"We can always used the lift," Jake told them stepping out of the lift, as they ran past it. The group immediately clambered into it.

They whizzed up to the top floor and Rose suddenly felt lost when Theta darted out of the lift. They all followed him to the windows.

"Time Lord science," They watched the Ark open and Daleks pour out. "It's bigger on the inside."

"The Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?"

"It's a prison ship." He'd heard rumours of these but couldn't believe that the Time Lords would do anything as stupid to keep Daleks around.

"How many Daleks?" He looked to Rose,

"Millions."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose watched as the Doctor ran round accessing all the computers.

"Equipments right here, thank you TORCHWOOD, switch it off – close both universes."

"We can't just leave. What about the Daleks and the Cybermen."

"They're part of the problem and **that** makes them part of the solution." He smiled widely at her, but Rose noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Oh yes! Well isn't anyone gonna ask 'what's with the glasses'?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose decided to bite.

"I can see! That's what, because we've got two separate worlds. We've got the void that's where the Daleks were hiding, and the Cybermen travelled through the void to get here and you lot, one world to another via the void. Oh I like that via the void. Look!" He shoved the glasses onto Rose's face not too gently, making her laugh. "I've been through it, see?"

"What is it?" Through the glasses Rose could see little flecks of red and green flitting around him, she reached out a hand to touch him.

"Void stuff."

"Like background radiation?"

"That's it. Now look at the others, the only one who hasn't been through the void is Jack." He lowered his voice. "First time he's looked normal in his life."

"Hey!" Theta ran down towards the wall, Rose followed close behind.

"The Daleks, Cybermen, they're just bristling with it. Just open the void and it'll burst and they'll get sucked in."

"Pulling them all in." Rose clarified, and he had to copy her.

"Pulling them all in."

"Sorry what is the void?"

"Is that a sensible question from Mickey?" Jack asked. Rose's arms began to ache from holding Tala. She silently asked Jack to hold her; he took Tala from her without hesitation. Rose flexed her arms trying to get the blood circulating properly.

"The dead space, some people call it hell."

"You're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to hell? Man I told you he was good!" Mickey told Jake.

"But its like you said we've all got void stuff, me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated, we'll get pulled in."

"Rose is coming back with me!" Pete interrupted suddenly.

"WHAT?" Rose was beyond angry. "You didn't want to know me and now you want to take me from my husband and daughter? No way!"

"Rose..." Pete tried.

"I want to stay with my husband." Rose told him stubbornly. "Once it closes, it'll be sealed off forever!" Rose told him. "I'm not going to take the risk of never seeing my family again."

"At least you'll be safe…"

"I don't care." Jack moved towards her prepared to give Tala back to her when suddenly a medallion slipped over her head taking her through the Void.

"ROSE!!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Give her a few seconds." Jack moved over to him. He mentally counted down, five, four, three, two, one…a flash made the Doctor look up and stride over to the centre of the room.

"NICE TRY!" Rose yelled at her now invisible father. Theta grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Take Tala back to the TARDIS…" Jack nodded and began to leave the room. "Jack actually bring the TARDIS in here."

"Sure."

"I made my choice a long time ago and I'm not going to leave you." Rose told him softly. Theta screwed his eyes up; tears began to make their way down his cheeks at her confession. Rose pressed her lips to his; he clutched her tightly in his grip. Tongues met as the kiss deepened. The kiss was gentle but passionate. "A promise that it's not the end." Theta nodded. She grinned at him. "So what can I do to help?" She watched him visibly switch back into the Doctor mode.

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six and hurry up!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose had just managed to set the coordinates when the TARDIS materialised into the room.

"The Cybermen are on their way." Jack yelled from the TARDIS doorway.

"Right get into the TARDIS!" The Doctor told her.

"What are you…"

"Just get in the TARDIS."

"You're not going to do this on your own."

"I'm not just please get in the TARDIS."

"You're not are you? That's brilliant!" Jack screamed.

"Do what?" Rose looked between the men confused.

"A temporal shirt! The TARDIS will become escape the Void." Rose looked confused.

"Anything that's been through that Void will get sucked in so the only way for the TARDIS to escape would be to temporal shift just while the Void closes." The Doctor told her, she grinned.

"Well you'll need me to activate one of the levers." The Doctor nodded at Rose.

"Here they are!" Jack screamed as Daleks approached the building.

"Lets do it." Together they pulled the levers towards the open position, as soon as they clicked in place the pair ran towards the TARDIS, gathering around the screen.

"Beginning temporal shift," Jack informed them.

"The breach is open, into the void. HAH!" Suddenly a Dalek hit one of the levers and causing it to fall. "Jack move the TARDIS towards that lever." The TARDIS slowly moved towards the lever.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor carefully leaned out of the TARDIS towards the lever.

He couldn't reach.

He leaned further out, he felt a hand take his and he leaned to reach it, he was almost there.

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched.

Something had hit it. Another Dalek?

The Doctor was lost his grip on Rose's hand, causing him to fly out of the TARDIS.

He reached out and grabbed onto the lever.

"HOLD ON!" Rose screamed as he pushed it upright once more. "HOLD ON!!" Her fears grew as she saw his grip slip. "DOCTOR!" She screamed. "DOCTOR!!"

She reached out towards him again, to her dismay her hands were growing transparent.

It was too late, the TARDIS was already dematerialising.

TBC


	30. On A Day Like This

Last Segment of Give her Back To Me

**A/N: Here it is folks…the last chapter. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you mean so much to me.**

**Thank you to Rex and Viki. The two people who helped me when I struggled.**

**And thank you to you. You all stuck by me and waited patiently for this story to be completed, thank you so very much.**

Chapter 30: On A Day Like This

The TARDIS was dematerialising, rapidly.

Rose didn't know what to do.

She took a few steps back and prepared to jump out after him.

His grip was almost non-existent.

"ROSE DON'T YOU DARE!!" He yelled at her. She didn't listen. "ROSE PLEASE DON'T!!" She could see the tears running down his face.

She couldn't lose him, not when they were so close.

The Doctor's hand completely slipped off the leaver.

She started to run, preparing to leap out of the TARDIS when suddenly the TARDIS dematerialised completely.

Taking her with it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Doctor was falling, he tightly closed his eyes.

A hand grabbed his wrist. Two hands.

He was being pulled away from the Void. He opened his eyes to see his saviour.

His rescuer pulled him back towards the lever. Slowly he felt his hand tighten around the course rubber, another hand came to join it.

As he regained his footing he felt the pull of the void lessen as it began to close. As the breach closed he drew his saviour into a tight hug.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The interior of the TARDIS dimmed slightly to match Rose's mood, hot tears fell down her cheeks. She sat herself down on the Captain's chair.

Suddenly the rotor of the TARDIS began again, the noise grew as it picked up speed, signalling it was about to materialise. She didn't think she could face it without Theta. She looked at her daughter in the playpen. Her daughter reminded her so much of the Doctor. She had to be strong for her.

The TARDIS landed with a jolt signalling that it had fully materialised. Rose stood up, brushing her hand against the console.

"I'll be back in a minute Tala." As she reached the doors she called. "JACK I'M GOING OUTSIDE." No reply came. "JACK?!" When no answer came again she shook her head. "He's probably in the kitchen."

As she opened the door she was greeted with chaos. The room was a mess. Chunks and marks were over the ceiling, walls and floor. Rose didn't care, her eyes settled on only one thing in the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Lips pressed against his desperately, a kiss of love and fear. He allowed her entry into his mouth. He gripped her waist as if she might disappear herself through the Void.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as the broke apart for air only to resume kissing once more.

"I love you too." Rose told him. The Doctor grinned at her, before kissing her again. She pushed him back to turn her head to Jack. The Doctor reluctantly released her to let her hug Jack. "Thank you, thank you so much Jack." Her smile could have split her face in two if it grew any bigger.

"Think nothing of it Rose. We need him, all of us." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Even if he can be a right pain sometimes." She hugged him once more before moving back towards her husband.

"Theta…" She whispered lovingly, only to slap him hard.

"What was that for?!" He yelped.

"That was for nearly getting yourself killed!!" She put her hand on her hips. "You should've sent Jack out in the first place, he was immune to the Void!" He saw the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose. I…I…I didn't think you know I do that sometimes." Theta looked at her sincerely she once again pulled him into a hug.

"I think your daughter wants to see you."

"Tala!" He ran into the TARDIS leaving an amused Jack and Rose outside.

"Thank you Jack."

"Anytime, besides even Time Lords need looking after." Rose nodded as she followed him inside.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Tala gurgled happily as she was pulled out of the playpen. The Doctor peppered her face with kisses.

"Daddy loves you Tala, never forget that. I promise I will never do anything like that again." Tala looked at him. He moved towards the Captain's chair with his daughter in his arms. Rose smiled at the sight of her husband doting over his daughter. She pulled out her phone and took a photo of the pair of them together. Theta leaned down and kissed his daughter gently on the forehead. As she grew restless he began to sing something that Rose often sang to their daughter, an old Gallifreyan lullaby. "Hush little one,

The day is done.

I'll hold you tight

And make it right.

So go to your dreams

Full of bright sunbeams,

Complete with butterfly wings

Where a bright angel sings.

Sleep little one sleep,

And slip into a dream's keep." Without any further ado Tala drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Jack can you look after the TARDIS. We're just going to take Tala to her room."

"Sure Rose." He smiled warmly at her. Rose held out her hand for the Doctor to take. He took it and let her lead him from the room.

"I think we'll have to see mum." Theta shot Rose a questioning glance. "She needs to see that we're safe, she worries a lot and with a lot of people being killed she…" He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I know." He smiled affectionately at her.

"Do we tell her about…you know…Dad?"

"I don't think we should. Rose I don't want to hurt her." Rose nodded. The gently placed Tala in her crib before whispering good night to their daughter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

On the way back to the console room the Doctor pulled Rose to one side.

"Rose Tyler Sigma if it's ever my last chance to say it…"

"Theta…" Rose began.

"I want you to know that I will always love you." She pressed a finger to his lips stopping him from talking.

"Theta you always say never think of anything being your 'last'. I know you love me and that you'll never let anything happen to me if you could prevent it, and you know I'll never leave you." She smiled at him. "BUT if there's something I do know it is that you'll ALWAYS love me. Just as you know that I'll ALWAYS love you." She pressed her lips to his. She stepped back and held her hand out to him. "Now come on. We're going to see my mother." He nodded and followed her out.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Rose knocked on the door gingerly, worried about what her mother's reaction would be. The door suddenly swung open and she was pulled into a hug. Jack managed to grab Tala's carrycot as Rose nearly dropped it. She ushered Rose in but not before hugging the Doctor and Jack, placing kisses on their cheeks.

"I thought you were gone for good." Jackie told them. She moved towards the kitchen. "Tea."

"Actually Jackie, have you got anything a little stronger?" The Doctor asked surprising them all.

"Yeah, I think there's a bottle of wine around here somewhere." Jackie let out a cry of triumph as she found it. "Jack would you be a love and uncork it?" Jack moved towards the kitchen.

"You need chips." Theta whispered to his wife, "I'll go and get some." She grabbed his hand not wanting him to leave. "I won't be long."

"Have your found your money at long last?" She giggled.

"Cheeky!" He pointed at her. "Anyway…I bought you a new phone I hope you remember." She nodded. He pulled his trench coat back on. "I'm going for some chips." He told them." Do you want anything?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Half an hour later the Doctor returned complete with chips. As Jackie and Jack played with Tala, Rose and the Doctor sorted out the chips.

"In the two years I've known you I've never known you so domesticated." Rose teased. "Don't worry it isn't a bad thing." She held up her left hand to show him her wedding ring. "We gained a daughter from it, and I wouldn't trade it for the world." He leaned down and hugged her burying his head in her shoulder.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything either."

"Can't you two be soppy after we've eaten? The foods getting cold!" Jackie called, much to the laughter of Jack.

"It could be worse Jackie," Jackie shot him a questioning look. "She could be moping after him all the time."

"True…" The pair walked into the room carrying the food.

"_Don't even think about it."_ Rose warned her husband as she saw his hand was about to tip Jack's food all over him.

"_Think about what?"_ He shot her his boyish grin before settling down next to her and eating his own food. For the next few hours they talked about anything and everything they could think of.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Rose you okay?" He looked down at his wife who stifled a yawn, Rose looked at her watch, only to realise it was two in the morning.

"Yea I'm fine." She moved to get up.

"We should get going." Jack whispered also obviously tired. Rose climbed out of her husband's lap, stretching as she did so. Theta slowly got up cursing as his foot felt as if it had gone to sleep, the Doctor picked up Tala in her carrycot and made his way towards the door. Jack stumbled slightly but Rose caught him in time.

"Are you going to be safe?" Jackie asked her daughter, worriedly.

"Don't worry mum, there's the five of us now. Me, Theta, Jack, Tala, and do you know who that fifth person is?" Jackie shook her head. "You."

The group didn't know who initiated it but they found themselves in the midst of a bear hug.

No one was alone any longer, no matter their race, heritage, age, century or walk of life. They had each other. For they had one thing in common.

They were a family.

This is the story of war on Earth, the story of how neither world died, the story of the Doctor and Rose – how it was meant to be.

**THE END**


End file.
